Buscando el camino
by sandryttaa
Summary: A veces tus padres toman decisiones que a ti no te parecen bien, pero tampoco puedes hacer nada para cambiarlas. Adaptarte y apoyarlos si son felices. La vida tienes muchos caminos, ¿Cuando estamos seguros que este es el correcto?
1. Chapter 1

Comenzar una vida en un nuevo lugar nunca era fácil para las personas y menos después de haber estado viviendo en una ciudad por tantos años como lo había hecho Esme Platt con sus tres hijas.

La mayor de las chicas Hale era Rosalie. Ella tenía 24 años y era una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ondulado que le llegaba a la cintura, una sonrisa blanca que podía ser perfectamente utilizada para una campaña publicitaria de algún dentífrico, una piel blanca como la leche y unas largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus perfectos ojos azul cielo. Su esbelta figura resaltaba en cualquier que ella estuviera y los hombres se volteaban a verla cada vez que pasaba por sus lados, claro que a ella poco le importaba ya que su pensamiento era que todos los hombres eran iguales, unos mujeriegos que solo buscaban buen sexo. Su actitud era decidida, seria y nunca se medía en lo que decía, lo que la ayudaba a catalogarse como le mejor estudiante de derecho en su facultad y que se ganara un gran puesto en el buffet de abogados más importante de Forks, el nuevo pueblo donde viviría con su madre y hermanas.

La siguiente hija de Esme era Isabella, o Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran. La chica tenía 20 años y estaba estudiando administración de empresas. Al contrario de su hermana su cabello solo le llagaba un poco más debajo de los hombros pero tenía el mismo tono castaño y esas ondas bien formadas, su sonrisa era brillante de lo blanca que era, sus ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas y su figura era tan esbelta como la de Rosalie. Claro que ella no era tan fuerte como su hermana mayor y siempre resultaba herida cuando alguien la denigraba o algo malo pasaba en su vida como lo había sido la muerte de sus abuelos o la lesión que la había separado de lo que más amaba, el baile. Había salido hace muy poco de una depresión y esperaba no volver a caer en ella nuevamente para no herir a su familia.

La última, pero no por eso menos importante, era Alice. Ella era la menor de las hijas de la señora Platt con tan solo 17 años. Su gran sueño era ser una estilista de reconocimiento mundial y con lo decidida que era, nadie dudaba que lo lograra. Su actitud era distinta a la de sus hermanas, era alegre, nunca estaba callada y siempre trataba de alentar a todo el mundo a pesar de su propio sufrimiento. Su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y era del mismo tono castaño que el de sus hermanas, tenía los mismos ojos verdes que su hermana del medio y su madre y su sonrisa también parecía de un comercial. Era menudita y su rostro era pequeño, por lo que todos le decían que parecía una pequeña hadita.

Claramente al ver a la madre de las tres muchachas era fácil darse cuenta de quien habían heredado su belleza y es que Esme no se quedaba atrás. Sus ojos verdes, piel blanca, cabello castaño y largo, pestañas oscuras y tupidas que enmarcaban sus ojos y una nariz perfilada que cualquiera soñaría y ni el más experimentado cirujano plástico podría lograr. Su figura no reflejaba para nada los tres embarazos que había tenido y nadie le creía cuando contaba que Rose, Bella y Alice eran sus tres pequeñas. Ni siquiera le creían cuando contaba que tenía ya cuatro décadas en su cuerpo.

Obviamente todo eso y mucho más habían enamorado al rubio hombre que esperaba en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles la llegada de aquella mujer que lo había enamorado con solo un vistazo y que poco a poco llenó su muerto corazón.  
Carlisle Cullen, prestigioso ginecólogo reconocido a nivel mundial e hijo de uno de los más grandes médicos y dueño de una línea de hospitales internacional, había perdido a su esposa hace solo unos tres años, dejándolo viudo y a cargo de sus tres hijos, Emmett, Edward y Jasper. Pero ahora su vida había dado un vuelco y, en una locura de solo una noche, terminó casándose con Esme en Las Vegas.

-No lo entiendo mamá - se quejo Rosalie por decima vez - ¿Cómo has podido casarte en las Vegas sin decir nada y lo peor aun con un desconocido? - dijo alzando la voz.

-Rosalie hija, ya te lo he explicado, nos enamoramos... - dijo Esme con una sonrisa tratando que sus hijas entendieran su postura.

-No puedes enamorarte de un hombre en un fin de semana - dijo Rosalie con un suspiro casi histérica por tener que cambiar toda su vida por algo que ella todavía no lograba entender.

-Se llama amor a primera vista - dijo Esme manteniendo la calma pese a las palabras de la mayor de sus hijas.

-Eso no existe - le replico.

-No lo has encontrando... - le dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo mamá - dijo Bella apoyando a su hermana mayor.

-Pues yo sí, creo que nuestra madre merece ser feliz y que este hombre puede aportarle eso - dijo Alice defendiendo la postura de su madre - Aunque siento decirte mamá que no apruebo como lo estás haciendo... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cuando lo conozcan verán que no es para tanto... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ninguna dijo nada más en el resto del viaje, nada hasta que por alta voces se anunció que ya estaban por aterrizar.

-Genial, ya hemos llegado - dijo con un suspiro Rosalie. Cuando ya llegaron las cuatro mujeres fueron a por sus maletas y comenzaron a salir de lugar. La sonrisa de Esme fue haciendo cada vez mayor cuando a lo lejos veía la figura de su nuevo marido.

-Creo que es él... - dijo con un susurro Alice feliz.

-Eso creo... - susurro Bella andando un poco más atrasada.

-Que maravilloso todo - dijo con sarcasmo Rosalie. Esme puso los ojos en blanco al escuchas los comentario de sus hijas y adelanto su paso para abrazar a Carlisle quien la beso con amor y dulzura.

-Mira mi amor quiero presentarte a mis hijas - dijo Esme cuando se separo de él - Ella es Rosalie la mayor, Bella y Alice - dijo señalándolas a cada una.

-Un placer chicas, mi nombre es Carlisle - dijo extendiendo la mano pero solo Alice la acepto - Vamos al coche, tengo ganas de que puedan conocer a mis hijos - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Hijos? - pregunto Rosalie - ¿Tiene hijos? - pregunto confusa. Ese comentario no se lo había dicho su madre.

-Si tengo tres niños, pero en casa solo viven dos, Emmett el mayor vive con su novia, están a punto de ser padres - dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Genial - dijo Rosalie con un suspiro.

-Compórtate - le dijo su madre cuando Carlisle comenzó a tirar hacia delante con el carrito de las maletas. Al llegar al coche lo metieron todo y pusieron rumbo a la mansión de la familia Cullen.

-¿Y que están estudiando chicas? - pregunto Carlisle intentando romper el hielo.

-Yo todavía estoy en secundaria pero quiero estudiar diseño - dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Yo empresariales... - susurro Bella con un suspiro.

-Derecho - dijo fríamente la mayor de las hermanas.

-Eso mismo estudio mi hijo ahora comenzará las practicas - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Rosalie solo guardó silencio, al igual que lo hicieron sus hermanas. Tanto Esme como Carlisle se sintieron incómodos por esta nueva situación, ella porque no quería que Carlisle pensara que sus hijas eran unas maleducadas y él porque pensaba que no le agradaba a las chicas. Sabía que las cosas serían difíciles, pero nunca pensó que tanto teniendo en cuenta las edades de las chicas.

Bueno, la verdad es que sus hijos tampoco se lo habían tomado muy bien, así que se podía esperar lo que sea de ellas. Solo esperaba que sus hijos no trataran a Esme como las hijas de esta lo trataban a él.  
Al llegar a la casa se podía escuchar la música sonando fuertemente y a su hijo del medio gritando. Esto era típico cualquier día de la semana en su casa y él estaba acostumbrado así como sus padres, pero no estaba seguro que las chicas se acostumbraran a esto. Carlisle se disculpó por el ruido con una sonrisa, la que Esme y Alice correspondieron mientras que Rosalie y Bella miraban todo impresionadas, tanto la casa como la situación.

En cuanto ingresaron se dieron cuenta que el ruido y los gritos venían desde la plana alta y se hacían cada vez más fuerte.  
Carlisle cogió su teléfono celular y rápidamente tecleó algo en su teléfono. Poco después el ruido bajó y solo se escucharon los gritos.

\- ¡Al fin dejas ese molesto ruido!- gritó alguien desde la planta alta. Parecía la voz de un hombre

\- ¡Edward, Jasper! ¡Bajen, por favor!- gritó Carlisle y pronto se escucharon unos pasos por el lugar.

\- Eres un idiota, Jasper. Sabes que necesito estudiar y tú también deberías estar haciéndolo- reclamaba la misma voz de hace un rato

\- Ya lo hice. No es mi culpa que dejes todo para última hora solo por ir a acostarte con tu puta nueva- dijo otra voz y Carlisle suspiró. Sus hijos siempre discutían por lo mismo

\- No son putas, idiota. Son chicas de compañía- siguió la otra voz

\- ¡Tenemos compañía!- gritó el rubio sabiendo que sus hijos continuarían y quizás el tono de la conversación comenzaría a subir.

Los chicos continuaron con sus comentarios hasta que finalmente estuvieron abajo.

-Chicas quiero presentarles a dos de mis hijos - dijo Carlisle viendo a Esme principalmente - Él es Edward y el es Jasper - dijo señalando a cada uno. El primero era un chico alto con el cabello color castaño clarito y ojos azules como los de su padre. Mientras que Jasper tenía el pelo rubio como su padre y lo ojos del mismo tono azulado de su hermano.

-Hola - dijo él pequeño de los hermanos presentándose educadamente a Esme y mirando a las tres jóvenes que habían frente a él.

-Hola - dijeron Esme y Alice con una sonrisa. Carlisle se quedo mirando a Edward para que se presentara y este suspiro viendo a su padre.

-Hola, soy Edward - dijo sin ofreces la mano, ni dos besos - Si me lo permiten, estoy estudiando - dijo subiendo de nuevo las escaleras, dejando a todos.

-Disculpen a mi hijo... - dijo Carlisle algo avergonzado por la actitud de Edward - ¿Emmett, no llego? - pregunto Carlisle viendo a Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-Llamo diciendo que se retrasaría que había tenido que ir a unas gestiones - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tus abuelos? Dijeron que hoy vendrían a comer - dijo tranquilamente.

-Aquí estamos - se escucho la voz de Anthony y Elizabeth, los padres de Carlisle.

-Papá, mamá qué bueno que llegan mira quiero presentarles a Esme mi mujer - dijo cogiendo de la mano a Esme que por un momento se sintió incomoda con toda la situación.

-Un placer señores, ellas son mis hijas, Rosalie, Bella y Alice - dijo señalando de nuevo a las jóvenes.

-Hola - dijeron las tres a unisonó y Esme en sus adentros agradeció que saludaran.

-¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos al salón? - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa guiando a las mujeres al lugar y sentándose todos en los sofás que allí tenían.

-Y dime Esme... ¿De donde venís? - pregunto la madre de Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

-De Florida - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que cambio con el sol y el buen tiempo te vienes a Forks que hace prácticamente todos los días lluvia... - dijo Eli irónicamente.

-Me gustan los cambios... - dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-¿Y como se ha tomado tu familia todo esto?, yo me sorprendí mucho mi hijo no suele estar tan loco... - dijo con un suspiro - Supongo que tus padres pensaran como yo... - dijo la señora. Nadie en la sala excepto Rosalie y Alice que estaban junto a Bella sintieron como está se tensaba al escuchar el nombramiento de sus abuelos.

-Pues... no he tenido la oportunidad de decirles... - dijo Esme con un suspiro.

-¿No tienes buena relación con ellos?, ¿O tal vez es que piensan que vamos a pensar que te interesa mi hijo por el dinero?, ¿Porque no les dijiste...? - pregunto curiosa.

-Mamá, los padres de Esme fallecieron hace algunos años... - dijo Carlisle acariciando la mano de su esposa. Bella se encogió al escuchar las palabras de Carlisle, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a ellas.

-Lo siento, mi mujer no quiso ser indiscreta - se disculpo Tony.

-Y respecto a las palabras que dijo señora, no, no me interesa el dinero de su hijo - dijo Esme. En ese instante el timbre sonó y fue Jasper quien se levanto para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su hermano y Gisela su novia.

-Hola hermanito - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa - ¿Ya están aquí? - pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido. Edward bajo las escaleras en ese momento con una sonrisa viendo a su hermano, había esperado este momento - Por la cara de Edward veo que si - dijo con un suspiro.

-Si llegaron, ves a que te las presente... - dijo el mediano de lo hermanos y Emmett con un suspiro agarro la mano de su novia embarazada de casi ocho meses y camino hasta la sala.

-Hola familia - dijo entrando al lugar - Hola - dijo saludando a las mujeres desconocidas que estaban en el lugar.

-Hijo, Gisela, que bueno que llegan, mira me encantaría presentarte a Esme, mi esposa y ellas son sus hijas - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa al ver llegar al mayor de sus pequeños.

-Es un placer, soy Emmett y ella es Gisela mi novia - dijo el joven ofreciendo su mano a Esme quien respondió con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, Carlisle me había hablado mucho de vosotros - dijo con una sonrisa provocando la risa de Edward.

-Nosotros no habíamos escuchado hablar de ti... - dijo riendo.

-Edward hijo, ya basta - dijo Carlisle con un suspiro - ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos a comer? - pregunto con una sonrisa y todos se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar a probar la comida que Gisela les había traído.

La comida pasó casi como Carlisle lo esperaba. Ninguno de sus hijos hizo un comentario desagradable, sino que más bien se mostraron más amigables que hace un momento. Bueno, todos a excepción de Edward que permanecía en silencio y bufaba de vez en cuando para demostrar lo ofuscado que se encontraba por la situación.  
Entre tanta conversación descubrieron que los padres de Carlisle habían conocido a los de Esme hace unos años atrás cuando hicieron unos negocios. No habían llegado a ser grandes amigos, pero si habían hecho muchos negocios juntos y habían compartido en algunas ocasiones.

Con el solo hecho de escuchar que nombraban a sus abuelos Bella se colocó demasiado nerviosa y dejó de hablar con sus hermanas o con sus nuevos hermanastros como lo había estado haciendo y eso lo notaron todos.  
Decidieron cambiar de inmediato de tema al notar el malestar de la chica y se pusieron a conversar de lo que las chicas hacían y lo que les gustaba, solo para conocerse un poco mejor.

Emmett parecía estar bastante calmado con la nueva relación de su padre y lo había tomado mejor que sus hermanos. Claro, tampoco podía comportarse como un niño pequeño. Era el mayor de sus hermanos y tenía que comportarse como tal.

Jasper, a su vez, estaba bastante emocionado ya que siempre había sido el menor, pero ahora con la llegada de Alice ya no lo sería más. Guardaba las esperanzas de que sus hermanos dejaran de molestarlo por todo.

Edward… Él no lo tomaba tan bien. Es más, en cuanto terminó de comer, se fue a su habitación alegando que debía seguir estudiando para un examen importantísimo que tenía al día siguiente.

Después de quedarse conversando un tiempo más decidieron que era mejor irse a acostar. Las chicas y su madre estaban cansadas después del viaje y la mañana siguiente sería un poco ajetreada.

Emmett con su novia y los padres de Carlisle se fueron a sus hogares a dormir después de despedirse de todos ellos, dejándolos solos.  
Jasper se fue a su habitación, dejando a Carlisle y las cuatro mujeres solos.

El rubio las llevó a sus habitaciones. Rosalie tendría cuarto sola en la tercera planta y cerca de la de Jasper y la que era de Emmett, mientras que Alice y Bella compartirían una en la segunda planta cerca de Edward y la que él compartiría con su nueva esposa.

Poco a poco todas las luces de la casa fueron apagándose indicando que ya todos estaban en sus camas, la única que permaneció encendida era la de Edward que continuaba estudiando para su examen. Carlisle y Esme pese a tener la luz apagada no dormían si no que disfrutaban como jóvenes en su dormitorio. Cuando dieron por finalizado el momento pasión ambos quedaron abrazados en la cama.

-No fue tan mal el día - dijo Carlisle con un suspiro.

-Lo dirás por tus hijos que fueron educados, mis hijas no se comportaron como debían - dijo ella suspirando.

-Hay que darles tiempo tanto a Rosalie y Bella como a mi hijo Edward - dijo Carlisle con un suspiro.

-Espero que solo sea eso, un tiempo... - dijo Esme con un suspiro. En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse unos gritos y la pareja se colocaron rápidamente el pijama y corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio de Alice y Bella, donde al entrar se encontraron a la mediana de las hermanas llorando desesperada en la cama a la vez que gritaba y Alice a su lado tratando de calmarla.

-Bella, Bella tranquila - le pedía la pequeña tratando de calmarla.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porqué tanto grito? - preguntaron Edward y Jasper desde la puerta Rose venia tras ellos y entro corriendo al ver como estaba su hermana. Esme ya se encontraba junto a Bella tratando de calmarla dejando a Carlisle más alejado de la situación viendo la escena como hacían sus hijos.

-Calma pequeña, tranquila, mamá está aquí - susurraba Esme constantemente al oído de su hija hasta que está pareció tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto Jasper haciendo que las tres mujeres se voltearan para verlos.

-Alice cariño vete a dormir, que Bella ya se calmo, sino mañana no vas a poder mantenerte en pie - le dijo Esme a su hija con una sonrisa, la pequeña se metió en su cama mientras Rosalie, Esme y los tres hombres salían del dormitorio.

-¿Alguna puede explicar que ha pasado? - pregunto Edward.

-Mi hija desde hace un tiempo sufre fuertes pesadillas algunas noches, las que impiden que duerma con tranquilidad y por la mañana se sienta muy cansada, aunque ella no las recuerda - dijo Esme.

-Más bien no quiere recordarlas... - dijo Rosalie con un suspiro.

-Pero ahora ya se calmo y todos podemos volver a dormir, buenas noches princesa - dijo Esme a Rosalie y comenzó a caminar hacía su dormitorio junto con Carlisle. Quienes volvieron a meterse en la cama y quedaron rápidamente dormidos.

La noche pasó sin contratiempos y, como cada mañana, el primero en levantarse fue Edward.  
Salió de su cuarto para ir a ducharse y más tarde bajó a desayunar. Notó que nadie se había levantado aún, así que solo sirvió un desayuno liviano para él. Se había desvelado en la noche para poder estudiar, así que ahora solo quería algo liviano para que no le fuera a sentar mal al estómago.  
Media hora más tarde llegó Alice a la cocina y entró saludándolo con cortesía, pero él no le contestó el saludo.

\- ¡Te comió la lengua un ratón?- preguntó la chica viendo como su nuevo hermano bebía café de su tazón- No creo que vayas a morir por ayudarme a buscar las cosas para hacerme desayuno… y para los demás

\- No, pero estoy atrasado- sin nada más se levantó de su puesto y salió tomando las llaves de su auto y su mochila, dejando a Alice parada en el lugar e impresionada por su falta de amabilidad

La verdad era que no llegaría tarde, pero no aguantaba estar más en esa casa haciendo como si nada pasara y estuviera de acuerdo con la llegada de esas mujeres a su casa. Le cargaba la situación.

\- Que maleducado- se quejó la chica, abriendo cada una de las gavetas para sacer lo necesario

-Buenos días - dijo Jasper entrando con una sonrisa al ver allí a la menor de las hermanas Hale.

-Hola - respondió Alice con una sonrisa - ¿Tú me puedes indicar donde están las cosas o vas a ser como tu hermano? - pregunto Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto el chico curioso.

-Las cosas para el desayuno, las tazas, platos, tostadora... esas cosas... - dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Las tazas las tienes en el armario de arriba a la derecha, los platos se encuentran en el de al lado y la tostadora en el armario al lado de la nevera, leche, zumo y todo eso en la nevera - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por el dato - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Mi hermano ya se fue? - pregunto Jasper sirviéndose únicamente el café.

-Sí, dijo que llegaba tarde... - dijo Alice sin darle importancia.

-Mentiroso, si no entra hasta casi las nueve... - dijo Jasper riendo - ¿Cómo has dormido? - pregunto Jasper siendo amable, pero realmente estaba interesada en la única de las hijas de Esme que le había caído bien.

-Bien, la cama es muy cómoda, aunque me gustaría hacer algunos cambios en el dormitorio - dijo la duende con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo qué? Pintamos la habitación de ese color porque tu madre le dijo a mi padre que os gustaría - dijo Jasper.

-Me encanta el color de la habitación, pero me gustaría personalizarla, ponerle sentimiento... supongo que lo consultare con mi hermana - dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Porqué duermes con ella? - pregunto Jasper curioso.

-Nos gusta - dijo Alice con una sonrisa, que aceptara a esa familia no significaba que fuera a decir todas las intimidades de su familia.

-Yo creo que nunca he compartido dormitorio con mis hermanos... - dijo pensativo para luego asentir - No nunca.

-A mi hermana Rosalie tampoco le ha gustado nunca compartir dormitorio - dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros - Dime Jasper, ¿Qué tiene de interesante este pueblo? - pregunto Alice con una sonrisa comiendo la tostada que se había preparado.

-Realmente... no mucho - dijo Jasper riendo ante la pregunta de la chica - Es un pueblo bastante tranquilo, pero en Port Ángeles hay de todo - dijo con una sonrisa - Si quieres te puedo enseñar cuando vuelva de la escuela el pueblo y podemos ir al centro comercial de Port Ángeles por si necesitan algo - dijo el chico.

-¡Sí! Me parece una idea maravillosa - contesto con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días chicos - dijeron Carlisle y Esme entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días mamá - dijo Alice con una sonrisa como todas las mañanas. La chica sintió la mirada de su madre y reacciono de inmediato - Buenos días Carlisle - continuo.

-Igualmente Alice - le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Esme, papá - dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú hermano ya marchó? - pregunto Carlisle.

-Sí, salió antes de que yo despertara... Alice se encontró con él - dijo señalando a la joven.

-¿Y tus hermanas? - pregunto Esme mirando a Alice.

-Bella continua en la cama, al menos cuando yo me levante era así, Rosalie supongo que igual - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, yo estoy aquí - dijo Rosalie con voz fría pasando por la puerta, se acerco a darle un beso a su madre y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a su hermana, pero no menciono palabra.

-¿Vas algún lado? - pregunto Esme al ver que su hija iba con la chaqueta puesta.

-Sí, pedí un taxi para ir al buffet de abogados donde hare las prácticas para informarme bien - dijo la chica de manera indiferente - De hecho me voy ya porque tienes que estar esperándome, adiós - dijo saliendo de la cocina, cuando fue a bajar las escaleras se encontró con su hermana caminando por las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Rosalie se detuvo mirándola por un momento, recordando cómo estaba la noche anterior y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Bella - susurro Rosalie y la mediana de las hermanas la miro con cansancio.

-Buenos días - dijo la aludida tratando de sonreír a su hermana.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunto seria mirando fijamente los ojos de su hermana.

-Sí, solo algo cansada... supongo que no dormí bien... - dijo con un suspiro. Rosalie no contesto simplemente se quedo mirándola. Por su mente pasaron mucho momentos de hace algún tiempo, lo mal que estaba su hermana y que apenas conseguían que saliera de la cama, para ella era toda una alegría el cambio que había hecho aunque después de la muerte de sus abuelos y la lesión en el baile, Bella no volviera a ser la misma.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas... - dijo Rosalie dándole un beso, pocas veces se veía esa muestra de afecto en Rosalie, pero ella sabía que su hermana lo necesitaba. Bella asintió a la palabras de Rose y está marchó a la vez que Bella entraba en la cocina.

-Buenos días hija - dijo Esme con una sonrisa al verla entrar.

-Hola - dijo en general, pues no tenía ningunas ganas de ser amable.

Desayunaron en completa calma hasta que todos acabaron.

Jasper se fue rápidamente de la casa ya que estaba llegando tarde y Carlisle ya lo estaba riñendo y diciéndole que como sería medico si llegaba tarde a todos lados. Claro que el chico poco le prestaba atención y no paraba de reír, diciéndole que se podría viejo antes de tiempo.

Alice y Bella se fueron a su habitación para hablar de cómo modificarían la habitación. Carlisle y su madre ya les habían dado la autorización, así que no perderían más tiempo.

Carlisle y Esme se encontraban ordenando la casa cuando el timbre sonó, captando la atención de los dos. Carlisle dejó la escoba que tenía en sus manos y fue a abrir para ver de quien se trataba.

Eran su hermano y su cuñada, Eleazar y Carmen. Los dos venían a conocer a la mujer que le había devuelto la alegría al rubio y a las hijas de esta.  
Esme y Carmen congeniaron a la perfección y no dejaban de conversar de distintos temas de mujeres, la profesión e hijos. Además Esme le explicó lo que pasaba con Bella y ella, interesada en su situación, se ofreció a ser la que atendiera a la chica mientras vivieran en la ciudad y a ella le pareció bien. Ella era psicóloga, pero su hija necesitaba atención de alguien externa a su círculo personal. Carmen le planteo a Esme el hecho de que a Bella le dieran las pesadillas por las noches cuando durante el día había tenido algún recuerdo que las causaran.

-Tiene y no tiene sentido eso... - dijo Esme con un suspiro mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso de agua que ella misma se había servido - Mi hija a estado mucho tiempo con pesadillas, ataques de ansiedad solo con la mención de mis padres... ahora ya está bien y lo único que espero es no volver a lo que pasamos... - murmuro Esme.

-¿Y no has pensado que tal vez a Bella le levantaría el ánimo volver a bailar? - pregunto Carmen con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando tuvo la lesión el médico dijo que no podría volver hacerlo... - susurro Esme.

-Deja que el médico de Forks la revise, siempre puedes pedir una segunda opinión... - dijo Eleazar entrando en la sala junto a su hermano.

-Más bien ya sería la cuarta opinión... - dijo Esme dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-No pierdes nada por intentarlo... - dijo Carlisle abrazando a su esposa.

-Lo hablare con ella... - susurro Esme no muy convencida no sabiendo lo que ese comentario podría provocar en su hija.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **La verdad hacía muchísimo que no publicaba nada y vuelvo por aquí para ver que pasa. Espero que os gusto lo que os enseño y podais decirme vuestras opiniones.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Por otro lado Rosalie ya había llegado al nuevo buffet de abogados donde haría la última práctica que le quedaba en su carrera. Estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo, pero no dejaría que lo notaran.

Estaba esperando en la recepción a que terminaran con una reunión con otro alumno que también comenzaba con su práctica en este lugar. Solo esperaba que fuera alguien agradable.

\- Es un gusto contar contigo, Emmett. Espero que te sientas a gusto en este lugar con nosotros  
No puede ser pensó para sí misma, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. De verdad era a la persona que menos quería encontrarse en su camino esa mañana ¿Es que acaso no podía pasar un día tranquila?

\- ¿Rosalie?- escuchó que la llamaban- ¿Ese es tu nombre, cierto?

\- No te importa- le dijo la chica, viendo que su nuevo "jefe" también estaba en ese lugar- Lo siento, señor

\- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

\- Si- dijo Emmett, pero Rosalie negó al mismo tiempo y eso confundió a Vulturi- Si nos conocemos, pero solo hace unas horas. Ella es la hija de la nueva pareja de mi padre

\- Ya veo- dijo el hombre anciano- Bueno, solo espero que eso no les genere conflictos

\- Para nada, señor- dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- Me alegra escuchar eso- sonrió- Bien Rosalie ¿entremos?

\- Si, por supuesto- dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento

\- Adiós, Rose- ella solo suspiró, entrando en el lugar  
Emmett solo pudo sonreír por la actitud de la chica. El solía ser muy molestoso y sabía que ella se molestaría con cosas tan pequeñas como la de hace un rato… Este tiempo que se demorara su hermano mediano en expulsar a esas mujeres de su casa sería muy divertido.

Justo en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No tardó en contestarlo y saber que era su hermano. Edward quería informarle que iría a su casa ya que había salido del examen y no quería volver aun a la mansión, necesitaba despejarse y beber un poco. Emmett aceptó y le dijo que lo esperara a la vez que salía del edificio.

Mientras Jasper ya estaba volviendo a casa después de un día en la escuela, ya casi terminaba el curso y al curso siguiente podría empezar por fin la universidad. Aparco el coche en el garaje como todos los días y subió las escaleras hasta la cocina donde se encontró a Esme junto con Carmen preparando la comida.

-Hola tía - dijo Jasper acercándose a saludarla - Hola Esme - dijo con una sonrisa y ambas le respondieron de la misma manera - ¿Está mi padre? - pregunto curioso.

-Sí, está en el salón con tu tío - dijo Carmen con una sonrisa - Jasper, lo llamo antes de que marchara... ¿Edward viene a comer? - pregunto.

-No, me dijo que pasaría el día en casa de Emmett - se encogió de hombros el pequeños de los hermanos caminando a la sala donde su tío y su padre hablaban sobre temas del hospital. -¿Cómo fue la escuela? - pregunto Carlisle al ver entrar a Jasper.

-Genial, aprobé los exámenes que hice la semana pasada - dijo con una sonrisa, pero no era por completo feliz

-Eso es fantástico - dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa- Pronto serás un gran médico de la familia- Jasper solo asintió

-Chicos ayuden a poner la mesa que la comida ya está - dijo Carmen asomándose por las escaleras.

-Jasper hijo, avisa a las hijas de Esme - pidió Carlisle a lo que Jasper asintió subiendo las escaleras para avisad a las dos hermanas. Cuando estuvo en la última planta de la casa camino por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio que sabía que su padre les había dado y pico a la puerta, se escucho la voz de Alice indicando que entrara y Jasper se asomo con una sonrisa.

-La comida ya está lista, ¿bajan a comer? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

Las dos hermanas asintieron, una más emocionada que la otra. Siguieron al chico rubio hasta el comedor donde la comida ya estaba puesta en la mesa con una decoración que parecía sacada de una receta de cocina. Sabían que su madre cocinaba bien, pero esto era mucho mejor.

Se sentaron a comer todos juntos y hablaban de distintos temas, o al menos los adultos. Jasper se mantenía en silencio y solo comía ya que tenía demasiada hambre como para siquiera evitar llevarse una cucharada tras otra a la boca y las hermanas no tenían ánimo de conversar con nadie.

\- Esto está buenísimo- dijo Jasper después de acabar con su primer plato- Mejor que lo que cocina papá. Sin ánimos de ofender. Todos se burlaron de Carlisle, que se había sonrojado por el comentario de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué bueno que te gustara Jasper? Es una receta que aprendí de mi abuela cuando pequeña- le dijo Esme y el chico sonrió

\- Pues sabe bien

Al acabar de comer fue el turno de los hombres de lavar todo, claro que eso era mucho más sencillo ya que solo tenían que meterlo en el lavavajillas y listo.  
Carmen y Eleazar se despidieron de todos ya que tenían que volver a casa para poder ir a recibir a su hija pequeña y prepararse para el turno que tenían esa noche.

\- Mamá… ¿Puedo salir?- preguntó Alice asomándose en la sala donde estaban ella y Carlisle viendo una película

\- ¿Salir? ¿Y a dónde si no conoces nada y a nadie aquí? No, claro que no saldrás- le dijo Esme, negando

\- Pero mamá…

\- No, Alice. Ya hablé

\- ¿Lista?- preguntó Jasper

\- ¿Vas a salir con ella?- preguntó Esme

\- Sí. Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para que ella conozca- le sonrió Jasper- ¿Y?

\- Mi mamá no me deja

\- Pero hija, deberías haber partido por ahí- le dijo la castaña- Pensé que irías sola… ¿Bella va?

\- No quiso. Se lo ofrecimos pero dijo que no- la pequeña solo se encogió de hombros

\- Bueno, vayan pero cuídense

\- Siempre- dijeron al unísono y se dispusieron a salir

\- Jasper, regresen temprano que debes estudiar. La universidad está a la vuelta de la esquina- le recordó su padre

El chico solo suspiró y salió del lugar con su nueva hermanastra. Solo ella notó el gesto del chico, pero no dijo nada.

La nueva pareja formada por una locura en Las Vegas se quedó mirando unos papeles sobre los planes que tenía Esme de abrir su propia clínica en el lugar y las inversiones que tendría que hacer para este.

Justo cuando cerraba la última carpeta se sintió que alguien tocaba con fuerza a la puerta. Esme la abrió y por ella entró el huracán de su hija, hacha una verdadera furia.

Le preguntó qué era lo que ocurría y lo único que dijo fue que Emmett era una bestia, un verdadero idiota. Después de eso subió las escaleras haciendo resonar sus tacos en el suelo.

Esme suspiró, mirando con pesar a Carlisle y pidiéndole perdón por lo ocurrido. El solo le sonrió, restándole importancia. Se levantó y la besó en los labios.

Al separarse Esme le dijo que subiría a ver a su hija del medio para saber cómo estaba. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de está pico un par de veces pero al no obtener respuesta entro en el lugar y se encontró a su hija en la cama leyendo un libro con los cascos puestos, se acercó a ella con delicadeza y se sentó haciendo que Bella se percatara de su presencia.

-¿Por qué no quisiste ir con Alice y Jasper? - pregunto Esme a la vez que la joven se sacaba los cascos parando la música.

-No me interesaba... - dijo con un suspiro.

-Hubiera sido un buen momento para que conocieras el pueblo... - le dijo con tranquilidad Esme.

-No quiero que ellos me lo enseñen, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos... ya te lo dije... - susurro Bella.

-Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo hija - le pidió Esme.

-Creo que el hecho de que este viviendo aquí ya es un esfuerzo... - murmuro Bella.

-Son buena gente... - le aseguro Esme.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera tu los conoces... - dijo Bella soltando una risa.

-No venía para discutir contigo, Bella - dijo Esme querido dejar el tema de lado.

-¿Y a qué has venido? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Estuve hablando con Carmen, la cuñada de Carlisle... - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Sabías que es psiquiatra? - pregunto Esme.

-No me interesa lo que quieras decirme... - dijo Bella sabiendo por donde estaba encaminando la conversación su madre.

-Escúchame... - pidió Esme - Le comenté tu caso, se ofreció a tratarte - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me interesa te he dicho - repitió Bella.

-Me dijo que volver a bailar tal vez te ayudaría a despejarte, a descargar tensiones - dijo Esme mirando atentamente a su hija.

-Eso son tonterías sabes que no puedo bailar... - susurro Bella mirando sus manos.

-Carlisle y Eleazar comentaron que un compañero del hospital podría hacerte pruebas para ver cómo está tu lesión - dijo Esme.

-No quiero, ¿No lo entiendes? - pregunto Bella mirando a su madre.

-No hija no logro entenderlo, hace unos años tu única vocación era estar encima de un escenario y sentirte libre bailando, hay mucha diferencia entre eso y empresariales - dijo Esme con un suspiro.

-Pero esto es lo que quiero, bailar fue una tontería de niña pequeña, ya olvídalo - dijo Bella.

-Hazte las pruebas, por favor hija - pidió Esme. Bella no contesto, simplemente asintió ante las palabras de su madre. No quería hacerse las pruebas, pero sabía que iba a perder estaba batalla con su madre - Gracias mi vida - dijo Esme dándole un beso y saliendo del dormitorio para ir a ver a Rosalie y saber porque estaba así de molesta. Pico a la puerta y entro cuando escucho las palabras de su hija.

-¿Cómo te fue el día? - le pregunto viendo como su hija se colocaba un chándal.

-No quiero hablarte mal mamá, así que mejor hablamos en otro momento, me voy a correr - dijo saliendo del dormitorio sin dejar que Esme contestara.

Edward llevaba un buen rato hablando con Gisela, desde el momento en el que su hermano la llevo a casa por primera vez le había gustado esa chica, puesto que siempre había mantenido una buena relación, de confianza y amistad entre ellos.

-Cuñado... creo que estas siendo injusto... - dijo Gisela con una sonrisa.

-No me digas eso, no es tu padre quien te ha metido en casa a cuatro desconocidas y una de ellas medio loca... - susurro Edward bufando - Te lo juro, intento hace un esfuerzo, pero no puedo, me supera todo esto - dijo Edward con un suspiro.

-Date paciencia, tal vez sea lo mejor para todos - dijo ella acercándose para abrazarlo. Justo en ese momento Emmett acababa de llegar a su casa después de haber pasado hacer unas compras que su novia le había pedido que tuviera de antojo.

-Ya estoy en casa - grito cuando traspaso el lumbral.

-Hombre hermano ya era hora... - dijo Edward riendo mientras estaba recostado en el sofá con Gisela acostada a su lado.

-Toma cariño te traje el helado que pediste y las verduras para hacer la cena... - dijo Emmett colocando las cosas encima la mesa. La chica se levanto lo más rápido que pudo del sofá para coger el helado.

-Gracias amor - dijo con una sonrisa. Emmett le dio un beso a la vez que ella salía para ir a la cocina a dejas las verduras y coger una cuchara para comer su helado.

-Eddy - dijo Emmett acercándose para sentarse junto a su hermano.

-No me llames así, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? - pregunto con un suspiro.

-Bueno, bueno... - dijo riendo - ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa? - pregunto Emmett mirando atentamente a su madre.

-No quiero estar en casa con esas mujeres... no entiendo lo que ha hecho papá, se ha vuelto loco - grito Edward desesperado.

-Tu padre está enamorado, no entiendo como os cuesta tanto entenderlo - dijo Gisela entrando con una sonrisa.

-Mi padre es tonto... se va a dejar mangonear por cuatro taradas... porque eso es como están taradas... - dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Emmett.

-Bella se puso ayer a gritar como una loca a las cuatro de la mañana, la hubieran visto... están locas... - dijo Edward.

-¿Tu nunca has tenido una pesadilla? - pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que sí, pero no grito como un poseso... - dijo con un suspiro.

-Tal vez no quieres recordarlas hermano... - susurro Emmett viendo a Edward con un suspiro a ambos hermanos solo le paso una imagen por la cabeza, la de su madre.

-Creo que las estás juzgando... - dijo Gisela.

-Bueno... yo me he encontrado con Rosalie hoy en el buffet y me ha ignorado completamente - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-No voy a parar hasta echarlas de mi casa... no las quiero allí y se acabaran yendo de allí como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen - dijo molesto.

-Moléstate antes en conocerlas antes de liarla... si tu padre la ha elegido es porque algo bueno tendrá... - dijo Gisela.

-Mi padre se ha vuelto loco, eso es lo que le ha pasado a mi padre - dijo Edward con un suspiro.

Estuvo un rato más con ellos hasta que se dio cuenta que solo estaba molestando a la pareja, así que decidió irse. Además tenía que estudiar para las clases del día siguiente ya que no le gustaba llegar en blanco a estas y que lo pillaran sin saber.

En sus adentros se quejaba por la nueva situación y porque sus hermanos no lo entendía. Tanta era su molestia que le dio un golpe con la palma al manubrio del automóvil.

Aceleró un poco el automóvil y avanzó una cuantas cuadras antes de toparse con una señal de pare, pero no venían autos así que decidió seguir. Con lo que no contaba era con la figura de una persona apareciendo de la nada. Daba gracias al cielo que tenía bueno reflejos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó bajando la ventanilla del auto y asomándose por esta

\- ¡Fíjate en lo que haces, idiota!- le gritó la rubia que él conocía a la perfección

\- También fíjate tú, Barbie barata- le gritó, metiéndose de nuevo en el auto y arrancando sin más

Llegó a la casa hecho una furia y no se detuvo a saludar a nadie, solo quería llegar a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando su padre lo llamó para saber porque no había llegado a almorzar con ellos.

Mientras tanto Esme y Carlisle terminaban de colocar la mesa para cenar.

Sintieron que la puerta se abría y los reclamos de una chica, seguido por los pasos de otras dos personas más.

\- Ya cálmate, hermanita- le decía Alice a Rosalie, pero ella seguía gritando y subió las escaleras aun haciéndolo

Los dos más jóvenes de la casa entraron a la cocina donde estaban sus padres preparando la cena. Carlisle miró a su hijo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Se suponía que llegarían temprano para que estudiaras- se limpió las manos con un paño y subió su manga izquierda- Y son casi las nueve - Carlisle suspiro.

-No te molestes papá, Alice me secuestro en el centro comercial - dijo Jasper con un suspiro.

-Alice... - murmuro Esme conociendo a su hija.

-Lo siento mamá, pero hace mucho que no me compraba ropa nueva y además el clima de aquí no es el mismo que el de Florida, por eso tuve que comprarme algo de ropa - dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Algo de ropa? Pasamos por quince tiendas y lleva casi más de diez bolsas... - susurro Jasper escandalizado.

-Eso es que no estás acostumbrado a ir a un centro comercial con una mujer... - dijo Alice con una sonrisa - Ahora venimos a ayudarlos, Jasper ayúdame a llevar la ropa al mi dormitorio - dijo Alice y ambos bajaron hasta el garaje. Cuando Alice dejo todo en su dormitorio donde Bella continuaba escuchando música en sus cascos

\- Bells bajar a ayudarnos con la mesa - dijo Alice y Bella asintió levantándose. Los tres jóvenes bajaron las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la cocina Esme miro a Alice.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Rosalie? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando venía corriendo, tuvo un percance... - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Percance? Mi hermano casi la atropella - dijo Jasper escandalizado. Carlisle miro a Jasper sorprendido y poco después ya estaba todo preparado en la mesa y llamaron a Rosalie y Edward para que bajaran a comer. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme estuvieron hablando amenamente toda la comida mientras Bella únicamente se centraba en comer así como Rosalie y Edward que lo único que querían eran salir de esa mesa cuanto antes.

Después de cenar cada uno se fue a sus cuartos para descansar después de un día agotador. Esta noche, al contrario de la anterior, pudieron dormirla de corrido sin que los gritos de Bella los despertaran y eso hizo que todos tuvieran mejor ánimo.

Por la mañana Carlisle y sus hijos fueron los primeros en irse ya que el rubio tenía turno todo el día y los chicos tenían que ir a clases. Para poder dejarles un auto a las chicas Jasper se había ido con su padre.

Rosalie, a pesar que quería acompañar a su hermana, había tenido que irse al buffet para comenzar con sus prácticas, pero intentaría salir antes para poder saber cómo le había ido a Bella.

\- ¿Es necesario? Ya todo el mundo me dijo que no podía bailar- se quejó Bella, suspirando

\- Hija, es solo para estar seguras- le repitió Esme  
Bella solo bufó y siguió con su desayuno. Alice también se les unió y, cuando todas estuvieron listas, se fueron hacia el hospital.

Eleazar los había llamado en la noche para decirles que ya había hablado con el médico y le había contado la situación, así que las atendería sin problemas.

Al llegar se fueron hacia el piso de traumatología y esperaron a que el médico los llamara, lo que ocurrió poco después.  
Esme se puso de pie con su hija y Alice se quedó esperándolas fuera. Al llegar frente a la puerta el médico las detuvo.

\- Eres mayor ¿Quieres que tu madre ingrese?- le preguntó el doctor y Bella solo se encogió de hombros- Esta bien, adelante.

Las dos mujeres entraron en la consulta y se sentaron frente al escritorio del doctor. El lugar estaba decorado con elegancia y tenía todo lo necesario para atender a los pacientes.

\- Déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es Jacob Black y soy médico traumatólogo de la universidad de Washington ¿Y ustedes son?

\- Esme Platt y ella es mi hija, Isabella Hale- le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa- Se ve bastante joven

\- Sí, tengo 29 años. Me titulé hace un par de años pero créame que tengo la experiencia necesaria para atender a su hija- le sonrió con amabilidad.

\- No lo dudo- le sonrió Esme

\- Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que las trae a mi consulta?

Bella comenzó a explicarle todo al joven médico, claro que no podía dejar de sentirse un poco presionada a hacerlo ya que no estaba en ese lugar porque ella quisiera.

Luego de eso el médico le pidió que pasara a la camilla y le revisó la rodilla con detenimiento, analizando cada movimiento, signo de dolor o molestia.

\- Bien. A mi parecer no hay nada, pero de todas maneras te haremos unas radiografías y una resonancia para asegurarnos- le dijo anotando las órdenes- Háztelas ahora en este mismo piso y las pides para que me las traigas antes de irte ¿Vale?

Madre e hija salieron del consultorio y junto con Alice caminaron hasta las parte de radiografías donde esperaron a que llamaran a Bella, Esme y Alice se quedaron fuera esperando mientras dentro ya aprovechaban para hacerles las dos pruebas necesarias. Cerca de treinta minutos después Bella salió y caminaron juntas de nuevo hasta el consultorio del doctor Black.

-¿Bella no estás nerviosa? - pregunto Alice con una sonrisa - A lo mejor puedes volver a bailar - dijo feliz.

-Alice no te hagas ilusiones, no puedo bailar de nuevo... - dijo Bella con un suspiro.

-Isabella Hale - llamaron y madre e hija volvieron a levantarse para entrar al consultorio.

-¿Cómo fueron doctor? - pregunto Esme nerviosa.

-Tengo que darte una buena noticia Isabella, felicidades, vas a poder bailar de nuevo - dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

-No - dijo ella seria.

-Claro que si, según dijeron las pruebas, tienes la rodilla en perfectas condiciones para volver a subir a un escenario... - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es genial, cariño si quieres mañana mismo buscamos un estudio donde den clases de baile - dijo Esme feliz.

-No, yo no puedo bailar - dijo Bella colocándose nerviosa.

-Isabella me remire tus pruebas varias veces, no hay ningún problema en tu rodilla, podrás bailar de nuevo - le dijo tratando que entendiera.

-¡Qué no! - grito Bella saliendo corriendo de la consulta.

Los dos que estaban en la consulta quedaron impresionados por la actitud de la chica y no supieron cómo reaccionar. Esme nunca había visto a su hija actuando de esa manera y el joven doctor pensaba que la noticia podía alegrar a su paciente, pero se había equivocadoÉl, sin siquiera conocer bien a la chica, sabía más o menos por donde podía ir todo el asunto ya que algo le había comentado Eleazar y ahora se lo corroboraba la madre de su paciente. Lo que tenía Isabella no era físico, era psicológico.

Le planteó a la madre de Bella que la llevara con Carmen para que la evaluara y vieran que tanto daño tenía, pero Esme sabía que eso sería difícil con su hija. Ella era demasiado testaruda.  
Cuando salió de la consulta solo se encontró con su hija menor, a la que le sonrió levemente.

-¿Y?- preguntó la chica acercándose a su madre

\- Tú hermana está bien

\- ¿Entonces por qué salió corriendo?

\- No lo sé. No tiene nada en la rodilla que le impida bailar… El médico dice que puede ser psicológico

Ambas suspiraron sabiendo cual podía ser el trauma de Bella para que no quisiera bailar y sabían que eso sería difícil de remediar.

\- ¿No fuiste tras ella?

\- No. Rose venía llegando porque pidió permiso y ella fue tras Bella- se encogió de hombros

\- Esta bien, vamos a casa- Esme pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hija y salieron del lugar en el auto del chico.

\- Este si es un sucio- se burló Alice al ver el automóvil lleno de barro y cajas de hamburguesas y esas cosas

— Alice, silencio - La chica solo sonrió y se subió en el auto de su nuevo hermanastro.

Al llegar a la casa Bella ya estaba en ese lugar con su hermana. Tanto ella como su madre y las dos chicas se pusieron a conversar de lo que había pasado, pero Bella pidió que no insistieran y se fue a su habitación.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo. Espero que si alguien lo esta leyendo le guste.**_

 _ **¿Qué os parece la actitud de Bella? ¿Y la obsesión de Edward por romper la relación?**_

Unbesooo


	3. Chapter 3

Los días fueron pasando con tranquilidad, Esme daba consulta en el hospital mientras continuaba organizando su proyecto con ayuda de Carlisle, ya habían encontrado un local con las condiciones necesarias para que Esme pudiera ejercer su profesión. Por otro lado Alice y Bella ya habían comenzado sus clases, Bella asistía a su clases y casi pasaba el día en la biblioteca tratando de evadirse del panorama que tenía en casa.

Su madre le había vuelto a comentar la idea de que visitara a Carmen para que está pudiera ayudarla, pero la chica continuaba rehusándose alegando que ella no necesitaba más un psiquiatra. Por su parte Alice cada día estaba más contenta, había hecho buenos amigos gracias a Jasper y prácticamente pasaban el día juntos, el pequeño de los Cullen ayudaba a la chica en todo aquello en lo que necesitaba ayuda en sus clases, pues algunos momentos andaba algo perdida.

Mientras tanto Edward trataba de hacer compañía a su cuñada todo el tiempo que podía con tal de evitar estar en su casa, pero cuando su hermano llegaba a casa él se marchaba para dejarles intimidad. Edward intentaba por todos sus medios que Carlisle y Esme se separaban, pero no lo conseguía lo que hacía que estuviera cada vez más frustrado. Y Rosalie quería vivir ajena a todo, trataba de estar en el buffet el mayor de tiempo posible aprovechando cuando se marchaba Emmett y cuando llegaba a casa siempre se cambiaba y salía a correr para no aguantar a los hombres de la casa.

-Rosalie, hija despierta - susurro Esme sentada en la cama de su hija.

-¿Mamá? - pregunto Rosalie confusa al ver allí a su madre - ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto.

-No, solo te despertaba porque era tarde y hoy vienen a comer los padres de Carlisle - dijo Esme.

-Bueno, que vengan, eres tú la que tiene el deber de estar en esa comida no yo - dijo Rosalie dándose la vuelta en la cama.

-Rosalie no quiero discutir contigo, por favor... dúchate y vístete antes de que lleguen, tus hermanas ya lo están haciendo - dijo Esme levantándose.

-Mamá, ¿Solo los padres? - pregunto incorporándose en la cama.

-También su hermano con su esposa e hijas y Emmett con su novia - dijo Esme saliendo sí que su hija pudiera decir nada.

-Genial, lo aguanto todos los días y ahora tendré que hacerlo de nuevo... - susurro Rosalie metiéndose en el baño.

Esme salió del lugar para ir a seguir preparando el desayuno para todos los habitantes de la casa. Daba gracias que Carlisle estuviera libre ese día y que le pudiera ayudar a preparar todo lo necesario ya que sus tres hijas más los dos de Carlisle y la pareja eran demasiado para una sola persona.  
Los primeros en bajar fueron Alice y Jasper, quienes les comenzaron a ayudar a preparar la mesa con todas las cosas que ellos iban haciendo. Luego se les unió Bella, Edward y por ultimo Rosalie.

Intentaron comer en tranquilidad, pero el silencio incómodo de Edward los tenía con los pelos de punta. Al menos Rosalie conversaba con su hermana y Jasper con Alice, pero el otro chico se mantenía en completo silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones esta mañana?- preguntó Jasper tratando de incluir a su hermano en la mesa

\- No, no me siento bien. Eso es todo

\- ¿Cómo que no te sientes bien?- preguntó Carlisle

\- Eso, solo no me siento bien. No estoy cómodo en mi propia casa- respondió levantándose de su puesto y cogiendo su plato- Permiso, voy a ordenar mi cuarto.  
Sin decir nada más salió del lugar. Esta actitud ya estaba comenzando a hartar a Carlisle. Su hijo se estaba comportando como un verdadero crio y no sabía hasta cuando se lo permitiría. Entendía a su hijo, después de todo él era el que más había sufrido con la repentina muerte de su madre.

Al terminar de desayunar todos se fueron a ordenar un poco la casa. Se habían dividido las tareas para que el trabajo fuera mucho más liviano.  
Carlisle, aprovechando que estaba cerca de la habitación de su hijo, fue hasta el cuarto del castaño y tocó un par de veces para que le permitiera entrar. Cuando escuchó el "adelante" provenir desde dentro, ingresó.

Edward estaba preparando su bolso deportivo con todo lo necesario para su entrenamiento y eso captó la atención de su padre ¿Acaso pretendía ir a entrenar este día?

\- ¿Vas a entrenar?- preguntó

\- Sí. El maestro me llamó y vamos a practicar más desde ahora en adelante para estar listos para el campeonato de taekwondo- le respondió guardando la pechera en el bolso, así como las canilleras.

\- Pero Edward, hoy tenemos comida familiar. Van a venir tus tíos, primas y abuelos… No puedes irte

\- ¿Y a que me voy a quedar? ¿A fingir que somos una familia feliz? ¿A fingir que estoy feliz con todo lo que está ocurriendo? Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Yo no pedí que metieras a esas cuatro mujeres en la casa, papá - exploto Edward.

-Edward de verdad pensé que os alegrarías de que fuera feliz - dijo Carlisle mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

-Me alegro de que seas feliz papá, de verdad, pero yo no lo soy con ellas aquí... - dijo mirando con pena a su padre - Son unas desconocidas, tú no sabes que pueden hacerte, hacernos... pueden estar locas o algo... - dijo Edward.

-¿Té puedo confesar algo? - pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo, quien después de un suspiro asintió mirando a su padre - Es cierto que físicamente conocí a Esme ese día que nos casamos, pero llevaba chateando con ella varios meses... la conozco y sé que no es mala - dijo con seriedad pero manteniendo la calma.

-Chatear con ella no significa conocer a una persona... te pudo mentir... - le contesto Edward tranquilamente.

-Confió en su palabra, Esme tiene corazón y sé que no nos va hacer daño... - le contesto Carlisle.

-Vale, dejemos a ella tranquila, ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar a sus hijas? - pregunto molesto.

-Porque vienen con ella igual que tú y tus hermanos conmigo - le explico Carlisle.

-No, yo no fui a ningún lado a mi me invadieron mi intimidad... - le dijo Edward con un suspiro.

-Trata de conocerlas, no son mala gente... posiblemente tengas cosas en común con alguna de ellas, Jasper se lleva muy bien con Alice - dijo Carlisle.

-Mi hermano es un ingenuo... no papá, no me interesa conocer a alguien que no va a durar mucho en esta casa, ahora me voy tengo entrenamiento - dijo Edward saliendo del dormitorio sin dejar que su padre le contestase. Carlisle suspiro resignado y se sentó en la cama de su hijo colocando sus manos en la cabeza desesperada por la actitud del chico. Cuando levanto la vista la foto de su difunta esposa junto a Edward hizo que suspirara derrotado.

-Ya no se qué hacer... - dijo mirando el cuadro. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano, así que trato de componerse de nuevo y salir a saludar.

Trataba de ocultar lo más que podía la tristeza que las palabras de su hijo habían generado en el, trataba de dejarlos a un lado. De verdad mantenía las esperanzas de que las relaciones mejoraran entre sus hijos y nuevas ahijadas, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de eso. Es más, se Edward pensaba que ellas no durarían demasiado en la casa era porque algo estaba tramando y eso no lo dejaría tranquilo.

Cuando a su hijo se le metía algo en la cabeza no había fuerza en el mundo que se la quitara.

Conversaron amenamente, sin ningún problema ni sobresalto. Su hermano, cuñadas y sobrinas recibieron gustosas a la nueva pareja del rubio y a las hijas de estas, aunque ellas no interactuaran mucho con su nueva familia.

Luego de eso se fueron al gran salón para seguir con la conversación mientras las criadas ordenaban lo que ellos habían utilizado. Eso a Esme no le gustó demasiado ya que estaba acostumbrada a hacer sus cosas por sí misma, pero con su, nuevo amado eso sería un poco complicado ya que él quería mimarla lo más que podía y eso traía consigo a las empleadas.

\- Se ve que no están acostumbradas a estas cosas- dijo la nueva suegra de la castaña

\- La verdad es que no. Mis padres siempre fueron de la idea de que uno debía estar preparado para lo que fuera y no admitían nanas en la casa. Todos ayudábamos un poco y así es como crie a mis hijas

\- Todo lo contrario a mi hermano- se burlo Eleazar- Mis sobrinos han sido los más consentidos en el mundo y si es que saben cómo hacer una cama bien me impresionaría

Todos se rieron por el comentario del castaño. La verdad era esa, los hermanos Cullen no hacían nada por su propia cuenta y eso era culpa de sus padres. Elizabeth estaba acostumbrada a los lujos tanto como Carlisle y se esmeraban en darle lo mismo a sus hijos a como diera lugar.

\- Liz era una consentidora- dijo Carmen, provocando un silencio por parte del menor de los chicos Cullen

\- Si, lo era- suspiró Jasper. Aun le dolía que hablaran de su madre, pero había aprendido a controlarlo. No como Edward.

Después de ese comentario nadie volvió a decir nada de Liz y prefirieron hablar de otras cosas, algunas muy triviales.

La familia de Carlisle parecía comenzar a incluir bien a las chicas y su madre.

Después de un rato las mujeres quisieron ir a preparara la cena para todos a pesar de que Carlisle les decía que mejor pidieran comida. Esme se negó rotundamente y se fue a la cocina con su nueva cuñada y suegra, además de sus hijas y Gisella. Entre la siete prepararían una cena digna de un restaurante cinco estrellas.

Los hombres, por su parte, se quedaron en el salón conversando de distintos temas.

\- ¿Y? ¿Ya estás listo para la universidad?- le preguntó su hermano mayor al chico de cabellos rubios

\- Sí, claro- le sonrió

\- ¿Ya enviaste las solicitudes?- le preguntó su abuelo y el asintió- ¿A qué universidades?

\- No sé, a muchas- respondió sin prestar mucha atención y centrando su mirada en la ventana que daba hacia el patio delantero de la casa- Ya llegó el duende gruñón

Todos centraron su vista en el patio, donde divisaron el Volvo plateado que se estaba estacionando en el frente de la casa.

Habían pasado por lo menos unas cinco horas desde que Edward se había ido y Carlisle sabía perfectamente que el entrenamiento no duraba más de dos o tres. _Se quedó asistiendo en las clases_ pensó en su interior y suspiró.

Pronto la puerta de la mansión se abrió y por ella entró el chico de cabellos cobrizos más revueltos de lo normal y con su uniforme blanco sucio. Se notaban las horas de entrenamiento.

\- Hola a todos. Me iré a duchar- fue lo único que dijo antes de disponerse a subir las escaleras

-Supongo que todo continua igual con Edward... - susurro mi hermano mirándome, yo simplemente asentí suspirando - Dale tiempo... - me dijo apoyando la mano en mi hombro para darme apoyo.

-Claro papá, tu tranquilo - dijo Emmett mostrándole una sonrisa a su padre. El estaba tranquilo por la situación, por su parte el no tenía que estar en la casa con ella y estaba seguro que su hermano iba a hacer todo lo posible para que esas mujeres se marcharan de su casa.

-Tío - su escucho la voz de la pequeña de sus sobrinas.

-Dime Irina - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa viendo a su sobrina de doce años.

-¿Tengo que llamar a Esme tía? - pregunto la niña confusa.

-¡No! - casi gritó Edward bajando que se encontraba en la puerta en ese momento.

-No estás obligada cariño, puedes llamarla como tú quieras... - le dijo Carlisle mirando a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Por el momento la llamare Esme - dijo con una sonrisa saliendo nuevamente hacia la cocina para seguir ayudando

Carlisle solo miro como su hijo volvía a desaparecer del lugar para irse a su habitación.

Odiaba saber que su hijo no aceptara lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora en su familia y eso le hacía cuestionarse si había tomado la decisión correcta al casarse nuevamente.

\- Este ya se volvió loco ¿Bajó solo para gritar que no?- inquirió Jasper, incrédulo- Este idiota lo único que quiere es que Esme y sus hijas se vayan... Pero no puede hacer eso

\- Hijo, por favor, déjalo así- le rogué

No quería tener problemas y menos que los dos pelearan por esto. Edward en algún momento tenía que cambiar su parecer.

\- Es que no es justo. No porque él no esté de acuerdo con todo esto va a tener que hacer que ellas se vayan... Yo no quiero y hare todo para que no cumpla con su cometido - en ese momento Esme y las chicas bajaron las escaleras cada una cargada con algo para colocar en la mesa.

-Carlisle, te buscaste una buena mujer, tiene una mano en la cocina que ni la mejor de tus criadas - dijo Carmen con una sonrisa.

-¿No me digas? Entonces eso hay que probarlo - dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa sentándose en la mesa junto a el resto de la familia.

-Vi a Edward llegar, ¿No baja? - pregunto Esme mirando a mi marido.

-No... estaba muy cansando... - dijo Carlisle con un suspiro, pero Esme supo ver en sus palabras y sobre todo en su reacción que no era ese el motivo, sino que había algo más allá de sus palabras que él no había dicho para no dañarla.

-Ya claro... - susurro Rosalie colocando los ojos en blanco.

-Rose... - dijo Esme regañando a su hija.

-No me digas a mi mamá, yo al menos estoy sentada en la mesa aunque no quiera por educación, el niñato ese podría hacer lo mismo... - dijo Rosalie tranquilamente.

-Rosalie... dejémoslo... - dijo Esme con un suspiro mirando a su hija con seriedad quien no dijo nada y permaneció callada.

-¿Y qué?, ¿Os estáis adaptando bien al pueblo? - pregunto Anthony para entablar una conversación.

-Sí, todos en el pueblo son muy majos... aunque algo cotilla - dijo Alice con una sonrisa - Igual en el colegio, menos mal que Jasper me acompaña mientras me adapto - dijo con una nueva sonrisa mirando a su nuevo hermanastro.

-Sí, la verdad es que es un pueblo muy cercano y todos se preocupan por todos... - dijo Esme de la misma manera que su hija.

-Pues a mí no me gusta ni el pueblo ni su gente... - dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmett con despreció.

-Apoyo a mi hermana - dijo Bella sin levantar la mirada.

-Por cierto Bella, me entere que los resultados de las pruebas que te hicieron dijeron que no tienes nada que te impida bailar... - dijo Carmen con una sonrisa. Bella se quedo mirándola un rato, sintiendo como todos y cada par de ojos que se encontraba en esa mesa la miraba fijamente ante su respuesta.

-Y tú que sabrás... - dijo molesta, levantándose de la mesa.

-Bella, ¿Dónde vas? -

Pregunto Esme.

-Se me quito el apetito, me voy... - dijo molesta y subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio.

-Siento la actitud de mi hija - dijo Esme mirando a todos los presentes.

-Es normal que actuara de esa manera, ¿Quienes son ustedes para decir nada a mi hermana sobre sus cosas? - pregunto Rosalie molesta, se puso en pie - Voy a ver cómo está - dijo saliendo de la sala. Esme tan solo pudo suspirar sin saber qué hacer con la actitud de sus hijas mayores.

-No te preocupes Esme - dijo Carlisle cogiendo la mano de su mujer para tranquilizarla. Los que quedaron en la mesa comieron sin problema y cuando terminaron entre todos recogieron las cosas, ya que Esme sin decir nada a Carlisle le había dado el día libre a las criadas.

Mientras Bella y Rosalie continuaban en el dormitorio de la primera, la mayor estaba sentada junto a su hermana tratando de darle apoyo, pues sabía que no estaba bien.

-Bella - le llamo haciendo que la joven le mirara - Anoche estuve pensando... yo he empezado las prácticas y ahora no me puedo marchar... pero si tan incómoda estas... llama a papá y vete con él - dijo Rosalie.

-Papá siempre está viajando y muy ocupado y yo no quiero estar sola, pero no quiero estar aquí... con la tontería de que todos son médicos y psicólogos me van hacer la vida imposible... - dijo mirando a su hermana.

-Tampoco es eso, mamá solo quiere entender porque no quieres volver hacer aquello que te llenaba de vida - dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque no puedo Rosalie, no puedo... - dijo ahora mirando sus manos y dejando escapar unas lagrimas.

-Tranquila, no te vamos a forzar a algo que no quieres... pero a lo mejor mamá si tiene razón y necesitas ayuda de nuevo... - dijo Rose tratando de no molestar a su hermana.

-No estoy loca, no quiero ir a un psiquiatra de nuevo... - dijo Bella con un suspiro.

-No vas porque estés loca... vas porque necesitas ayuda, desahogarte con alguien que no seamos nosotras - dijo Rose - Ni mamá, ni Alice ni yo queremos que todo vuelva a ser como antes... Bella vivimos un infierno y nosotras y sobre todo tu... no queremos que eso vuelva a suceder... - dijo Rosalie mirando seriamente a su hermana.

-Estoy bien Rosalie, no tienes que preocuparte... - susurro la mediana de las hermana haciendo que la mayor asintiera tratando de convencerse de que las palabras de su hermana eran sinceras. El resto de la tarde y día paso sin mayor complicación en la casa, ambas hermanas se quedaron en el dormitorio mientras Edward permanecía en el suyo escuchado música tratando de pensar algo para echar a las mujeres que ahora invadían su casa y el resto de la familia permanecía en el salón entablando una amena y animada conversación entre ellos.

Todo continúo igual hasta que decidieron irse. Las sobrinas de Carlisle ya estaban cansadas, sobre todo la más pequeña, y los padres de este también querían irse a su casa para darles descanso. Emmett y su pareja también decidieron irse para que ella descansara, el embarazo ya estaba comenzando a agotarla más que antes.

A la hora de la cena solo las dos hermanas bajaron a cenar y, cuando Carlisle fue a ver a su hijo, lo encontró durmiendo con los audífonos puestos en sus oídos. Se los quitó con cuidado y salió de la habitación después de dejar el reproductor de música apagado sobre la mesa de noche.

Cenaron en completa calma y al acabar cada uno se fue a sus cuartos, o al menos la mayoría ya que Alice y Jasper se quedaron conversando por un rato más hasta eso de la medianoche.

El silencio en la casa pronto anuncio que ya todos estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones y que al parecer todo estaría en calma, pero las pesadillas de Bella no tardaron en aparecer, haciendo que todos se despertarán por los gritos de desesperación de la chica.

Esme se acercó corriendo a donde estaba su hija, sufriendo una de las crisis más fuertes del último tiempo. La desesperación de esta llegaba a tanto que casi la ahogaba. Bella boqueaba tratando de conseguir un poco de aire en su inconsciencia.

Carlisle, al ver que Esme no conseguía mucho, decidió acercarse a ayudar y preparó una jeringuilla con calmante el que le inyectó en el brazo y con el que poco a poco se fue calmando.

Después de eso pudieron volver a dormir a pesar de la preocupación y los comentarios desagradables de Edward. Ahora sí que estaba cabreado con esas mujeres y las echaría de su casa aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Aunque Carlisle trato de que Esme se volviera a dormir no lo consiguió, la angustia de que algo como lo de hace unos minutos volviera a pasar le impidió descansar en toda la noche. Cuando ya eran cerca de las siete de la mañana se levanto para ir al baño y así poder salir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno para todos, trato de hacerlo con cuidado y delicadeza para así no despertar a Carlisle a quien le quedaba media hora de sueño y quería que lo aprovechara ya que no había dormido mucho por estar con ella. Cuando termino salió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar todo.

La primera en bajar fue Rosalie quien iba con sus vaqueros pitillo una blusa, su americana y los tacones como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días hija – dijo Esme con una sonrisa al ver a la mayor de sus pequeñas.

-Hola mamá – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en una de las sillas.

-¿Cómo has dormido? – le pregunto sentando junto a ella.

-Algo inquieta, con lo de Bella anoche no he podido dormir bien del todo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Buenos días – dijo Alice con una sonrisa entrando a la cocina. Madre e hija saludaron a la pequeña quien se sentó con ellas – Mamá… ¿Con lo que Carlisle le dio a Bella, despertara ahora por la mañana? – pregunto confusa.

-Sí, no fue para dormirla… fue para calmarla – dijo Carlisle entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

-Mamá… hay que hacer algo… todo este cambió no le ha hecho bien… - dijo Rosalie.

-Hablare con ella – dijo Esme con un suspiro.

-El problema es que no tienes que hablar con ella, Bella lo que necesita es ayuda de nuevo, ayuda de un especialista… - dijo Rosalie.

-No quiere ir y tu hermana es mayor de edad no puedo obligarla… - dijo Esme.

-¿Y si hablas con papá? – pregunto Rosalie haciendo que Carlisle frunciera el ceño sin entender así como hizo Esme.

-¿Tú padre que pinta en todo esto? – pregunto Esme.

-A lo mejor el si puede convencerla… - dijo en un suspiro.

-Lo llamare – dijo Esme levantándose de la silla y poniendo una taza de café a su marido, Jasper bajo en ese momento y Edward tras él pero, apenas cogió una manzana y salió corriendo de casa para ir a la universidad.

-Hola – saludo Bella entrando por la puerta de la cocina, todos la miraron atentamente a ver como se encontraba.

-¿Tengo tres ojos? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo has dormido? – pregunto Esme.

-Bien… - susurro la chica mirando sus manos – Me voy llego tarde – dijo cogiendo una manzana de donde la había sacado Edward y saliendo.

-Bella espera, hoy te llevo yo – dijo Rosalie poniéndose en pie. No quería que su hermana condujera, tenía miedo de que el calmante que Carlisle le había administrado tuviera algún efecto secundario y le pasara algo. Rose se despidió de su madre y su hermana y salió corriendo tras Bella.

En la cocina mientras se habían quedado Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper los cuatro sentados en la mesa sin decir nada.

-Pero… que le pasa a Bella… ¿Porque le pasa eso? – pregunto Jasper confuso. Alice miro a su madre esperando que ella respondiera. Esme únicamente suspiro tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Bella era la más apegada a mis padres, tras mi separación nos fuimos a vivir con ellos y Bella siempre estaba con ellos. Ellos fueron los que le incitaron a bailar después de ver lo bien que lo hacía, ella quería dedicarse a eso, porque siempre le había llenado de vida, pero cuando murieron ella fue la más afectada. Todo paso pocos días antes de que ella tuviera una competición de baile, en esa competición se decidía su futuro, pero ella no estaba bien para participar, pero nosotras sin darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba prácticamente la obligamos hacerlo y como era de esperar todo salió mal – dijo Esme con un suspiro.

-Mi hermana se estampo contra el suelo fracturándose la pierna por dos lados diferentes, la rodilla y la tibia, ahí fue cuando le dijeron que no podría volver a bailar – dijo Alice apenada.

-Ambos acontecimientos hicieron que callera en una depresión, de la que hoy en día todavía nos cuesta que salga… por eso las pesadillas... - finalizo la historia Esme.

-Tranquila Esme, seguro que todo vuelve a estar bien - dijo el joven.

-Gracias por el ánimo - dijo la mujer emocionada por la preocupación del joven - Venga vayan a la escuela que llegaran tarde - dijo ella mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

A la vez en el coche Rosalie conducía en silencio pues Bella no había abierto la boca en todo el viaje.

-¿Vas a decir algo? - pregunto Rosalie en el momento que freno en un semáforo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? - pregunto Bella con un suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Porque las pesadillas son más fuertes ahora?... - dijo Rosalie.

-Estoy bien vale... - dijo Bella.

-No - grito Rosalie frenando a un lado de la carretera - No estás bien, porque anoche Carlisle tuvo que inyectarte un calmante porque apenas podías respirar de lo histérica que estabas - le reclamo Rosalie.

-No estoy bien con todo este cambio... me ha afectado más de lo que pensaba... - dijo Bella mirando a su hermana.

-¿Y porque no nos lo has dicho?, Ves a visitar a la Carmen... - dijo Rose.

-No quiero un psiquiatra de nuevo Rosalie, no lo quiero... - dijo Bella llorando.

-¿Sabes qué? Hoy no vas a ir a la universidad, me vas acompañar al Buffet que voy a decir que no puedo ir hoy y yo misma te voy acompañar con Carmen, vamos a ir las dos juntas, no hace falta que se lo digamos a mamá, ni a Alice, vamos las dos solas - aseguro Rosalie mirando a su hermana.

-Pero... - protesto.

-No, no te permito que protestes, por favor vamos juntas - le suplico Rosalie. Bella cerró los ojos con un suspiro y asintió sin decir ninguna palabra. Rose cambió el rumbo en dirección al buffet, cuando llegaron le pidió a Bella que se esperara y ella entro para decirle a su jefe, en el camino se encontró con Emmett quien como todas las mañanas lo ignoro hasta llegar hasta arriba.

-Qué bueno que llegan - dijo el jefe acercándose a los dos.

-Alfredo, quería pedirle algo - dijo Rose seria.

-¿Sucede algo? - pregunto el hombro con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi hermana hoy no se siente bien y me gustaría acompañarla, evidentemente estás horas las recuperaría - dijo Rosalie.

-¿Es grave? - pregunto mirando seriamente a la joven.

-Espero que no - dijo con un suspiro.

-Vaya no se preocupe - dijo con una sonrisa. Rosalie comenzó a salir pero Emmett la agarro del brazo.

-¿Qué hermana?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Mi padre lo sabe? - pregunto serio.

-Ni a ti, ni a tu padres os importa nada - dijo Rosalie soltándose bruscamente y bajando las escaleras esta vez hasta llegar al coche para ir donde Carmen.

Se subieron las dos en el automóvil y, con relativa calma, llegaron hasta el hospital donde se dirigieron hasta el piso donde trabajaba Carmen. No tenían hora, pero de seguro las recibirían de todas maneras.

Rosalie se acercó a la secretaria y le pidió que le hiciera un cupo a su hermana, pero parecía que la chica no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

Bella vio eso como la oportunidad para poder huir del lugar con la excusa de pedir una hora y volver otro día, pero Rosalie no se lo haría tan fácil.

La rubia le exigió a la chica que le informara a Carmen sobre la llegada de los dos y esta, ya cansada por la insistencia, fue a comunicarle a la castaña lo que ocurría.

Obviamente esta, después de solo escuchar el nombre de las dos, las recibió al instante. Poco le importó tener que quedarse un poco más tarde para atender al resto de los pacientes con tal de atender a la chica de cabellos color chocolate.

\- ¡Vaya, que sorpresa!- dijo en cuanto las vio sentadas en las sillas de la sala de espera- Pasen, adelante

Las dos hermanas se pusieron de pie y se adentraron en la consulta, seguidas por Carmen, quien después de estar dentro, cerró la puerta para que no las interrumpieran.

\- Es bueno verte por acá, Bella- la chica solo se quedo en su lugar, impávida- Bueno ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Rosalie fue la primera en hablar y comenzó a explicarle todo a la doctora mientras esta la escuchaba atentamente. Era un buen paso que Bella decidiera venir, pero claro que le habría gustado que ella hubiese tomado la decisión y no que su hermana la coaccionara a venir. Estos tratamientos resultaban más si es que era el paciente el que tomaba la iniciativa en su enfermedad.

Cuando la chica acabó comenzó a preguntarle sobre distintos temas, entre los que estaba incluido los medicamentos y las constantes pesadillas.

\- Los medicamentos ya no los tomo. Me daban demasiado sueño y parecía una zombi todo el día- declaró la chica sin tapujos. Le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás con respecto a eso. Era su cuerpo y su mente y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con ellos.

Luego fue el turno de su hermana de responder lo de las pesadillas ya que Bella no recordaba nada de estas al día siguiente. Solo recordaba que en algún minuto se había asustado mucho durante la noche y que al día siguiente se sentía muy cansada.

Así estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que Carmen logró tener más o menos una idea de lo que ocurría con la castaña. No sería un caso fácil, pero, había tenido peores.

Las dos hermanas salieron de la consulta para dirigirse nuevamente a los estacionamientos del recinto. Por ahora, irían a comer algo juntas y más tarde se irían a sus respectivos destinos.

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Creo que después de tanto tiempo, ya no hay mucha gente por aquí y menos que comenten. Gracias Damy Cullen por sus comentarios los dos capitulos anteriores. Espero que este guste y me deis vuestra opinión.**_

 _ **Un Besoo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Por otro lado estaba Gisela, quien venía entrando al mismo tiempo que las dos hermanas salían del lugar. Le llamó mucho la atención verlas en, ese lugar y mas sabiendo, en este poco tiempo, que Bella odiaba estos lugares.

Pensando en lo que podrían haber estado haciendo, se dirigió a la consulta de su suegro y abuelo de su futuro hijo. Tenía una de las últimas ecografías antes de que su pequeño naciera.

Había llamado a Emmett para saber si alcanzaría a llegar y este le había asegurado que si lo haría. Aunque de momento no había señales de este.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos, saludando a todos aquellos que la saludaban y pasándose con aquellos que le preguntaban por el embarazo.

Cuando llego a la planta de ginecología hablo con la secretaria de su suegro que la saludo animadamente y se sentó a la espera de que la atendieran, ya que ahora Carlisle se encontraba con otra paciente. Mientras leía una de las revistas que se encontraban en la mesa alguien le tapo los ojos.

-¿Has visto por aquí a la madre más bonita de todas? - susurro Emmett en su oído

-No seas tonto - dijo Gisela riendo mientras le agarraba las manos con una sonrisa - Has llegado - dijo ilusionada.

-¿Acaso no es eso lo que te había prometido? - pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

-Te amo - susurro dándole un beso en los labios. En ese momento se escucho un carraspeo y ambos se separaron para ver a Carlisle parado en la puerta.

-Os toca - dijo riendo. La pareja hizo lo mismo pero algo avergonzados y ambos entraron dentro.

-¿Cómo va mi nieto? - pregunto Carlisle sentándose en su lugar.

-Venimos a que nos lo digas tú - dijo Gisela con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? - le pregunto mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

-Me canso con facilidad, pero se lo comente a Edward y mi madre y me dijeron que era normal porque ya casi estaba a final del embarazo - dijo Gisela agarrando su tripa y sintiendo las manos de Emmett acariciando su brazo.

-Si puede ser normal, pero pediré que te hagan un análisis por si acaso - dijo Carlisle apuntándolo en el ordenador y llamando por el telefonillo a la secretaria para que localizara a una enfermera. En pocos minutos por la puerta apareció Reneé.

-¿Qué necesita Dr. Cullen? - pregunto de manera formal tal y como se trataban aquí.

-Necesito que hagas un análisis a Gisela, cariño acompáñala y ahora vienes y hacemos la ecografía - dijo Carlisle. La chica se levanto y se fue con Reneé. Padre e hijo se quedaron en la consulta hablando amenamente de todo y de nada.

-Una cosa papá, ¿Qué hija de tu mujer se encontraba mal esta mañana? - pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Carlisle completamente confundido.

-Sí, Rose fue al buffet esta mañana y dijo que si podía cogerse el día libre que su hermana no se sentía bien - dijo Emmett.

-Bella - dijo Gisela entrando.

-¿Qué pasa con Bella? - pregunto Carlisle.

-Cuando entraba al hospital me encontré a Rosalie con Bella saliendo de él - dijo la chica sentándose de nuevo.

-Reneé pide los resultados con urgencia, los quiero antes de irme esta tarde a mi casa - le pidió Carlisle a la enfermera quien salió de inmediato por la puerta - ¿Cómo que viste a Bella y Rosalie? - pregunto Carlisle confundido.

-Sí, cuando yo llegaba para la visita ellas iban saliendo, pero no sé de dónde venían - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Dónde habrán ido? - se pregunto Carlisle para sí mismo.

-Pues no lo sé, pero Rosalie parecía preocupada esta mañana - dijo Emmett con un suspiro

-Bueno, eso lo solucionare más tarde, ahora lo importante es que podamos ver a mi nieto - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Papá, no sabemos si es niño todavía - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, no se deja ver... pero yo siento que es un niño - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya somos dos suegro - dijo Gisela con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo quiero una niña - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa - Somos muchos varones ya - dijo con una sonrisa. Carlisle le indico la camilla a su nuera, quien se sentó y subió la camiseta para hacerse la ecografía, Emmett se coloco a su lado con una sonrisa ansioso por que su padre comenzara. Carlisle coloco el gel y comenzó a pasar el aparato por la gran tripa de Gisela hasta que lo encontró.

-Mi hay esta vuestro bebe - dijo con una sonrisa. Carlisle se aseguro que todo estaba bien y cuando terminaron la chica volvió a colocarse todo bien. El abuelo del bebe volvió a dar unas últimas indicaciones y aseguro que el mismo llamaría para informarles sobre los análisis. Cuando la pareja salió de la consulta Carlisle hizo lo mismo, en la sala había un par de mujeres esperando a las que les pidió unos minutos, camino a paso rápido hasta el área de su cuñada, esperando encontrar hay la respuesta de a lo que su nuera e hijo le habían dicho.

-Aurora, ¿Está Carmen? - pregunto parándose frente la mesa de la secretaria.

-Claro señor Cullen - dijo la mujer.

-¿Ocupada? - pregunto y la señora negó. Carlisle sin decir nada más entró en el despacho sorprendiéndola.

-¿Que pasa Carlisle?, ¿Porqué entras así? - pregunto confusa.

-¿Estuvo aquí Bella? - pregunto serio mirándola a los ojos.

-Esa es información que no puedo darte - dijo ella seria.

-Venga Carmen, ¿Estuvo aquí o no? - pregunto.

-Lo siento - dijo ella poniéndose en pie para ver a su cuñado.

-Quiero que tanto yo como mi mujer estemos informados de lo que pasa en la consulta - dijo serio.

-Le estas pidiendo peras al olmo, sabes que esa información no la doy y menos cuando el paciente es mayor de edad - dijo Carmen seria.

-Esme está preocupada - dijo serio.

-No lo dudo cuñado, pero lo que pasa en mi consulta es confidencial - dijo seria - Lo que yo hablo con mis pacientes queda entre estás cuatro paredes... - repitió firme.

-Está bien, solo quiero que nos informes que ves que algo va mal - pidió serio.

-Si me disculpas Carlisle, tengo más pacientes que atender... - dijo Carmen con un suspiro indicándole la puerta a su cuñado. Quien después de un suspiro salió por está, la psiquiatra cerró con un suspiro, Carlisle tenía razón tarde o temprano él y Esme sobretodo Esme que era la madre debían enterarse de lo que sucedía.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Rosalie y Bella fueron a ver a Carmen y aunque Carlisle se lo había dicho a su mujer nadie les pregunto a las chicas, deseando que fueran ellas las que explicaran los sucedido, pero ninguna había dicho nada, Rosalie pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en el buffet para no soportar a la gente de la casa y Bella cuando no estaba en la universidad se encerraba en la biblioteca. Por otro lado Jasper y Alice se entendían muy bien y ella se había hecho amiga de los amigos de su nuevo hermanastro lo que hacía que pasaran más tiempo juntos. Y luego estaba Edward que había intentado de todas maneras hacer que la relación de su padre con Esme se destruyera, había nombrado defectos que tenía Esme que su padre odiaba, aunque claro está que era todo mentira, había hecho llegar mala información entre ellos, pero nada, parecía que el amor era indestructible y eso le hacía rabiar más.

Nadie se encontraba en la mansión en ese momento, todos estaban haciendo diferentes tareas, Alice y Jasper se encontraban en la secundaria, Esme y Carlisle estaban en el hospital pues en ese momento estaban teniendo una reunión muy importante, Bella se encontraba en la universidad y Rosalie en el buffet, pero eso bien poco le importaba a Edward que acababa de entrar en casa realmente molesto, llevaba días estudiando para uno de los exámenes más importantes que debía realizar y le habían suspendido, había suspendido el examen y el estaba seguro de que era causa de las nuevas inquilinas que habían llegado a su casa a destrozarle la paz del hogar.

Comenzó a caminar por la casa malhumorado, tratando de calmar la rabia que sentía, pero simplemente no conseguía calmarlo, necesitaba gritarle a alguien, necesitaba si quiera hablar con alguien para hablar y poder desahogarse. Finalmente, suspiro un par de veces y salió de casa poniendo rumbo a la casa de su hermano, durante el camino no controlo la velocidad, simplemente se dejo llevar por ella, cuando llego bajo con algo desilusionado al no ver al ni el coche de Emmett ni el coche de Gisela, se acerco al timbre picando de manera insistente, pero nada, por más que picara nadie le abría. Edward saco el teléfono y llamo a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? - pregunto Emmett.

-¿Dónde estás? - pregunto confuso.

-Pues en el buffet en las prácticas... ¿Sucedió algo? - pregunto preocupado, al escuchar el tono de urgencia de su hermano.

-No, ¿Y Gisela? - pregunto ansioso.

-Fue al aeropuerto a buscar a sus padres, quieren estar para el parto y como ya se acerca... - dijo Emmett con tranquilidad - ¿Edward, estás bien? - pregunto Emmett preocupado por su hermano.

-Sí, no pasa nada... yo me las apaño... - suspiro y corto la llamada dejando a su hermano preocupado. Edward volvió a subirse al coche y puso rumbo esta vez al hospital donde trabajaba su padre. Condujo de nuevo a una velocidad imprudente, siendo consciente de que si la policía lo pillaba estaba perdido, pero el siempre había conducido así le gustaba, le hacía sentir adrenalina.

Cuando llego al hospital aparto en un aparcamiento cualquiera y camino a paso rápido, aunque más bien se puede decir zancadas hasta el interior. Entro y subió directo a la planta de su padre a su despacho.

-Señorito Cullen - saludo la secretaria cuando lo vio entrar.

-Hola Luisa, ¿Está mi padre? - pregunto el joven ansioso.

-En este momento está en una reunión, lo siento - dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, lo espero dentro - dijo Edward y sin más entro en el despacho sentando en el lugar de su padre.

Miró cada rincón de la antigua oficina de su padre, esa que había usado siempre en el hospital y que se mantenía casi sin variaciones. El recordar quien lo había decorado tan finamente le hacía temblar… Esto era toda obra de su madre.  
Sobre el escritorio de su padre había algunos cuadros con fotografías de todos ellos. Emmett en su primer partido de futbol americano, él en su primer día de clases y Jasper con su primera guitarra, una muy pequeña por lo demás. Pero no había retratos de su madre ¿Es que acaso ya la había olvidado? ¿Ya la había cambiado por completo?

Tomó su fotografía donde solo salía él con su padre y la miró por largo rato, apreciando cada centímetro pero sintiendo rencor también por ese hombre que cambiaba la vida de todos sin la opinión de nadie

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Carlisle y a Esme, ambos riendo de buena gana y cogidos de la mano. De seguro la secretaria no les había dicho nada.

\- ¿Edward? Que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio notando el rostro de desconcierto e ira que reflejaba su hijo

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces con ella aquí? ¿Es que acaso ya todo el mundo se enteró que cambiaste a mi madre con esa cualquiera?- preguntó el chico con rabia, apretando el cuadro entre sus manos

\- Controla tu boca, Edward. Esme no es ninguna cualquiera y no se merece que la traes así- la defendió Carlisle

\- Yo… mejor me voy a mi oficina- dijo Esme

\- Eso, corre a ocultarte como una rata- le gritó Edward

\- ¡Basta, Edward!- gritó nuevamente Carlisle a la vez que Esme salía del lugar- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué la tratas de esa manera?

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que tengo que tratar a la mujer que llegó a reemplazar a mi madre y ocupar su lugar? ¿Cómo tengo que tratar a la mujer que llegó a destrozarnos a la vida de familia que teníamos?

La conversación, o más bien discusión, iba subiendo poco a poco de tono y parecía que pronto podrían llegar a las manos si es que no se les detenía. Desde afuera se podían escuchar los gritos que se propinaban los dos y Luisa, que ya había regresado a su puesto después de ir a buscar un café, se preocupó por los dos. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Carmen y Eleazar, ellos eran los únicos que podían detenerlos en caso de que la cosa pasara a mayores.

Los dos llegaron poco después justo cuando Edward salía del lugar hecho una furia. Eleazar intento detenerlo pero el chico se soltó con brusquedad y salió del lugar, dejándolos a todos pasmados en sus puestos.  
El hombre salió tras su sobrino a la vez que Carmen entraba en la oficina de Carlisle. Este estaba sentado en su sillón, son su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiraba tratando de controlar su respiración aun acelerada por la pelea con su hijo.  
Carmen se acercó a paso lento y se asustó cuando sintió algo quebrarse bajo sus pies. Al mirar vio que era el portarretratos donde estaba la fotografía de su cuñado y su sobrino. Estaba hecho añicos y la fotografía también había resultado dañada.

\- Carlisle- lo llamó con suavidad

\- La he liado- se culpó- La he liado grande

\- Ey, tranquilo- trató de tranquilizarlo, sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo contra su pecho- No has hecho nada malo, solo que a lo mejor no fue la mejor manera. Pero no puedes culparte, el amor es la locura más grande y nos hace hacer cosas sin pensarlo

\- Lo sé- sollozó- Edward se irá

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó separándolo un poco y haciendo que la mirara

\- Eso… Me hizo elegir entre la familia y Esme, pero no pude. Ella ya es parte de mi familia, al igual que sus hijas… No pude elegir y el… Él dijo que se iría- se abrazó nuevamente a su cuñada y comenzó a sollozar con amargura a la vez que ella trataba de consolarlo.

-¡Edward! - grito Eleazar corriendo prácticamente tras él - ¡Edward espera! - grito de nuevo, pero el joven no disminuyo su paso, tampoco paro, continuo caminando velozmente hasta llegar a su coche - Edward espera - dijo Eleazar cogiéndolo del brazo cuando lo alcanzo.

-¿Qué? - pregunto el joven molesto.

-¿Qué paso? - pregunto su tío.

-¿Qué paso? Que estoy harto, estoy harto de sonreír cuando solo quiero gritar, estoy harto de callarme lo que siento, estoy harto de todo lo que las mujeres esas han aportado a mi familia... estoy harto de la actitud de mi padre y la actitud de mi hermano... estoy harto - grito a pleno pulmón haciendo que algunas de las personas que se encontraban en el estacionamiento pararon a verle.

-Tranquilo... - susurro Eleazar.

-De eso también me cansé... ¿pero sabes que tío? se acabo... yo no las voy a aguantar más, no más - grito y camino los paso que le quedaban hasta llegar al coche y subió poniendo rumbó a su casa para coger sus cosas y marcharse. En su interior odiaba lo que había tenido que hacer, pero no soportaba más la situación, ¿Desde cuándo es normal que no me sienta a gusto ni en mi propia casa? se pregunto a si mismo molesto. Mientras conducía camino a su casa su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirle, pero él no quería darles paso. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de manera insistente, pero su única respuesta fue lanzarlo por la ventana. Cuando llego a casa bajo del coche y entro molesto. En la sala podían escucharse las risas de su hermano y seguramente la menor de los monstruitos como él las llamaba. Edward ignoro que se encontraban allí y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Hola Edward - dijo Jasper desde el salón con Alice, Edward ignoro a su hermano y subió las escaleras - Hola hermano a ti también - susurro Jasper molesto lo que hizo que Edward pusiera los ojos en blanco, se metió en su cuarto y comenzó a meter todas sus cosas importantes en una mochila.

-¿Alice? - se escucho la voz de Jasper - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto preocupado y Edward únicamente frunció el ceño al escuchar a su hermano. Quedo atento a escuchar respuesta - ¿Estás segura? - le escucho preguntar de nuevo. El ignoro la conversación de nuevo y continuo cogiendo sus cosas, agarro ropa, sudadera, algo de dinero que tenía guardado, ropa interior y una foto de toda su familia, donde salían sus hermanos y sus padres. Bajo a la cocina para coger igual algo de comida.

-Alice tú no estás bien... algo te pasa... - hablo Jasper. Hubo un silencio y luego se escucho la exclamación de Jasper - ¿Asmática? - pregunto preocupado.

Salió de la cocina y pasó por fuera de la sala solo para ver a lo mejor por última vez a su hermano pequeño, pero no se esperaba encontrarlo con esa mueca de horror en su rostro y tratando de ayudarle a respirar a la chica que estaba a su lado. La monstruito menor parecía estarse ahogando y, por mucho que la odiara, su juramento cuando entró a estudiar medicina le prohibía dejar que algo malo le pasara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ingresando en el lugar

\- No tengo idea. Solo comenzó a toser y luego le costaba respirar.  
Edward se acercó a donde la chica y luego se posicionó frente a ella. La pobre se veía realmente mal y de verdad parecía que no podía respirar con normalidad.

\- Ey ¿Usas inhalador?- le preguntó toscamente y ella asintió- ¿Dónde está?  
Alice señaló débilmente su mochila y Jasper, que era el que estaba más cerca, comenzó a buscarlo. Dio vuelta completamente la mochila y comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas que habían caído.

Edward fue más rápido que el en encontrarlo y lo tomó en sus manos para agitarlo.

\- ¡Maldición!- exclamó, molesto

\- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió su hermano, preocupado

\- No le queda a este ¿Tienes otro?- le preguntó a Alice y ella negó, dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.  
Edward no esperó más y cogió a la chica en sus brazos a la vez que le decía a su hermano que le llevara su mochila y cogiera las llaves del auto para que lo encendiera. Jasper hizo todo lo que le indico mientras Edward sacaba a Alice de la casa para subirla en el asiento trasero de su amado Volvo.  
Jasper, después de encender el automóvil, cambió de puestos con su hermano y por primera vez agradeció que a Edward le gustara manejar a gran velocidad. En estos momentos lo único que quería era que atendieran a Alice y que saliera de esta bien.

Pronto llegaron al hospital y se bajó para coger a su amiga, o más que eso, para llevarla hacia el interior y pedir ayuda. Una enfermera con un camillero llegaron a su lado para llevarse a la chica hacia el interior, dejándolo a él en la sala de espera.

\- Edward…- recordó a su hermano y fue a buscarlo, pero cuando salió este ya no estaba. Solo había marcas de llantas en el suelo, pero nada más que eso.

Confundido, se sentó en la sala de espera para aguardar a que le dieran información acerca de su amiga. Una funcionaria se le acercó para entregarle un montón de papeles que debía llenar y le pidió que les avisara a los padres de la chica para que vinieran al hospital.  
Jasper se dio cuenta que aún no le avisaba a Esme, por lo que cogió su celular y llamó a su padre. Después de todo donde estuviera él estaría ella, así que decidió llamarlo después de notar que aún no tenía el número de la nueva mujer de su contó que era lo que pasaba y donde estaba, por lo que pronto aparecieron los dos en el lugar. Se veían preocupados y muy acelerados.

Esme le comenzó a preguntar cómo estaba su hija, pero la verdad es que Jasper no tenía idea de nada. Solo pudo decirle que era lo que había ocurrido. Después de eso Esme quiso entrar a ver a Alice, pero Carlisle la detuvo y le dijo que mejor llamara a las chicas y el iría a ver qué averiguaba.  
Mientras tanto Edward seguía manejando sin un rumbo fijo. Tenía que buscar algún lugar donde quedarse por esa noche ya que no podía ir a donde su hermano. Él tenía a sus suegros en su casa y no tenía espacio para nadie más en esta. Se estacionó frente a un local a pensar donde podía ir, apagando el motor de su automóvil y dejando que el sonido de la música lo transportara a otro lugar distante de sus pensamientos tortuosos.  
Si tan solo mi madre estuviera viva nada de esto estaría pasando pensó en su mente y, por primera vez en el día, dejó que esas amargas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro y cayeran directamente hasta su camiseta. Se sentía apenado, con rabia y además contrariado por el maldito silencio que había guardado su padre cuando le preguntó a quién prefería.

Un golpeteo en la ventanilla lo sacó de su ensoñación y abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Era Gisela. Bajó la ventana y ella le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó con una bolsa en sus manos

\- Pues… No se… Pensar, tal vez- le trató de sonreír, pero ella notó que no estaba bien

\- ¿Me quieres llevar a casa? No quiero llamar a Emmett para que venga a buscarme- le preguntó sabiendo que él no se negaría.  
Edward asintió, quitándole el seguro al automóvil y bajándose para ayudarle con las bolsas de las compras.

El camino lo hicieron en completo silencio. Edward trataba de disimular las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y controlar su respiración para que los alaridos de tristeza no se escucharan. A pesar de eso Gisela lo notó y no sabía qué hacer para que su cuñado no estuviera tan mal.

Intentó, después de unos minutos, hablarle de su sobrino, pero Edward parecía ajeno a todo lo que ella le hablaba y solo le sonreía de vez en cuando. Estaba segura que le podía dar la noticia más terrible del planeta y él le sonreiría de igual manera.

Al llegar a la casa se bajaron y descargaron las cosas desde el automóvil para llevarlas al interior. Edward había dejado de llorar, pero los rastros de lágrimas y sus ojos y mejillas sonrojadas lo delataban al instante.

Gisela abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Edward para que la acompañara a la cocina a dejar las cosas. Cuando pasaron por la sala Emmett desde el sofá donde charlaba con sus suegros frunció el ceño al ver a su hermano, pero no presto más atención pues últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo por allí.

-Termina de poner las cosas, ahora vuelvo - pidió Gisela saliendo del lugar y dejando a Edward que terminara de colocar algunos alimentos en la nevera donde su cuñada le había indicado. Gisela camino con tranquilidad hasta la sala donde se encontraban sus padres y su novio, saludo a los primeros y se sentó junto a su pareja.

-¿Qué hace aquí Edward? - pregunto el grandote con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo encontré en la calle... no se ve bien, porque no vas tú hablar con él - dijo ella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Emmett asintió disculpándose con los suegros y camino hasta la cocina.

-¿Edward? - se escucho la voz de Emmett en la cocina y el mediano de los hermanos se giro para ver al grandote - ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto Emmett preocupado al ver el rostro de su hermano.

-Nada... - susurro acompañado de un suspiro.

-Edward, ya, dime, ¿Que paso? - pregunto de nuevo preocupado.

-Discutí con papá... - susurro Edward mirando sus manos.

-¿Creo saber el motivo? - pregunto su hermano.

-Lo sabes bien - susurro Edward sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Y ahora porqué? - pregunto Emmett sentándose frente a él.

-Por todo... explote... - suspiro sin mirar a su hermano.

-¿Qué estalló esa explosión? - pregunto Emmett.

-Me suspendieron... llevo semanas estudiando para ese examen y me suspendieron - dijo Edward levantando la vista para mirar a su hermano.

-Pero que te suspendan no es culpa de ellas... ¿Lo sabes verdad? - pregunto Emmett.

-Si fue culpa de ellas, porque me incomoda tenerlas cerca... - susurro Edward - Además parece que papá se olvido de mamá... la olvido... - dijo dejando escapar de nuevo unas lagrimas.

-Estás siendo un exagerado hermano... y muy egoísta la verdad... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Egoísta yo?, ¿Qué tomaste hermano? - pregunto Edward.

-No tome nada y si egoísta tu... - dijo Emmett de nuevo, Edward frunció el ceño mirando a su hermano - Papá a dedicado su vida a nosotros desde que mamá murió, siempre ha tratado de que seamos felices... y estoy seguro de que mamá siempre estará presente en él todos los días... pero el ahora es feliz con Esme... y tú no puedes prohibirle esa felicidad... no sería justo - dijo Emmett - Edward, papá nos quiere mucho y daría lo que fuera por nosotros, por cualquier de los tres. Pero ahora Esme le da esa alegría que nosotros jamás podríamos darle... - susurro Emmett.

-Papá la prefiere a ellas antes que a nosotros... - dijo Edward bajando la vista.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? - pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Le di a elegir entre ellas o nosotros... - le contesto a su hermano.

-¿Y te dijo que ellas? - pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no contesto... ¡No contesto! Yo no lo hubiera dudado... - dijo Edward molesto.

-Calmémonos, vale... ahora vamos a llamar a papá y le vamos a decir que estás aquí y que mañana vamos a verle y hablamos todos... - dijo Emmett.

-No, no lo llames - dijo Edward, pero Emmett no contesto pues su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Creo que ya llama él - dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Edward únicamente suspirara.

Contestó la llamada al instante antes de que se cortara- Papá… Tranquilo, él está acá. Llegó hace un rato con Gisela… No, tranquilo… Por ahora no creo que sea lo mejor. Se quedará acá esta noche y mañana iremos a la casa ¿Tienes libre, cierto? Vale, entonces ahí lo llevaré- Edward solo negaba a las palabras de su hermano- Esta bien, adiós.

\- Sabes que no iré ¿cierto?- le preguntó Edward

\- Oh, claro que irás. Yo mismo te llevaré. Ahora ve a lavarte la cara y a cambiarte que vamos a salir a cenar… Muero de hambre.  
Emmett salió de la cocina y fue a la sala donde estaban sus suegros y novia, dejando a su hermano en él, pero pronto lo siguió para ir a cambiarse en el baño y a lavarse un poco tratando de borrar todo rastro de su mal día.  
Por otro lado, en el hospital se encontraban todos esperando noticias de la pequeña Alice. Aún no había salido nadie siquiera a decirles si estaba bien, por lo que los nervios no los dejaban en paz.

Las hermanas de esta habían llegado poco después de la llamada de su madre y no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero también le agradecían enormemente a Jasper que trajera a su hermana a tiempo, aunque él no dejaba de repetir que había sido obra de Edward.  
El médico salió justo cuando Jasper se levantaba para dar su décima vuelta por el lugar desde que había llegado y las chicas llegaban con unos vasos de café para todos. Este se veía tranquilo y se acercó al mesón de la enfermera para preguntar quienes acompañaban a su paciente. La enfermera los indicó y él se acercó a la familia de la chica.

\- Doctor Cullen, que sorpresa ¿Ustedes son los familiares de Alice?- preguntó con una sonrisa

\- Yo soy su madre y ellas son mis hijas- le contestó Esme antes que Carlisle hablara

\- Un gusto. Mi nombre es Benjamín Penn y soy el médico que atendió a Alice- se presentó

\- ¿Cómo está ella, doctor?- inquirió Rosalie

\- Ella está bien. Logramos controlar la crisis y ahora está descansando. Fue una suerte que la trajeran a tiempo o podríamos haberlo lamentado. Por suerte no fue necesario intubarla y va a estar bien. La vamos a mantener en observación por un par de horas y luego le daremos el alta, pero tendrá que venir a control en unos días- les contó- Bueno, me retiro. Le diré a la enfermera que los lleve a verla.

Todos esperaron ansiosos hasta que llego la enfermera para acompañarles hasta el dormitorio donde habían llevado a Alice, cuando llegaron entraron con tranquilidad a la habitación.

-Hola - dijo la joven con una sonrisa mostrándoles a todos que se sentía mucho mejor. Ahora únicamente tenia puesta las puntillitas de oxigeno y el suero.

-Mi niña, me asustaste - dijo Esme acercándose corriendo a Alice.

-Tranquila mamá, fue el susto - aseguro la joven mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa.

-El susto que nos diste a todos - dijo Rosalie acercándose a su hermana junto con Bella. Jasper y Carlisle se mantenían alejados, pero Alice le dedico una sonrisa a ambos.

-Menos mal que Jasper estaba allí - dijo Esme con un suspiro.

-En realidad quien me trajo fue Edward - dijo Alice mirando a Jasper y luego a su hermana.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Rosalie confusa.

-Sí, ya lo dije yo - dijo Jasper con un suspiro.

-Bueno da igual, lo importante es que estás bien - dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Da gusto tener a toda la familia aquí - dijo con una sonrisa Alice.

-No somos familia - dijeron Rosalie y Bella. Esme las miro de manera reprobatoria y ambas hermanas suspiraron agotadas.

Pasaron allí las dos horas que estipulo el doctor y luego fueron con Alice para casa y la dejaron en su cama descansando mientras todos cenaban, para después ir acostarse. Cuando estuvieron en el dormitorio Carlisle le comento a su nueva mujer lo sucedido en la consulta, que paso con Edward y que al día siguiente hablarían todos del tema.

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _La verdad tengo dudas de si seguir subiendo o no al ver el éxito, pero no deseo dejar a los pocos que lo esteis leyendo a medias.  
Sin contar eso que os parece? Como veis la actitud de Edward y Carlisle...?_**


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar el frio pueblo de Forks Carlisle ya estaba despierto y se había metido en la ducha. La verdad es que tampoco había podido dormir muy bien pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y todo lo que hablaría con su hijo ese día.  
Nunca se imaginó que escucharía a su hijo preguntarle a quien prefería, ni siquiera cuando Jasper era un pequeño bebé y pasó por la época de celos típicos de la edad. Pero había ocurrido y ahora tenía que aclararle que no era que prefiriera a uno o a otro, sino que ahora su corazón le pertenecía a esas dos familias y que esperaba algún día llegara a ser una sola.

Salió del baño secándose el cabello con la toalla, pero fue interceptado por unos cálidos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, embriagándolo con esa dulzura eterna.

\- Buen día- lo saludó Esme

\- Buen día- siguió Carlisle devolviéndole el beso

\- ¿Estás bien?- inquirió ella

\- Si, dentro de lo que cabe- suspiró el rubio- Iré a preparar el desayuno

\- Ya está listo. Alice sigue durmiendo, al igual que Jasper pero los desperté un poco para pedirles que no se fueran a clases. Les dije lo mismo a las chicas… Si vamos a hablar lo haremos todos en familia- le sonrió- Me ducho mientras tu desayunas.

Carlisle asintió y, después de darle un último beso, salió del lugar para ir a la cocina y servirse lo que su amada había dejado preparado.  
Pronto ella se le unió, a la vez que el timbre de la casa sonaba anunciando la llegada de Edward y Emmett y cuando las chicas y Jasper ya bajaban las escaleras para unirse a ellos.

Carlisle suspiró y se levantó de su puesto para ir a abrir la puerta y recibir a sus hijos. Sacó los cerrojos y abrió la puerta de par en par, viendo a sus dos chicos de pie frente a él.

Emmett lo saludó alegremente con un abrazo y se adentró preguntando que había de desayuno, mientras que Edward solo dijo un escueto "hola" y entró en el lugar con la cabeza gacha.

Todos subieron a la cocina donde sin hablar apenas se encontraban todos allí. Carlisle miro desde el lumbral de la puerta de la cocina a todos y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro, de verdad esperaba que todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar terminaran entendiéndose.

-Chicos, chicas Carlisle y yo les esperamos en la sala, no tarden - dijo Esme cogiendo la mano de su marido y bajando las escaleras hasta la sala donde ambos se sentaron juntos en la mesa del comedor, Carlisle en la cabecera y Esme a su derecha. Poco a poco fueron entrando todos, primero lo hizo Alice que venía tranquilamente y se sentó junto a su madre, sonriendo a la pareja.

Luego entro Jasper que venía hablando animadamente con su hermano mayor quien venía comiendo una tostada y con dos más en la mano, ambos entre risas se sentaron en sus lugares, Emmett a la izquierda de su padre y Jasper a la derecha de la otra cabecera.

Poco después la que entro fue Bella que no parecía estar muy convencida de que esta reunión fuera buena, pero no se opuso a ella, se sentó junto a Alice no queriendo estar junto a Jasper. Al rato llego Rosalie que confusa se sentó en la otra cabecera y miro molesta a su madre por hacerle pasar por este momento y finalmente entro Edward que se sentó entre sus dos hermanos.

-Bien, gracias a todos por venir - dijo Esme contenta de que todos estuvieran sentados.

-¿Para que todo esto? - pregunto Rosalie.

-Creo que todos necesitan desahogarse, explicar cómo se sienten con la situación nueva, tal vez tanto Esme como yo impusimos algo sin tenerlos en cuenta... - comenzó hablando Carlisle.

-Mira por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con usted Carlisle - dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Lo primero que voy a pedir es que digamos lo que digamos no vamos a atacar a nadie, hablamos únicamente de nosotros mismos... así que Rosalie por favor, no ataques - dijo Esme.

-Comienzo yo que soy la pequeña - dijo Alice con una sonrisa - Si creo que a lo mejor fueron un poco de prisa con la situación y no nos dieron tiempo a adaptarnos a las nuevas circunstancias, pero yo no estoy tan mal, me gusta la casa, me gusta el colegio, me divierto en compañía de Jasper... nunca había compartido casa con un hombre que no fuera mi abuelo o mi padre y ahora tengo tres hombre que se puede que decir que son desconocidos... pero me gusta, es algo diferente - dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Esme sonrió a su hija.

-Yo por mi parte también estoy cómodo, aunque también considero que fueron demasiado rápido y no nos dieron tiempo a hacernos la idea - dijo Jasper, Carlisle asintió viendo a su hijo.

-¿Rosalie? - pregunto Esme viendo a su hija que miro a Bella - ¿Bella? - pregunto mirando ahora a la mediana.

-¿Edward? - pregunto Carlisle, pero este tampoco contesto.

-Bueno viendo lo visto hablo yo - dijo Emmett - Yo se que mucho no tengo que decir porque yo no estoy en la casa y no veo como es la convivencia, pero eso no implica que tu decisión me impactara papá y si es cierto lo que dijeron Jasper y Alice, es difícil hacerse la idea, pero al fin y al cabo es tu felicidad y si eres feliz junto a Esme no podemos hacer nada - dijo el mayor de los hermanos mirando a Edward y luego a su padre.

-Gracias hijo - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Bella? - pregunto Esme mirando a su hija.

\- A mi me da igual lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, pero quiero que me dejen tranquila - dijo Bella con un suspiro.

-Pero... - iba a replicar Esme.

-No mamá, fui clara... yo no me meto con ustedes y vosotros me dejan tranquila, no se meten más en mi vida y mis decisiones... - dijo tranquilamente.

-Lo intentare - dijo Esme con un suspiro - ¿Rosalie? - pregunto viendo a la mayor de sus hijas esperando que ella dijera algo.

-A mi ni me parece buena idea, ni me adapto a esta situación ni acepto su innovadora idea espectacular de casarse sin tenernos en cuenta... tratare de no molestarles ni causarles problema... - dijo con un suspiro mirando a su madre, quien trago en seco y asintió a lo que dijo su hija.

-¿Edward? - pregunto Carlisle.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la Barbie - dijo con un suspiro - Creo que es una nefasta idea que trajeras a estas mujeres a casa, una nefasta idea que te casaras con ella, odio compartir mi casa con ellas... pero tratare de no molestar... solo pido que no me agobien - dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Eso significa que vuelves a casa? - pregunto Carlisle ilusionado.

-¿Cuando te has ido? - pregunto Jasper confuso.

-No - contesto rápidamente Emmett antes de que Edward dijera nada - Se quedara unos días en mi casa, estoy seguro de que eso le ayudara a pensar y aclarar un poco su mente... - dijo Emmett mirando a su hermano, quien asintió son decir nada.

-Claro... - dijo Carlisle con un suspiro - Yo quiero decir, que tanto Esme como yo entendemos que os cueste adaptaros a esta nueva situación, pero que si todos ponemos un poco de empeño y unión lo conseguiremos... - dijo con una sonrisa.

-El problema es que algunos no queremos eso... - dijo Rosalie con tranquilidad.

-Te han dicho que no ataques - susurro Alice.

-No ataco contesto a su idea - contesto.

-Podemos hacer un esfuerzo... - dijo Esme.

-Creo, señora - dijo Edward - Que el esfuerzo ya lo estamos haciendo... - dijo tratando de ser lo más educado posible.

-Está bien... - dijo Carlisle mirando a su hijo mediano - Trataremos de darles su tiempo para adaptarse a la situación - dijo con un suspiro.

-Papá esa es la mejor opción - contesta Emmett con una sonrisa - Si me disculpan voy al baño - dice poniéndose en pie. Emmett salió del lugar dejando que el resto continuaran hablando del tema. Fue al rato cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar y Emmett recién venia llegando se acerco para abrir él la puerta. Frente a él había un hombre que no había visto nunca, alto, fuerte y de pelo castaño.

-Hola, ¿Qué desea? - pregunto Emmett confuso.

-Buenas, vengo buscando a Esme Platt, ¿Vive aquí? - pregunto el hombre confuso.

-Sí, claro, está en la sala - contesto con el ceño fruncido indicándole al hombre que pasara, cerró la puerta y lo acompaño hasta la sala - Esme, te busca este... - comenzó a decir Emmett cuando entraba pero Esme no le dejo terminar y se puso en pie de inmediato.

-¿Manuel? - pregunto confusa. No podía creer que ese hombre estuviera frente a ella, hacía muchos meses que no lo veía, según el por trabajo se había desentendido de sus hijas, algo que molesto mucho a Esme teniendo en cuenta la mala época que estaban pasando en ese momento con Bella.

-Hola Esme - saluda tranquilamente.

-Perdonar, ¿Ahora este quién es? - pregunto Edward poniéndose en pie molesto.

-¡Papá! - gritaron las tres jóvenes corriendo donde se encontraba su padre

Los tres hermanos y su padre se quedaron completamente de piedra. No sabían nada del padre de las hijas de Esme, o al menos los tres chicos no tenían ni una remota idea de la existencia de ese hombre.

Esme se veía realmente molesta y no se esperaba que ese sujeto estuviera en su nueva casa, tampoco creía lo que veía con sus hijas. No lograba entender cómo podían recibirlo tan bien después de que las dejó casi abandonadas cuando más lo necesitaban.

Las chicas no pensaban en nada más que en estar con su padre. Lo habían extrañado más de lo que ellas mismas se imaginaban y ahora no querían que se separara de su lado.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo en este lugar?- inquirió Esme, molesta

\- Vine a ver a mis hijas. Ellas me necesitan- contestó

\- Lo siento, permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y soy el dueño de casa ¿Usted es?- se acercó Carlisle, tratando de calmar un poco la situación

\- Lo siento. Mi nombre es Manuel Hale y soy el padre de las chicas- lo saludó tendiéndole la mano

\- Ahora te acuerdas que tienes hijas- dijo Esme a la vez que se reía- estuviste más de dos años sin aparecerte y dices que son tus hijas… No me hagas reír, Manuel

\- ¡Mamá!- trató de defenderlo Rosalie

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces acá? ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?- él iba a responder, pero su hija mayor se adelantó

\- Yo lo llamé. Tenía que saber lo que pasaba con Bella - Contesto Rosalie mirando seriamente a su padre.

-Tu padre estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba y no quiero venir... - dijo Esme desesperada por ver como ellas actuaban.

-No digas cosas de mi que yo no dije Esme - dijo el hombre serio todavía sin separarse de sus hijas - Cuando me llamaste tus padres recién habían fallecido y yo no pude ir por cuestiones de trabajo, pero el otro día cuando Rosalie me llamo me preocupo... - dijo serio.

-¿Qué le dijiste? - pregunto Esme preocupada.

-Yo solo le conté de sus pesadillas... - susurro la mayor.

-Yo no estaba informado de eso - dijo Manuel mirando a su ex mujer.

-Fíjate lo mal padre que fuiste que ni de eso te enteraste - dijo molesta.

-Bueno basta, no vine para que me atacaras Esme - dijo mirando a la mujer para luego pasar la mirada a sus hijas, sobre todo a Bella - Vine porque quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, yo te ayudare - dijo Manuel mirando a la mediana de sus pequeñas.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡Te volviste loco! - grito escandalizada Esme.

-No no me volví loco - grito él ahora.

-Chicos, salgamos y dejemos que hablen - dijo Carlisle saliendo con sus hijos.

-No puedes llevarte a Bella, ella está bien aquí - dijo Esme.

-No, no está bien sino no tendría las pesadillas, ni los ataques de ansiedad... - argumento Manuel.

-¿Y contigo va a dejar de tenerlos? - pregunto molesta.

-Puedo probar cosas diferentes a las tuyas... - le aseguro.

-Mi hija no se va a ningún lado, estás loco si piensas que dejare que se vaya contigo - grito Esme.

-¿Perdona? - pregunto Bella mirando a su madre a la vez que se separaba de su padre - Soy mayor de edad mamá y puedo hacer lo que quiera, no eres tu quien vaya a decidir por mí, no lo olvides... - dijo molesta. Y sin decir más nada salió de la sala bajando por las escaleras y al rato se vio salir el coche.

Tanto sus hermanas como sus padres se quedaron pasmados por su actitud y no sabían que hacer ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Estaría bien?

Bella manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Forks buscando el apoyo de alguien. Necesitaba poder desahogarse, decir lo que pensaba y decía pero no podía hacerlo con los de su familia. Sentía que ellos la juzgaban por todo y que no podía tomar alguna decisión sin que ellos se entrometieran y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos. Se estacionó en el primer espacio que encontró disponible y se bajó casi corriendo para entrar en el edificio. Todos la miraban, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer nada. De seguro me veo mal y ridícula pensó para sí misma pero no se detuvo a prestarles atención a los demás. Subió por las escaleras no estando dispuesta a esperar al estúpido ascensor atiborrado de gente que quería tomarlo. Ella estaba desesperada por hablar con la única persona en la que había pensado que la podía ayudar en estos momentos.

\- Necesito hablar con la doctora, por favor- le rogó a la secretaria que miraba despreocupada la pantalla de su computadora.

\- La doctora está con un paciente en estos momentos ¿Tiene cita con ella? - No, no lo tengo, pero de verdad necesito hablar con ella - Pues entonces tendrá que esperar sentada y esperemos a ver si ella quiere recibirla - le dijo de manera despectiva, indicándole que se sentara en la sala de espera. Bella suspiró y se dirigió a una de las sillas que daba directamente a la oficina de Carmen para esperarla a que saliera. Así ella podría verla y de seguro la hacía entrar. No tardó mucho tiempo en que ocurriera lo que ella pensaba. La puerta se abrió y por ella salió Carmen para despedir a su paciente. Bastó tan solo que mirara a la sala de espera para que la llamara, pidiéndole a la señora que venía después de su paciente que la esperara un minuto explicándole que era un asunto familia. Ella aceptó al instante. Bella ingresó en la consulta y se sentó de inmediato en el sofá y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Carmen se acercó a ella y la abrazó, dejando que se acomodara en su pecho y soltara todo lo que tenía que llorar.

Después de casi quince minutos dejó de llorar y pasó solo a sollozar. Carmen se levantó para tenderle un vaso de agua y unos pañuelos que tenía siempre en su consulta. Por lo general los pacientes lloraban con ella, así que tenía que estar preparada en caso de que llegara a ocurrir.

\- Ahora sí ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que ocurre?- inquirió la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro y colocando un rebelde mechón de cabello de la chica tras su oreja

-Ha venido mi padre - dijo Bella dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Eso es bueno ¿No? - pregunto Carmen confusa, pues Bella le había dicho muchas veces que necesitaba verlo.

-Sí, me gusto mucho verlo, pero me pidió que me fuera con él a vivir... y eso no sé si lo quiero... - dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes? - pregunto Carmen de nuevo.

-Mi padre está todo el día viajando... y yo estaría sola... no quiero estar sola... - dijo con un suspiro. Carmen la comprendió, sabía que necesitaba sentirse apoyada y eso con su padre no lo iba a conseguir, estuvo un tiempo tratando de consolarla, de simplemente hablar con ella para que ella fuera quien eligiera la mejor opción, lo que ella pensaba que sería lo mejor. Carmen le recordó a Bella que tenía pacientes y Bella salió de la consulta pero Carmen le pidió que la esperara y se iban juntas a la mansión.

Mientras en la mansión estaban preocupados al no saber de Bella.

\- Tranquila Esme, seguro que todo está bien - le trato de tranquilizar Carlisle y le dio un beso, bajo la atenta mirada de Manuel que miraba con descaro a la pareja.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto... - dijo Manuel de repente mirando a su ex mujer.

-Papá tampoco es eso... -Dijo Alice defendiendo a su madre.

-Ninguna de mis hijas están bien en este lugar, pero en que pensabas... - grito Manuel mirando a Esme.

-No voy a discutir contigo algo que no te interesa - dijo Esme mirándolo desafiante.

-Papá, dejémoslo - dijo Rosalie, cansada de escuchar pelear a sus padres ya que siempre fue ella la que se trago los gritos y peleas de ambos. Nadie más dijo nada más, al rato Emmett se despidió junto con Edward y ambos se fueron a casa del primero. El resto continúo en la sala esperando a que llegara Bella. El tiempo fue pasando y Manuel comenzó a echar en cara a Esme de nuevo que la rebeldía y actitud de la mediana de las hermanas era por su culpa.

En ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar y Carlisle fue abrir la puerta.

-Hola hermano - saludo Eleazar al otro lado de la puerta.

-Eleazar - saludo Carlisle abrazando a su hermano como siempre se saludaban - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - pregunto.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? - pregunto Eleazar.

-Claro pasa - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Eleazar con el ceño fruncido.

-No, pasa, pero tenemos visita - contesto Carlisle.

Los dos hermanos entraron en la casa y de inmediato el menor se dio cuenta a que se refería su hermano cuando le mencionó que tenían visitas. Un hombre de más o menos la edad de su hermano estaba de sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Este hombre se parecía mucho a las hijas de la nueva pareja de su hermano, por lo que supuso era el padre de estas. Además notó que el ambiente estaba tenso, así que seguramente habían estado discutiendo.  
Lo saludó y se presentó educadamente para luego voltearse a su hermano e indicarle que Carmen había avisado que vendrían a comer a acá porque tenía que decirles algo a todos.

Entre él, Carlisle, Jasper y Esme prepararon la comida mientras que Manuel pasaba el rato con sus hijas. El rubio les había dejado que estuvieran en el patio trasero para que nadie pudiera escuchar ni interrumpir ese momento entre hijas y padre.

Esme se encontraba un poco molesta. Lo único que ella quería era que ese hombre volviera a desaparecer de sus vidas. Lo había amado, pero eso ya se había acabado con el pasar de los años y las repetitivas desilusiones que le había ocasionado. Traiciones, abandonos, lejanías… Todo era demasiado para que el amor siguiera vivo entre los dos.

Cuando la comida ya estuvo lista llamaron a todos a la mesa que ya estaba puesta. Todos se disponían a sentarse a la mesa cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Carmen, y la inesperada aparición de Bella.

Esme se lanzó a sus brazos y la apretó contra ella. En esas horas lo había pasado muy mal al no saber nada de su hija y tenerla de regreso la hacía feliz. Aprovechó de agradecerle a su cuñada por el favor y por cuidarla, recibiendo solo una sonrisa de regreso y un "de nada".  
Manuel también se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, rogándole que por favor no volviera a hacer lo de hace un rato. La chica solo asintió ante la petición de su padre.  
Todos se sentaron en la mesa después de que Carmen se presentara con Manuel y se dispusieron a comer lo que habían preparado tratando de no generar mayores problemas y estar en calma.

Al acabar de comer Bella les informó a sus dos padres, la cual había tomado mientras venían de regreso a la casa de los Cullen. Les dejó en claro que no quería irse a vivir con su padre, y menos después de tantos años de ausencia, pero si quería tratar de recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido y volver a tener la relación de antes.

Los dos padres y hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de la chica, unos más que otros por supuesto. Esme estaba feliz al saber que su hija no se iría y sabía que ella no era quien para negarle a su hija la posibilidad de estar con su padre y menos considerando que ella ya era una adulta. Mientras que Manuel era consciente de su ausencia y prefería no presionar a su hija, después de todo ella era mayor y podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Después de terminar de recoger todo Eleazar y Carmen se despidieron pues ya era muy tarde y Manuel también se despidió de sus hijas, prometiéndoles que las llamaría pronto. Cuando en casa únicamente se quedaron los habitantes allí todos se fueron para sus habitaciones a descansar.

Rosalie se metió en la cama con ganas, porque aunque no había ido al buffet se sentía agotada emocionalmente por la llegada de su padre y darse cuenta de que las cosas entre él y su madre no habían cambiado, ambos continuaban echándose en cara todo lo que habían vivido. Alice y Bella se metieron en la cama y estuvieron hablando sobre el tema y los sentimientos de cada una respecto al tema.

Jasper por su parte no lograba entender porque su hermano se había ido de casa o al menos porque la noche anterior durmió en casa de Emmett.

 _ **Hola precios s!**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo una nueva parte. Gracias por las que leeis y dejáis vuestro comentario, eso es lo que alimenta que os siga publicando.**_

 _ **Estoy segura que os podéis llevar más de una sorpresa por lo que he visto que pensáis. ¿Qué os pareció?**_

 ** _Muchos besos 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

Una semana había pasado desde que Manuel fue a buscar a su hija, pero está no quiero marcharse con él. En estos días el padre de las chicas las había llamado en varias ocasiones para preguntar cómo estaba, lamentablemente no pudo quedarse en Forks porque tenía una importante reunión en Japón y no podía faltar.

Bella había continuado visitando a Carmen se sentía bien hablando con ella, pues únicamente hablaban, no le había obligado a retomar su medicación ni a tomar una nuevo algo que a Bella le hacía sentir mucho más tranquila.

Edward por su parte continuaba hospedado en casa de su hermano, se sentía muy tranquilo allí y ayudaba a Gisela y a sus padres en todo lo que podía mientras su hermano estaba en las prácticas.

Aunque a todo esto hoy era un día especial ya que Jasper cumplía sus dieciocho, Esme junto con Alice y las primas del chico habían estado preparando la casa para la fiesta todo el día, Rosalie por su parte lo único que quería era que el día terminara y dejar de hacer tonterías.

Jasper estaba muy nervioso, consideraba que había llegado el momento de decirle a su familia que no quería ir a la universidad, que no quería ser médico.

El lugar se veía realmente bien. Habían decorado todo con tonos azules y blanco y todo estaba realmente ordenado. Alice adoraba la decoración y se le daba bien, por lo que estaba más que segura que su futuro iría por ese camino.  
Estaba colocando un mantel cuando se dio cuenta que Jasper, su amigo en todo este tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Forks, estaba sentado solo cerca del bosque. Miraba hacia el interior de este, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, y lanzaba algunas pequeñas rocas hacia este.  
La pequeña duende sonrió y, después de dejar las cosas sobre la mesa, se fue hacia su amigo. Sabía que era lo que le pasaba y quería apoyarlo, infundirle las fuerzas que necesitaba.  
El hermano mayor del chico también los vio, pero prefirió dejarlos tranquilos y seguir ayudándole a sus primas con la decoración de la casa.  
Esme, Carmen y las demás preparaban las ensaladas mientras que los hombres se encargaban de la carne. Todo tenía que estar listo para la hora de la comida.

\- Las ensaladas están listas- anunció Carmen apareciendo en el patio trasero con una per de platos en sus manos

\- La carne está casi, casi- siguió Eleazar, sonriéndole.

Todos iban a aprovechar la buena tarde que hacía en Forks. Estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para estar afuera de la casa aprovechando los pocos rayos de sol que los calentaban.

Irina salió corriendo a donde su primo y se tiró sobre este tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Jasper siempre se prestaba para los juegos de su prima, pero ahora no se sentía con ganas de jugar.

Unos minutos después todo estaba listo y se sentaron en la mesa para comer y celebrar el cumpleaños del joven Jasper.

Todos estaban animados y festejaban con alegría el aniversario, compartían conversaciones y otro hablaban entre ellos, como era el caso de Rosalie y Bella que no se habían integrado mucho en la conversación general. Edward hablaba con su familia con alegría se había propuesto que hoy nadie le estropearía disfrutar del día de su hermano.

-Familia - habló Jasper llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la mesa - Quiero decir unas palabras - continuo acariciándose sus manos. Todos lo miraron intrigados esperando a escuchar aquello que tenía que decir - Primero de todo quiero agradecerles que estén todos aquí. Me alegra el decorado que pusieron y que quieran pasar tiempo conmigo en esté día que es especial para mí - continuo su discurso - También me gustaría que se encontrara aquí cierta persona que ya no está, pero yo siento que siempre me acompaña - dijo mirando a su hermano mediano que bajo la mirada con un suspiro - Muchos lleváis muchos meses preguntándome que rama de medicina he decidido estudiar, en que universidad he mandado la solicitud... yo esperaba a que llegara este día para anunciarlo - suspiro profundamente dándose fuerza para continuar - No mande ninguna solicitud... ni quiero estudiar medicina... - dijo mirando a su padre - Nunca quise, me entra miedo en esas situaciones, yo no podría reaccionar con tanta rapidez como lo hizo Edward cuando a Alice le dio la crisis... no quiero ser medico... quiero ser músico - anunció sin separar la mirada de su padre que lo miraba sorprendido y algo desilusionado.

Nadie dijo nada, todo estaban en silencio mirando al joven que en ningún momento bajo la mirada, la mantuvo mirando cada una de las reacciones que su padre tenía. Al ver que nadie se levantaba Alice se puso en pie y abrazo a su amigo y felicito con un abrazo susurrando en su oído un leve "Tranquilo" al notar como este temblaba por los nervios.

-Me alegro mucho por ti hermano, me siento muy orgulloso - dijo Emmett levantándose y se acerco para abrazar a su hermano - Tranquilo, conmigo reacciono igual - le dijo al oído.

-¿Músico? - pregunto Carlisle mirando a Jasper.

-Sí, me gusta tocar la guitarra - menciono mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Y piensas que podrás vivir de eso? - pregunto Carlisle levantándose como estaba su hijo y mirándolo atentamente.

-Sí, si podre... - dijo con firmeza.

-La música es muy inestable, un día te da dinero y otro día estas en la ruina - hablo con clara molestia.

-Es lo que me hace feliz - expreso con un suspiro.

-Hay muchas maneras de dedicarse a la música sin que esta sea inestable, no seas injusto papá - dijo Edward levantándose para defender a su hermano - Felicidades - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias - contesto Jasper, pues los últimos días habían sido muy tensos y no sabía que le iba a decir su hermano mediano.

-Papá nos pides a nosotros que miremos por tu felicidad, que ahora está junto a Esme... mira tú por la felicidad de tu hijo menor, esa no se encuentra junto a un hospital... - dijo Emmett mirando a su padre.

-Si es tu sueño y tu felicidad me alegro por ti, si la medicina no te hace feliz, nosotros, ninguno somos nadie para obligarte a dedicarte a ella - dijo con una sonrisa el abuelo del joven lo que le hizo sentirse más tranquilo al escuchar esas palabras. Poco a poco todos fueron levantándose y felicitándole, todos excepto Rosalie, Bella y Carlisle que se mantuvieron sentados, las dos primeras porque les daba igual lo que el joven hiciera y el tercero porque todavía no asimilaba la noticia.

La cena continuó sin sobresaltos, pero el joven aún se sentía demasiado nervioso por lo que había ocurrido. Le temblaban las manos a pesar de sentir que esa pesada mochila con la que llevaba cargando hace un tiempo ya no era tan pesada. Su mente había estado sometido a tanto estrés que su cuerpo la única forma que tenía para reaccionar era con esos temblores incontrolables.

Cuando acabó de comer se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño. Necesitaba despejarse un poco y alejarse de su padre, que lo colocaba más nervioso al no decirle nada.

Esme, aprovechando el momento, fue a buscar los postres a la cocina mientras las demás le ayudaban a recoger lo que estaba sucio y que así no estorbaran.

\- No me esperaba eso- dijo Anthony- Pero la verdad es que tampoco veía a Jasper con una bata blanca. Él es mucho más tranquilo y artístico. Las ciencias no son lo suyo.

\- Si, pienso igual- siguió Eleazar

\- El pobre llegó el otro día con un ataque al departamento, no sabía qué hacer ni como decírselos- comentó Gisela y Edward lo miró intrigado. Él no había sabido de eso, pero su hermano Emmett si ya que había llegado justo cuando su hermano estaba hecho un manojo de nervios incontrolable- Tuvimos que darle una tila para que se calmara.

Carlisle solo suspiró. Por su mente siempre se había pasado la idea de que sus tres hijos seguirían los pasos de la familia y había sufrido una gran decepción cuando Emmett le informó que no sería así. Pero ahora que Jasper lo había hecho también lo había tomado más por sorpresa y aun no se hacía a la idea. Además tenía miedo de que las cosas no fueran a salir bien y sus sueños no se hicieran realidad. Tenía miedo a que su hijo fracasara.

Jasper volvió a su puesto justo cuando las chicas volvían con el postre. Este les sonrió y se sentó en su puesto, un poco más repuesto pero aun nervioso.

\- Bueno, yo también tengo algo que anunciar- dijo Edward llamando la atención de todos

\- También dejarás la medicina- se adelantó Carlisle a hablar con un tono serio, causando que Jasper se acongojara un poco por sus palabras

\- No, no es eso- le sonrió su hijo- He decidido que regresaré a la casa. No me tomen a mal hermanito y cuñadita, pero creo que ustedes necesitan su espacio y más ahora que mi sobrinito nacerá dentro de poco. Así que tomé esa decisión.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, hijo. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en la casa- le sonrió Carlisle

Todos asintieron complacidos por la decisión del chico. Les alegraba escuchar que por lo menos ese asunto ya estaba saldado y no se había arreglado de buena manera.

Luego de tanta charla y comida decidieron que era momento de que Jasper abriera los regalos que cada uno le había traído. Incluso Bella y Rosalie le habían comprado algo ya que, a pesar de que aún no se adaptaran, Jasper era el que menos las molestaba y no querían ser descorteces con él.

El chico recibió ropa, un celular nuevo, una cámara fotográfica de última generación, una nueva portátil, libros y, lo que más le gustó a él y que había sido de parte de su hermano mayor, una guitarra electro- acústica color azul y con unos diseños tribales en negro, además de tener grabado su nombre y venir con toda la equipación necesaria.

\- Gracias hermano. Esta hermosa- le agradeció el chico abrazándolo con fuerza

\- No es nada, hermanito. Sabes que siempre me tendrás apoyándote en todo lo que necesites- le devolvió el abrazo el mayor- Que no te preocupe papá, aun no lo asimila- el rubio solo asintió- ¡Bueno, yo quiero escucharla! - El dependiente de la tienda dijo que era la mejor .

Jasper miro a todos los habitantes de la casa en ese momento quienes le animaban a que tocara, se quedo mirado a su padre que miraba en otra dirección no siendo capaz de mirar a su hijo.

-¿Qué esperas hijo? - pregunto su abuela con una sonrisa abrazando a la pequeña de sus nietas. El joven asintió y lo preparo todo se acomodo la guitarra y comenzó hacer sonar, dejando a todos impresionados, realmente lo hacía bien. Jasper se quedo mirando a Alice que le sonreía feliz por haber dado este paso.

-¡Eres bueno! - grito Edward con una sonrisa cuando su hermano termino.

-Tocas muy bien cariño - dijo Carmen abrazando a su sobrino con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero tengo que perfeccionar todavía - dijo con una leve sonrisa. En ese momento miro el reloj y mostro una sonrisa, era hora de irse con sus amigos que le tenían preparada una sorpresa. Él y Alice se despidieron de todos y marcharon en coche hacía un local que habían alquilado, aunque el joven no sabía que se encontraría en el lugar.

Iban en el coche del primero al local donde habían quedado con sus amigos, el chico se había marchado tensó por la comida con la familia, pues su padre no le había dicho nada y eso le hacía estar desilusionado. Alice no hacía más que animarle y darle palabras tranquilas, asegurándole que a la mañana cuando despertaran Carlisle reaccionaria de otra manera.

De repente Jasper freno el coche y se quedo viendo a Alice con seriedad.

-Alice... - susurro mirándola - Llevo días queriendo decirte algo... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto confusa con una sonrisa.

-Me siento feliz junto a ti, me das tranquilidad y estabilidad - menciono con una sonrisa sin apartar sus ojos de ella - Cuando te tengo a mi lado me da igual lo que me diga mi padre, solo me importas tu... - manifestó con una sonrisa - Se que hace poco que nos conocemos y que tal vez esto es muy rápido, pero me has hecho sentir cosas que no he sentido nunca y son sentimientos especiales... - termino sin apartar la mirada de la suya, se había propuesto ser sincero con todos en ese día.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Alice con una sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que el pensamiento del chico le quitaba el sueño, porque solo pensaba en el.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. Alice estaba nerviosa y sentía que las palabras no le salían por la boca, quería gritar que sí que deseaba que se dieran una oportunidad pero no conseguía articular ni una sola silaba, por lo que decidió acercarse y darle un beso. Jasper quedo sorprendido por la actuación pero rápidamente la correspondió - ¿Lo tomare cómo un sí? - pregunto y Alice asintió con una sonrisa.

-Pero vamos para el local que los chicos nos van a matar - dijo con una sonrisa. Jasper le dio un nuevo beso, dulce y con amor. Ambos se quedaron pensando por un momento y luego se miraron, pensaban lo mismo, ninguno quería que sus respectivas familias que ahora eran una supieran de su noviazgo por lo que mantendrían en secreto, este nuevo acontecimiento. Jasper arranco de nuevo y cuando llegaron aparcaron en la puerta. En el interior de lugar les esperaban los chicos con muchas botellas de alcohol para festejar, música para bailar y hasta un karaoke para que ellos cantaran, algo que a Jasper le hizo mucha ilusión.

Mientras en el local la nueva pareja bailaba, cantaba y bebían en compañía de sus amigos en la mansión todos se habían marchado. Edward había subido a su habitación para acomodar sus cosas, Rosalie había salido hacer deporte y Bella había decidido acompañarla para pasar un tiempo ambas solas.

A su vez Carlisle estaba sentado en la cama, pensando en lo que Jasper había dicho, Esme se sentaba de vez en cuando a su vera para darle apoyo y recordarle que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien.

-Amor, no pasa nada - menciono Esme por enésima vez a su esposo.

-Se que no pasa nada... pero... me cuesta hacerme la idea. Emmett no quiso estudiar medicina, pero deseaba estudiar una carrera... pero Jasper no... Eso me preocupa... - susurro.

-Tal vez si quiera una carrera, pero relacionada con la música - dijo Esme con tranquilidad - Eso lo tienes que hablar con él - dijo con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y Esme se levanto para bajar al salón y dejarle pensar.

Al rato llegaron a la casa Bella y Rosalie ambas cansadas de estar corriendo, se acercaron a su madre y estuvieron hablando un rato, para luego subir cada una a su dormitorio y darse una ducha y colocarse el pijama.

Después de leer un rato apago las luces y subió escaleras arriba, pues ya era tarde, los chicos llegaría cuando terminaban y el resto ya estaban en su dormitorio. Entro en su habitación y Carlisle estaba sentado viendo unos papeles. Se acerco a él con sigilo y le pregunto que miraba, el simplemente le mostro una carta. Estaba escrita con letra infantil, claramente escrita por un niño, Esme se sentó en la cama y agarro el papel.

 _Querido Santa Claus_

 _Mi nombre es Jasper Cullen y vivo en Forks. Hace poco que comencé la escuela y me estoy portando muy bien, por eso quiero que este año me traigas una guitarra, mis papas le compraron a mi hermano para su cumpleaños un piano, así que no se molestaran si me traes una guitarra a mí._

 _Por cierto, te dejo un vaso de leche, mi hermano Emmett dice que así seguro que me dejas lo que quiero._

 _Adiós._

-Nunca le dimos la guitarra, ese año Santa Claus le trajo un kit de medico - le conto Carlisle.

Esme solo le sonrió y se acomodó en su pecho dejándola sentir que ella estaba ahí para acompañarlo y apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitaba, mientras que Carlisle solo pasó sus brazos por encima de su menudo cuerpo atraiéndola más hacia él. Necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Hace mucho tiempo que había olvidado esa carta y los sentimientos que había tenido esa noche de navidad cuando vio la cara de decepción de su pequeño. Ahora, solo ahora, entendía lo mucho que la música significaba en su vida y él, desde que Jasper era solo un pequeño niño, se había empeñado en destruirlos o simplemente impedirle que los siguiera.

La emoción y orgullo que sintió en su pecho al escuchar a su hijo tocando la guitarra con tanta maestría a pesar de no tener ni siquiera estudios profesionales le hacía pensar que a lo mejor, con el apoyo suficiente, su hijo podía llegar a ser alguien con la música.

Pronto el sueño se los llevó a los dos a la inconsciencia. Ni siquiera escucharon cuando los dos adolescentes llegaron a la casa después de una tarde y noche completa de diversión con sus amigos.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste mucho y nos leemos pronto. BESOS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente Carlisle pasó por el cuarto de su hijo menor, pero este ya no se encontraba. Tampoco estaban Rosalie y Bella, por lo que supuso que ya todos se habían ido a sus respectivos destinos ese día.  
Esme lo estaba esperando en la cocina con el desayuno servido y comenzaba a rebanar algunas frutas para hacer una tarta con estas.  
Carlisle solo pudo sonreír al verla moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música que salía de la pequeña radio que tenían en el lugar. La habían comprado cuando ella llegó ya que adoraba escuchar música mientras cocinaba.  
Lentamente y sin que ella se diera cuenta se acercó para cogerla por la cintura y darle la vuelta para comenzar a bailar los dos juntos. Esme se reía de buena gana y lo hacía aún más cuando su esposo la elevaba en el aire para darle una vuelta.

\- ¿Ya todos se fueron?- le preguntó mientras terminaba de comer su último trozo de tostada.

\- Sí. Rosalie se fue al estudio, Bella a la universidad y Jasper con Alice se fueron temprano ya que ella tenía un examen y no quería llegar tarde- le contestó besándolo en los labios- ¿Tienes consultas hoy?

\- Sí. Es más, ya debería irme o llegaré atrasado- la volvió a besar- Te llamo en un rato. Te amo.

Dejó un último beso en sus labios y luego salió del lugar para coger las llaves de su auto y bata, dispuesto a salir de la casa para irse al hospital.

Edward despertó en ese momento y después de ducharse y ponerse algo de ropa limpia bajo a la cocina a desayunar algo. Allí todavía se encontraba Esme recogiendo las cosas que habían dejando el resto antes de marcharse, cuando vio entrar a Edward le sonrió sin decir palabras y para no molestarle le indico que estaría en el salón leyendo que si necesitaba alguna cosa la llamara. Edward la ignoro, se sirvió un vaso de café y metió pan en la tostadora, espero tres minutos y lo saco untándole mantequilla.

Se sentó con tranquilidad en una de las banquetas y comenzó a leer el periódico que hoy no había sido abierto. Cuando llevaba un tiempo sentado su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo cogió de seguida al ver que se trataba de un compañero de universidad. Este le informo de que el examen que tenían a segunda hora se lo habían pasado a primera, por lo que tenía que ir ya para la universidad.

Dejo las cosas en el mármol y subió corriendo a su habitación para coger sus cosas y bajar rápidamente, pero sin que pudiera evitarlo tropezó con las prisas y bajo rodando las escaleras.

-Mi cabeza... - susurro cuando llego abajo.

-¡Edward! - grito corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el chico.

El chico seguía tendido en el suelo y se quejaba de dolor. Pero lo que más le dolía era la cabeza que no había dejado de dar tumbos mientras bajaba con cada uno de los escalones.  
Sintió unas tibias manos apoyarse sobre su rostro y la voz de Esme que lo llamaba con preocupación, por lo que se obligó a abrir los ojos con cuidado para no marearse.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien- le repetía una y otro vez intentando incorporarse

\- Quédate recostado. Voy a llamar a tu padre para informarle lo que pasó y que mande ayuda- le informó cogiendo su teléfono

\- ¡No, no lo llames!- le exigió quitándole el teléfono- No me ha pasado nada, estoy bien.

Intentó incorporarse, pero un mareo lo hizo volver a tumbarse al instante. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y su cabeza le palpitaba. Sintió un pequeño hilo de algo líquido correr desde la base de su frente y se llevó las manos al instante para sentir algo tibio y mojado.

\- Te abriste una brecha- le informó Esme- Déjame que te revise la frente

\- No puedo, tengo que irme ahora a la universidad. Tengo un examen importante y no puedo faltar- espetó con molestia ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas en los momentos menos indicados?

\- No puedes ir con esa herida. No creo que sea para sutura, pero si hay que limpiarla- comentó la castaña revisando superficialmente la lesión del joven- Hagamos algo, te limpio la herida, la reviso y luego te llevo a la universidad.

\- ¿Cómo me vas a llevar tu? Ya estoy grandecito y puedo manejar mi propio auto

\- Si, pero no con ese golpe que te diste en la cabeza… Anda, deja que te atienda.

Edward no se quejó más y dejó que Esme le ayudara a levantarse para ir a la sala y sentarse en uno de los sillones. Luego ella fue a buscar algo para limpiarle y el botiquín de primeros auxilios que su padre tenía en su despacho, dejándolo con un pañuelo sobre la herida de su frente.

Poco después volvió con los implementos en sus manos y los ubicó en la mesa de centro. Le sonrió al chico con ternura y se sentó cerca de él.

\- ¿Cómo piensas curarme si no sabes nada de esto?- inquirió el chico con molestia, bufando al verla como untaba un algodón en agua y se acercaba a su frente para limpiarla.

\- Teniendo una pequeña hiperactiva, otra hija un poco torpe y una bailarina en la casa créeme que muchas veces tuve que curarlas y aprender a hacerlo bien- le sonrió limpiando con cuidado la herida. Luego la secó- Alice solía estar metida en varios problemas y siempre se haría las rodillas o los codos, Bella se torcía los tobillos y Rosalie… Bueno, ella solía golpearse con las cosas y siempre tenía moretones.

\- ¡Agh!- se quejó el chico y ella se disculpó- Entonces eras la enfermera del hogar

\- Algo así- se burló- todas las madres tenemos algo de doctoras, enfermera, psicólogas, decoradora de interiores, chef… Hacemos de todo un poco.

\- Si, mi madre cocinaba bastante bien- comentó con congoja el chico, suspirando

\- Apuesto a que sí

Ella seguía con esa sonrisa amable en el rostro ¿Es que acaso no se le cansaban los músculos de tanto sonreír? No paraba de hacerlo.

Después de un rato Edward ya se encontraba con su herida curada y con un par de suturas adhesivas que Esme había decidido colocarle ya que no eran necesarias las otras pero si algo que mantuviera los dos pliegues unidos. Además le había aplicado una pomada en una muñeca y en el costado derecho, que eran los que más habían resultado golpeados.

Cuando termino ayudo a Edward a caminar hasta el coche para ser ella misma la que lo llevara hasta la universidad.

Edward no hablaba solo la contemplaba de vez en cuando, tratando de comprender como era posible que después de lo mal que se había portado con ella, estuviera ayudándolo.

-¿Cómo volveré luego a casa? - pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Si quieres puedes llamarme y vendré por ti... o si lo prefieres y para no sentirte incomodo puedo avisar alguno de tus hermanos o tu padre... o algo amigo puede llevarte - contesto Esme son abandonar su sonrisa.

-No quiero que mi padre se entere... te llamare a ti - respondió Edward con una sonrisa mirando a Esme.

Al llegar a la campus Edward bajo del coche despidiéndose de Esme y se dirigió a paso lento hasta su clase, no deseaba volver a marearse.

Esme se quedo viéndolo por un momento y luego puso rumbó de nuevo a casa para preparar la comida para cuando todos llegaran.

Durante todo el viaje fue pensando en lo que había pasado, aunque había sido por una mala causa, había compartido un momento con el mediano de los hijos de Carlisle sin que este le estuviera gritando.

Así fue paso la mañana sin grandes acontecimientos. Esme mando un mensaje a Edward indicándole de cuál era su número y al rato él la llamo diciéndole que había terminado, todavía le quedaban algunas clases pero le dolía bastante la cabeza y no creía aguantar hasta la tarde por lo que decidió marcharse al terminar el examen.

Ya entrada la tarde se encontraban todos en casa, Jasper y Alice estaban en el dormitorio del segundo haciendo sus deberes, aunque cada uno de su curso. Rosalie había salido a correr como hacía todas las tardes, Edward continuaba en su dormitorio mientras Bella había ido a pasear por el bosque necesitaba alejarse y estar sola por un rato... Salió con la sola intención de caminar un rato por el bosque hasta que se adentro en un sendero que había del que se enamoro al sentir el sol en su rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía de esa manera el sol. Aunque no solo fue eso lo que la enamoro, el prado estaba lleno de flores las cuales se veían hermosas. Camino hasta que llego al centro del lugar sintiendo el sol en todo su cuerpo con cada paso que daba, al llegar prácticamente se dejo caer y se acostó mientras continuaba sintiendo el sol al que tanto había echado de menos en este tiempo.

Por su mente pasaba la canción que tanto amaba bailar, esa canción que siempre conseguía darle tranquilidad y fuerzas, se incorporo un poco y busco su móvil para ponerla, las primeras notas musicales comenzaron a sonar y ella cerró los ojos dejando que la música pasara por sus oídos, en pocos minutos se coloco en pie dejándose llevar por la música, por sus pies que bailaban como hacía años que no lo hacían. Pese que era consciente desde hace tiempo que podía hacer lo que ahora disfrutaba, no se había sentido capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora... no había podido evitarlo. Cuando la música ceso ella no dejo de bailar, se estaba sintiendo libre, relajada... cerca de sus abuelos, que tanto lucharon siempre porque cumpliera su sueño, los que tanto le habían apoyado y cuidado siempre. Ese pensamiento hizo que sus pies pararan en seco y se dejara caer de nuevo en la hierba dejando escapar alguna lagrima.

-¿Por qué paras? Lo hacer muy bien - se escucho una voz al otro lado del prado y Bella no hizo otra cosa que mirarle sorprendida de las palabras positivas que el chico le estaba dando - Lo haces muy bien - repitió el joven acercándose a ella.

-¿Cuanto llevas hay? - pregunto bajando la mirada.

-El tiempo suficiente como para ver que bailas mejor que ninguna otra mujer que haya visto - contesto Edward casi a su altura. Bella levanto la mirada y se quedo viéndolo por unos minutos, le parecía una situación surrealista.

-Tengo que irme - respondió rápidamente Bella colocándose en pie, pero Edward le agarro del brazo.

-¿Porque le dices a tu familia que no puedes bailar? - pregunto confuso.

-No te importa - contesto soltando el agarre y saliendo corriendo.

Edward se quedó en ese lugar un tiempo más para después regresar a la casa. Ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza nuevamente y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a resentirse por los golpes recibidos durante la caída.

Cuando llegó a la casa vio que todos seguían en lo que estaban haciendo hace un rato, menos Esme que ahora estaba en la cocina preparando un pastel, o una tartaleta mejor dicho.

Cuando entró le preguntó que hacía de pie y si le podía ofrecer algo para el dolor, pero el negó. Nunca le había gustado tomar medicamentos y esas cosas. Si, era un mal paciente.

\- Esme, quería… Darte las gracias. Ya sabes, por lo que hiciste hoy- se sentó en uno de los banquillos del mesón

\- No tienes que agradecer nada. No podía dejarte en ese estado- le sonrió

\- Sí, bueno… Creo que podría tener una tregua contigo, pero solo contigo. Esto no incluye a tus hijas, ellas aun me siguen molestando- le reclamó, colocándose de pie nuevamente para salir de la cocina.

Esme solo suspiró. Al menos había conseguido algo por el momento con aquel chico y ya no sería tan huraño con ella. Sabía que con el tiempo el terminaría cediendo, así como sus hijas.

La noche fue cayendo y todos bajaron a cenar, aunque la mesa estaba tensa ya que Carlisle no había hablado con su hijo menor todavía de lo que anunció el día de su cumpleaños.

-Jasper... - hablo el rubio mirando a su hijo, quien levanto la cabeza para verle - Me da igual a que te dediques, solo quiero que seas feliz con lo que hagas - dijo con una sonrisa. Jasper se levanto con una sonrisa y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias papá - contesto sentándose de nuevo.

Esme apretó la mano de Carlisle para felicitarlo por lo que le había dicho a su hijo. Echo que relajo no solo al chico sino a la mayoría de los que se encontraban en la mesa. Incluso a Rosalie y Bella que estaban tensas con la situación.

Bella no solo se encontraba tensa por eso, sino porque no sabía que podía decir, hacer o comentar Edward de lo que había visto hoy en el prado. Pero de todas maneras ella no se arrepentía porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la libertad que había sentido en esos momentos, la sensación de plenitud y de felicidad al volver a mover sus pies al compás de una melodía.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, recogieron las cosas y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio y poco a poco todos fueron quedando dormidos.

Pasaron unos días tranquilos, Jasper disfrutaba de su último mes en la escuela y buscaba academia para poder estudiar música.

Ahora realmente feliz por el cometido ya que iba a dedicarse a lo que realmente deseaba.

Alice andaba feliz, no solo porque cada vez quedaba menos para las vacaciones y tenía ganas de ver lo que estás le aguardaban. Sino porque ahora estaba mucho más unida a Jasper, y deseaba que fuera el hombre de su vida, aunque todavía no quería que nadie lo supiera y mucho menos su madre o sus hermanas.

Rosalie estaba feliz en sus prácticas y cada día aprendía más. Le ponía algo nerviosa la presencia de Emmett, pero se dedicaba a ignorarlo y continuar con sus tareas.

Edward estudiaba duro para los exámenes finales. Después de la caída le habían quedado unos cuantos moratones, pero nada de gravedad. Esme incluso le había revisado la herida en varias ocasiones para ver que no tenía nada.

Y Bella se sentía mucho más tranquila, todas las tarde decía que salía a pasear, se iba a su prado y pasaba horas y horas bailando. De este nueva noticia solo estaba informada Carmen que la animaba a que siguiera haciéndolo si eso le hacía sentir bien, ya que desde que había comenzado no había vuelto a tener ningún ataque de ansiedad, aunque si una pesadilla.

Ya había pasado el día y Emmett y Gisela dormían en su dormitorio, aunque la chica llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, de la misma manera que había pasado el día incomoda y con punzadas, pero no quería preocupar ni a Emmett ni a sus padres.

Gisela llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama, siendo incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Así que decidió levantarse y salir a la cocina a prepararse un vaso de leche caliente, pero fue justo en ese momento cuando se incorporo en la cama cuando sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el bajo vientre que hizo que se encogiera y soltara un quejido de dolor.

-¿Amor? - murmuro Emmett al escucharla. La miro un momento y al verla con el rostro fruncido se incorporo preocupado - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto asustado.

-No lo sé, tengo pinchazos aquí - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero no puedes estar de parto, todavía queda poco más de un mes - dijo angustiado.

-Emmett, necesito que me lleves al hospital, algo no va bien - menciono Gisela mirando a su novio a los ojos.

-Claro, ven te ayudo a levantarte - dijo el chico levantándose de la cama y ayudando a su novia a caminar por la casa hasta llegar al coche. Los suegros del chico se despertaron al escuchar tanto ruido y salieron del dormitorio a ver qué sucedía, cuando vieron lo que pasaba salieron también con los chicos para ir al hospital. Durante todo el camino Gisela fue quejándose de dolores.

Emmett no hacía nada más que conducir lo más rápido que podía tratando de no perder el control del automóvil. Estaba demasiado preocupado por la situación que estaba viviendo. No se suponía que su pequeño hijo naciera sino hasta dentro de un mes y un poco más ¿Y si tenía problemas? ¿Y si esto no salía bien?  
Poco le importó estacionarse correctamente en un estacionamiento. Solo se ubicó lo más cerca que podía del área de urgencias de maternidad para poder bajar a su novia cuanto antes y poder llevarla adentro para que la atendieran.

Gritó por ayuda y pronto tuvo a una enfermera cerca de ellos preguntándole que era lo que ocurría. Emmett le contaba todo tratando de estar calmado y siempre al lado de su novia. No la soltó ni siquiera cuando la tuvo que dejar en una camilla para poder llevarla a un box de atención.  
Un auxiliar lo detuvo al ver qué pasaría con ella a la habitación, pero primero tenían que prepararla y llamar al médico que la atendía, que precisamente estaba trabajando esa noche.

Poco después llegó un Carlisle demasiado acelerado al lugar, trotando a paso rápido y respirando fuertemente. Vio a su hijo sentado en el suelo y no dudó en acercársele para preguntarle qué pasaba.

En cuanto Emmett lo vio lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a derramar las primeras lágrimas. Estaba aterrado y la imagen de que algo no andaba bien no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza. Carlisle trató de consolarlo.

Cuando por fin lo logró le aseguró que todo estaría bien y que haría todo lo posible para que los dos estuvieran bien. Abrazó por última vez a su hijo y entró en el box donde yacía tendida su nuera.

-Doctor Cullen - lo llamo la enfermera lo que hizo que Gisela mirara a su suegro.

-Pon una vía, pasaremos sueros hasta que tengamos los resultados de la eco, tráiganlo - se hizo notar y sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-Carlisle - hablo Gisela en un susurro - Tengo miedo - murmuro dejando escapar unas lagrimas.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien - le aseguro acariciando su cabello.

Sintió como Gisela se encogía de nuevo por otra punzada y toco su vientre para analizarlo.

-Estas teniendo contracciones... - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué? - pregunto Gisela ahora más tranquila al sentir que la punzada había pasado.

-Al parecer mi nieto o nieta quiere nacer ya - contesto Carlisle.

Un celador llego en ese momento con el ecografo y lo prepararon todos para hacerle la prueba. Carlisle estuvo mirando minuciosamente la pantalla por un tiempo, confuso y tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la situación.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Gisela tratando de respirar profundamente.

-El bebe está preparado para salir, está empujando - formulo de manera seria - Voy a revisar tu vagina a ver cuantos centímetros dilataste - dijo Carlisle levantando la sabana y colocando los pies de su nuera en lo estribos. Está estaba realmente nerviosa, no entendía porque esto estaba pasando y solo quería que terminara o que le dieran una solución - Si, definitivamente estás de parto, ya casi estas dilatada... ¿Desde cuándo tienes las punzadas? - pregunto el rubio confuso.

-Desde la mañana - dijo con un suspiro - ¿Puede entrar Emmett? - pregunto preocupada.

El rubio le sonrió en un intento de calmarla y pidió que llamaran a su hijo para que entrara en la habitación. Este lo hizo casi como un huracán y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo al lado de su novia.

La besó en la frente y luego se volteó hacia su padre para preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba.

Carlisle le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que pasaría desde ahora en adelante. Por el momento solo tenían que esperar a que Gisella terminara de dilatar por completo para luego ayudar a nacer al pequeño.

Mientras esto ocurría Carlisle siguió atendiendo a las demás pacientes que tenía ese día y el resto del personal se daba una que otra vuelta por la habitación para revisar los monitores de la madre y el bebé.

Los padres de Gisella pudieron entrar a ver a su hija un momento y a acompañarla, pero cuando los dolores se hicieron más fuertes se vieron obligados a salir para dejar que Carlisle revisara a su nuera.

\- Creo que este pequeño está listo para salir- le sonrió Carlisle quitándose los guantes- Te vamos a llevar a la sala de partos para que estés más cómoda.

Después de eso todo se convirtió en un entrar y salir de gente desde la habitación. Las enfermeras, celadores, Carlisle y demás médicos se paseaban de acá para allá llevándola a la sala de partos, conectándola a cosas que no sabía para que servían y preparándola para el momento que llevaban esperando por meses.

Ambos jóvenes estaban aterrados por todo lo que ocurría. No sabían que esperar y solo esperaban que todo resultara según lo esperado. Emmett no quería ver sufrir a su mujer y tenía miedo a perderla, mientras que ella tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a su bebé o a no lograr poder tenerlo.

Una enfermera se acercó a tenderle unos implementos a Emmett para que pudiera estar con su novia y luego le indicó que era lo que tenía que hacer y cómo ayudarle a Gisella para que todo fuera mucho más rápido y menos doloroso para ella.

Pronto Carlisle ingresó ya preparado con su ropa médica y se ubicó en su posición para traer al mundo a su pequeño nieto.

-¿Estás lista? - pregunto con una sonrisa mirando a su nuera.

-¿Saldrá todo bien?, ¿A qué si? - pregunto la joven preocupada, tensándose al sentir de nuevo una contracción.

-Eso intentaremos - dijo con una sonrisa el doctor - Cariño, estate preparada porque cuando te diga quiero que empujes con todas tus fuerzas - le informo Carlisle y está asintió - Coge la manos de Emmett con fuerza, seguro que ayuda - dijo con una sonrisa al recordar como la madre de sus hijos apretabas sus manos cuando esta estaba de parto en cualquiera de ellos.

Gisela agarro con fuerza la mano de su novio y este le dio un beso en la frente, para que sintiera su calor. Emmett sintió como las manos de su pareja le agarraban con fuerza, momento que le sorprendido pues nunca le había cogido con tanta fuerza, pero eso indicaba que estaba tenido una contracción.

Unas después de llevar un rato empujando sin obtener resultado, una capa de sudor fue cubriendo su frente, en las clases de parto a las que la pareja había asistido le habían dicho que los gritos le quitaba energía y oxigeno a la madre para seguir empujando, por lo que Gisela trataba de sobre llevar todo lo más silenciosa que podía. Cada contracción era más fuerte y Carlisle le indicaba que empujara con todas sus fuerzas, que lo estaba haciendo muy bien y que y que pronto tendrían al bebe con ellos.

-Lo veo - murmuro Carlisle de repente. Algo que alegro a la pareja - Un par de veces más y tendréis con vosotros a mi nieto - dijo con una sonrisa.

Gisela reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo, respiro profundamente en un par de ocasiones y empujo como nunca cuando llego la contracción, cuando esta termino descanso.

-Cariño una más ya tengo su cabeza, solo una más - le animo. Emmett comenzó a susurrarle palabras al oído para darle fuerzas en el último empujón.

En ese momento el bebe termino por salir y Carlisle se lo paso de inmediato al pediatra que se encontraba con ellos en la sala, no sin antes ver el sexo del bebe.

\- Creo que el único que acertó en este tiempo fue Emmett- se burló Carlisle y los dos jóvenes lo quedaron mirando con intriga- Tienen una hermosa y sana pequeña.  
El llanto de la niña se hizo escuchar en la habitación y los dos padres se voltearon a ver el cunero donde la estaban atendiendo el pediatra y una enfermera.

Instintivamente sonrieron.

\- Una niña, tenemos una niña- le dijo Emmett a su pareja a la vez que comenzaba a besarla una y otra vez

\- Ve a verla. No quiero que esté sola- le rogó Gisella, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos. Emmett parecía debatirse entre ir o no, no se quería separar de su mujer en estos momentos.

\- Ve, hijo. Aquí aún tenemos que seguir trabajando- le informó el rubio a su hijo para ayudarle a tomar la decisión y este asintió. Dejó un último beso en la sudorosa frente de su pareja y se encaminó hacia el cunero para ver a su hija.

Al instante logró apreciar esa espesa cabellera castaña que parecía una pelusita sobre la cabeza de su niña. Lloraba con tanta fuerza como le permitían sus pequeños pulmones y estaba roja por la fuerza que hacía. Aun estaba arrugada, pero a pesar de eso a Emmett le parecía la criatura más hermosa que había visto en el mundo.

Era pequeña, con dedos y piernas largas, unos pies demasiado diminutos y que de seguro solo con unos cinco como esos se hacía uno de él y una cabecita que no debía ser más larga que la palma de su mano.

Emmett estaba embobado con su pequeña y no le quitaba la vista de encima, eso hasta que escuchó como el pitido de las máquinas a las que estaba conectada su amada.

Miró hacia donde estaba Gisella y la vio completamente desvanecida sobre la cama donde la estaban atendiendo. Una enfermera la llamaba en reiteradas oportunidades a la vez que su padre trabajaba en ella con desesperación.

Se acercó rápidamente y preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, pero su padre solo les pedía a las personas que lo sacaran del lugar.

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo, se que es lago, pero quería que terminara aquí para ver que pensabais. Creo que lo he dicho antes, sino lo digo ahora. La historia la tengo escrita de hace tiempo, por lo tanto aunque hay cosas que me decís que me encantaría que pasarán... el final ya está escrito...**

 **Espero que el capitulo os gusto y os haga vibrar y emocionaros.**

 **UNBESO**


	8. Chapter 8

— ¡No me voy a ir de acá, papá! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi mujer?— exigió saber ansioso. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba y el sonido de las máquinas solo lo alteraba más y más.

— Necesito que salgas, Emmett. Tienes que salir— le pedía Carlisle aun trabajando en su nuera y dando instrucciones a los que trabajaban en la sala— ¡Sal ahora, Emmett!

Un celador que entró en ese momento a la sala luchó con Emmett hasta que logró sacarlo de la sala. Él lo mantuvo retenido en el pasillo hasta que lo pudo sacar hacia la sala de espera.

La gente que había en el lugar lo miraba sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría y hasta con cierto temor. El chico estaba demasiado alterado e intentaba entrar a como diera lugar.

Emmett solo se calmó cuando el celador lo amenazó con llamar a seguridad y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Se quitó la gorra que le habían dado y la apretó entre sus manos con desesperación.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la sala Carlisle seguía tratando de controlar la hemorragia que estaba teniendo su nuera con completa desesperación en el interior. Por más que intentaba todas las maniobras que había aprendido en la facultad de medicina, nada hacía que la sangre parara de salir y eso lo estaba empezando a inquietar.

Bramaba por ayuda y exigía un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo y el caos en la sala de partos era enorme.

En un momento de cordura recordó que su hijo debía estar completamente solo en la sala de espera. Se había acordado que los suegros de su hijo se habían ido a la casa para descansar hasta tener nuevas noticias ya que se suponía que el trabajo de parto iba a tomar más tiempo al ser madre primeriza.

Le encargó a un celador que le informara a su hermano Eleazar, que gracias al cielo estaba de turno esa noche, para que viniera a acompañar a Emmett y que así no estuviera solo en este difícil momento. El hombre asintió y salió a cumplir con la orden que le había dado su jefe.

Eleazar subió rápidamente a la planta de maternidad en cuanto recibió la noticia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El celador le había explicado todo lo que estaba pasando y el estado en el que estaba su sobrino, por lo que no dudó en dejar todo a cargo de un colega e ir a donde su familia. Sabía que Emmett debía estar pasándolo muy mal.

En el trayecto llamó a su mujer para informarle de lo que pasaba y para que esta, a su vez, llamara a sus demás sobrinos y a los suegros de Emmett para que se devolvieran al hospital. Ella le dijo que no se preocupara y colgó la llamada.

En cuanto llegó a la planta divisó el imponente cuerpo se su sobrino que en estos momentos le parecía demasiado indefenso. Emmett estaba llorando como un niño pequeño y de una forma que no lo había visto desde que le habían informado de la muerte de su madre.

Al instante se le vino esa imagen a la mente y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Él había estado presente cuando su hermano tuvo la difícil misión de decirles a sus hijos sobre la muerte de su madre y había tenido que ayudarle a controlarlos en sus crisis.

Se acercó lentamente hasta él y se sentó a su lado, pero Emmett ni siquiera se inmutó. Pasó los brazos por los hombros de su sobrino y se dedicó a abrazarlo con fuerza, sin emitir ni una sola palabra. Solo estaba ahí, sentado y dándole su completo apoyo y consuelo.

Quince minutos más tarde apareció su esposa en la sala acompañada por sus hijas Tanya y Kate. Según le informó después Irina estaba en la casa de una amiga y era mejor que así siguiera ya que esto no era bueno para ella.

Cinco minutos después la sala se llenó con los demás familiares. Edward, Jasper, los suegros de Emmett e incluso Esme con sus hijas habían llegado a acompañar al chico, aunque las cuatro últimas se mantenían más alejadas para no incomodar al chico a pesar que este parecía completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y parecía que se burlaban de la desgracia que estaba viviendo la familia en esos momentos. Todos estaban ansiosos por recibir alguna noticia de la chica, pero nadie salía a decirles nada.

Cuando ya empezaban a desesperar vieron las puertas metálicas que los separaban de las salas de parto abrirse y por ellas divisaron a Carlisle saliendo. Se veía cansado y demacrado, pero no sabían que tan mal estaban las cosas como para que el rubio saliera de esa manera.

— Emmett…— llamó a su hijo para captar su atención, consiguiéndolo de inmediato.

Como si se tratara de un resorte el chico se levantó y se acercó con grandes zancadas a su padre. Necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba con su amada, solo eso le importaba en estos momentos.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo se encuentra Gisella?— preguntó aceleradamente, pero Carlisle no sabía cómo decírselo— ¡Habla, papá! ¡¿Cómo está Gisella?!— exigió cogiéndolo de la bata

— Emmett… Intenté hacer todo lo posible pero…

— No, no digas eso. Ella no puede haber muerto— lo detuvo el chico, soltando el agarre que mantenía sobre las solapas de la bata de su padre

— Lo siento, hijo. De verdad lo siento.

— Mentira, ella está viva— Emmett pasaba sus manos con desesperación por su cabello

Los padres de Gisella no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Habían perdido a su única hija en el que se suponía iba a ser uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. No era justo para nadie… Ella, siendo un ser tan bueno había muerto sin siquiera conocer a su hijo, sin poder disfrutarlo.

Los demás no estaban mucho mejor. Edward y Jasper no podían creer lo que estaba viviendo su hermano y solo sabían que ahora los necesitaría más que nunca.

Eleazar y su familia estaban impresionados, Tanya no dejaba de llorar sabiendo que había perdido a una de sus mejores amigas y lo mucho que esto le dolería a su primo.

Esme sufría por lo mal que veía a su esposo y al hijo de este, sabiendo que tendría que apoyarlos y de sus hijas las que más se veían afectadas eran Alice y Rosalie.

Esperaba que esto sirviera en parte para que se apoyaran como lo que ahora eran, una familia.

— Quiero verla— exigió el corpulento chico, aun en shock. Ni siquiera derramaba lágrimas.

— Emmett…

— ¡Quiero verla!— gritó con furia y su padre no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

Se giro sobre su paso y camino hasta la sala de partos donde todavía se encontraba la chica. Emmett le siguió de cerca ansioso por ver a su novia. Al entrar en la sala

Carlisle le hizo gestos a la enfermera que había en el lugar para que saliera y está sin decir palabra salió a paso rápido del lugar.

-Sal — hablo Emmett de manera firme y sin mirar a su padre, mientras tanto se iba acercando a la camilla. Carlisle no dijo palabra y salió del lugar en silencio dándole unos minutos a su hijo para despedirse — Amor, tranquila — susurro Emmett acariciando el rostro de su novia — Todo va a estar bien, ahora cuando te sientas mejor y descanses podemos ir juntos a ver a nuestra hija... te esperare, ¿Vale? hasta que no te sientas bien no iré, no sin ti — pronunció Emmett acariciando sin cesar a la chica.

Paso de esa manera un buen rato, hablando, susurrando y acariciando al cuerpo sin vida de la que fue su novia y madre de su recién nacida hija.

Fue así hasta que entraron dos hombres a la sala.

— Sentimos interrumpir... — dijo uno de ellos — Venimos a llevarnos el cuerpo de la chica a la morgue.

— Se equivocan, mi novia solo está dormida... no tiene que llevarla a ningún lado — dijo con todo serio sin mirarlos.

— Lo sentimos señor, pero tenemos que llevárnosla — dijo el otro hombre con tono más serio.

— Les digo que a mi novia no hay que llevarla a ningún lugar, ella está bien aquí conmigo, márchense — dijo alzando el tono.

— Señor, está muerta, tenemos que llevárnosla — repito el hombre.

— ¡Qué no! — grito Emmett abrazándola fuerte. En ese momento Carlisle junto a su hermano y sus hijos entraron en el lugar.

— Emmett, hijo, deja que los hombres hagan su trabajo — hablo Carlisle agarrándolo de atrás.

—¡No! — grito agarrando más fuerte a Gisella.

— Hermano, vamos fuera... — susurro Edward acercándose. Jasper se acerco igual quedando impresionado al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su cuñada. Entre los cuatro trataban de sacar a Emmett pero no había manera.

Este se soltó del agarre y tiro la bandeja que había cerca de la cama y así comenzó lanzando todo lo que tenía a su paso, gritando como nunca lo habían escuchado hacer. Jasper se acerco a su hermano pero este lo empujo con fuerza alejándolo de él, gritando que él no necesitaba que ellos estuvieran cerca, que él necesitaba que su novia estuviera bien, su respiración comenzó hacerse pesada por la angustia e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. Comenzó a golpear con fuerza una de las paredes del lugar, pero cuando su tío trato de retenerlo para que no se lastimara a si mismo comenzó a pegarle a él, así que entre Carlisle y Edward lo agarraron con fuerza y con ayuda de Jasper.

En ese momento entro Carmen en el lugar mirando con seriedad a Carlisle mostrándole la jeringa que llevaba en la mano, el rubio asintió y está se acerco a él para inyectarlo, los músculos de grandullón comenzaron a relajarse y a dejarse caer en el suelo.

— Yo no quiero vivir sin ella... — susurro antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Cuando Emmett cayó completamente rendido ante el efecto de los sedantes, Carlisle le pidió a su hermano que fuera a buscar una camilla y este volvió poco después con lo que le habían pedido. Entre él, Eleazar y Edward acomodaron al chico en esta lo mejor que pudieron y le solicitaron a un celador que lo llevara a una sala para que descansara.

En cuanto la camilla desapareció y los camilleros se llevaron a su nuera, el rubio se volteó hacia sus hijos para preguntarles como estaban. Estos estaban aún choqueados por haber visto a su hermano de esa forma, pero lo entendían.

Su padre les pidió que se fueran a la casa, pero ellos no querían dejar a su hermano solo en el momento en que más los necesitaba.

Salieron a donde los demás para informarles lo que había pasado. Los padres de Gisella fueron a ver a su nieta después de que Carlisle le dijera que ella ya debía estar en los cuneros ya que después tendrían que preparar todo lo del funeral de su hija con el dolor de su alma.

Esme le informó a su pareja que se iría a la casa para no estorbar y que se llevaría a los chicos con ella si es que quería, pero Carlisle le explicó que los chicos no se irían y le agradeció por el apoyo. Luego se besaron y ella se marchó junto a sus hijas.

Kate, la hija del medio de Eleazar y Carmen, se marchó a la casa para poder ir a buscar a su hermana pequeña y quedarse con ella. Sabía que sus padres querrían quedarse a acompañar a su tío y a su primo, pero ya iba siendo hora de ir a buscar Irina, además que tendría que explicarle lo que ocurría.

—¿Quieren ver a la niña? — pregunto Carlisle mirando a los que habían quedado con él.

Todos asintieron, seguramente eso les ayudaría a distraerse mientras cogían fuerzas para volver con Emmett cuando despertara.

Carlisle junto a sus hijos y Eleazar con Carmen y Tanya caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a los cuneros de cuidados intensivos. Los padres de Gisella ya no se encontraban en el lugar por lo que entendieron que habían marchado a su casa.

Todos se asomaron a los cristales para buscar a la pequeña, pero no lograron localizarla.

— Doctor Cullen — hablo el pediatra que había atendido a la pequeña tratando de llamar la atención de todos — Me he enterado de lo que sucedió, lo siento mucho — dijo en tono serio.

— Gracias Román, venimos a ver a la pequeña, pero no consigo localizarla en la incubadora... — dijo el rubio con voz seria.

— Porque no es encuentra aquí — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y?, ¿Dónde está mi sobrina? — pregunto Edward temiendo lo peor.

— La pequeña estaba en perfectas condiciones, incluso para ser prematura. Por lo que decidimos llevarla a los cuneros ordinarios, seguramente en dos días la tengas en casa — informo el médico.

— ¿Está todo bien en su salud? — pregunto Tanya interesada ya que ella también era pediatra, pero en ese momento no se encontraba de guardia.

— Por el momento si, por eso la dejaremos un par de días para asegurarnos — contesto. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar tras el médico hasta llegar al lugar que él le indico que estaba la pequeña.

Cuando estuvieron frente al cristal les señalo el cunero del final y todos quedaron embelesados mirándolo. El doctor se despidió dejándolos hay.

— Es preciosa — dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. Ninguno dijo nada más, se quedaron en silencio, mirando el cunero donde la pequeña dormía, cuando la enfermera se acerco para darle de comer llamo a Carlisle por si quería hacerlo él, pero este negó con un suspiro, se sentía realmente cansado, más bien agotado era la palabra, por lo que le indico a Edward que entrara él.

— Papá... — hablo Jasper con sin apartar la mirada del cristal, metido en sus pensamientos, pensando que tal vez su padre podría aclararlos.

— Dime — pronunció también sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora? — pregunto con miedo de la respuesta que su padre le pudiera dar.

— Cuando lo sepa, te lo diré — aseguro en tono serio. Eleazar pasó sus manos por los hombros de su hermano para darle apoyo, mientras que Carmen y Tanya se acercaron a su primo y trataron de consolarlo.

Después de un rato, un largo rato que llevaban en el lugar una enfermera se acerco corriendo a la familia y Edward se dio cuenta desde dentro.

— Doctor, su hijo despertó y está muy nervioso, no deja que nadie nos acerquemos — dijo la enfermera.

Carlisle sin decir nada a nadie comenzó a correr por los pasillos como no lo hacía en años, todos le seguían de cerca y Edward le entrego la pequeña a la enfermera para ir tras ellos. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde le habían indicado que habían dejado a Emmett, Carlisle abrió la puerta sin decir nada.

La imagen que vio lo dejo paralizado.

Emmett se encontraba de pie con sus ojos rojos del llanto, en su mano izquierda sostenía un bisturí del cual Carlisle estaba seguro que lo había cogido cuando la locura lo había invadido en la sala de partos.

— Emmett, ¿Qué haces? — pregunto Eleazar que fue el primero en reaccionar.

— No quiero vivir si ella no está conmigo — dijo serio. Eleazar trato de dar un paso pero Emmett lo miro con furia — No te acerques — le espeto.

— Cariño tú no quieres esto... te ayudaremos a superarlo... — habló Carmen con su voz tranquila.

— No puedes sobrevivir cuando tu vida a muerto — dijo serio.

— Sí, si puedes — habló Carlisle por primera vez. Él había tenido que sobrevivir cuando su mujer murió y estaba seguro de que su hijo lo conseguiría.

— Gisella es mi vida entera, ella me saca la sonrisa por las mañanas, me seca las lagrimas cuando estoy triste... no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ella — menciono con dolor en sus palabras.

— ¿Y tu hija? — habló Jasper y Emmett se le quedo mirando atentamente.

— Regálala, véndela, dala en adopción... yo no la quiero

Todos quedaron pasmados al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Emmett. Hace solo unas horas atrás era el padre más orgulloso del mundo y esperaba con ansias a su bebé, pero ahora solo pensaba en su dolor y no quería saber nada de la pequeña.

Intentaban calmarlo, pedirle que por favor soltara ese bisturí que tan inquieto los tenía a todos. No creían que Emmett fuera capaz de cometer una locura, pero en estos momentos podían esperar cualquier cosa proveniente de él.

Emmett parecía completamente fuera de sí y eso preocupaba a su padre. En parte lo comprendía pues él también había sufrido la misma perdida y sabía lo difícil que era perder a la persona que amas, es algo que no se supera sino que se aprende a vivir con ella, pero Emmett simplemente no quería vivir.

En un momento de descuido Carlisle fue capaz de abalanzarse sobre su hijo y quitarle por fin ese filoso artefacto que no hacía más que alterarlos a todos. Emmett luchó contra él, pero al final logró arrebatárselo con éxito y sin que salieran heridos.

Eleazar, quien había salido a buscar algún sedante, se acercó a su sobrino y lo inyectó en el primer lugar que estuvo a su alcance. Este no lo dormiría como el de hace un rato, pero si bajaría el nivel de ansiedad que tenía en ese momento.

Poco a poco el cuerpo del grandote fue relajándose entre los brazos de su padre y solo se removía por los sollozos que salían desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Carmen le propuso a Carlisle que era mejor trasladarlo a su área en el hospital ya que ahí podrían tenerlo controlado en caso de que intentara alguna otra locura y este, a pesar que no quería, terminó cediendo al saber que sería lo mejor para su hijo.

Los celadores llegaron a llevárselo después de unos minutos y antes de salir del lugar le preguntaron a Carmen si era necesario alguna medida como atarlo para controlarlo.

La mujer miró a su cuñado y este solo se encogió de hombros ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos. Era incapaz de decir ni pensar nada de su hijo, no podía tomar decisiones en este momento.

Carmen solo asintió ante la pregunta y los celadores comenzaron a atar al chico en la camilla.

Edward, Jasper y Carlisle no podían ver esa escena y solo se dedicaron a mirar hacia un lado. En algún minuto Jasper se sintió tan abatido por todo que no fue capaz de estar en la misma sala y salió del lugar.

— Carlisle, vayan a descansar. Por el momento van a tener a Emmett vigilado por el intento de suicidio y ya mañana hablaré con un colega para que se haga cargo de su caso— le rogó Carmen, pero el negaba

— No puedo dejarlo, me necesita

— Hermano, hazle caso a Carmen— le pidió su hermano

— Si, tío. Atendiste un parto y estás visiblemente cansado y los chicos no están mejor— le indicó Tanya, mirando a sus primos.

Jasper estaba llorando en una banca y Edward trataba de calmarlo arrodillado frente a él. Carlisle vio la escena y se le encogió el corazón… La misma escena de la muerte de Amaia pensó en su interior.

Suspiro en un par de ocasiones, tratando de tomar una decisión.

Casi eran ya las cinco de la madrugada, apenas irían a casa un par de horas para luego volver, pero el miedo que sentía a que algo pasara con su hijo y el no estuviera la contraía.

Tras mucho insistir por parte de su hermano, cuñada y sobrina decidió marchar dejándolos a ellos tres allí. Tanya aseguro que ella misma iría a revisar a la pequeña, Carmen entraba en una hora a su turno por lo que se haría cargo de Emmett y Eleazar se quedaría vigilando y continuando con su guardia.

Carlisle se acerco a sus hijos y lo dijo que los tres marcharían a casa a dormir un poco para volver en la mañana, ninguno de los dos comentaron nada, simplemente asintieron y salieron del lugar con su padre subiendo todos en el coche de Edward ya que sería él quien condujera porque Carlisle estaba demasiado cansado y nervioso como para conducir su coche.

Cuando llegaron a casa los tres se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero ninguno pudo dormir en toda la noche, solo estuvieron dando vueltas en la casa de un lado a otro.

 **Hola!**

 **¿Qué os parecido? Se avecinan unos capítulos intensos y excesivamente dramáticos... Pero cuando los escribí salieron así y realmente no los quiero cambiar porque cambiaría la esencia de todo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, FELICES FIESTAS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Apenas eran las siete cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana del dormitorio del matrimonio. Carlisle se levanto para ir al baño a ducharse y bajar, comer algo para luego marcharse rápidamente. Al girarse en la cama no sintió el cuerpo de Esme por lo que supo que ya se encontraba despierta, se fue al baño y cuando estuvo listo camino hasta la cocina.

Allí se encontraba ya su mujer con el desayuno preparado y sus hijos que estaban sentados en la mesa.

El rubio no pronunció palabra, se sentó en la mesa y ahí fue cuando todos notaron su presencia.

— ¿Café? — pregunto Esme.

— Una tila mejor — dijo el doctor con una leve sonrisa. La psicóloga asintió al ver que los tres habían pedido lo mismo, se notaba que tenían los nervios a flor de piel. Esme le sirvió y se sentó junto a él.

— ¿Cómo está Emmett? — pregunto la mujer con tranquilidad. Edward y Jasper miraron a su padre sin decir nada y suspiraron.

— Cuando nos marchamos, le habían tenido que inyectar otro calmante... — susurro dándole un sorbo al vaso — Ha intentado suicidarse...

Esme ahogó un grito al instante. En todos los años que llevaba ejerciendo había visto a muchas personas en el estado de Emmett, pero verlo a él en esa situación y tomando medidas tan drásticas como esa. Ahora sí que sabía que esa familia, su nueva familia, necesitaría su apoyo.

Trató de hacer que los tres hombres comieran algo, pero no había caso. Según los tres nada lograba pasar por sus gargantas.

Carlisle le dijo a sus hijos que se fueran a sus clases después de todo no ganarían nada quedándose en la casa ni acompañándolo al hospital, pero ellos no querían.

Pronto desistió y dejó que ellos hicieran lo que consideraban mejor.

Bella, Alice y Rosalie entraron en la cocina al mismo tiempo que Carlisle y sus hijos se disponían a salir de la casa después de que Esme les dijera que ella iría en un rato más para acompañarlos.

Carlisle le rogó a la mayor que informara en el bufet que su hijo no podría ir por un tiempo y que, de ser necesario, lo llamaran a él para que les contara lo que pasó. Ella asintió.

Jasper también le pidió a Alice que les dijera a los maestros el porqué de su ausencia, y ella solo asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza para darle a entender que ella estaría a su lado.

Los tres hombres se fueron al hospital en completo silencio y así mismo llegaron al lugar. Se bajaron y subieron hacia la planta donde debería estar internado Emmett.

El rubio mayor preguntó por la habitación donde estaba su hijo y la enfermera les dio la información al instante. Comprendía y compadecía la situación por la que estaba pasando la familia de uno de los doctores más queridos por el personal del hospital y hasta por los mismos pacientes.

Al entrar en la habitación pudieron ver a Emmett tendido en la camilla aun un poco atontado. Tanya estaba sentada a su lado y trataba de hablarle, pero el simplemente no le prestaba atención.

— Hola — hablaron los recién llegados. Tanya miro de inmediato a su tío y sus primos a la vez que Emmett giraba su rostro mirando a su familia. Los tres se acercaron lentamente hasta la cama donde todavía Emmett permanecía atado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — hablo Edward mirando a su hermano que se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta.

— Mal... — susurro de manera pausada y sin ganas.

— Luego si quieres puedes acompañarnos a ver a tu hija... — dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

— No voy a ir a ver a nadie, yo no tengo ninguna hija — dijo mirando serio a su hermano menor quien se contrajo al ver su mirada.

— Buenos días — saludo Carmen entrando en el lugar con la bandeja del desayuno. Tanya se levanto dejando espació a su madre y está preparo la mesa y la puso frente a su sobrino.

— ¿Cómo quieres que coma si me tenéis atado como un perro? — pregunto Emmett con la voz muerta. Nadie dijo nada, los dos hermanos miraron a su padre tratando de saber ellos también la respuesta. Carmen abrió una caña que se encontraba en el lugar y le ofreció a Emmett que bebiera por ahí — ¿Ahora soy un niño? — pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— No lo hagas más difícil — susurro Tanya mirando a su primo. Este solo bebió del lugar sin decir nada y luego dejo que su tía le ayudara a comer la tostada que le habían traído.

Jasper miro la situación con miedo, no recordaba haber visto a su hermano de esa manera nunca, ni siquiera cuando había estado enfermo de pequeño dejaba que nadie le diera de comer, Emmett siempre había sido muy independiente y esta nueva situación le había pillado por sorpresa.

Edward por su parte, trataba de aclarar lo pensamientos en su cabeza, en pocos días habían pasado muchas cosas, pero sin duda esto era lo peor de todo, incluso peor que la invasión que había sufrido en su casa. Ver a su hermano en ese estado le tenía desolado y el verlo atado a la cama le dolía mucho más.

En ese momento por la puerta entro Eleazar junto con Kate y Esme que ambas venían llegando, la primera después de dejar a su hermana en la escuela. Los tres se quedaron en silencio viendo como Carmen terminaba de ayudar a Emmett con su desayuno.

— Buenos días — susurraron las dos mujeres cuando la tía del joven finalmente separo la bandeja de la cama. Emmett no contesto solo se recostó hacía tras y cerro lo ojos tratando de olvidarse de todo, tratando de despertar del sueño donde según él y sus pensamientos se encontraba.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos se quedaron mirando al joven, las más atentas a cualquier gesto o movimiento que tuviera Emmett eran Carmen y Esme ya que eso sería una manera de analizarlo.

Eleazar informo en tono bajo a su hermano que había llamado a sus padres para informarles de la situación ya que debían saber. La pareja se encontraba en ese momento de viaje pero habían asegurado que cogerían el primer vuelo para llegar lo antes posible con su nieto.

— ¿Se puede? — preguntaron tocando a la puerta y todos miraron hacía ella, todos menos Emmett que había reconocido la voz de su suegro sin necesidad de verle.

Eleazar asintió indicándoles que entraran mientras él, salía junto a sus hijas, su mujer y Esme ya que eran muchos en el lugar.

— Tía — hablo Emmett y Carmen lo miro de inmediato — ¿Me vas a quitar esto? — pregunto señalando sus brazos. Carmen lo pensó por unos minutos y luego asintió acercándose a la cama de su sobrino y desabrochando las correas. Emmett se quedo sobando sus muñecas por un momento y antes de que esté saliera del lugar susurro unas leves gracias.

Los padres de la ex novia de Emmett se acercaron más hacia la camilla donde estaba su yerno. Ellos estaban tan desechos como él y también les dolía ver al chico de esa manera. Sabían que él amaba a su hija más que a nadie en el mundo y que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo había hecho que su mundo se le viniera abajo.

El suegro de Emmett comenzó a decirles a los presentes que lo del velatorio y el funeral estaba listo y que solo estaban esperando a que les entregaran el cuerpo de su hija, pero el chico no prestaba atención a lo que él estaba diciendo.

Luego su suegra comenzó a preguntarle acerca de la pequeña, pero eso solo hizo que Emmett explotara.

— ¿Cómo me puede preguntar por eso ahora? ¡Acabo de perder a mi esposa, a la luz de mi vida!— le gritó con furia

— Emmett, cálmate— le rogó su hermano

— ¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Acabo de perder mi vida y ella viene a preguntarme qué voy a hacer con la asesina de mi novia, con la que me iba a casar!

— Emmett, la niña no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió— trató de hacerlo entrar en razón su suegro

— ¿Qué no tiene la culpa? ¡¿Qué no tiene la culpa?! ¡Ese monstruo mató a mi esposa! ¡A su hija!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Esme y a Carmen. Las dos sabían que cualquier cosa que alterara al chico en ese momento podía generarle una nueva crisis y eso era lo que menos deseaban en estos momentos. Las dos les pidieron a los presentes que se retiraran para poder hablar con él.

Emmett volvió a recostarse en la camilla con la respiración entrecortada y llorando las pocas lágrimas que ya le iban quedando en su interior.

Los que estaban dentro de la habitación comenzaron a salir con lentitud de esta para ir a la sala de espera que había afuera. Ahí podrían conversar mejor de todo lo que ocurría.

Una vez fuera Carlisle comenzó a hablar con sus consuegros con respecto a lo que le habían informado a Emmett. El velatorio se haría en la mañana del día siguiente y en la tarde la sepultarían en el cementerio de Port Ángeles. Claro, todo eso si es que el cuerpo les era entregado ese día y todo para que Emmett estuviera un poco mejor.

— ¿Y qué pasará con mi sobrina?— preguntó Jasper— Ni siquiera tiene nombre aún

— Creo que eso es algo que tiene que ver Emmett, él es el padre y el debe nombrarla— mencionó Tanya

— No creo que Emmett esté bien en estos momentos— mencionó Carlisle— Ni siquiera habían visto un nombre para niña. Todos creíamos que sería un niño.

— Papá… ¿Y tú crees que Emmett va a estar en condiciones para hacerse cargo de la pequeña?— inquirió Edward, suspirando al saber claramente la respuesta

— No lo sé, pero si no es así alguien tendrá que hacerlo

— Nosotros no creemos ser capaces— aclaró de inmediato el padre de Gisella— Viajamos demasiado por la empresa y eso no sería vida para la pequeña. Ella necesita criarse en un ambiente familiar, en un hogar, no en hoteles alrededor del mundo.

— ¿Y quieren que nosotros nos hagamos cargo?— preguntó Edward, guardando las esperanzas de que así fuera. Siempre le hizo ilusión tener a su sobrino, o mejor dicho sobrina, en la casa y poder malcriarla

— Creo que sería lo mejor para ella, aunque me duela en el alma estar alejada de ella— respondió la madre de Gisella

— A ella no le faltará nada con nosotros— agregó Edward con una sonrisa— Y estoy seguro que Emmett recapacitará

Al rato los padres de Gisella se fueron para poder ir a visitar a su nieta y luego marchar a casa a ver si trataban de descansar un poco ya que no habían podido dormir nada en toda la noche.

Pasadas un par de horas Carlisle había entrado de nuevo a la habitación con su hijo quien no le dirigía la palabra, Jasper y Edward le acompañaron en todo momento, incluso Kate y Tanya no quisieron separarse de su primo.

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió de sopetón dejando ver por ella al dueño del hospital y a su mujer, también abuelo del joven que se encontraba en la cama recostado.

— Mi niño — susurro Elisabeth acercándose a su nieto para abrazarlo. Anthony se acerco a Carlisle y coloco una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo y recordarle que él estaba a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes muchacho? — pregunto el abuelo y Emmett se le quedo mirando preguntándose a sí mismo si realmente le estaba preguntando eso.

— Voy a fingir que no realizaste esa pregunta tan estúpida — dijo Emmett de manera seria.

— Cariño no le hables de esa manera a tu abuelo, el solo está preocupado — dijo su abuela acariciando su brazo. Emmett no contesto al regaño de su abuela, únicamente volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El matrimonio se sentó junto a sus nietos y nietas que se encontraban en el lugar y estuvieron hablando de temas tribales. Así fue hasta que Eli decidió preguntar por su bisnieta, lo que hizo que Emmett le gritara que no debía preocuparse por una asesina, que se olvidaran de ella porque no la verían más.

Carmen entro en el lugar y le pidió a todos que salieran porque quería hablar con su sobrino a solas, nadie se opuso y le dejaron hablar con tranquilidad mientras todos esperaban fuera donde estuvieron hablando de lo que Emmett había dicho hace un momento.

La mujer se acercó a su sobrino para poder hablar con él. Sabía que aunque él no le dirigiera la palabra por lo menos la escuchaba, o eso quería creer.

Se sentó en una silla y lo llamó para captar su atención. Este se volteó a verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y una mirada de dolor, un profundo dolor que parecía que le cortaría la respiración en cualquier minuto de tanto que presionaba su pecho.

— Tía, tengo que salir de acá— le rogó realmente angustiado y a Carmen se le encogió el corazón

— Cariño, me preocupa que…

— No haré nada, tía. Lo de ayer… Lo de ayer fue solo la desesperación, pero si sigo en este lugar terminaré volviéndome loco. No puedo estar en este hospital, muchas muertes lo rodean y no quiero recordarlas a cada momento. Odio los hospitales con todo mi ser y este, precisamente este, es al que más rencor le tengo.

Aquí perdí a mi madre y ahora perdí mi vida… No me retengas más acá

— Emmett…— la mujer se debatía internamente si darle o no permiso para irse a su casa

— No me iré a mi casa, no puedo ir ahí tampoco… solo quiero irme a la casa de mi padre. Quiero estar en mi antiguo cuarto, mi refugio.

— ¿Me prometes que no harás nada estúpido y que si necesitas desahogarte llamaras a Esme o a mí?— le preguntó realmente preocupada y el asintió— ¿Te tomarás los calmantes que te dejaré y trataras de dormir?— volvió a asentir

— Haré lo que me pidas, pero no puedo seguir aquí  
Carmen suspiró y asintió, saliendo del lugar para ir a buscar los papeles para el alta de su sobrino, después de todo lo habían ingresado como paciente la noche anterior por crisis emocional.

Después de que Emmett los firmara salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron hacia la sala de espera donde estaban todos reunidos. Estaban esperando para poder entrar a ver a Emmett.

Todos quedaron impresionados al ver al chico fuera de la habitación, pero en cuanto Carmen les explicó lo que pasaba entendieron todo. Carlisle se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó y Emmett, por primera vez, le devolvió el gesto a su padre.

La castaña le tendió los medicamentos a Carlisle con todas las indicaciones y luego, ya todos un poco más relajados al ver a Emmett fuera de esa habitación, se fueron del hospital.

Ya en la casa Alice y Rosalie se acercaron al grandote para darle el pésame, abrazándolo con fuerza y haciéndole saber lo mucho que lamentaban su pérdida.

Bella tardó un poco más en hacerlo, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Emmett se fue a su antigua habitación que permanecía completamente igual a como él la había dejado y se acostó a dormir. Su cuerpo no aguantaba más la presión y le exigía a gritos un poco de paz, por lo que no tardó en dormirse profundamente haciéndolo volver un poco a la realidad a eso de las cuatro de la tarde para que comiera pero volviendo a caer en la inconsciencia después de eso.

Carlisle y sus demás hijos tampoco habían descansado demasiado, así que después de comer algo ligero hicieron lo mismo que Emmett y cayeron casi tan inconscientes como el grandote.

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _FELIZ AÑO! Espero que tuvieran una entrada en el 2019 con el pie derecho. Aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, como dije en el anterior se avecinaban capitulos tensos. Ojalá les guste y no me maten._**


	10. Chapter 10

Ver a todas esas personas pasándose por delante de él, dándole el pésame sin siquiera saber si realmente lo sentían o recibiendo sus abrazos no era lo que Emmett hubiese deseado para realizar ese día.

Se suponía que era mañana estaría con Gisella en su casa, disfrutando del último mes de embarazo que les quedaba y arreglando el cuarto de su pequeño. Él no debería estar en ese cementerio sepultando al amor de su vida.

— La vida es difícil. Está llena de altos y bajos que debemos superar sin dejar que nos venza para seguir con nuestras vidas— decía el cura que dirigía el velorio— A veces no es posible hacerlo solos y para eso el Señor nos manda ángeles para que nos ayude. Eso era Gisella, era un ángel que venía a ayudarnos y acompañarnos en este mundo…

Mi ángel no debería haberse ido pensó Emmett dejando de escuchar al cura por un rato mientras se arreglaba sus lentes oscuros con los que trataba de ocultar lo destrozado que se encontraba.

Deje de hablar tanto, señor. Ya nada de lo que diga hará que ella regrese pensaba exasperado. Odiaba escucharlo hablando de ella como si la conociera cuando nunca lo había visto.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y ahí Emmett cayó en la cuenta de que el velorio y la misa se habían terminado, por lo que les quedaba hacer el último viaje junto a su amada. Ese viaje que hubiese deseado lo hicieran en muchos años más.

Se acercó al ataúd para tomar una de las manillas, así como lo hizo su suegro, su padre, tío y hermanos. Entre los seis la subirían a la carroza fúnebre.

Las gotas de lluvia se dejaban caer con fuerza sobre los presentes en el velorio que comenzaban a irse a sus automóviles para ir al cementerio siguiendo la carroza.

Subieron a Gisella y luego Emmett se fue a sentar en el asiento del copiloto del automóvil. Su padre le preguntó si estaba bien y este le asintió para que el rubio se fuera a su automóvil y pudieran partir.

El camino era eterno y pasaron por los lugares que ella más adoraba. El parque donde se habían besado por primera vez, el restaurante donde Emmett le había pedido que fuera su novia e incluso el lugar donde, en una locura de amor, se habían entregado el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

Emmett no dejaba de derramar lágrimas a medida que recordaba el sinfín de buenos momentos que habían vivido en esos lugares y las muchas veces que le quedaron por decirle "te amo".

Al llegar al cementerio subieron el ataúd a un carro y las flores en otro, para luego caminar hasta el lugar donde sepultarían a la joven que había perdido la vida tratando de cumplir el sueño de su vida, ser madre.

Todos caminaban detrás del carro donde iba el cuerpo de la chica en el ataúd, todos menos Emmett que se mantenía todo el rato al lado de este. Estaba demasiado afectado como para separarse de ella.

Una vez llegaron al lugar donde sepultarían a Gisella, la dejaron sobre el pedestal y todos se ubicaron a su alrededor. Los padres de la chica y Emmett se sentaron en unas sillas que había en el lugar, mientras que Carlisle y sus dos hijos se ubicaron detrás del grandote para darle su apoyo.

El cura volvió a decir unas cuantas palabras más y luego le dio la palabra a los presentes. Los más cercanos daban unos cuantos discursos y sus padre también lo hicieron, pero Emmett no se sintió capaz. El solo se levantó de la silla y dejó una rosa blanca sobre su ataúd diciéndole: "ella sabe todo".

Cuando llegó el momento de bajar el ataúd solo bastó que este bajara unos centímetros para que Emmett se sintiera descompuesto y quisiera salir huyendo del lugar.

Le pidió a Jasper que lo acompañara y sin esperar respuesta se fue del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, ni siquiera esperó a Jasper que venía unos pasos más atrás.

Al llegar al coche Emmett se detuvo y se dejo caer apoyado en el coche.

Jasper se acercó a él y se agacho para que lo viera, preguntándole como se sentía. Emmett cada vez que escuchaba esa pregunta reía, ¿Cómo se va a sentir? era algo tonto preguntarle a cada rato lo mismo. No recordaba haberse sentido tan agotado, cansado y destruido en años y la gente se lo hacía recordar cada vez que le preguntaban.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron allí sin decir nada más hasta que la gente comenzó a llegar indicando que ya todo había terminado, que ya no había vuelta atrás. Gisella ya no estaba en ese mundo.

Edward se acerco para hacer compañía a sus hermanos mientras Carlisle se despedía de las personas que habían venido y decía adiós a sus consuegros ya que estos marchaban esa tarde por viaje de negocios del cual ya habían informado con anterioridad, incluso antes de que todo esto pasara.

Cuando termino de despedirse de todos se acerco a sus hijos y le indico a Emmett que ya se irían para casa. El joven únicamente asintió poniéndose en pie y metiéndose en el coche sin hablar con nadie. El rubio mayor le indico a Edward y Jasper que entraran en el coche ya que habían venido los cuatro juntos.

Antes de meterse el también en el coche recordó ir a decirle a Esme que ella y sus dos hijos Rosalie y Alice fueran para casa que ellos no tardarían en llegar.

Bella no había querido asistir porque los cementerios nunca le habían gustado y solo le hacían recordar malos recuerdo.

Se subió al coche y puso rumbo a su hogar.

Al ir a mitad de camino todavía sin llegar al sendero que lo llevaba hasta su casa recordó que hacía años que Emmett no vivía con ellos, que la ropa, los pijamas incluso los zapatos se le abrían quedado pequeños.

— Emmett, quieres que pasemos por tu casa a por algo de ropa... — hablo Carlisle mirando a su hijo.

— Les doy las llaves que entra alguno a por eso... yo no voy a ir — dijo sin mirar a su padre, solo observaba el paisaje.

Carlisle asintió y puso rumbo a casa del joven, Emmett le dio la llave a Edward y este entro le cogió algo de ropa, la metió en la maleta y salió de la casa dejando las cosas en el maletero.

El camino se hizo eterno para todos.

Emmett solo deseaba llegar para meterse en el dormitorio y dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos que ahora eran los únicos que lo mantenían en pie.

Edward y Jasper miraban de vez a su hermano y podía ver como se le escapaba alguna lágrima de esas traicioneras, pero el grandote se la apartaba de inmediato.

Al llegar a casa, Carlisle metió el coche en el parking y los tres subieron las escaleras hasta la cocina donde Esme preparaba la comida y al verlos entrar sonrió con delicadeza.

— Me voy al cuarto — dijo Emmett sin más saliendo del lugar.

Todos quedaron mirando como el joven salía de la cocina. Cuando este finalmente salió Carlisle se sentó en una de las sillas suspirando y llevándose las manos a la cabeza despeinando todos los pelos.

— Amor... — susurro Esme abrazándolo.

— Esto nos va a machacar a todos... — suspiro sin levantar la cabeza.

Jasper y Edward se sentaron junto a su padre, ambos esperando a que este levantara la cabeza. Al hacerlo se quedo mirando a sus hijos mientras dejaba que los brazos de su mujer le envolvieran.

— Papá... ¿Qué podemos hacer? — pregunto Jasper preocupado.

— Solo podemos apoyar a tu hermano... solo eso... — dijo mirando a ambos chicos.

Al rato Emmett continuaba en su dormitorio, queriendo ignorar todo lo que pasaba fuera de este. Pero junto en el momento en el que iba a ponerse los audífonos escucho como alguien picaba a su puerta, realmente él no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni que nadie viniera a molestarlo así que no contesto, pero la persona que estuviera fuera pico de nuevo.

Emmett suspiro y susurro un bajo adelante.

Al abrirse la puerta Emmett frunció el ceño al ver a la mediana de las hijas de la nueva mujer de su padre. Está iba vestida con unas mallas negras y una sudadera de color azul.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el mayor de los Cullen con el ceño fruncido. La chica no entro en el dormitorio solo se quedo en la puerta.

— Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado... — susurro sin mirarle al rostro — Es una putada perder a un pilar en tu vida... — continuo — A mí los psicólogos y psiquiatras siempre me dijeron que se superaba... mentira... solo aprendes a vivir con ello... — susurro.  
— Yo no quiero aprender a vivir así — dijo Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

— Yo tampoco quería... pero no te queda de otra, tú estás aquí y ella ya se ha ido... — dijo antes de salir — Por cierto dicen que ya está hecha la comida — finalizo cerrando la puerta.

Suspiro en un par de ocasiones y salió para ir a comer con los demás, aunque no tenía ganas.

Todos estaban ya en la mesa, comieron con tranquilidad y cuando ya habían finalizado sonó el timbre de la puerta, todos sabía de quien se trataba, pero Emmett se extraño pues no esperaba a nadie en casa en ese momento y realmente tampoco tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Carlisle se levanto para abrir la puerta dejando escapar un suspiro al salir del comedor, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Abrió viendo frente a él a su hermano junto a su cuñada y su sobrina mayor con su pequeña nieta en brazos, los saludo con una sonrisa sin pronunciar palabra.

A su vez todos en el comedor esperaban con ansias el momento.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen y Tanya traspasaron el lumbral de la sala donde todos se encontraban.

Emmett tenía la mirada baja por lo que no había visto de quien se trababa hasta que escucho a sus hermanos levantarse para saludar. Levanto la vista lentamente y se quedo mirando fijamente a sus tíos, quienes no le retiraron la mirada y la aguantaron hasta que el mayor de los Cullen decidió mirar a su prima y el pequeño bulto que sostenía en sus brazos.

Se levanto con brusquedad de la mesa donde comían.

— Me voy a la habitación — dijo con tono frio y duro.

— Emmett, espera — susurro Carmen agarrándolo del brazo — Es tu hija — le dijo con delicadeza.

— Suéltame tía, eso — dijo de manera despectiva — No es nada mío — termino la frase

— Sí, es tu hija de de Gisella, la sangre de ambos corre por el cuerpo de esta pequeña, es fruto de lo mucho que se amaban — continuo diciendo Carmen sin soltarle de su agarre.

— Es niña lo único que ha ocasionado es que pierda al amor de mi vida, ¿Sabes lo que se siente? No, no lo sabes... porque tú tienes a mi tío, pero yo me he quedado solo y todo por culpa de esa mocosa que nunca debió nacer... la odio a ella y me odio a mi ayudar a que naciera — hablo con odio soltándose del agarre y subiendo las escaleras.

— Emmett — hablo Carlisle agarrando ahora él el brazo de su hijo — Yo también perdí a su madre, yo si se cómo te sientes... pero no estás siendo justo, la niña no tiene la culpa de nada, ella es inocente — dijo apenado.

— Suéltame papá... — dijo desafiante con ira, pero Carlisle no lo soltó, eso hizo que el rostro de Emmett se suavizara y unas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas — Por favor papá — menciono con la voz entre cortada y la respiración forzada. El rubio suspiro mirando sus ojos y lo soltó dejando que subiera.

Edward por su parte se acerco a su prima y cargo a su pequeña sobrina haciéndole carantoñas al igual que Jasper, mientras que las hermanas Swan se mantenían apartadas.

— No tendrías que haber dejado que se marchara... — menciono Edward sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña.

— La situación está superando a mi sobrino... — susurro Carmen sentándose en el sofá junto a su marido y el resto. Alice, Bella y Rosalie se quedaron sentadas en la mesa un poco apartadas pero presentes y atentas a la conversación.

— No sé qué hacer... a mí también me supera — afirmo Carlisle agarrándose el cabello con las manos, un signo de desesperación.

— No puedes dejar que te supere a ti también, Emmett necesita la ayuda de todos, no solo para superar lo de Gisella, sino también para entender que su hija no tiene la culpa del mal fin que tuvo el parto — contesto Eleazar mirando a su hermano.

— Yo lo pase muy mal cuando Amaia murió y el único motivo por el que me levantaba de la cama era para que mis hijos me vieran fuerte... pero Emmett no tiene ganas de luchar, ni por él ni por la bebe — hablo Carlisle.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Edward que era quien todavía sostenía a la pequeña haciéndole mimos y besitos. Bella se levanto de la silla y salió del comedor alegando que estaba cansada. Alice se sentó en el sofá con el resto de la gente y Rosa tras unos minutos reflexionando se acerco lentamente a Edward quedando frente a él.

— ¿Me dejas? — pregunto la joven con un poco de vergüenza. Edward se lo pensó por un momento para después pasarle a la pequeña a la mayor de las Swan.

Rosalie sonrió al tenerla en sus brazos, siempre le habían gustado los niños, pero en su familia nunca habían habido más niños bebes aparte de sus hermanas.

— Hola preciosa, soy Rosalie, pero tu podrás llamarme Rose — dijo con una sonrisa acariciando la nariz de la pequeña. Esme sonrió al ver a su hija así de cariñosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y eso la lleno de felicidad.

La bebe soltó una pequeña carcajada en los brazos de Rosalie, aunque era muy pequeña y seguramente simplemente era porque se sentía a gusto, eso hizo que Rosalie riera al verla.

— Parece que le gustas hermana — dijo Alice con otra sonrisa en su rostro. Rosalie levanto la vista viendo como todos en la sala la miraban con admiración, sobre todo su madre.

— Ella también me gustas a mi — dijo mirándola de nuevo.

Mientras en su habitación no hacía más que llorar, se sentía indefenso, débil, vacio y no tenía ganas de nada, solo deseaba desaparecer, desaparecer para todos, no quería que le obligaran a estar con esa niña asesina. Solo quería marcharse. Se sentó en el escritorio de su mesa y comenzó a escribir, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de vez en cuando.

No era consciente de cuanto rato había pasado desde que se encontraba en su habitación, pero de repente un terrible sonido inundo sus oídos, lo que le hizo que se molestara más al tener que soportar el llanto de la niña que su familia se había empeñado en traer a casa.

Cogió una mochila y la lleno con un par de mudas, algo de dinero en efectivo y bajo las escaleras hecho una furia.

— ¡Que se calle por dios! — grito con odio desde la puerta de la sala.

— Es un bebe, los bebes lloran en normal — dijo Rosalie molesta acercándose a Edward para ayudarlo a callar a la pequeña.

— Está niña no debería estar en esta casa, yo no la quiero aquí — grito tapándose lo oídos — Me voy no lo soporto más — grito saliendo del lugar. Carlisle se levanto corriendo con Eleazar junto a él.

— ¿Dónde vas? — pregunto el rubio agarrando el brazo de su hijo, temiendo que se marchara de la casa.

— A pensar... necesito pensar... — dijo serio. Carlisle no quedo muy convencido con la respuesta de su hijo pero le soltó el brazo dejando que saliera de casa despavorido.

Pasaron las horas y Eleazar, Carmen y Tanya se marchando dejando a la familia sola con la pequeña.

Rosalie había quedado enamorada de la pequeña de tal manera que no había gritado ni peleado con nadie en todo el día, se compenetraba muy bien con Edward para cuidar y consentir a la pequeña, aunque Jasper y Alice también los ayudaban así como Esme y Carlisle. Bella había decidido mantenerse al margen, no quería saber nada de la pequeña, si no quedaba de otra ayudaría, pero mientras tanto no quiera saber nada.

La noche fue entrando y Emmett no regresaba lo que tenía nervioso a Carlisle ya que temía que él se fuera. Edward agarro a la pequeña y se fue a la habitación para acostarla cuando la noche ya estaba bien entrada.

Carlisle por su parte decidió subir las escaleras para entrar en la habitación de su hijo, abrió el armario y vio que había ropa, que eso no había desaparecido, pero un sobre, que se encontraba sobre la mesa le llamo la atención y se acerco a verlo, se sorprendió cuando vio que en el ponía familia. Lo cogió y bajo las escaleras hasta el salón.

— ¿Qué sucede papá? — pregunto Jasper con el ceño fruncido. Esme se acerco a su marido preocupada al ver su expresión. Mostro la carta y Edward le alentó para que la abriera.

 _Querida familia:_

 _Supongo que si están leyendo esto es porque salí de la casa y no volví. No voy a volver._

 _Sé que ahora estarán pensando lo peor de mí, pero realmente no puedo volver. Esa niña, su sola presencia, me destruye por completo, pero tampoco puedo negarles a ustedes, que se alejen de ella sabiendo que es su nieta y sobrina, así que decido alejarme yo... no se preocupen todo está bien._

 _Papá, te voy a echar mucho de menos a ti y tus sabias palabras y tus maravillosos consejos, se feliz con Esme parece una gran mujer y nunca te había visto como te veo con ella, dile a tía Carmen que no voy hacer ninguna locura, que este tranquila. Solo necesito pensar, como dije cuando salí de casa._

 _Edward, ahora eres el hermano mayor y sé que estarás muy molesto conmigo por irme y no hacerme cargo de la niña, lo sé, pero espero que alguna vez me comprendas que no podía quedarme. Siempre escuchaste mis consejos te quiero dar este ultimo "Lucha por la felicidad, no te estanques en el pasado"_

 _Jasper, el enano, disfruta de la vida tu que todavía puedes y lucha por lo que siempre has querido, tal vez cuando pasen unos años y hagas un concierto nos encontremos entre la gente._

 _Esme, gracias por devolverle la felicidad a mi padre, no se la quites y ayúdale a superar todo lo que venga. A tus hijas diles que no he tenido mucho tiempo con ellas, sobre todo con Alice._

 _Pero de igual manera dile a Rosalie que no sea tan tozuda, que en meses que tuvimos de prácticas no me dirigió la palabra nunca, a Alice dile que siga sonriendo, uno se siente bien a su lado y a Bella dile que fueron muy sabias sus palabras, pero que yo no quiero aprender a vivir de esa manera, que no es justo, pero que la admiro por ella conseguirlo._

 _A mis tíos, mis primos y mis abuelo les dicen que los quiero y que siempre los voy a echar de menos._

 _Cuídense... y sean felices_

 _PD: Papá en el sobre te deje un papel firmado, legalmente eres el padre de la niña. Por cierto, Gisella pensó en que se llamara Alma o Alba ustedes deciden yo no quiero saber nada._

 _Emmett Cullen_

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué os parece? Se que han sido unos capitulo duros e intensos... Espero que os guste el capitulo y subiré capitulo pronto._**


	11. Chapter 11

**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Emmett se había marchado de la casa.

Carlisle lo estuvo buscando por casi una semana, pero no dio con él ni con ninguna pista que le indicara donde se encontraba. Eso lo destruyo por dentro, su hijo se había marchado de su vida y no sabía si volvería a saber de él.

Esme siempre trataba de distraerlo, de hacer que ese sentimiento que había florecido en su marido en los últimos cinco años desapareciera.

Pese a lo malo algo que siempre alegraba el rostro de Carlisle y le hacía dejar su culpabilidad de lado era su preciosa nieta, aunque Emmett dejo un papel para que fuera su padre, la pequeña siempre lo llamo abuelo, como con Esme.

Por su parte Edward era el más dolido de los hermanos, no entendía como su hermano, su héroe pudo ser tan ruin de abandonar a su hija. Una niña que él había cuidado con amor y dedicación y que a los ojos de la pequeña Edward era su padre pues así lo llamaba.

Jasper era el maravilloso tío que todo se lo consentía, la pequeña reía y disfrutaba cuando Jasper llegaba a casa.

Este por su lado, meses después de que Emmett se marchara decidió contar que estaba de novio con Alice.

(Flash Back)

— _Hola — saludo Jasper entrando junto con Alice por la puerta de la sala donde todos estaban reunidos, apenas hacía un par de meses que todo había pasado y la familia parecía no levantar cabeza._

— _¿Llegan ahora? — pregunto Esme con el ceño fruncido mirando a los dos jóvenes de la familia._

— _Si... y necesitamos hablar con ustedes... — susurro Alice mirando a sus hermanas y a Carlisle y Esme._

— _¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Edward dejando a la pequeña en el cunero que tenían en la sala y sentándose en lo sofás junto al resto._

— _Tal vez no es el mejor momento... o tendríamos que haberlo dicho antes... — dijo Alice mirando sus manos._

— _Sean claros — dijo Carlisle con un suspiro._

— _Alice y yo somos novios — dijo Jasper agarrando fuerte la mano de la chica._

— _¿Cómo? — preguntaron Bella y Edward escandalizados._

— _Llevamos juntos desde antes de que Gisella muriera — dijo Alice dejando que Jasper la agarrara fuerte de la cintura._

— _¿Cómo no lo dijeron antes? — pregunto Esme confusa acercándose a los chicos._

— _La familia no está en un buen momento... y teníamos miedo... — susurro la chica._

— _Cariño, quería que te llevaras bien con los hijos de Carlisle, no esperaba esto, pero me alegro por ustedes... se ven felices y se entendieron desde el primer día — dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Carlisle se levanto de la misma manera para felicitarlos, Edward se sintió confuso ya que no esperaba que su hermano acabara con una de esas mujeres... pero tampoco estaba sorprendido del todo, se acerco y abrazo a su hermano, confuso pues ahora si estaba solo. Rosalie y Bella no fueron muy expresivas, sonrieron a su hermana en señal de aprobación pero no mostraron alegría_

(Fin Flash Back)

Rosalie se había vuelto más dulce y menos tenaz, la llegada de Alma a la familia le había llenado su frio corazón con un amor caliente y maravilloso y no solo eso, la pequeña había conseguido que la paz reinara en la casa ya que desde que la pequeña cumplió un año y llamo a Rosalie mamá como su primera palabra. Edward y ella decidieron hacer una tregua en su odio por la pequeña.

Flash back

 _En la mente de Rosalie todavía retumbaban las palabras de la pequeña Alma, la había llamado mamá. La rubia no recordaba haberse sentido tan completa en mucho tiempo. Pese a ese sentimiento maravilloso que sintió, corrigió a la pequeña y le dijo que ella no era su mamá. La pequeña Alma que apenas tenía un año y medio la volvió a llamar mamá, se acerco a Edward y pronunció su segunda palabra que era papá. Toda la familia miraba sorprendidos lo que la pequeña había dicho._

 _Cuando ya se hizo tarde y la niña se quedo dormida en su habitación mientras Rosalie le cantaba un nana, Edward entro por la puerta y sin mirar a la rubia se acerco al bebe._

— _No creo que si vamos a ser tú y yo los que principalmente eduquemos a Alma... estemos todo el día pegando voces... — susurro acariciando el cabello de su sobrina._

— _Tienes razón, no es bueno para ella... ¿Podríamos hacer una tregua? — pregunto Rosalie mirando por primera vez a Edward._

— _Me parece bien... una tregua — dijo con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de la mayor de las Swan._

(Fin del Flash Back)

Bella, decidió marcharse. Cuando se sintió segura de sí misma cogió un avión hacía Florida lugar donde lleva viviendo tres años y medio.

La situación en casa por Carlisle, como su hermana y Edward no hacían más que admirar a la niña, como Jasper y Alice se besaban todo el día le hizo tomar esa decisión.

(Flash Back)

— _¿Porqué la reunión? — pregunto Esme que había sido la última en entrar a la sala ya que había ido a echar un vistazo a la pequeña en su parque de juegos._

— _Llevo mucho tiempo pensando... y creo que esta es la mejor opción que puedo tomar en mucho tiempo — dijo mirando a su madre y sus hermanas sobre todo, pero también a Carlisle, Edward y Jasper._

— _¿Qué decisión? — pregunto Alice confusa._

— _Me voy — dijo sin andarse por las ramas dejando a las tres mujeres confusas — A Florida... — dijo segura de sus palabras mirando ahora únicamente a su madre — Se que tanto Carlisle como tú le habéis estado preguntando a Carmen sobre las terapias... estoy bien mamá de verdad, no me voy para siempre y vendré de visita a menudo, pero realmente necesito marcharme — dijo segura._

— _¿Y si te pasa algo? — pregunto Alice preocupada._

— _Ya soy mayor Alice, puedo terminar la universidad allí donde la cursaba antes y al terminar hacer cargo de las empresas de mis abuelos... — dijo con una sonrisa triste._

— _Bella no sé... — susurro Esme._

— _Sabías que acabaría marchándome de aquí mamá — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — Yo nunca quise venir... pero necesitaba alejarme de Florida... por eso acepte... ahora quiero volver — dijo con tranquilidad._

(Fin del Flash Back)

—Ya estoy en casa — grito Rosalie entrando por la puerta de la mansión y después de dejar sus abrigo y bolso colgado y el maletín sobre el estante de la entrada entro corriendo a la sala. Allí se encontraba la pequeña de sus ojos.  
—Mami — grito Alma acercándose corriendo.  
—Hola mi amor — dijo Rosalie agachándose para cogerla en sus brazos — Y te he dicho mil veces preciosa de que yo no soy tu mamá — dijo Rose con un suspiro. Saludo igual a su madre que se encontraba en la sala y había apartado el libro al escuchar llegar a la mayor de sus hijas. Mientras Rosalie jugaba con la pequeña Alma le pregunto a su madre donde estaba el resto de la familia ya que era cerca de la hora de la comida y en casa no había nadie.

—Carlisle está en el hospital terminando la guardia ya no tiene que tardar, Edward salió a comprar unas cosas que le encargué y Jasper y Alice están en el dormitorio — dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

En ese momento la pareja bajaba las escaleras, se sentaron junto con Esme y Rosalie hizo lo mismo levantándose del suelo donde jugaba la pequeña y sentándose junto a ellos.

Le preguntaron a Rosalie como había ido su día en el Buffet y el juicio que tenía ese día como había salido. A lo que la rubia aseguro que todo había salido genial.

Rosalie se había convertido en una de las mejores abogadas del estado, había recibido muchas ofertas de trabajo en grandes ciudades, pero las rechazaba todas, ella solo quería estar con la pequeña Alma.

Al rato llego Edward con la compra que Esme le había encargado y después de dejarla en la cocina bajo a la sala para sentarse con el resto.

Gracias a la tregua que hizo con Rosalie su relación era mucho mejor, así como con Alice que desde que se había convertido en su cuñada era su protegida y Esme se gano un pedazo de su cariño él día que lo ayudo con su caída.

Todos juntos estuvieron hablando y esperando hasta que Carlisle llego y se sentaron en la mesa para comer con tranquilidad.

Alice le pregunto a su madre si Bella había llamado ese día, pero Esme negó diciendo que ayer le aseguro que llamaría por la tarde.

Al terminar de comer todos recogieron su plato mientras Edward terminaba de ayudar a Alma a que acabara su plato, cuando eso sucedió el mismo lo llevo a la cocina y dejo que la pequeña saliera al jardín a jugar con su abuelo y su tío Jasper que se encontraban fuera hablando.

La pequeña salió corriendo en dirección a los dos y se lanzó a los brazos de su abuelo, quien la recibió con un cálido abrazo y la sentó en sus piernas. Edward, después de mirar la escena, entró nuevamente a la casa para seguir con las cosas que le quedaban por hacer mientras la pequeña se quedaba afuera con los demás.

Hablaron con ella y luego decidieron que jugarían a pillarse. La pequeña adoraba ese juego y tanto su abuelo como su tío vivían para darle todo lo que ella quisiera, llegando incluso a ser una consentida en muchas ocasiones.

— ¡Corre tío! ¡Atrápame!— gritaba la pequeña mientras corría en todas direcciones por el jardín.

— ¡Te voy a alcanzar, pequeña pilla!— le dijo él mientras corría para alcanzarla y ella salía corriendo, riendo fuertemente.

Cuando la alcanzó le dio un par de vueltas en el aire y luego la dejó sobre el suelo para que ella saliera corriendo de nuevo a buscar a su abuelo. Pero al mirar a su padre se dio cuenta de que este no estaba bien.

Carlisle se encontraba sentado en el césped, respirando forzadamente y con sus ojos cerrados. Parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar bien y que algo le dolía.

Sin pensarlo más se acercó a este y se acuclilló a su lado, posando su mano en el hombro de este y captando se atención.

— Papá ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó

— Si, solo… Que creo que ya no estoy al nivel de estos juegos— se burló con una leve sonrisa— Los años no pasan en vano y yo ya tengo que dejar de comer tantas golosinas a escondidas de Esme.

Jasper se burló de lo que había dicho su padre y le ayudó a levantarse. Sabía que lo que decía era verdad; cuando su padre salía del trabajo temprano iba a buscar a su nieta y la llevaba a algún local de comida rápida a comer comida chatarra o compraban golosinas en el supermercado los que se comían a escondidas de Esme, Rosalie y Edward a sabiendas de que ellos los regañarían.

Después de asegurarse que su padre estaba bien, le palmeó la espalda y siguió jugando con su sobrina que se había subido a la casita del árbol que habían construido junto a su hermano para ella.

Estaban jugando en ese lugar cuando escuchó que alguien se quejaba. Se asomó por la ventana y ahí estaba su padre con su rostro expresando una mueca de dolor, sujetándose el pecho y quejándose.

— ¡Papá!— gritó el chico bajando rápidamente y corriendo hacia su padre con su sobrina mirándolo desde lo alto de la casa del árbol. Cuando llegó a su lado comenzó a preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría, pero el hombre apenas podía responderle.

— Llama… a… Ed… Edward— le pidió antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de su hijo menor

— ¡Edward!

Bella se encontraba dando su clase de baile a sus alumnas de entre quince y diecisiete años. Hacía tiempo que las impartía y sacada vez que entraba en ese estudió su corazón latía con fuerza. Les estaba indicando a las chicas que pasos debían seguir, pues ahora apenas estaban calendando. Se acerco a Linda y le ayudo a estirarse para hacer bien el ejercicio, justo en el momento en el que su teléfono sonó.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír pues Bella siempre pedía que los apagaran. Se disculpo y comenzó a caminar hasta su bolso, iba a cortar la llamada y llamaría al terminar la clase, pero al ver que se trataba de Rosalie lo cogió preocupada.

— ¿Rose?, ¿Qué pasa? Estoy trabajando — dijo Bella confusa.

—Es Carlisle, le dio un infarto, ahora estamos todos en el hospital, pero no sabemos nada y por la cara de Edward, incluso la de Eleazar que está aquí parece grave... — dijo la chica.

— ¿Un infarto? — pregunto Bella con el tono un poco más alto, llamando la atención de todas las chicas, que deshicieron la postura y miraron a Bella preocupada — ¿Cómo? — pregunto confusa.

—Estaba jugando con Alma y de repente le dio... ¿Vendrás? Mamá está mal por eso te llamo — dijo Rosalie.

—Cogeré el primer avión que encuentre en dirección a Seattle — dijo Bella y corto la llamada mirando a las chicas — Chicas los siento tendremos que dejar aquí la clase — menciono mirándolas apenadas.

—No pasa nada profe... la familia es lo primero — dijo una de ellas acercándose para darle animo.

—Sí, supongo que Raquel no avisara cuando estés de vuelta — habló otra chica refiriéndose a la secretaria de la academia.

—Gracias por su comprensión chicas, y si Raquel llamara a todas cuando yo este de regreso... ensayen en casa para no perder movimiento — dijo Bella cogiendo su bolsa — Cuídense — finalizó salió corriendo. Informo a la secretaria de que llamara a las madres de todas las alumnas, las que se encontraban en clase y el resto que informara que por asuntos personales la academia estaría cerrada unos días.

Cuando termino de dar instrucciones salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, deseando que al llegar su amigo se encontrara en su casa en ese momento.

Al estar frente al imponente edificio en el que vivía, no espero el ascensor y subió a carrera hasta el quinto piso que era donde ella vivía. Se coloco frente a la puerta de su vecino y comenzó a picar con insistencia, estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió.

— ¿Bella?, ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Me ha llamado Rosalie — dijo la chica seria mirando los ojos de él.

— ¿Y desde cuando me avisas cuando tu hermana te llama? Te dije que yo no quería saber nada de Forks... — habló él entre molesto y confuso.

—A tu padre le dio un infarto — anunció Bella seria, contemplando cada una de las facciones de su amigo. Emmett había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, había creado una coraza alrededor de su corazón que nadie excepto Bella había conseguido traspasar. Pero no solo había cambiado en personalidad, también físicamente. Ahora era mucho más fuerte, pues se pasaba horas en el gimnasio descargando toda la rabia que sentía. Sus ojos ya no lucían con el brillo de antes y se había dejado barba, no muy larga, pero la tenía. Lo único que conservaba de la misma forma era su cabello.

— ¿Qué dices Bella? — pregunto ahora preocupado.

—Me llamo para decirlo — aseguro ella — Yo voy a viajar... ¿Tu...? — pregunto ella confusa sin estar segura de si él querría ir.

—Yo... yo no lo sé... — dijo con un suspiro.

—Emmett es tu padre... si pasa algo y no vas te arrepentirás todas la vida... — le declaro Bella.

—No puedo volver allí Bella... no puedo — dijo el dejando que una lagrima se le escapara.

—Emmett... mírame — le pidió Bella alzándole el rostro que él había bajado — Se que es difícil... realmente lo sé, pero es algo que no puedes evitar... y tu padre te necesita allí, tus hermanos... toda tu familia — dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.

—Mi familia dejo de necesitarme el día que me marche — aseguro Emmett.

—No... Y lo sabes... — dijo ella — Voy a preparar una mochila con algo de ropa y llamare para coger un billete, cogeré uno para ti, por si decides venir... — formulo Bella caminando hasta su casa y entrando en ella. Agarro una pequeña maleta y en ella coloco lo necesario para pasar unos días, Alice guardaba ropa suya en casa por lo que no sería necesario llevar mucha. Llamo a la agencia de vuelo y compro dos billetes para Seattle en el próximo vuelo que era para dentro de dos horas.

Cuando tuvo todo listo salió de su casa justo en el momento en el que Emmett también lo hacía. Bella sonrió al verlo y lo abrazó con fuerza para luego salir corriendo los dos en dirección al aeropuerto.

El vuelo se hizo pesado, sobre todo para Emmett que se sentía inseguro y con miedo. Deseaba ver a su padre, asegurarse por el mismo de que este se encontraba bien, de que no le había pasado nada mal, pero tenía miedo de los recuerdos y de lo que Forks podría generar en el ahora que parecía que su cicatriz iba sanando.

Cuando los dos se encontraban en un taxi camino al hospital de la familia Cullen Bella podía ver como Emmett iba con los ojos cerrados, negándose a ver nada. La joven Swan le agarro la mano queriendo mostrarle todo su apoyo y animo. Emmett la miro a los ojos, donde ella reflejaba de que todo iba a ir bien y que iban a ser fuertes juntos.

Al llegar a la puerta del hospital Bella pago al taxista y ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta del lugar.

— ¿Entramos? — pregunto Bella dándole animo a que entrara. Él únicamente negó con un suspiro.

—Entra tú, yo necesito un momento... — suspiro. La joven entendía a Emmett así que asintió y entro caminando hasta recepción para preguntar por su familia, pero antes de que se acercara escucho la llamada de Alice a un lado de la sala.

Cuando Bella se giro para mirar hacía la dirección no pudo evitar suspirar. Su madre lloraba como un bebe en los brazos de su hermana Rosalie, Jasper estaba junto a Edward y sus tíos y todos trataban de calmarse, así como las primas de estos que le daban apoyo. Alice estaba junto a Jasper, pero se alejo unos pasos para abrazar con fuerza a Bella.

—Te eche en falta hermana, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos — dijo con un suspiro soltando el abrazo.

—Yo también te eche de menos Alice — aseguro Bella, dando unos pasos para abrazar a su madre y que esta llorara junto a ella. Cuando se separo, saludo con un abrazo a su hermana y finalmente al resto de la sala, preguntando a su vez por Carlisle.

Los presentes le indicaron que todavía lo atendían y no habían salido a informar nada y tampoco les permitían entrar por muy dueños que fueran de lugar.

—Carlisle es fuerte, todo estará bien — dijo mirando a Edward y Jasper que parecían desolados — Por cierto, ¿Y la niña? — pregunto ahora mirando a Edward y a su hermana.

—La dejamos en casa con Irina — dijo Rose con una sonrisa y Bella asintió algo tranquila de que la niña no se encontrara aquí cuando entrara Emmett.

En ese momento reino el silencio entre todos los presentes, Bella sabía porque pero no se giro para comprobarlo, se quedo mirando a los hermanos Cullen.

 _ **HOLA!**_

 _ **AQUÍ OS DEJO UN CAP NUEVO, EMPIEZA LO QUE SERÍA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTARÁ Y ME COMENTÉIS. UN BESO!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma, no lo podía creer. Y Edward apretaba los puños era evidente que estaba molesto, furioso, aun así, no puso freno cuando sintió que esta le superaba y se lanzo sobre Emmett dándole con su puño en ojo.

El pequeño de los hermanos junto a su tío y su abuelo se acercó a Edward y lo agarraron para que no continuara pegando a Emmett. Ninguna de las mujeres se movió únicamente Bella que fue donde Emmett para ver su ojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo tienes la cara dura de aparecer aquí después de todo?, ¿No tienes vergüenza? — grito Edward molesto.

—Edward... te recuerdo que estamos en un hospital... cálmate — le pidió su abuelo.

— ¡Qué! Eres tan cobarde que no te atreves ni a mirarnos a la cara — le grito de nuevo.

Emmett respiro hondo y levanto la vista mirando primero a Tanya, Kate, Carmen y a su abuela, luego miro a su abuelo junto a su tío, su mirada se poso en sus hermanos quedándose allí por un momento, lentamente la dirigió hacía Esme, Rosalie y Alice para finalmente mirar a su amiga que le sonreía dándole fuerzas.

— ¿Cómo esta mi padre? — pregunto mirando de nuevo a Edward que todavía estaba siendo agarrado por el resto.

— ¿Tú padre?, ¿Cual?, ¿Aquel al que abandonaste?, ¿Aquel con el que no has tenido contacto?, ¿Aquel al que nos has llamado en cinco años? ¡Cinco años! — Grito — Vete, no tienes derecho de estar aquí ahora — le habló de modo desafiante.

—Edward — habló Esme interponiéndose entre las miradas de ambos hermanos — Emmett tiene el mismo derecho que tu o Jasper de estar aquí... — dijo mirando al joven del pelo cobrizo. Este suspiro ante las palabras de Esme y se soltó del agarre para sentarse en una silla.

— ¿Cómo has sabido lo de tu padre? — pregunto Anthony mirando a su nieto mayor. Todavía sin creer que realmente estuviera en ese lugar.

—Yo le dije — habló Bella mirando a todos.

— ¿Tú? — Pregunto Rosalie mirando a su hermana — ¿Desde cuándo hablas tu con él? — inquirió confusa y molesta. La mayor de las Swan tenía un odio especial Emmett, no comprendía cómo podía haber abandonado a la niña, esa niña que era todo amor y ternura.

—Emmett es mi vecino en florida... — dijo con un suspiro mirando a su madre que frunció el ceño — No estoy viviendo en la casa de los abuelo como te dije, es demasiado grande para mi sola. Vivo en un apartamento en el centro, cerca de las oficinas. Cuando me instale allí descubrí que Emmett era mi vecino de enfrente — dijo finalizando la explicación.

— ¿Cuanto llevas viviendo en ese departamento? — pregunto Rose.

—Desde que me fui de aquí — le dijo segura.

—Sabes del paradero de mi hermano desde hace cuatro años y no nos dijiste nada... ¿Qué clase de persona eres tú? — pregunto Edward molesto.

—Te calmas Cullen, a tu hermano le gritas y le pegas lo que quieres... pero a mi hermana no le levantas la voz, para eso estoy yo — dijo Rosalie molesta.

Rosalie siguió reclamándole a su hermana con completa exasperación. Si había cosas que ella odiaba era que le mintieran, y ellas lo había hecho durante todo este tiempo e incluso sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba a Emmett después de lo que le había hecho a la pequeña Alma.

Emmett seguía sin saber qué hacer y solo atinó a mirar todo lo que ocurría. Quiso intentar defender a su amiga, pero las palabras no querían salir desde su garganta.

Miró a sus hermanos y ellos habían pasado de estar pendientes de él a simplemente ignorarlo. Le dolía, pero él había hecho lo mismo por muchos años a pesar de que lo necesitaba.

Cuando por fin consiguió las palabras y las fuerzas precisas para preguntar por el estado de su padre de nuevo, esperando que ahora le contestaran, las puertas del área de urgencias se abrieron y por ellas salió un médico que preguntó por la familia de su padre.

Su abuelo fue el primero en acercarse y el doctor lo reconoció al instante. Comenzó a explicarles que, efectivamente, Carlisle había sufrido un infarto a causa de un bloqueo en una de sus arterias por lo que habían tenido que realizar un procedimiento para desbloquearlo. Además le habían detectado una hipertensión que había pasado desapercibida durante todos estos años y que ahora deberían tratar como correspondía.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verlo?— inquirió Jasper

— Por esta noche lo dejaremos en cuidados intensivos por el procedimiento que le realizamos y ahí nadie puede pasar. Pero mañana, si todo está bien, lo pasaremos a una habitación y ahí podrán verlo.

— Gracias por todo, doctor— le agradeció el abuelo de los chicos tendiéndole la mano, la que el médico recibió con gusto. Luego se retiró del lugar.

— Chicos, creo que por el momento es mejor que todos no vayamos a casa. Por hoy no podremos verlo y necesitamos descansar, además de seguro Alma ya se está inquietando en la casa.

Emmett, en cuanto escuchó ese nombre, se estremeció. Ese era el nombre que su amada quería para su hija y el solo hecho de escucharla lo hizo recordar el momento en que lo habían escogido.

— _Amor he estado pensando — dijo Gisela con una sonrisa mientras continuaba viendo el televisor._

— _¿En qué piensas mi amor? — pregunto Emmett acariciando su pelo algo que a la mujer le tranquilizaba._

— _He pensado que hemos decidido el nombre si es niño, que estoy segura de que si, pero tu estas convencido de que será niña y si por casualidades de la vida tú tienes razón... ¿Qué nombre le podemos poner? — pregunto la mujer confusa poniéndose boca arriba para ver a su novio._

— _Elige un nombre, estaré de acuerdo con lo que digas — le respondió el chico con una sonrisa._

— _Me gusta el nombre de Alma, me fascina o Alba... son preciosos — dijo con una sonrisa mirando los ojos de su marido que brillaban al escucharla hablar._

— _Son muy bonitos, cuando nazca decides de que tiene cara — dijo riendo._

Pronto su mente volvió a la realidad y se percató de todo. Sus hermanos se rehusaban a marcharse del lugar alegando que no estarían tranquilos hasta que vieran a su padre, sobre todo Jasper.

Por otro lado Esme trataba de convencer a su suegro para ver si él podía hacer algo para que ella se pudiera quedar cuidando a su esposo, pero eso no sería posible.

Sin esperar más y sabiendo que todo lo que intentaran hacer sería imposible, salió del lugar. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, sus pulmones y su mente se lo pedían.

No dijo nada a nadie ni aviso de su salida. Su paso fue rápido y algo ansioso, cuando llego a la calle se apoyo en la pared respirando hondo y con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Bella apoyándose junto a su amigo.

Este no contesto solo suspiro de nuevo sin mirarla. Bella estiro su brazo acariciando a su amigo, tratando de darle fuerza.

Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que escucharon un carraspeo a su lado y ambos se giraron para ver a toda la familia.

—Bella, ¿Te vas a venir a dormir a la mansión? — pregunto Jasper abrazando a Alice. Bella miro a todos los presentes, esperando que alguien le dijera a Emmett que el también fuera, pero nadie dijo nada, por lo contrarió se quedaron esperando a que Bella contestara.

—No, me iré a un hotel con Emmett... mañana nos vemos — dijo la chica con una sonrisa mirando a todos.

La familia asintió y desapareció del lugar dejando allí a los dos chicos, que fueron caminando hasta encontrar un hostal donde pasar la noche.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación que habían rentado Emmett se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Bella se acerco y lo envolvió en sus brazos, sabiendo que Emmett necesitaba desahogarse.

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión todos estaban tensos y cansados, apenas habían conseguido dormir media hora, al menos Jasper, Edward y Esme que se sentían desesperados por poder ver a Carlisle.

—Buenos días — dijo Rosalie bajando a la cocina donde hijos y mujer de Carlisle estaban sentados.

— ¿Y Alma? — pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido mirando a la chica.

—Alice la está vistiendo, la llevaremos a la escuela y nos vamos al hospital a ver a Carlisle... — dijo Rosalie a lo que los chicos asintieron.

Al poco rato llegaron Alice con la pequeña en sus brazos y la sentó en su silla para que desayunara antes de irse a la escuela.

La pequeña pregunto por su abuelo en diferentes ocasiones, pero entre todos le explicaron que él se había puesto un poco malito, pero que ya pronto iba a estar bien.

Al terminar el almuerzo se arreglaron y prepararon para partir. Alice, Jasper y Esme fueron en el coche de esta última y Rosalie y Edward fueron con Alma, todos juntos la dejaron en el colegio y pusieron rumbo al hospital.

Al principio la pequeña no quería quedarse y rogaba que la llevaran para ver a su

Abuelito, pero los demás no estaban seguros de que fuera lo mejor. No sabían en las condiciones en las que encontrarían a Carlisle y a lo mejor no era lo mejor para una pequeña como ella.

Cuando llegaron al hospital preguntaron en la recepción por Carlisle y la chica les dijo el piso en el que se encontraba. En la mañana, a primera hora, había sido trasladado a un cuarto en la planta común, por lo que posiblemente podrían pasar a verlo.

Al llegar al piso se encontraron con una castaña cabellera tan conocida por todos. Era Bella. Ella estaba sentada en la sala de espera, con sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra y revisando su celular completamente ajena a su alrededor.

Las chicas se acercaron a saludarla con alegría y ella les respondió de igual forma. Luego se le acercó Esme y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, aquella que la madre no había tenido el día anterior. Se habían extrañado.

Los siguientes en saludarla fueron los hermanos Cullen. Los dos la abrazaron y besaron sus mejillas.

— ¿Viniste sola?— inquirió el menor de los hermanos y ella negó

— No, Emmett está en el baño— le respondió con una sonrisa

Edward se alejó de los dos, sabiendo cuales eran las intenciones de su hermano menor. La noche anterior habían tenido una conversación acerca de la llegada de

Emmett y los dos tenían distintas opiniones, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo apoyaba por su decisión de abandonar a su hija.

— ¿Cómo está él?— preguntó Jasper

— Cansado, preocupado y muy inquieto. Venir a acá no hace más que abrirle muchas heridas que él ya creía curadas— le contestó con un suspiro y el chico asintió.

— Claro, como él es el único que sufre con las cosas que pasan— reclamó Edward

— Sé que no soy el único, pero tú no has vivido lo que yo— escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Esa grave y fuerte voz de su hermano mayor.

— No van a pelear de nuevo— escucharon una voz aún más grave. La de su abuelo, quien venía acompañado por el médico que había atendido a su padre el día anterior.

— ¿Doctor, como está mi esposo?— inquirió Esme, acercándose al hombre

— El doctor Cullen está estable dentro de su gravedad. Al menos lo peor ha pasado y ahora solo le queda comenzar a ser más consciente de su condición— le contestó— ahora él ya se encuentra en una habitación común, así que si quieres pueden pasar a verlo. —

Claro que siempre teniendo cuidado con no alterarlo demasiado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que el médico indico y caminaron lentamente hasta la habitación que le había indicado el doctor.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta todos entraron poco a poco, pero Emmett se quedo en la puerta incapaz de dar un paso, se había bloqueado. Nadie se quedo esperando, todos pasaron excepto Bella que lo miro, este le dedico una sonrisa para que entrara tranquila.

Dentro de la habitación Carlisle se encontraba con la mascarilla que le aportaba oxigeno pues el médico había decidido dejarla por el momento, aparte de eso tenía una vía donde por un lado colgaba el suero y por el otro entraba el medicamento que le administraban, Aparte sobre su pecho tenía puesto los parche que controlaban su corazón, el ritmo cardiaco y sus pulsaciones.

Todos entraron en silencio pensando que este podría estar dormido, pero cuando escucho la puerta el rubio se giro para ver a su familia.

Jasper fue el primero en acercarse a su padre y darle un abrazo, lo había pasado muy mal, cuando este se alejo se acerco Edward abrazando a su padre de mismo modo, ahora se sentía más aliviado, podía verlo, asegurarse el mismo de que estaba bien.

Al separarse los dos hermanos Esme se acerco ansiosa y beso a su marido.

—Nos has dado un fuerte susto — dijo con una sonrisa y una lagrima al separarse.

—Lo siento — dijo mirando a todos y parando la mirada en Bella sorprendido de verla allí — Hola Bella — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Carlisle, me alegro de que estés bien y todo quede como un susto — dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco todos fueron saludando y alegrándose de que estuvieran mejor.

Bella miraba la puerta como esperando a que Emmett entrara, pero esto no pasaba y eso le estaba preocupando. Tuvo intención de levantarse para ir a verlo, pero Anthony negó saliendo el junto con Eleazar de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron fuera miraron para todos lados mirando donde estaba el chico y este se encontraba un poco más lejos de donde estaban ellos, estaba sentado en una banca con las manos en la cabeza, ambos se acercaron y cada uno se sentó a un lado.

—Emmett... — hablo Anthony colocando una mano en el hombre de su nieto — ¿Vas a entrar? — pregunto, el chico no levanto el rostro solo suspiro.

—No lo sé... — suspiro de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro que tendrá ganas de verte... — dijo Eleazar.

—No sé si estoy preparado para entrar... — susurro levantando la cabeza y mirando a ambos — ¿Qué tal si actúa como Edward?

—Todos te hemos echado mucho de menos, incluso tu hermano... el se siente más dolido, pero si te quedas comprenderás él porque... — le dijo su abuelo.

—No me voy a quedar aquí... yo solo quiero saber cómo está papá, verlo por mí mismo y me vuelvo a Florida, no puedo vivir aquí, no puedo — aseguro dejando que una lagrima cayera por sus mejillas la cual se aparto rápidamente.

—Vamos sobrino, entra a verlo — dijo Eleazar poniéndose en pie y pidiéndole a Emmett que también lo hiciera.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta la habitación y los dos hombres dejaron que fuera el muchacho quien entrara primero. Este por su parte agarro el pomo de la puerta y después de soltar un gran suspiro abrió la puerta encontrándose con todos mirándolo, pero el solo se fijo en la cama, su padre hablaba con Esme tranquilamente, pero esta callo cuando lo vio entrar lo que hizo que el rubio dejara la conversación y mirara a Emmett.

Carlisle se quedo mirando a Emmett sorprendido, pensando que tal vez el infarto le había hecho volverse loco, no dijo nada, no pronunció palabra solo miro a su hijo que estaba muy cambiado a la última vez que lo había visto. Ahora estaba mucho más fuerte y más grande que años atrás, iba vestido de manera deportiva con chándal, bambas y sudadera y tenía una barba desaliñada, en cambió su pelo continuaba como antes. Los ojos de Emmett no brillaban como años atrás y eso Carlisle pudo darse cuenta, en ellos había pena y sufrimiento. En ese momento su único deseo fue levantarse para darle un abrazo, pero no podía por todo a lo que estaba enchufado.

El padre del chico pudo darse cuenta como Bella agarraba la mano del joven y este se la apretaba con fuerza sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Familia, ¿Porqué no salimos todos y dejamos que hablen tranquilamente? — dijo Anthony, todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Edward que fue a protestar pero su abuelo lo callo — Por favor Edward, salgamos — le dijo y este suspiro saliendo de la habitación seguido de toda la familia.

Aunque al salir Bella y Tanya se fueron al baño y dejaron a toda la familia curiosa por saber que sucedía dentro así que todos se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación con intención de escuchar lo que pasaba dentro.

—Papá yo... lo siento, siento como me fui y siento no haberte llamado, pero de verdad fue necesario, no podía quedarme y aunque fue una manera brusca fue la que encontré yo... — comenzó hablar Emmett dentro de la habitación.

—No te justifiques... me alegro enormemente de verte hijo — dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa — Se que tuviste una situación delicada, pero Alma no tenía la culpa de ello y la dejaste sola, pero me alegro que estés aquí para cuidar de ella — dijo Carlisle con su sonrisa.

— ¿¡Qué!? — pregunto Emmett confuso.

—Qué me alegro que vengas a cuidar de tu hija — repitió Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—No papá, yo no viene por esa niña, yo viene a verte a ti... de ella no quiero saber nada — aseguro Emmett con voz dura.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto ahora Carlisle confuso por la respuesta de su hijo — ¡Pero es tu hija!, ¿Qué clase de padre eres? — pregunto Carlisle alterándose.

—No quiero hablar de ese tema papá — dijo Emmett serio.

—Pues tendrás que hablar, no puedes ser un cobarde toda la vida — dijo alzando la voz el rubio.

—Elijo ser un cobarde, no quiero saber de esa niña... ni quiero ni estoy preparado — le aseguro Emmett.

—Pero es tu hija, tu hija... ha perdido a su madre por mal trechos de la vida y por tu egoísmo se ha quedado sin padre... — el grito.

—Carlisle... — llamo Carmen entrando de repente pese a que su marido le insistió en que no lo hiciera.

—Sal Carmen estoy hablando con mi hijo — le dijo el doctor tratando de calmar su respiración y pulsaciones ya que la maquina se estaba descontrolando.

—No, no creo que ahora sea el momento de echarle a Emmett las cosas en cara... — dijo sería.

La familia entro a la sala en ese momento y Emmett salió sin decirle nada a nadie se sintió ahogado y sobre pasado. Deseaba no haber venido nunca, no haber vuelto a Forks, se odiaba por su reencuentro con su padre y por las palabras que él le había dicho. Después de todo tenía razón, era mal padre, pero él no quería serlo.

Camino desesperado hasta la salida con intención de coger un poco de aire para tratar de calmarse él y calmar sus pensamientos, pero choco con alguien en el intento.

— ¿Emmett?, ¿Qué pasa tranquilo? — dijo Bella cuando vio que se trataba de él.

El muchacho no contesto solo continuo caminando hasta salir del lugar, se dejo caer por la pared de la salida y Bella se acuclillo a su lado.

—No tenía que haber venido Bella, yo no tendría que estar aquí — dijo comenzando a llorar.

—Tranquilo, calma... — le susurro abrazándolo con fuerza.

Bella trato de reconfortarlo, de consolarlo y tranquilizarlo, pero Emmett se sentía demasiado desesperado y atrapado como años atrás cuando todo paso.

Cuando el chico estuvo más calmado, Bella mando un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que ella y Emmett se marcharían porque él no se sentía bien.

Así que ambos llamaron a un taxi y se fueron para el hotel.

Mientras en el hospital continuaban todos ahora dentro de la habitación de Carlisle. Discutiendo como Carlisle le había hablado a Emmett. Edward se mantenía al margen de la conversación, pues con el tiempo había creado un rencor hacía su hermano que no le permitían defenderlo en la conversación que todos tenían en este momento.

—No debiste hablarle, ni así ni de eso — dijo Carmen negando.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Carmen cariño, Emmett solo quería verte a ti... y no creo que fuera momento de sacar ese tema... — coincidió Esme.

—Pero es su hija... no lo entiendo, solo quería que me lo explicara — dijo Carlisle alterado.

—Vamos a dejar el tema, no creo que sea bueno que alteremos a mi hermano más de lo que ya está — dijo Eleazar serio.

—Por cierto... ¿Dónde está mi nieta? — pregunto Carlisle mirando a Edward que había estado callado en todo momento.

—En el colegio — contesto Edward levantando la mirada para ver a su padre.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto el rubio mirando a Edward. Conocía lo suficiente a su hijo para saber que en este momento lo estaba pasando mal, no solo por que él estuviera en el hospital, sino por la llegada de su hermano. Además Carlisle estaba seguro de que Edward lo estaría pasando peor que Jasper. Porque el joven al fin y al cabo no aprueba lo que su hermano hizo, pero no ha creado ningún odio, ni rencor, ni rabia hacía el mayor, en cambio Edward sí.

—Bueno familia, creo que somos muchos aquí — dijo Anthony antes de que Edward contestara. Todos comenzaron a despedirse de Carlisle, pidiéndole que se mantuviera tranquilo que en la tarde algunos de ellos vendrían a verle.

Rosalie por su parte informo que iba al colegio a buscar a la pequeña Alma y Alice decidió acompañarla sabiendo que Jasper y Edward necesitaban hablar con su padre por lo que Esme decidió marcharse con ellas dejando a los tres solos en la habitación.

— ¿Y, Edward? — pregunto Carlisle mirando a su hijo.

—No sé decirte como estoy papa... la verdad que no lo sé — le dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿Y tú Jasper? — pregunto mirando al menor que estaba apoyado en una pared.

—Contento, porque aparte de que te estás recuperando he visto a Emmett, se que está bien y no le ha pasado nada. Aunque me siento dolido por lo que le hizo a mi sobrina y creo que debe una explicación — aseguro Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Una explicación? — Pregunto Edward riendo — Emmett es un cobarde, no supo enfrentarse a su deber, como padre, como hermano, como hijo, como viudo me da igual, se evadió de todo — dijo soltando una pequeña risa molesto.

—Pero es nuestro hermano — dijo tratando de ver lo bueno Jasper.

—Sí y también es el padre de Alma, ¿Y tú le has visto con ella? — pregunto molesto.

Siguieron conversando por un tiempo más. Edward no daba su brazo a torcer y seguía firme en su posición, mientras que Jasper simplemente no prestaba atención a las palabras ácidas y resentidas de su hermano, él aun le guardaba cariño a su hermano y, en parte comprendía la decisión de Emmett aunque no la compartía.

Ya entrada la tarde la enfermera los sacó del lugar alegando que el doctor tenía que descansar. Habían sido muchas las visitas por el día y habían roto todas las reglas del hospital al estar metidos todos en el cuarto, pero lo había dejado pasar solo porque el padre del paciente era el jefe del hospital.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron de su padre y se marcharon a la casa para descansar, ahora más tranquilos sabiendo que su padre estaría bien.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste. ¿Qué os parece la actitud de la familia?, ¿Y la de Edward?**_


	13. Chapter 13

Los días pasaban en completa calma y es que, desde el ultimo día en el hospital, Edward y Emmett no se habían vuelto a ver. En parte se debía a que Emmett visitaba a su padre justamente en los momentos en que su hermano no se encontraría por el lugar.

— ¡Al fin salgo de aquí! — exclamó el rubio terminando de acomodarse la camiseta que le tendía su hijo menor— Odio los hospitales

— Claro, claro. Por eso no te sales de aquí por horas— se burló el rubio menor

— Es que estar de paciente es distinto, hijo. Créeme que así es— se defendió y Edward asintió secundando su idea— Ahora de verdad comprendo lo que dicen los pacientes con respecto a la comida. Es realmente muy mala y sin sal.

— Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, papá, porque desde ahora todas tus comidas serán desabridas— comentó una ronca voz desde la puerta del cuarto y, al mirar, vieron al grandote apoyado en el marco de esta.

Edward bufó molesto por su presencia, mientras que Jasper y Carlisle sonrieron al verlo en el lugar.

— Gracias por el ánimo, hijo— se quejó Carlisle y Emmett solo pudo reír

— Lo siento, pero es la verdad— se acercó a saludar a los presentes. El de Edward fue solo un apretón de mano mientras que con Carlisle y Jasper fue un abrazo apretado— Venía a ver qué estuvieras bien y a despedirme.

— ¿Despedirte? — Preguntó Jasper— ¿Ya te vas?

— Si, ya me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer en mi trabajo y no puedo abandonarlo por mucho tiempo— se disculpó

Unos rápidos pasitos y una risa angelical resonó en el pasillo del hospital y eso hizo que todos en el cuarto se tensaran. Conocían esa risa a la perfección y sabían de quien se trataba aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

La pequeña Alma entro la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban los cuatro hombres con una sonrisa y prácticamente se lanzo sobre su abuelo sin prestar atención a nadie más. Rosalie, Esme y Alice no tardaron en llegar corriendo tras la pequeña, se pararon en la puerta al ver que Emmett se encontraba en el lugar.

—Abuelito, ¿Ya vienes a casa? — pregunto con una sonrisa saltando a su alrededor.

—Si mi vida, ya me voy a casa con vosotros — le dijo a la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hijo de reojo.

Emmett parecía bloqueado, no se movía, tenía la mirada perdida. Todos lo miraban extrañados y algo asustados.

—Alma, vamos fuera, así dejamos que el abuelo se prepare — dijo Edward apartando la mirada de su hermano y acercándose a la pequeña.

—No papá, espera que yo quiero ir con mi abuelo — dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero esperamos fuera — le repitió de nuevo.

—No quiero — grito la niña girándose, en ese momento es cuando vio a Emmett, la pequeña se quedo mirándolo atentamente — Hola, me llamo Alma ¿y tú? — pregunto la niña mirando a Emmett.

—Alma vamos fuera — dijo Rosalie seria viendo que Edward no lo conseguía.

—Espera mami, que quiero conocer a este señor — dijo la niña.

—Pequeña, haz caso a Rosalie y Edward, vamos fuera — dijo Jasper acercándose a la pequeña — Te voy a enseñar un juego nuevo, ¿Quieres? — pregunto Jasper sabiendo que con eso distraería a la pequeña.

—Si — dijo ilusionada y Alice y Esme salieron de la habitación junto con Jasper. Rosalie se quedo mirando por un momento a Edward y poco después salió con los demás.

— ¿Estás bien hijo? — pregunto Carlisle serio. Emmett se quedo mirando la puerta por donde su hermano menor se había llevado a la niña. Cuando escucho las palabras de su padre lo miro fijamente a los ojos y luego miro a Edward.

—Se parece mucho a ella — dijo cerrando los ojos.

—La verdad es que si — dijo Carlisle levantándose con cuidado — Pero también tiene muchas cosas tuyas — le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Te llamo papá — dijo mirando a Edward quien le miraba con atención.

—A efectos prácticos soy su padre — dijo Edward con seriedad.

—Firmaste tu los papeles... — no era una pregunta lo afirmaba.

—No, legalmente papá es su padre, yo soy en efectos prácticos... papá no quiso ocupar ese puesto — dijo serio.

—Y Rosalie, ¿Mamá? — pregunto confuso.

— ¿Bella no te hablo de esto? — pregunto Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

—Le prohibí hablarme de Forks... — dijo Emmett con un suspiro.

—Rose siempre le dice que ella no es su madre y le explica quien es ella y como se llamaba, pero la niña le sigue llamando así — dijo Edward interrumpiendo a su hermano.

—Me voy ya — dijo Emmett respirando hondo, le entrego su mano a su hermano y luego se acerco a su padre para darle un abrazo.

—No te vayas hijo — dijo Carlisle agarrándole del brazo.

—Tengo que trabajar... — dijo Emmett queriendo salir del lugar, no aguantaba más la presión de su pecho.

Emmett salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. En el pasillo Rosalie, Esme, Alice y Jasper se quedaron viendo cómo salía a toda velocidad y no supieron cómo reaccionar. En pocos segundos por la misma puerta salió Edward que consiguió alcanzar a Emmett cuando estaban en la puerta de la entrada.

—Espera — le dijo cogiendo su brazo.

—Necesito irme — dijo Emmett sin mirar a su hermano a la cara.

—Mira Emmett, tal vez yo no soy el más indicado para hablar, pero no puedes irte — dijo Edward con un suspiro, le estaba costando tragarse su orgullo.

—Lo que no puedo es quedarme... lo mejor es que me vaya no tendría que haber venido — dijo tratando de soltarse.

—Pues no, no tendrías que haber venido... pero estás aquí... y papá te necesita y Jasper... — dijo con un suspiro — También Alma — dijo finalmente después de pensarlo mucho.

—Esa niña no me necesita, tiene todo lo que necesita y tiene a gente que la quiere... yo no estaría bien a su lado ni ella al mío — hablo el grandote sin mirar a su hermano todavía.

—Si la verdad es que ella no te necesita, tienes razón... pero tú, ¿La necesitas a ella? — pregunto Edward. Emmett levanto la mirada por primera vez mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

—No, yo no la necesito, yo necesito a otra persona y esa no va a volver — dijo rápidamente antes de salir corriendo de nuevo y ahora Edward no le siguió. Se quedo viendo como se marchaba y cuando ya no lo vio se giro para volver dentro pero no le hizo falta moverse porque toda la familia se encontraba tras suyo.

Una vez estuvieron listos salieron con la maleta y el rubio sentado en una silla de ruedas para tomar rumbo hacia la gran casa Cullen.

Por otro lado Emmett había regresado al hotel y metía todas sus pertenencias con fuerza en el interior de la maleta. No soportaba estar ni un segundo más en ese pueblo, necesitaba irse cuanto antes o terminaría explotando.

Bella solo lo miraba en completo silencio. Sabía o tenía por lo menos una noción de lo que debía estar viviendo su amigo en ese momento, pero no quería decirle nada, el solo tenía que darse cuenta de las malas decisiones que estaba tomando en su vida y de las consecuencias que estas tendrían en su futuro.

Cuando todo estuvo guardado pidieron un taxi para que los llevara hasta el aeropuerto. El avión saldría dentro de unas horas y era mejor que llegaran antes para realizar todo el papeleo necesario e ingresar las maletas.

En el automóvil se fueron en silencio. Emmett aun meditaba e intentaba procesar lo vivido en esos días y Bella solo le daba su espacio.

— ¿Crees que hago lo correcto?— inquirió el grandote una vez estuvieron sentados en las sillas de espera de la sala de embarque

— ¿Quieres la verdad o solo una respuesta que te haga sentir mejor?— preguntó Bella esperando su respuesta

— La verdad

— Creo que no, no es lo correcto. Creo que deberías tomarte el tiempo para arreglar las cosas con tu familia, creo que es momento de dejar el luto a un lado e intentar rehacer tu vida— respondió con una mirada de compasión— Emmett, se que ha sido difícil lo de la perdida de tu amada, pero a ella no le hubiese gustado que tu sufrieras por su partida y querría que tu siguieras con tu vida, que cuidaras de la pequeña criatura que los dos engendraron. Alma no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

— ¿Y quién la tiene? ¿Yo? ¿Mi padre?— preguntó desesperado

— Nadie, Emmett. Nadie tiene la culpa por las pruebas fuertes que nos pone el destino. Debemos aprender a superarlas, seguir adelante y hacernos cada vez más fuertes con cada una de ellas.

— Me lo dice quien no volvió a bailar por la muerte de sus abuelos— reclamó el grandote y eso a Bella le dolió.

La castaña suspiró y se puso de pie desde su puesto. Se paró frente a él y lo incitó a mirarla.

— Tú me pediste una respuesta y te la di. Fui sincera, pero no era necesario que sacaras ese tema, Emmett. Fue un golpe bajo y muy desagradable de tu parte— le reclamó y solo ahí el chico se dio cuenta de su error— Voy al baño. Tú haz lo que quieras.

Emmett se quedo mirando el lugar por el que su amiga había desaparecido, pensando en que se había pasado con sus palabras... que fue un ataque bajo para ella y él lo sabía.

Aparte de eso todo lo que ella le había dicho era verdad, pero él no quería afrontar todos esos fantasmas...

Saco su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y busco entre sus contactos a Bella y cuando la encontró comenzó a escribir " _Tienes razón, en algún momento tendré que enfrentar mi vida... siento mucho lo que te he dicho, tu siempre me has apoyado en lo que he necesitado y eso ha sido un toque bajo, lo siento. Eres una gran bailarina, tus alumnas están encantadas y tus abuelos estarían muy orgullosos. Coge tu el avión, tengo asuntos que arreglar aquí_ "

Y antes de recibir ninguna contestación comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del aeropuerto, sin preocuparse de recoger la ropa que ya había pasado para el embarque.

Cogió el primer taxi que encontró a la salida del aeropuerto y se fue en dirección a la casa de su familia. Tenía que solucionar las cosas, era verdad, pero solo esperaba poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo el dolor que sufriría en el intento, esperaba poder lograrlo.

Al llegar a la casa de su familia se quedó un tiempo mirando la fachada. Se podía escuchar el júbilo dentro de esta. De seguro estaban todos celebrando el regreso del patriarca de la familia Cullen al hogar.

Pasado unos segundos el chofer le preguntó si estaba todo bien, a lo que él asintió y le sonrió para ratificarlo. Sacó el dinero desde su billetera y pagó por el viaje. El hombre le agradeció y le dijo unas cuantas palabras de aliento; a lo mejor no sabía lo que le pasaba al joven pero nunca estaban de más unos cuantos consejos que Emmett agradeció.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada y, suspirando para coger fuerzas, tocó el timbre. Todos en el interior de la casa se pusieron en alerta al escuchar el repicar del sonido por toda la casa.

Esme, que era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se dirigió a esta y la abrió sin preguntar de quien se trataba. Al hacerlo quedó impresionada al ver al grandote de pie frente a ella.

—Hola Esme — saludo Emmett después de suspirar.

—Pensé que ya estarías en el avión — dijo Esme cuando se compuso — ¿Mi hija? — pregunto mirando alrededor.

—En el avión... — dijo con el grandote con una media sonrisa — ¿Me invitas a entrar? — pregunto Emmett fregándose sus manos.

—Claro, estás en tu casa — dijo Esme apartándose para el joven entrara — Estamos todos en la sala — dijo cuando Emmett ya estuvo dentro.

La casa estaba muy cambiada, eso fue lo primero que pensó Emmett. Las paredes del recibidor continuaba del mismo color, pero los muebles eran nuevos, así como todas las fotos que se encontraban en las paredes de este.

Miro todas y cada una de ellas, en unas salía Esme junto a su padre abrazados, en otras Jasper junto a Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Bella en el jardín. Y finalmente habían muchas fotos de Alma, de pequeña, en la escuela, con la familia... muchas, el corazón de Emmett se apretó en ese momento, suspiro de nuevo y entro en la sala dejando a todos sorprendido.

—Hijo — dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa al verlo en el marco de la puerta — Te hacía ya en el avión — dijo extrañado.

—Tengo la suerte de tener una amiga que siempre me dice las cosas como son aunque duelan... y por sus palabras estoy aquí — dijo mirando a toda la familia percatándose de que ni Edward, ni Rosalie ni la niña estaban en el salón.

—Tendré que agradecerle a tu amiga — dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—Está muy cambiada la casa — dijo Emmett mirando a su alrededor.

—Hace mucho que no vienes — se escucho la voz de Edward a las espaldas de Emmett.

—Tu habitación esta igual... por si deseas quedarte en ella — dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa con la esperanza de que así fuera.

—No... No creo que sea lo mejor... — dijo incomodo.

—Por favor... incisito, no hay nada que me diera más ilusión que tenerte en casa de nuevo — le pidió de nuevo el patriarca.

—De verdad papá... me quedare de nuevo en el hotel en el que estaba — dijo tratando de persuadir a su padre.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, con Alice y conmigo — dijo Jasper mirando a su hermano.

—No voy a molestarlos... — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mamá, no quiedo dormi, quiedo con mi abuelo — dijo la pequeña bajando las escaleras y encontrando de nuevo en la sala para ir corriendo donde su abuelo.

—Edward por favor dile algo a la niña — dijo Rosalie algo desesperada bajando las escaleras, donde quedo bloqueada al ver allí a Emmett.

—Cariño es la hora de la siesta, si no descansas después no podrás jugar — dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

—Papá, ¿Quién es? — pregunto señalando a Emmett.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie sabía que decir, se quedaron mirando a Emmett esperando que fuera el mismo quien se presentara como él quisiera, pero no hubo reacción.

Emmett tampoco sabía que decir. Estaba paralizado nuevamente por el parecido de la pequeña con su amada y las palabras no salían de su boca.

La pequeña comenzaba a desesperar al ver que nadie le daba una respuesta y eso la molestaba. Comenzó a exigirla y su rabia crecía al ver que nadie le hablaba.

Estaba comenzando a hacer una rabieta cuando el abuelo de los chicos, padre de Carlisle, se adelantó y comenzó a explicarle quien era el hombre que había atravesado la puerta unos minutos antes.

— Soy Emmett— habló por fin el grandote dejando a su abuelo en silencio. Alma se volteó hacia él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Ahora si hablaría?— Soy… Fui un gran amigo de tu madre.

Le respondió, pero claro estaba que él la conjugación pretérita de la palabra no había sido entendida por la pequeña. O más bien no lo había asociado a su verdadera madre sino que a la que ella creía lo era.

— ¿Eras amiga de mi mami Rose?— inquirió acercándose a abrazarlo, pero Emmett se alejó instintivamente. La pequeña no entendió por qué hizo eso

— Pequeña, no molestes al señor— respondió Edward

— Ven Alma, vamos a buscar jugo para todos a la cocina— le propuso Esme y ella asintió, despidiéndose de Emmett a la pasada.

El grandote miró a su familia buscando apoyo, pero sentía que en el fondo no pertenecía ya a ese lugar. Sabía que ellos seguían siendo parte de su vida, pero ahora Alma era el centro de sus mundos.

— Creo que es momento que me vaya. Ustedes están celebrando y es mejor que no les arruine el momento— comentó Emmett colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— No se preocupen que sabrás de mi dentro de poco.

Agachando la mirada y sin más salió de la casa para irse al hotel.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Bella cogió el avión de regreso a Florida, cuando estuvo allí lo primero que hizo fue ir a la academia, le pidió a la secretaria de que se encargara de avisar a todas las familias de que la escuela estaría cerrada unas semanas por asuntos familiares.

Fue a su departamento y arreglo todo para poder volver a Forks y estar con su familia, no solo por lo que había pasado con Carlisle sino porque quedaban un par de días para el aniversario de la pequeña Alma y Bella siempre intentaba estar con ellos.

Finalmente su avión había aterrizado después de horas de vuelo y ya tenía ganas de llegar a casa y saludar de nuevo a todos, darles una sorpresa con su llegada ya que nadie la esperaba.

Pidió un taxi y le dio la dirección de la mansión, el conductor puso rumbo a la dirección indicada y mientras tanto Bella fue pensando en cómo le estaría yendo a Emmett con la familia, no había hablado con él desde el ultimo WhatsApp que él le mando cuando decidió no subirse al avión algo que alegro mucho a Bella porque considero que era tiempo de eso.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la mansión así que pago al conductor y bajo del coche junto con su maleta, subió las escaleras del porche y pico al timbre dos veces.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse y Bella sonrió al ver a su hermana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa abrazando a Bella.

—Vengo a pasar un tiempo en familia, sobre todo ahora que se acerca el cumpleaños de Alma — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hija — saludo Esme bajando las escaleras ilusionada al ver allí a la mediana de sus pequeñas.

—Hola mamá — le correspondió el saludo y cuando su madre estuvo abajo le dio un fuerte abrazo — ¿Están solas? — pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Alice y Jasper llegaron temprano para comer con nosotros, están en el salón con Carlisle y la niña — dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y Edward? — pregunto Bella confusa

—En la ducha a tenido guardia esta noche y cuando ha llegado en la mañana se ha metido en la cama, esta recién despertando — dijo Esme tranquilamente — Pero pasa mi niña, vamos al salón — dijo ilusionada y todas se dirigieron al lugar. Al llegar Alice se levanto con alegría para saludar a su hermana y poco después se levanto Jasper aunque no tan efusivo, en el caso de Carlisle, Bella prefirió acercarse para que el no tuviera que hacer esfuerzos.

—Hola Bella... me extraña tu visita, pensé que apoyarías a tu amigo con su espantada... — dijo Edward desde el marco del salón.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Bella extrañada.

—Que me extraña que estés aquí y no con Emmett — dijo con un suspiro — Tendrías que estar en florida con él... supongo... — dijo sentándose en el sofá.

—Tu he... Emmett no está en Florida — rectifico Bella sus primeras palabras al recordar que la pequeña estaba presente.

— ¿Cómo que no está en florida? — pregunto Carlisle.

—No, allí no ha ido, yo misma llame a su trabajo para informar que se tomaría un tiempo de vacaciones... — dijo Bella extrañada — El tendría que estar aquí — dijo seria.

—Tú lo has dicho... tendría — dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No te ha llamado? — pregunto Carlisle.

—No... Pero... a lo mejor está en el hotel en el que nos quedamos cuando estuvimos aquí juntos —

A todos les pareció razonable la idea de Bella y, tanto Jasper como ella, partieron rumbo a ese lugar para ir a buscarlo. Lamentablemente para ellos Emmett no estaba en ese lugar, nadie lo había visto y no se había registrado nadie como él desde que se había ido con Bella el día que regresarían a Florida.

Volvieron a la mansión Cullen donde les informaron a todo las malas noticias. Carlisle se desesperó al no saber dónde podía estar el mayor de sus hijos, pero más al pensar que podría haber desaparecido de nuevo como la última vez.

Intentaron llamarlo en varias ocasiones, pero él no contestaba las llamadas. Tampoco se había conectado a WhatsApp desde el día del mensaje a Bella, por lo que a todos les preocupó aún más la situación. Esto ya estaba siendo demasiado.

— ¿No han pensado en la posibilidad de que a lo mejor no se fue de Forks?— inquirió Alice abrazada a su amado

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó su hermana y ella solo se encogió de hombros

— No sé, solo siento que no se fue— respondió— Si yo volviera después de años para tratar de arreglar las cosas no huiría a los días sin haberlo intentado

— Vale, pero mi hermano ya huyó una vez. No es muy buena referencia lo que has dicho— agregó Edward

— Edward…— lo riñó Carlisle, pero este solo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos— Me parece que lo que dice Alice tiene sentido. Pero de ser así ¿Dónde está?

Sin decir nada Jasper volvió a coger las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa después de besar la frente de Alice. Su comentario le había hecho sentido y más o menos sabía dónde podía estar su hermano. Solo esperaba no estar equivocado y que no fuera tarde.

Edward y Bella salieron detrás de él para acompañarlo a donde fuera que se dirigiera, mientras que Esme y Alice detuvieron a Carlisle. Aún estaba delicado de salud y no era bueno que se alterara ni que anduviera a esos trotes.

Jasper manejaba en completo silencio, tratando de concentrarse en recordar la dirección que necesitaba y donde creía estaba su hermano. Edward y Bella trataban de sacarle información, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué pensáis donde estará Emmett? ¿Os gusto? Espero que si :D**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Al llegar al destino, Edward entendió que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente del rubio ¿Cómo no lo habían pensado? Era obvio que Emmett podía estar en ese lugar antes que en cualquier otra parte.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto Bella mirando a su alrededor.

—En la casa de mi hermano y Gisella — dijo Edward mirando la fachada.

— ¿Alguien tiene llaves? — pregunto Jasper mirando a sus acompañantes.

—Si no avisas dónde venimos... — dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros — Pero Gisella siempre tenía una llave escondida entre la tierra de las plantas... — dijo mirando la planta que su cuñada más cuidaba mientras estuvo viva. Rebusco hasta que la encontró

— ¿Nadie había cogido esas llaves de ahí? — pregunto Bella confusa.

—Nadie ha venido a esta casa desde que paso lo que paso... — dijo Jasper con un suspiro.

Edward se acerco a la puerta y la abrió sin hacer mucho ruido.

Al entrar todo estaba a oscuras, hacía mucho frio y la casa olía a cerrado. Jasper camino para la cocina a ver si Emmett se encontraba en ese lugar pero nada, no había nada, solo una pila de platos sucios que ya se encontraban en el lugar la fatídica noche. Edward se dirigió al salón y de nuevo nada... todo se encontraba tal y como su hermano y cuñada lo habían dejado.

Bella miraba por todos lados algo desorientada ya que ella nunca había estado en ese lugar, cuando vio que ni Edward ni Jasper habían encontrado a Emmett decidió subir escaleras arriba y ambos chicos la siguieron se encamino a una de las dos habitaciones que habían en el lugar y hay estaba.

Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo, envuelto por un momento de fotos de Gisella y unas cuantas botellas de whisky. El grandote no levanto la cabeza en ningún momento, pero podían saber que estaba despierto por como sollozaba, por como su cuerpo se movía con el llanto.

Bella no aguantó la desesperación de no saber cómo estaba su amigo y se acercó corriendo. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo llamó para captar su atención.

En cuanto Emmett escuchó su voz despertó de su ensoñación y la quedó mirando atentamente. En su mirada ya se había perdido el brillo, esa picardía que siempre estaba ahí, aunque en estos años un poco oculta. Bella se sintió mal por eso.

La chica tomó el torso de su amigo y con cuidado lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Su amigo necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba sentir que estaba para apoyarlo y eso es lo que haría.

Edward y Jasper no sabían qué hacer, se quedaron de pie mirando la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Tranquilo Emmett — susurro Bella sin deshacer el abrazo.

—Duele... duele mucho — dijo de manera casi inaudible.

—Lo sé amigo... lo sé _— murmuro Bella. Jasper se acercó lentamente a ambos y se arrodillo frente a ellos.

—Emmett, vamos para casa — dijo mirando a su hermano, pero este no levanto la cabeza.

—Sí, es mejor que vayamos... — dijo Edward acercándose.

—Emmett, escúchame — dijo Bella haciendo que su amigo levantara la mirada para verla — Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo y que cuando los sentimientos duelen, voy a estar junto a ti para calmar el dolor — le dijo dando un beso en su mejilla — Vamos para la mansión, tu padre está preocupado — le susurro al oído.

—Te ayudamos — dijo Jasper acercándose para ayudar a su hermano a incorporarse.

Cuando consiguieron ponerlo en pie Emmett perdió el equilibrio, se sentía muy débil y sin fuerzas. Edward se acerco rápidamente para tratar de ayudar.

— ¿Cuanto llevas aquí? — pregunto Edward con semblante serio al ver que su hermano no era capaz ni de mantenerse en pie por si solo — ¿Has comido? — pregunto preocupado. El mediano de lo Cullen no obtuvo respuesta por lo que el mismo la dedujo.

Con mucho esfuerzo llegaron hasta el coche y allí dejaron a Emmett sentado en la parte de atrás acompañado por Edward que lo fuera revisando.

Estaba deshidratado, borracho y apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse por la falta de alimento, pero iba a estar bien. O al menos eso era lo que esperaban los hermanos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa agradecieron que el automóvil de Rosalie no estuviera. Eso quería decir que había salido con la pequeña Alma y así no se arriesgarían a que viera a Emmett en el estado deplorable en el que venía.

Con cuidado sacaron a Emmett desde el auto y se dirigieron hacia la entrada. Carlisle y Esme los recibieron al instante y los dos se preocuparon al ver el estado en el que venía el joven, aún más Carlisle por ser el padre de este.

A medida que se adentraban en la casa les iban relatando lo sucedido. Carlisle no hacía más que sentirse peor por no haber apoyado a su hijo en estos días cuando más lo necesitó y no haberlo buscado antes.

Entre Edward y Jasper lo llevaron a uno de los cuartos de la mansión mientras que Carlisle iba a buscar algunos implementos que tenía en la casa como vías y una bolsa de suero. Era una suerte que hace unos días Jasper hubiese estado con una gastritis y que hubiese necesitado de estos implementos porque así no tenían que llevar a Emmett al hospital.

Una vez lo tuvieron recostado en una cama y Carlisle trajo todo, su hermano le colocó la vía en el brazo y acomodó la bolsa en un gancho de ropa para dejarlo más elevado. Lo acomodaron mejor y lo dejaron descansando pues había caído rendido en cuanto sintió la cómoda cama bajo su cuerpo.

Todos bajaron a la sala cuando el chico estuvo completamente dormido. Carlisle y Esme necesitaban que les explicaran mejor que era lo que había pasado con Emmett .

—Cariño siéntate — dijo Esme acomodando el lugar para que Carlisle se sentara para escuchar la explicación que necesitaba — ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Esme mirando a los chicos y a si hija.

—Como hemos dicho estaba en su casa... rodeado de fotos de Gisella, llorando y bebiendo... — dijo Jasper.

—No puedo creer que no nos esforzáramos por buscarlos... quien sabe cuánto tiempo lleva allí para que este en esas condiciones — dijo Carlisle lamentándose por su falta de atención.

—Él necesitaba ir allí — dijo Bella por primera vez.

—Pero no solo, nos necesitaba... — dijo Jasper.

—No... Necesitaba ir solo, afrontar todo lo que esa casa le conllevaba... — dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos? — pregunto Jasper confuso.

—Creo que Carmen podría venir hablar con él... o tal vez tu Esme — dijo Carlisle mirando a su mujer.

—Yo creo que no es un problema psicológica... — dijo Bella por primera vez en ese tema — Soy su amiga, llevo tres años viviendo con el prácticamente y no creo que lo que necesite sea terapia y menos con su tía o mi madre — dijo Bella con un suspiro.

— ¿Y qué recomiendas?, ¿Que dejemos a Emmett así? — pregunto Edward molesto.

—No, yo no he dicho eso — hablo Bella con un suspiro.

—Esme eres psicóloga, ¿tú que recomiendas? — pregunto Carlisle mirando a su mujer.

—Yo creo que Emmett tiene que hablar con un profesional, da igual si tu tía, yo o otro, pero necesita hablar... — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mamá sabes que fue lo peor que hiciste cuando los abuelos murieron... — dijo Bella mirado a su madre dejando en silencio a los hombros presentes — Llevarme a un psicólogo, odiaba tener que contarle mis cosas a alguien que analizaba constantemente lo que le decía... — dijo Bella y sin más se levanto fue hasta la habitación se encontraba su amigo.

Emmett continuaba dormir por el calmante que le habían administrado, así que Bella únicamente se sentó a su lado y se quedo con él.

Estuvo ojeando revistas, un libro, la puerta de la casa sonó en varias ocasiones por lo que dedujo que habían llamado a gente de la familia.

Tras unas horas sentada en el lugar Emmett comenzó a moverse incomodo y Bella centro toda su atención en él.

—Emmett... — lo llamo para que se centrara en ella.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza... — susurro este levantando la mano que no tenía vía.

—Eso se llama resaca amigo — le contesto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto abriendo los ojos confuso.

—Estás en casa de tu padre — le dijo Bella tranquilamente evitando que moviera el brazo donde estaba la vía colocada — ¿Te acuerdas de algo de lo que paso...? — le interrogo Bella tratando de no tener que contarle ella.

—Solo recuerdo que estaba en mi casa... — dijo mirando a Bella y está asintió con pena.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas allí? — pregunto.

—Desde que te fuiste... — contesto Emmett dejando que una lagrima callera por su mejilla.

En ese momento la conversación se cortó porque por la puerta entraron Edward acompañado por Eleazar y Carmen ya que no era bueno para Carlisle subir y bajar muchas veces las escaleras.

—Qué bueno que estás despierto — dijo Eleazar acercándose actuando como medico dejando a Edward más atrás junto a Carmen. Primero comprobó el pulso, tensión, oxigeno en sangre... — ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunto de manera profesional.

—Ya le dije a Bella, me duele mucho la cabeza — contesto con un suspiro.

—Es normal con todo lo que habías bebido — hablo Edward y Carmen le dio un codazo de manera reprobatoria.

—Emmett, con tu padre hemos pensado que tal vez necesitas terapia... — dijo Carmen acercándose a su sobrino.

—Pues dile a mi padre que no me hace falta, que estoy bien — le responde serio.

—Eso no es lo que parecía cuando te hemos encontrado — argumento Edward mirando a su hermano. Bella se mantuvo en silencio observando con atención.

—Tienes razón, no estoy bien, pero te aseguro que no necesito a nadie que me de terapia de nada — declaro Emmett.

—Claro que necesitas terapia, ¡odias a tu hija! — grito Edward molesto.

— ¡Yo no tengo ninguna hija! — grito Emmett molesto incorporándose en la cama haciendo que la vía se estirara.

—Ahora no es momento de discutir — dijo Eleazar serio.

—Claro que no es momento, pero nunca lo va a ser porque a él se le da muy fácil salir huyendo cuando las cosas se tuercen — dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación a la vez que metía un portazo.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos tras la salida de Edward. Poco después Carmen y Eleazar salieron asegurándole a Emmett que si necesitaba alguna cosa los llamaran.

***  
El tiempo pasaba con relativa calma y todo parecía demasiado tranquilo en la alocada vida de la familia Cullen.

La pequeña Alma era un pequeño torbellino que no paraba a sus solo cinco años de edad. Por las mañanas de los días de semana costaba un mundo poder despertarla, pero los fines de semana no había nada que la mantuviera en cama más allá de las ocho de la mañana y eso cansaba a todos los demás que se debían levantar temprano día a día para ir a trabajar o a estudiar.

Siendo sábado no sería una excepción este hecho y si a eso le sumabas que estaba de cumpleaños, el pequeño torbellino hacía más escándalo que de costumbre.

La pequeña se sentó de un solo impulso en la cama y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Con las manitos se quitó el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos y se bajó de la cama de un salto, casi cayendo en el acto.

Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo descalza por el pasillo de la casa Cullen. Estaba emocionada y eso no se podía dudar.

Llegó hasta una enorme puerta de madera oscura que la llevaba hasta su tercer lugar favorito en esa casa después de su cuarto y el estudio de su abuelito Carlisle, el cuarto de sus abuelitos consentidores.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó por ella para darse cuenta que los dos aún estaban dormidos en la cama. Las cortinas estaban semi-cerradas y dejaban entrar un poco de luz en la habitación dándole de lleno a su abuelito en la cara. Ella solo se rió de eso pues no había nada que despertara a su abuelo cuando dormía, ni siquiera el rayo de sol.

Volvió a reírse un poco más fuerte y, tomando impulso, salió corriendo hacia la cama de sus abuelitos para lanzarse encima.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme pegaron un bote en la cama cuando la pequeña se tiró sobre ellos, pero pronto vieron quien era y no pudieron evitar reírse con ella a la vez que el rubio le hacía cosquillas y ella le rogaba que se detuviera.

Edward se despertó en el cuarto contiguo a donde todo estaba ocurriendo y solo pudo sonreír al escuchar la risa de su pequeña a solo unos metros.

Se puso las zapatillas y camino lentamente hasta la habitación de su padre. Cuando estuvo allí se asomo y su sonrisa se hizo todavía mayor.

— ¡Papi! — grito la pequeña al verlo en la puerta y salió corriendo para abrazarlo — Es mi cumpleaños — grito a la vez que Edward la cogía.

— ¿No me digas? — Dijo Edward sorprendido — ¿Y qué haces todavía en pijama? Tienes que vestirte para cuando lleguen los invitados — le dijo riendo — Ves y despierta a Rosalie — le dijo Edward dejándola en el suelo, la pequeña salió corriendo — Princesa — la llamo Edward y Alma se giro para verlo — Feliz cumpleaños, espero que lo pasemos bien hoy — dijo con una sonrisa. La pequeña sonrió igual de grande que el joven y se acerco corriendo a él de nuevo.

Luego salió corriendo a despertar a Rosalie, mientras Edward, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a duchar pues había mucho que preparar ya que la pequeña deseaba un cumpleaños con temática y esta no era otra que la de Frozen, su película favorita.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos se juntaron en la cocina y esperaron a que llegaran Alice y Jasper para ayudar a preparar todo.

—Buenos días — dijo Rosalie bajando con la pequeña en sus brazos que venía peinada con el peinado que utilizaría en la fiesta, el mismo que el de Anna de la película, pero con otra ropa con tal de que la suya no se manchara.

—Hola hija — dijo Esme con una sonrisa al verlas llegar.

—Pero que guapa esta mi niña — dijo Edward al ver a la pequeña.

—Papi todavía no tengo mi vestido — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero estás preciosa de todas maneras — dijo con una sonrisa cogiéndola en sus brazos. Rosalie sonrió junto a Edward y se acerco para prepararse un café mientras él continuaba con la niña.

Desayunaron todos en tranquilidad.

Más tarde llegaron Alice y Jasper que se pusieron en marcha organizándolo todo al gusto de la pequeña de la casa y no mucho más tarde apareció Bella. Carlisle al verla lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su hijo pero Bella se dijo que seguramente no vendría al aniversario, ya que era el primer aniversario que pasaba en Forks desde que Gisella había fallecido y estaba segura de que estaría en el cementerio.

La casa pronto quedó completamente decorada con cintas, globos, cortinas, cobertores para las sillas y manteles en tonos celestes, blancos, morados y rosa pálidos.

Todos los demás implementos como vasos, platos, trompetas y hasta las bolsas de dulces tenían el rostro de los personajes de la película.

Rosalie ya se había colocado su traje de Elsa y Alma el de Anna y las chicas les habían ayudado con el cabello, quedando idénticas a los personajes principales de la película.

—Se ven hermosas, hija— las halagó Esme cuando las vio bajando las escaleras— Las dos princesas se ven maravillosas.

Esme se agachó y cogió a la pequeña en sus brazos para besarle la mejilla y ella solo pudo sonreír y devolverle el gesto.

— Y tu amado esposo ¿Cómo se ve? — inquirió una voz masculina a sus espaldas y todos se voltearon a ver quién era.

Carlisle estaba vestido como Kristoff y la verdad es que se veía bastante bien.

— Hermoso, precioso, perfecto— le dijo Esme acercándose a besarlo en los labios y haciendo que la pequeña se quejara por lo "asqueroso" del beso.

— Aunque no sé por qué tenía que ser yo si Jasper tiene mejor cuerpo que su viejo padre— sonrió Carlisle

— No es mi culpa que me haya lesionado el pie, padre— se excusó mostrándole la bota ortopédica que llevaba en su pie derecho y elevando una de sus muletas.

Hace solo una semana Jasper se había resbalado en la casa de su padre cuando les ayudaba a las chicas a bajar algunos de los adornos y comestibles que iban a usar en el cumpleaños. Había roto un par de botellas de gaseosa y había regado por todo el patio frontal un sinfín de platos y vasos, pero lo que más había causado conmoción en todos había sido la inflamación y el hematoma en el tobillo del rubio. Por ese motivo es que no había podido ayudarles siendo uno de los personajes en la fiesta.

— ¿Y Edward? ¿Dónde está?— preguntó Alice abrazando a su amado para darle más estabilidad

— Aquí estoy— anunció apareciendo en el lugar mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta de su disfraz de Hans— Además, papá, no te quejes que si no eras Kristoff eras Olaf.

Todos se rieron, aunque no sabían si era por el hecho de haberse imaginado a Carlisle como el regordete personaje o porque Edward se sabía los nombres de los personajes de la película. Y es que, después de verla una infinidad de veces, ya todos se sabían los nombres, canciones y hasta parlamentos de la película.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando a la casa Cullen y la casa se fue llenando de gritos de niños, risas y música infantil por todos lados.

La cosa estaba muy animada y todos paseaban contentos viendo lo bien que se lo pasaban los niños.

Bella estaba sentada junto a Jasper y Alice en unas sillas en el jardín viendo a su sobrina jugar.

— ¿Cómo estaba hoy mi hermano? — pregunto Jasper de repente llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

—Lo deje en la casa que alquilamos, pero su pongo que tenía intención de ir al cementerio — dijo Bella con un suspiro.

—Nonno, nonna — grito Alma saliendo corriendo de los hinchables en los que se encontraba con unos amigos.

Los tres jóvenes miraron hacía la dirección a la que Alma salió corriendo. Edward y Rosalie que acompañaban a los padres de Gisella junto a Carlisle y Esme sonrieron al ver como la pequeña se emocionaba al verlos, pues pese a todo ellos siempre habían mantenido contacto con los Cullen para saber cómo estaba su pequeña nieta.

Jasper se levanto con ayuda de su novia para acercarse a saludar y ambos señores saludaron encantados a los dos jóvenes y poco después llegó Bella que los saludo con cortesía.

Cuando la pequeña acabo de saludar salió corriendo de nuevo para seguir jugando con sus compañeros del colegio.

—Veo que lo está pasando bien — dijo Lilian mirando con una sonrisa a su nieta.

—Está disfrutando mucho de la fiesta — dijo Rosalie mirando encantada a la pequeña.

—Ya está bien, con todo lo que hemos pasado los últimos días ya está bien — dijo Esme con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — pregunto Augusto curioso por los sucesos.

—A mi padre le dio un infarto hace unas semanas y nos hemos tenido que adaptar todos bastante para poder estar por él — dijo Jasper mirando a su padre.

— ¿Pero está mejor Carlisle? — preguntaron ambos integrantes del matrimonio preocupados.

—Además ha vuelto Emmett — dijo Edward con malicia. Lilian y Augusto se giraron para ver al joven Edward.

—Edward dijimos que por el momento no íbamos a decir nada — dijo Alice confusa.

—No que ha vuelto, está entrando por la puerta — dijo señalándola.

 _ **HOLA!**_

 _ **Aquí vengo acompañada por un nuevo capitulo, que espero que os guste y os sorprenda. ¿Cómo seguís viendo la actitud de Edward? ¿Y Emmett?**_


	15. Chapter 15

Todos se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta por la que entraba el mayor de los hijos del doctor Cullen. No podían creer que estuviera de verdad en ese lugar y menos en una fecha como esta.

Bella se acercó al instante a su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole al oído cómo se sentía. El solo asintió y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, necesitaba sentir la calidez que su amiga irradiaba.

Carlisle también se acercó lentamente hacia su hijo y lo abrazó. El grandote solo le devolvió el gesto a la vez que se burlaba de él por su vestimenta y el rubio solo se defendía.

— ¿Qué haces acá?— inquirió Rosalie acercándose a los tres

— Vine al cumpleaños de la niña— respondió seriamente— Bella me dijo que viniera, que estarían todos y quise venir a pasar tiempo con mi padre y hermanos

— Pues no eres bienvenido— reclamó ácidamente

— Rose— la riñó su madre y ella sólo se dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar y marcharse a donde estaba la pequeña Alma .

—Hola Emmett — dijo la madre de Gisella mirando seriamente al joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Cuanto tiempo Lilian, Augusto — dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar a su ex suegro quien por un momento dudo, pero luego en vez de aceptar la mano lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Me alegra verte bien — le dijo antes de deshacer el abrazo y dejar que su mujer lo estrujara de la misma manera.

—Te ves muy cambiado — le dijo la señora al oído.

—Continuemos con la fiesta, creo que ustedes necesitan hablar a solas — dijo Esme — Entrad en la casa si necesitáis más tranquilidad — les ofreció mientras intenta hacer que su marido caminara hacía el lugar donde estaba su hermano junto a sus hijas y su mujer.

Los señores comenzaron a caminar hasta dentro de la casa con Emmett tras ellos.

Al llegar a la sala se sentaron en el sofá y sillones pero se mantuvieron en silencio, nadie dijo nada.

— ¿Cómo te va la vida? — pregunto el señor tratando de iniciar la conversación.

—Podría haber ido mejor... — dijo con un suspiro — Vivo en Florida y trabajo en un bufete de abogados — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y qué te ha traído de nuevo por Forks? — pregunto Lilian confusa.

—El infarto de mi padre — dijo mirando sus manos.

—Hemos estado buscándote por mucho tiempo... tus hermanos nos dijeron que en la carta ponía que no te buscaran... pero necesitábamos saber que estabas bien y que supieras que a nosotros nos tenías para lo que necesitaras — le dijo Augusto.

—Lo sé... pero necesitaba estar solo y sabía que si no me marchaba no lo conseguiría — dijo Emmett con un suspiro.

—La niña es un amor... has podido hablar con ella, se parece mucho a mi hija — dijo Lilian y esas simples palabras hicieron que Emmett se tensara, no solo por la mención de la niña sino también por el recuerdo de su amada.

—No, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella más que decirle mi nombre — dijo tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Sabe que eres su padre? — pregunto Augusto.

—No — respondió rápidamente Emmett — Yo no soy su padre — le contesto.

—Edward y Rosalie la cuidan y quieren mucho... bueno en realidad todos, pero ellos en especial — hablo Lilian.

—Ya me he dado cuenta — dijo Emmett con un suspiro. Se estaba empezando agobiar con la conversación — Saldré a que me dé el aire — dijo Emmett poniéndose en pie antes de que le dijeran nada. Salió por la puerta de la cocina, se sentó en un escalón y saco un cigarrillo.

Ambos señores se levantaron del lugar y salieron de nuevo al jardín junto a todos. Bella al ver que salían sin Emmett entro para ver si conseguía encontrarlo.

El resto de la familia por su parte se quedo esperando a que llegaran los señores y preguntaron qué había pasado.

La chica lo buscó por todos lados, pero no logro pillarlo en ningún rincón de la casa. Se entristeció, pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo en calma un momento.

Emmett pasó largo rato sentado en el porche de la casa, desde donde podía escuchar la música resonando en el lugar y las risas de los pequeños que retumban en sus oídos. Era extraño, pero no le molestaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó una angelical voz y el volteó el rostro hacia el lugar desde donde provenía el sonido. Era Alma la que lo estaba mirando atentamente y se acercaba con cautela hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en las escalas de su casa— ¡Ah, eres tú!

La pequeña se acercó corriendo hacia su lado, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio lo que el hombre de hace unos días tenía entre sus dedos. Arrugó la frente y se colocó las manos sobre la cintura.

— Esos es feo. Fumar es feo— lo riñó— Eso le hace mal a mi abuelito, así que tíralo.

Emmett quedó paralizado por la decisión con la que hablaba la pequeña, pero sus palabras y el tono que había usado lograron el efecto deseado. Inmediatamente tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo con la suela de su zapato.

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente y luego se sentó a un lado del grandote. Lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y es que le agradaba, no sabía porqué pero le agradaba.

— ¿Viniste a celebrar mi cumpleaños?— le preguntó, pero Emmett no respondió. No podía decirle que estaba ahí porque no tenía de otra— Hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿Lo sabías? Porque parece que no

—Si, lo sabía. Bella me lo dijo— mintió— Feliz cumpleaños

—Gracias— le sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto Emmett se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto— ¿Ya te vas?

Emmett no dijo nada y sólo siguió su camino. Abrió el automóvil y desde este sacó una caja blanca con un lazo rosa encima. Alma sonrió aún más.

El hombre se acercó nuevamente a la escalera y se sentó de nuevo al lado de la niña. Luego le tendió la caja.

—Feliz cumpleaños— repitió y ella le pidió que bajara para besarlo en la mejilla, algo que lo dejó paralizado.

Alma sacó la tapa de la caja y el grito de alegría que pegó alertó a los que aún no se daban cuenta de su desaparición.

Rosalie y Edward al no encontrarla por ningún lado se desesperaron y salieron a buscarla por otros lugares. Hasta que finalmente la encontraron.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntaron Rosalie y Edward preocupados.

—Mira mami, mira papi — grito la pequeña enseñando el pequeño perrito que había sacado de la caja. Edward miro a su hermano sorprendido por el regalo que le había hecho a la pequeña — Has visto que bonito — dijo con una sonrisa pegando saltos por todo el porche. Poco después llegaron el resto de los integrantes de la familia queriendo saber que pasaba y se sorprendieron igual que Edward al ver el perro.

— ¿Me lo puedo quedar papi? — pregunto mirando a Edward.

—Tienes que preguntarle al abuelo — dijo el joven mirando a su padre.

—Abuelito has visto que bonito, ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? Me lo regalo el amigo de mami Rose — dijo la niña recordando cómo se presento Emmett cuando lo vio. Los padres de Gisella quedaron extrañados al escuchar como la pequeña hablaba de Emmett.

—Princesa, Emmett no es amigo de Rose — dijo Edward cogiendo a la pequeña en brazo quien todavía cargaba al perrito — El es un viejo amigo de Gisella, recuerda que te hable de ella — dijo Edward con delicadeza.

—Sí — dijo mirando sus manos.

—Me gusta mucho el perrito que me has regalado — dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos para enseñarle el regalito.

—Compré eso, pero si les molesta puedo descambiarla y regalarle otra cosa — dijo Emmett con un suspiro.

—Es muy bonito el detalle que tuviste con Alma, hijo — dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Todos fueron caminando hacía el jardín de nuevo y Bella se acerco a Emmett para ir con él para el jardín.

—No me dijiste que tenías regalo — dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Lo compré camino al cementerio... Gisella siempre quiso uno y no pudimos tenerlo y pensé que a ella le haría ilusión — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Volvieron luego a donde estaban todos. La pequeña jugaba con el perrito junto a sus amigos que no dejaban de pelearse por ver quién lo cogía, asustando al pequeño cachorro blanco con apariencia de ovejita. Edward se acercó a ellos para calmar un poco la situación y que dejaran de tironear al pobre perro que no tenía la culpa de su emoción.

Emmett suspiró al ver la alegría de la pequeña, sintiendo un montón de emociones en su interior. Ella estaba feliz, completamente ajena a que ese mismo día en que se celebraba su cumpleaños era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Eso era terrible.

Jasper se le acercó apoyado en las muletas y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro para captar su atención. Emmett lo miró de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar reírse de su hermano. No podía tener tan mala suerte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te cayó un amplificador en la pierna?— se rió de él

— Ojala hubiese sido eso, pero no. Accidente doméstico— le aclaró y Emmett asintió— ¿Cómo estás?— Emmett suspiró sabiendo a lo que su hermano se refería

— De la única forma que se puede estar en un día como este, creo— le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros

— Eso solo si es que tú lo decides así— espetó el rubio— Tú decides el estado de ánimo en el que quieres estar. Puedes vivir sufriendo o tratar de salir adelante… Sé que Gisella ya te hubiese dado un buen golpe por tu necedad.

— Jasper, no sigas— le rogó

— Vale, vale. Pero piénsalo, no te haría mal— le palmeó la espalda— ¿Algo de beber?

— Solo si yo voy a buscarlo. Tú no sirves así, hermanito… Necesito un buen ron con hielo

— Creo que solo encontraras gaseosas rosas, azules y naranjas— comentó Jasper con una sonrisa

Emmett medio sonrió por lo que dijo su hermano y entro en la casa buscando por la cocina algo para tomar, cuando lo encontró se sirvió y salió para estar con todos sentándose en algún lugar un poco apartado.

La pequeña continuo con la fiesta... bailando junto a sus invitados y familia, cantando en el karaoke que se había montado, cuando ya estaba casi por acabarse la fiesta Rosalie junto a Edward sacaron el pastel, era una bonita tarta con la decoración de Frozen.

Ya entrada la noche los invitados comenzaron a marcharse y la familia entro a casa ya al día siguiente se encargarían de recoger y llamar a las tiendas de alquiler para que se llevaran los hinchables.

Carlisle hablaba tranquilamente con su hermano y su padre, mientras que Esme comenzaba junto con Carmen, su suegra e hijas una salida de compras, todo esto mientras caminaban lentamente hacía la casa. Emmett hacía tiempo que estaba dentro junto con Jasper hablando de temas superficiales, el grandote le había insistido que quería estar solo, pero Jasper no quería que su hermano pensara mucho en lo que ese día implicaba y por eso había decidido quedarse con él.

Alma que se adelanto al paso al que iban todos, entro en la casa bostezando, sus pasos fueron dirigidos al salón mientras cargaba a su nuevo perrito al cual lo había bautizado como Olaf.

Dejo a su nuevo perrito en el suelo del salón y se acerco a Emmett, le agradeció nuevamente por el bonito regalo que le hubiera hecho y se subió en sus piernas acomodándose en su regazo, cansada por el ajetreo del día.

Emmett quedó paralizado, no sabía qué hacer con ella y su mirada se dirigió a Jasper quien lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Mi papi siempre dice que me parezco a tu amiga Gisella y que ella me quería mucho — susurro la pequeña poco antes de cerrar los ojos.

El grandote miro a la niña con los ojos aguados por sus palabras. Si, el también estaba seguro de que Gisella amaría con toda su vida a esa niña, algo que él no había sido capaz de hacer.

La familia entro en ese momento a la sala y miraron la situación. Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá con la pequeña en sus piernas, no la tocaba, se había quedado bloqueado. Por su parte Jasper los miro encogiéndose de hombros y ahí fue cuando Emmett se percato de que todos se encontraban allí.

—Edward se ha dormido... llévatela a la habitación — dijo Emmett tensó. Edward se acerco y miro a Emmett a la cara y luego se marcho con la pequeña — Yo me voy ya — dijo rápidamente pues lo único que quería hacer o más bien necesitaba hacer ella llorar y no quería hacerlo allí.

—Me voy contigo — dijo Bella y Emmett asintió cogiendo sus cosas y diciendo adiós a lo lejos.

El tiempo pasaba con calma y parecía que las cosas por fin comenzaban a mejorar en la vida de los Cullen. Desde el día del cumpleaños de la pequeña Alma que Emmett se parecía en cierta ocasiones en la casa para hacerles compañía y se quedaba por unas horas para pasar tiempo con su padre y hermanos, pero aún seguía reacio a estar con la pequeña por mucho tiempo.

Alma, por el contrario, adoraba al amigo de sus padres por el solo hecho de haberle regalado el perrito que ahora era su mejor amigo. Olaf incluso dormía con ella y no se le separaba en ningún momento.

Por otro lado a Edward aun no confiaba completamente en su hermano y creía que volvería a desaparecer como la última vez, pero no podía hacer nada mientras su padre lo siguiera defendiendo y protegiendo como siempre.

Hoy estaban todos juntos comiendo en la mansión Cullen, habían venido los padres de Carlisle y su hermano acompañado por Carmen y sus hijas y todos comían animadamente en mesa del jardín aprovechando que ese día no llovían y no hacía tanto frió como acostumbraba hacer.

— ¿Qué tal primo? — pregunto Tanya sentándose junto a Emmett.

Ellos siempre se habían llevado muy bien, se acercaban mucho las edades y se habían comprendido siempre.

—Supongo que bien — respondió el con un suspiro mirando a su prima y luego dirigió la vista a su barriga — ¿De cuánto estás? — le pregunto al ver como ella acariciaba su abultado estomago.

—De seis meses — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su marido que jugaba con la pequeña Alma — Será un niño — dijo feliz.

—Felicidades — dijo el grandote con tranquilidad al ver la cara de felicidad de su prima.

Los primos continuaron hablando de diversos temas. Tanya se intereso mucho por si su primo tenía trabajo y en donde vivía. Poco después Jasper y Kate se les unieron a la conversación.

Edward jugaba junto a la pequeña Alma, su nuevo amigo y Christian el novio de su prima.

Carlisle, Eleazar y Anthony hablaban de la visita que tenía el primero con el médico el lunes para ver evaluar cómo se estaba recuperando ya que Carlisle se moría de ganas por volver al trabajo y mientras Esme junto con Carmen, Elisabeth, Rosalie, Alice y Bella hablan de temas femeninos.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista ya que estaban preparando barbacoa comenzaron a comer todos juntos.

—Familia quería decir algo y como ahora estamos todos creo que es el mejor momento — dijo Emmett mirando a Bella de reojo quien asintió.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—Mañana por la noche nos volvemos a Florida — dijo esperando la reacción de todos.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? — pregunto Jasper confuso.

Después de esas dos preguntas comenzaron a avasallar con muchas más una tras otras sin dar tiempo a que Emmett o Bella pudieran contestarles.

—Tanto Emmett como yo tenemos trabajos que no podemos descuidar por más tiempo... — dijo Bella ayudando a su amigo — Pero que nos marchemos no significa que perdamos el contacto — dijo Bella.

—No, esta vez no será como la anterior — dijo Emmett mirando a su padre y su abuelo que parecían preocupados.

—Sales huyendo de nuevo — dijo Edward sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—No estoy huyendo... yo tengo mi vida en Florida, mi trabajo y mi casa tengo que volver — dijo Emmett serio mirando a Edward que negaba.

—Puedes trasladarte y quedarte aquí... también tienes casa — le dijo esperando su contestación.

—Voy a poner en venta la casa... — dijo mirando a Bella pues era la única con la que había hablado del tema.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Elisabeth.

—Porque aunque volviera a Forks, no volvería a vivir a esa casa — dijo serio.

—Ves como eres un cobarde — respondió Edward — Ven princesa, acompaña a papá a por el postre — dijo Edward cargando a la niña en sus brazos.

—Hijo tranquilo, te entendemos, tienes que volver al trabajo, solo esperamos que nos llames y visites de vez en cuando — dijo Carlisle.

—Estate tranquilo papá, esta vez no desapareceré — le aseguro Emmett.

Después de esa comida casi de despedida, tanto Emmett como Bella volvieron a su hogar para seguir con sus vidas de siempre. El grandote volvió a su trabajo como abogado y ella a su trabajo como bailarina.

Pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado en Forks, siendo más específicos unos seis meses y muchas cosas habían pasado en ese periodo.

En todo este tiempo Emmett había llamado a su familia casi todos los días para saber cómo estaban y para darles un reporte de cómo se encontraba. Pero el único que no le contestaba las llamadas era su hermano Edward, quien seguía resentido por todos los años en los que se había perdido y que no lo perdonaba por haber abandonado a la pequeña Alma.

Siendo un secreto guardado a la perfección, Emmett y Bella habían iniciado una relación. El apoyo que los dos se habían estado dando durante todos esos años había hecho que los dos se juntaran pero ya no como amigos solamente sino que como pareja.

— Así como te digo, hija. Vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Carlisle con una cena familiar y obviamente tanto tu como Emmett deben estar en ella— le informó su madre a través del teléfono

— Voy a decirle a Emmett, mamá. Pero no puedo confirmarte nada pues debemos pedir permiso en el trabajo y justo ahora Emmett está con un caso muy importante.

Madre e hija conversaron por un tiempo más hasta que ella cortó la llamada pues debía ir a preparar la cena para su novio, quien llegaría dentro de poco y de seguro con un hambre feroz pues apenas comía durante el día con el caso del que estaba a cargo.

Bella estuvo en la cocina preparando la cena hasta que Emmett entro por la puerta. Desde que habían comenzado su relación ambos vivían en el apartamento de Bella ya que era más grande que el del grandullón.

—Buenos noches preciosa — dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la mejilla desde atrás. Bella sonrió de manera tonta y se giro para darle un beso ella también pero esta vez en los labios — Vengo muerto — dijo dejando el maletín en la mesa de la cocina.

—La cena ya está — dijo Bella mostrando todavía su sonrisa — Ayúdame a poner la mesa — le pidió y Emmett lo hizo al instante para luego sentarse ambos juntos y cenar con tranquilidad.

Bella le comento a su novio la llamada que había recibido de su madre informándole del cumpleaños que le iban a preparar a Carlisle.

—Con el caso que tengo ahora no tendría tiempo... — dijo pensativo.

—Lo celebran el sábado, podemos ir al viernes y volvernos el domingo por la noche, de esa manera estaríamos para ir al trabajo el lunes — dijo Bella.

— ¿Y con lo nuestro que hacemos? — pregunto Emmett mirando a su chica.

—Seguimos siendo amigos, que es lo que ellos piensan — informo Bella.

—Ya no nos miramos como si fuéramos amigos — le dijo Emmett sonriendo — Ni nos tocamos y abrazamos como amigos.

—Ni yo te quiero como mi amigo... — dijo Bella levantándose de la silla para sentarse en el regazo de su novio dándole un beso tras otro.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué os parece?, ¿Sorprendidas?, ¿Decepcionadas? Espero vuestra opinión con ilusión.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Tras esa noche el viaje hacía Forks quedo confirmado. Bella llamo a su madre al día siguiente para informarle de que viajarían y Esme se alegro de poder ver a su niña de nuevo.

—Bella, ¿Lo tienes todo? — pregunto Emmett entrando en el dormitorio donde Bella guardaba unos papeles en el bolso antes de que su amado los viera.

—Sí, todo listo — dijo con una sonrisa cogiendo la pequeña maleta que llevaba para pasar allí el fin de semana — ¿Dónde vas con el maletín del trabajo? — pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo demasiadas cosas, si tengo un hueco lo mirare... tengo el juicio el lunes y tengo que estar preparado — dijo Emmett con un suspiro.

—Se trata que desconectemos — dijo Bella cogiendo el maletín.

—Amor, este juicio es importante para mí, tiene que salir todo bien — dijo Emmett agarrándolo de nuevo.

Bella se resigno a lo que Emmett decía y salieron del apartamento cerrando con llame, cogieron un taxi para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Mientras en Forks Carlisle y más médicos estaban reunidos en el hospital por lo que mientras tanto Rosalie, Carmen, Esme, Alice, Kate y Elisabeth en compañía de Jasper iban arreglando las cosas para su llegada , para que ellas pudieran trabajar mejor Irina se había llevado a la pequeña Alma a dar una vuelta para comprar el pastel.

Todas corrían de un lado para otro preparando la mesa, la cena y poniendo alguna cosa de decoración.

—Jasper sube un poco ese cartel, esta torcido — dijo Alice mirando a su novio.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y Esme corrió emocionada para abrir la puerta sabiendo que se trataba de su hija. Jasper bajo de la silla para saludar a su hermano ya que tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

—Mi niña — dijo Esme abrazando a Bella con fuerza al instante de tener la puerta abierta de par en par.

—Hermano — dijo Jasper abrazando a Emmett.

—Me alegra verte sin el bota ortopédica — dijo riendo Emmett.

—Qué bueno que llegaron antes que el tío, así será más grande la sorpresa — dijo Kate.

Carmen, Rosalie y Alice también se acercaron a saludar a los recién llegados.

— ¿Y Alma? — pregunto Bella mirando a Rosalie pero de reojo miro a su novio.

—Fue con Irina y el perro a comprar el pastel mientras preparamos todo — contesto con una sonrisa mirando a Emmett esperando su reacción.

—Pasad, que hace frio fuera — dijo Carmen cerrando la puerta — Te ves diferente sobrino — dijo Carmen mirando a Emmett con una sonrisa.

— ¿En qué sentido? Solo me afeite la barba — dijo Emmett con media sonrisa.

—Tus ojos... brillan de nuevo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Emmett no contesto pero paso su vista hacía Bella que sonreía por el cumplido que había soltado Carmen.

—Imaginaciones tuyas... — le dijo abrazando a su tía.

—Lo digo de verdad, te vez feliz.

—Tiene razón hermano — dijo Jasper mirando a Emmett.

Emmett negó a ambos comentario y ayudo a las chicas y a su hermano a terminar de organizar las cosas. Cuando casi estaba todo preparado la puerta de casa sonó de nuevo y esta vez fue Rosalie quien fue abrir la puerta pues se trataba de la pequeña Alma.

Cuando la rubia de las hermanas Swan entro en la sala con la pequeña en sus brazos, está bajo corriendo y fue abrazar a su tía Bella quien la recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Al separarse de ella miro a Emmett que estaba en pie junto a Jasper, se acerco a él y le pidió que se agachara para darle un beso.

—Me alegro de verte Emmett — dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa. El grandote no contesto simplemente se disculpo para salir por la puerta de la cocina, necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo.

—Mami compramos un pastel gigante para el abuelo — dijo Alma mirando a Rosalie.

—Eso es genial, ahora la abuela lo llevara a la cocina para que no se estropeé — dijo Rosalie abrazando a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Y Alma, ¿Cómo te va la escuela? — pregunto Bella a la niña.

La niña le estuvo contando las cosas que hacía en la escuela y la buena nota que sacaba en las fichas y exámenes que le hacían. También le informo a su tía que se había apuntado a clases de baile para bailar igual de bien que ella algo a lo que Bella solo pudo sonreír ampliamente.

Poco después Emmett entro en el comedor informando de que el coche de su padre se acercaba por la carretera y todos se colocaron en sus puestos para la sorpresa. Aunque Edward, Eleazar y Anthony venían acompañando a Carlisle para la sorpresa.

El patriarca de la casa abrió la puerta y se sorprendió cuando todos gritaron "Sorpresa". Pero sin duda alguna lo que más ilusión le hizo fue vez a su hijo ya que salió corriendo abrazarlo. Cuando Carlisle se aparto para saludar a Bella, tío y abuelo se acercaron para saludar a Emmett, Edward por su aparte lo saludo a lo lejos y se acerco a la niña que estaba junto a Rosalie.

—Felicidades mi vida — dijo Esme abrazando a Carlisle.

—Qué bonita sorpresa, pero hi... Emmett... pensé que tenía un caso muy importante y estabas muy ocupado — dijo Carlisle corrigiendo la palabra recordando que Alma pensaba que Emmett era un amigo de la familia.

—Y estoy ocupado, pero siempre se puede hacer un hueco para venir a felicitarte en tu cumpleaños — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Luces muy bien — dijo Carlisle pensativo — Muy diferente a la última vez — pensó en voz alto.

—Lo mismo le dije yo — aseguro Carmen con una sonrisa — Sus ojos brillan de nuevo — repitió.

— ¿Ha pasado algo en tu vida que debamos saber? — pregunto Carlisle sonriendo.

Emmett se quedó pensativo y paso una vista por la sala con intención de mirar a Bella disimuladamente, está sonrió.

—Hay una persona en mi vida — dijo bajando la mirada a sus manos.

— ¿Estás enamorado? — pregunto Elisabeth ilusionada por su nieto. Emmett levanto la vista mirando a su abuela y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Por qué no la trajiste? — pregunto Eleazar.

—Háblanos de ella — dijo Carlisle mirando la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de su hijo, una sonrisa que hacía años que no le veía.

—Es una persona maravillosa, simpática, agradable, tiene un gran corazón... me mima mucho y me comprende... — dijo cerrando los ojos viendo a Bella en su mente.

—La hubieras traído, me encantaría conocerla — dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

— ¿Tu la conoces Bella?, ¿Estás genial como dice mi hermano o exagera? — pregunto Jasper mirando a la chica.

—Si tu hermano piensa que es así, yo no soy nadie para negárselo — dijo Bella sonriendo. Emmett extendió su mano para que Bella se acercara a él y el abrazo con fuerza.

—Familia os quiero presentar a Isabella Swan, la persona que ocupa gran parte de mi corazón — dijo Emmett haciendo el abrazo más fuerte.

Todos quedaron impresionados ante la respuesta del grandote. Siempre esperaron que Emmett rehiciera su vida con alguien, pero nunca se esperaron a que fuera con la castaña, con Bella.

Edward, que estaba con la pequeña, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó hacia otro lugar de la casa. Le agradaba que su hermano por fin comenzara a mejorar esas antiguas heridas que le había dejado la muerte de Gisella, pero no le cabía en la cabeza que tomara esa decisión y no fuera capaz de poder considerar a su hija en su vida.

Todos se acercaron a los dos jóvenes para poder felicitarlos por el paso que estaban dando juntos. Era algo muy importante y, por el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo como amigos, sabían que se hacían bien el uno con el otro.

Después de eso las hermanas de la castaña comenzaron a interrogarla sobre todo acerca de la relación que mantenía con Emmett, mientras que la familia del chico se dedicó a hacer lo mismo con él. Todos estaban interesados en saber cómo habían comenzado a salir, cuánto tiempo llevaban y un sinfín de cosas más.

La cena por el cumpleaños del patriarca Cullen pasó sin inconvenientes y con un ambiente ameno que a todos les agradó y les hizo sentirse a gusto. Poco importó que a Edward le hubiese molestado que su hermano y Bella tuvieran una relación, era el cumpleaños de su padre y lo importante era él, no su malestar.

Comieron, le cantaron y abrieron los regalos que cada uno de los invitados le había traído por la ocasión. Luego, cada una de las familias se dirigieron a sus hogares, no querían agobiar más al cumpleañero y todos debían descansar para trabajar al día siguiente.

El resto de la familia se fue a descansar a sus cuartos, incluso Emmett y Bella quienes se quedaron después de la insistencia de Esme y Carlisle para que así lo hicieran. Estaban cansados después de tantas emociones y situaciones vividas.

El malestar estomacal que sintió Bella en la mañana fue lo que la hizo levantarse casi corriendo, pero tratando de no despertar a Emmett para no alertarlo de lo que pasaba. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño que estaba en el pasillo, de esa forma no despertaría al grandote.

Devolvió todo lo que había ingerido la noche anterior, pero eso la hizo sentirse mucho mejor después de haberlo hecho. Se enjuagó la boca y salió del lugar, topándose de lleno con Carlisle que iba pasando por el pasillo en ese momento ya duchado y vestido.

— ¿Todo bien, Bella? — pregunto Carlisle con el ceño fruncido ya que Bella no salía con la mejor de sus caras.

—Si todo bien — contesto con un suspiro sin mirarle a la cara.

—No parece que sea así... — susurro el mirándola atentamente.

Bella sonrió asegurándole de nuevo que todo estaba bien y después se fue para su habitación de nuevo. Al abrirla Emmett ya estaba despierto saliendo del baño.

— ¿Dónde estabas preciosa? — cuestiono acercándose a Bella.

—Fui a por agua — contesto la castaña con una sonrisa — Voy a ducharme — susurro Emmett abrazándola.

En la cocina Carlisle preparaba el desayuno junto con Esme para cuando todos se despertaran. Él no le había querido contar a su mujer lo que había escuchado en el baño cuando Bella estaba en el, pero tampoco podía dejar pensar que era lo que le pasaba a la joven para que se sintiera de esa manera.

Poco a poco la familia fue llegando el primero fue Edward que venía vestido, poco después Rosalie en compañía de la pequeña Alma y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el timbre sonó indicando que Jasper y Alice que ya habían llegado, ya que hacía casi más de un año que los más jóvenes de la familia se habían independizado.

— ¿Bella y Emmett?, ¿Siguen dormidos? — pregunto Alice sirviéndose el café.

—Bella estaba despierta cuando yo me desperté... de Emmett no sé — dijo Carlisle mirando a la familia.

—Que vas a saber si cada día es una cosa diferente... a lo mejor desapareció de nuevo... que no te extrañe — dijo Edward dando un bocado a la tostada que tenía en sus manos.

—Hijo no comencemos de nuevo... — pidió Carlisle con un suspiro.

—Ya no puedo decir lo que pienso en mi casa — dijo Edward riendo con sarcasmo. Nadie más dijo nada y empezaron a desayunar en tranquilidad.

—Que si amor, que desayunas y te metes en el despacho de tu padre si quieres a mirar el caso... pero come algo — se escucho a Bella andar por el pasillo.

—No me hables como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor, sabes que es importante para mí este juicio — replico Emmett. Jasper y Alice igual que Carlisle y Esme sonrieron al escucharlos hablar mientras que Edward y Rosalie pusieron los ojos en blanco con un suspiro.

—No te hago un favor... pero hemos venido a pasar tiempo con la familia, sobre todo tu... y te lo vas a pasar trabajando... — suspiro ella.

—Paso tiempo con mi padre y Jasper — susurro Emmett y todos miraron a Alma por si estaba atenta pero no prestaba atención.

—Pero la familia no consta solo de ellos... tienes que hablar con Edward y lo sabes... — susurro Bella a la vez que entraba en la cocina — Buenos días — dijo con una sonrisa mirando a todos y dando un beso a su madre.

—Buenos días chicos — dijeron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

—Carlisle, ¿Me dejas tu despacho que tengo que repasar un caso? — pregunto Emmett cogiendo un zumo de la nevera. Bella sonrió negando y cogió una taza para servirse el café.

—Claro, puedes utilizarlo cuando necesites... — dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—Emmett, estaba yo pensando y dándole vueltas, ¿Qué pasara cuando Bella se quede embarazada? — pregunto Edward mirando a su hermano. Bella se tensó ante esas palabras, pero el único que se dio cuenta fue Carlisle.

— ¿Te gusta molestar verdad? — pregunto Emmett mirando con seriedad a su hermano.

—No, solo me intereso por tu futuro — dijo el mediano con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mi futuro es el juicio del lunes — le dijo Emmett serio — Pero lo otro no debe preocuparte, Bella y yo nos cuidamos y tampoco tenemos intención de ser padres — aseguro Emmett molesto por el comentario de su hermano, Esme no pudo evitar entristecerse, pues a ella le hacía mucha ilusión ser abuela y que alguna de sus hijas estuviera embarazada, no como en el caso de Alma que la quería como una nieta y la trataba como tal, pero no lo era — Ahora me voy a preparar mi futuro más cercano — con el zumo en su mano paso por al lado de Bella acariciando su cintura y salió de la cocina camino al despacho de su padre.

—Cobarde... — murmuro Edward pero todos incluso Emmett pudieron escucharlo. El grandote se giro para mirarlo y dio un paso con intención de dar alguna contestación, pero Bella dio un paso al frente llamando la atención Emmett quien suspiro un par de veces y marcho al despacho.

— ¿Por qué eres así? — cuestiono Bella cuando su novio había desaparecido.

—Princesa ven con la tía que me vas a ayudar a mirar unas cosas que necesito — dijo Alice cogiendo a la pequeña a la vez que salía de la cocina.

—Yo soy como me da la gana, porque él hizo y fue como quiso — dijo Edward serio.

Toda la familia estaba tensa por la situación, sabían que las palabras de Edward estaban completamente fuera de lugar, pero no habían querido meterse más en la disputa que mantenían los hermanos.

—Eres injusto con él — susurro Bella dando un sorbo al café.

—Él fue injusto con Alma, esa niña no tiene la culpa de sus demonios internos — contesto alzando la voz.

—Fuera como fuera está haciendo un esfuerzo... y tú solo vives en lo que hizo — alzo la voz igual Bella.

—Abandono a su hija, ¿No entiendes eso? —grito Edward.

— ¡Murió su novia! — grito Bella molesta.

—Si tu ahora estuvieras embarazada y murieras, le perdonarías que no se hiciera cargo de vuestro hijo... claro que si, está de luto — dijo Edward molesto.

— ¡Bella! — Habló Emmett entrando por la puerta abrazando a su novia por la espalda — Esta es un discusión mía, no tuya... no entres al juego — le susurro al oído.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett, creo que esta discusión no tiene sentido alguno... — dijo Esme queriendo calmar las cosas y Carlisle actuó igual.

—Me voy al porche a leer... — dijo Bella después de calmarse un rato.

—Coge un chaqueta amor, que hace frio — susurro Emmett a su oído y ella después de sonreír salió de la cocina — Que sea la última vez, escucha bien, la última vez que el odio, rencor y frustración que me tienes a mi lo pagas con ella... — dijo Emmett acercándose a su hermano que también se puso en pie a su altura.

—Hemos dicho que ya está — dijo Carlisle poniéndose entre sus hijos que se miraban de manera amenazante.

—Me voy al despacho — dijo Emmett separándose y caminando a paso decido al despacho.

—Yo me voy al parque con la niña — susurro Edward saliendo del lugar.

—Voy contigo Edward — susurro Rosalie saliendo junto a él y Jasper hizo lo mismo.

De esa manera, Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper salieron al parque con la pequeña con la intención de despejarse un poco, Emmett se quedo en el despacho mirando su trabajo, Esme se puso a recoger la cocina y Carlisle bajo hasta al porche y salió son hacer ruido y la observo desde atrás viendo cómo veía muy atenta unos informes.

—Bella — la llamo Carlisle y ella salto del susto pues se encontraba muy concentrada y sus papeles cayeron al suelo Carlisle se agacho para cogerlos y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Los leyó tres veces seguidas tratando de creer lo que estaba viendo y finalmente miro a la castaña que tenía frente a él.

— ¿De cuánto estás?, ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?, ¿Lo sabe mu hijo? — pregunto seguidamente Carlisle confuso.

—Empiezo por el principio — dijo Bella con un suspiro — Estoy de mes y medio, lo sé desde hace cosa de una semana y no Emmett no lo sabe — le contesto la chica.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? — pregunto Carlisle confuso, sentándose junto a su hijastra y ahora también nuera.

—No lo sé... la verdad, que no lo sé — dijo con un suspiro

El rubio pudo ver la desesperación en el rostro de la chica y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella. También era consciente de cómo podía reaccionar su hijo si llegaba a enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, más aun después de su comentario hace un rato.

Instintivamente abrazó a la chica fuertemente y trató de calmar su miedo. No podía verla así, no si sería la madre de su futuro nieto.

Por otro lado estaban los chicos en el parque, jugando con la pequeña Alma y conversando con Edward para hacerlo entrar en razón. Lamentablemente el chico no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de opinión o por lo menos no hasta que su hermano se diera cuenta del gran error que había cometido y de todo lo que se había perdido pues la pequeña era una chica maravillosa.

— Hermano, por lo menos intenta hacer que todo sea más ameno. Papá no tiene por qué aguantar que ustedes dos estén despotricándose mutuamente a cada segundo y corremos el riesgo de que la pequeña Alma se entere de todo… Y creo que eso es lo que menos queremos en estos momentos— Edward escuchaba a su hermano a la vez que miraba a su pequeña corriendo por el parque jugando con su pequeño perro blanco.

El cobrizo suspiró y asintió. En parte su hermano tenía razón y tenía que tratar de mantener la paz en la casa por la pequeña Alma. Además su hermano se marcharía pronto nuevamente para volver a sus casos y juicios.

Cuando la hora de la comida estaba cerca todos decidieron volver a la casa donde se encontraban los demás. De seguro Esme ya tendría todo listo y solo los esperaban.

En la casa se encontraban Carlisle, su amada y Esme conversando amenamente en la sala. Después de que el rubio consolara a la chica y conversaran un poco más, volvieron al interior y se unieron a Esme en la cocina para ayudarle a preparar la comida para el regimiento que tenían por familia.

Ahora se encontraban conversando del trabajo de Bella y de la relación que tenía con Emmett. Carlisle quería saber cómo estaba llevando esta nueva vida su hijo mayor.

En todo este tiempo Emmett no había salido ni por un poco desde el despacho de su padre y seguía muy metido en la preparación del juicio. Era demasiado importante para su carrera y no quería fallar.

— ¿Qué es tan importante el juicio? — pregunto Carlisle mirando con atención a Bella.

—La señora a quien defiende aporta mucho dinero al bufete y sus jefes que han dicho que tiene que ganar, si o si — contesto Bella con un suspiro.

—Ya estamos en casa — grito Jasper entrando por la puerta y Alma salió corriendo al salón y abrazo a su abuelo.

Esme sonrió y les aseguro que llegaban a tiempo, que a la comida todavía le quedaban cinco minutos y que la servían.

Bella quiso disculparse para ir a buscar a Emmett, pero Jasper la interrumpió y le aseguro que él iría. Subió las escaleras y pico a la puerta del despacho de su padre hasta que escucho un leve "adelante".

Jasper entro y se encontró a su hermano dando vueltas por la habitación con un montón de hojas en la mano.

—La comida ya está, ¿vienes? — pregunto Jasper mirando a su hermano.

— ¿Ya la comida? — Pregunto Emmett mirando el reloj sorprendido. Su hermano menor asintió sonriendo — ¿La niña entra aquí? — Pregunto Emmett de repente y Jasper lo miro sorprendido por la pregunta pero negó — Se nota, por la foto que tiene papá de los tres — dijo señalando el gran cuadro colgado en la pared.

—Se que estás ocupado... pero me preguntaba si esta tarde te gustaría venir a una tocada... — le invito Jasper — Nunca has venido a verme tocar y pensé que querías aprovechando que estás por aquí, pero sino...

—Iré encantado a verte tocar — respondió Emmett antes de que su hermano terminara su frase.

—Gracias, me hace ilusión — contesto el rubio.

Emmett negó con una sonrisa y abrazo tontamente a su hermano antes de que ambos salieran para ir a la cocina donde todos ya se encontraban allí. El grandote se acerco a su novia, pero esta le miro medio molesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

—Te has pasado casi cuatro horas encerrado en el despacho... dijiste que venías a pasar tiempo con tu padre y él y mi madre estuvieron solos toda la mañana junto conmigo... podrías haber estado con nosotros — dijo Bella en voz baja no queriendo que los demás escucharan pero algunos si lo hicieron.

—Cariño... — susurró el grandote.

—No, tu solo piénsalo — dijo ella sentándose en la mesa. Emmett suspiro y se sentó tras ella.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y comenzaron a comer en completa calma. Nadie dijo nada molesto, pero el ambiente estaba igual de tenso que en la mañana solo por las miradas que Emmett le daba a su hermano y las que Bella le devolvía a él.

Al acabar de comer todos se fueron a hacer diversas cosas o simplemente a conversar. Emmett juró que solo estaría un par de horas en el estudio para terminar de revisar unos documentos para el juicio.

Bella se molestó un poco por eso, pero no dijo nada y solo se fue a ayudarle a su madre a terminar de arreglar la cocina.

Había terminado de ver lo que necesitaba y se dispuso a ir donde todos los demás estaban, pero una pequeña mano afirmando la suya lo sobresaltó y no dudó en voltearse. Era Alma que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y que estaba acompañada por Olaf que batía su cola emocionado.

— Ven, acompáñame— le pidió la niña arrastrándolo hasta un cuarto demasiado rosa para él. Nunca había visto tanto rosado en un solo lugar.

Se sentía un poco incómodo al estar en ese lugar, pero eso no lo sentía la pequeña que seguía arrastrándolo al interior de su habitación hasta que llegaron a la cama de esta. Lo sentó ahí y comenzó a mostrarle cada una de las cosas que tenía en el cuarto.

Muñecas, casas, vestidos, coletas, pañuelos, ropa parar sus "bebés" y un sinfín de cosas más que a ella le gustaban y quería mostrarle al hombre grandote que era amigo de sus papás.

— Y ella es Gisella. Papá dice que ella es mi mamá que está en el cielo porque me quería mucho y su amor era tanto que dio su vida por mí. Ahora está en el cielo con los angelitos y desde ahí me cuida— le tendió un cuadro con una fotografía que Gisella. Ella estaba tan sonriente como siempre, con un ramo de flores en sus manos y vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco.

Emmett recordaba ese día. Habían ido a una playa en Cancún en sus vacaciones de verano, las ultimas que habían pasado antes de aquel fatídico episodio en sus vidas.

— ¿Ella era tu amiga?— le preguntó y Emmett asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pasaba su dedo pulgar con adoración por encima de la fotografía— Era muy linda y tiene que haber sido muy buena. Tiene cara de buena, como un ángel.

Emmett suspiró para evitar derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y le devolvió la foto a la pequeña. Luego se levantó de la cama y salió dejando a la niña sin entender nada de su acción.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Nuevo capitulo para vosotras, espero que os este gustando, que os sorprenda. Creo que lo he dicho antes, por si acaso no... yo también soy de las parejas originales... pero cuando escribí este Fanfic hace ya un par de años esta fue mi inspiración y mi deseo de variar... no me matéis por ello.**_

 _ **BESOS**_


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando Emmett salió de la habitación prácticamente corriendo, se topo con Rosalie que estaba por entrar a la habitación de la niña, la rubia quiso preguntarle que le pasaba pero Emmett no se detuvo y se encerró en su habitación de siempre que ahora compartía con Bella. Rebusco desesperado entre su maleta y cuando encontró el paquete de cigarrillos se encendió uno y se sentó en el suelo del balcón para que le diera el aire.

Rose llego a la habitación y vio a la pequeña colocando de nuevo la foto en su mesita de noche. La rubia se acerco a ella queriendo saber que había pasado y Alma le explico a su madre diciéndole al final que no entendía porque había salido de esa manera del cuarto. Rosalie trato de restarle importancia y le dijo a la niña que bajara al salón con todos que luego iría a cenar a casa de la prima Tanya.

Cuando llegaron al salón todos la miraron curiosos.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — pregunto Edward abriendo los brazos para que la pequeña fuera con él.

—En su habitación... — dijo Rosalie llamando la atención de Edward — Con Emmett — finalizo la frase y el chico del pelo cobrizo abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no fue el único.

— ¿Qué hacía el allí? — pregunto Edward abrazando a la pequeña.

—Yo lo lleve papi, quería que viera mi habitación — dijo con una sonrisa. Salto del regazo de Edward y fue a jugar con sus juegos al suelo.

— ¿Y él donde está? — pregunto Bella preocupada, pues sabía la foto que había en la habitación de la niña y los recuerdos que tenía de Gisella en el cuarto.

—Salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación — dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros. Bella suspiro y se levanto para ir a ver como estaba.

Después de un rato Alice y Jasper se despidieron pues él quería ir a prepararse a su casa para la actuación que tenía en un rato. Todos le desearon suerte y le aseguraron que iban a ir a verlo.

Pasada la media hora todos fueron arreglarse para ir al concierto del menor de los Cullen y Edward preparo una pequeña mochila para Alma ya que se iba con su prima y la pequeña siempre quería llevarse sus juguetes.

Mientras Emmett en su habitación estaba mucho más calmado y se sentía bien con la presencia de Bella junto a él.

—No me gusta que te enfades... — susurro el grandote.

—Y a mí que no cumplas tus promesas... no estuviste con tu padre, ni con Jasper... ya no hablemos del resto de la familia — dijo Bella con un suspiro.

—Fue un mal fin de semana para venir... — susurro Emmett con un suspiro.

—Era el cumpleaños de tu padre... — reclamo ella tratando de que la entendiera.

—Se que estamos aquí porque ayer fue su cumpleaños y sé que te prometí que estaría con mi hermano y mi padre... pero no he podido evitarlo... me lo juego todo con esto y lo sabes... — le dijo él.

—Por eso te salvas... pero ya puedes ir buscando otro fin de semana que no tengas juicios tan importantes para pasarlo con ellos como me prometiste — le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Emmett asintió con una sonrisa y decidió cambiarse la camiseta para ir al concierto de su hermano. Bella también se cambió por algo más abrigado y ancho ya que se había obsesionado con que se le notaba la tripa, poco pero lo suficiente para que alguien lo notara.

Cuando la pareja estuvo lista bajo y solo sus padres estaban allí.

Carlisle les explico que Edward y Rose habían ido a llevar a la pequeña a casa de su prima y que irían directos de allí para el auditorio así que Emmett y Bella subieron en el mercedes del rubio y pusieron rumbo a Port Ángeles que era donde actuaban.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar tomaron posición en la mesa donde los estaba esperando Alice. Ella ya había llegado hace un rato junto a Jasper y había buscado el mejor lugar para que pudieran ver al rubio.

Pronto se les unieron Rosalie y Edward en la mesa. Ellos les contaron que al principio la pequeña no se había querido quedar sola, pero luego la convencieron y no hizo más problemas.

El lugar comenzó a llenarse poco a poco con fanáticos de la banda de los chicos que fueron ocupando cada uno de los mesones que había en el local. Incluso la barra de los tragos estaba siendo utilizada.

Las luces se apagaron y solo iluminaron el escenario donde aparecieron los músicos. Jasper llevaba la guitarra que su hermano le había regalado para su cumpleaños y Emmett solo pudo sonreír al notarlo. Ese era el mejor regalo que le podría haber hecho a su hermanito menor.

— Hola a todos los presentes, en especial a mi familia y nuestros más fieles seguidores. Esta noche será del recuerdo y repasaremos canciones antiguas y una que otra de nuestra nueva producción "Pase el que quiera escuchar". Esperamos les agrade— todos los presentes aplaudieron y ellos comenzaron a tocar.

La verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien y todos disfrutaban de su música. Tenían bastante ritmo y Jasper cantaba maravilloso, así como tocaba la guitarra.

Lamentablemente Bella no podía concentrarse mucho en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El olor a cigarrillo, alcohol, el encierro y la cantidad de personas la estaban hastiando y no daba más. Se levantó de su silla y se retiró al baño para devolver todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

Emmett quiso levantarse para ir tras ella al ver como había salido pero Rosalie le dijo que continuara disfrutando que ella vería como estaba su hermana. Así pues se levanto y camino a paso rápido hasta los baños donde había visto a Bella meterse, cuando estuvo dentro el ruido de la música se seguía escuchando pero las arcadas violentas resonaban más en el lugar.

Rosalie miro por las puertas y se situó enfrente de donde se encontraba su hermana.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Rosalie picando a la puerta preocupada.

—Si... ya... salgo — susurro Bella antes de devolver de nuevo.

Rosalie estaba preocupada, no era normal lo que estaba pasando. Pensó que tal vez se debía a algo que le sentó mal en la comida, pero de eso ya hacía mucho rato y le hubiera pasado a alguien más.

Las ganas de vomitar cesaron y cuando Bella se sintió mejor abrió la puerta para tomarse con una Rosalie con semblante serio.

— ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto Rose viendo como su hermana se acercaba al grifo para enjuagarse la boca y colocarse algo de agua en la nuca.

—No estoy acostumbrada al olor fuerte de tabaco y el de alcohol y menos con tanta gente alrededor... me maree — susurro Bella mirando a su hermana a través del espejo del baño de chicas.

—Sí que tienes un organismo sensible — dijo Rose con una sonrisa. Bella sonrió ante el comentario de su hermana, si ella supiera que eso era porque estaba embarazada — Anda vamos, que tu noviecito parecía preocupado — dijo Rose riendo. La castaña negó ante el comentario y caminaron juntas de nuevo a la mesa.

Al llegar Bella se sentó de nuevo junto a Emmett quien la miro preguntándole con la mirada si todo estaba bien y está asintió con una sonrisa.

El resto del concierto paso bien aunque Bella continuaba sin sentirse bien del todo por todo lo que conlleva lo que tenía a su alrededor. Cuando finalmente termino Alice les indico que fueran a la sala que había habilitado Jasper para el grupo y él. Caminando hacia el lugar Bella se mareo de nuevo y perdió las fuerzas cuando todo pareció volverse negro, pero Emmett que la llevaba agarrada la cogía con fuerza.

—Bella — la llamo preocupado.

—Estoy bien... — susurro ella mientras trataba de componerse bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

— ¿Estás segura? — pregunto Emmett confuso.

—Si — dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa.

Finalmente llegaron y todos felicitaron al grupo pero sobretodo a Jasper por la actuación que habían hecho y Emmett le aseguro que le había encantado y que tenía que avisarle cuando hicieran más de estas.

— ¿Os apetece que cenemos fuera? — Pregunto Esme mirando a todos — Así celebramos el éxito de la actuación — continuo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sería genial — dijo Alice feliz.

—Me cambio y salimos — dijo Jasper. La familia asintió y salieron del camerino dejando que los chicos se cambiaran. Cuando el menor de los hermanos Cullen estuvo listo salió, se pusieron de acuerdo a qué lugar ir cada uno en su coche y Emmett y Bella en el de sus padres pusieron dirección al lugar.

Cuando llegaron pidieron mesa para ocho, se sentaron en ella y miraron la cara para saber que pedir. Al llegar el camarero todos pidieron algo fuerte pues tenían bastante hambre menos Bella que no quiso sabiendo que desde hacía meses por la mañana se levantaba devolviendo todo lo que comía.

—Emmett... — habló Edward mirando a su hermano. Todos se sentaron pensando que el nombrar ese simple nombre traería una pelea con ello y no querían. El grandote levanto la vista mirando al chico de pelo cobrizo — ¿Porque te llevo Alma a su habitación, qué paso? — pregunto serio.

—Cuando salí del despacho prácticamente me arrastro hasta el lugar para enseñármelo, juguetes, dibujos, muñecas... todo eso... — dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros omitiendo la parte de la foto.

— ¿Te enseño algo más? — pregunto Edward interesado.

—Sí, pero si no me la hubiera enseñado la hubiera visto... — susurro el grandote.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — pregunto ahora Carlisle interesado igual que el resto.

—Que Edward le había dicho que ella era su mami del cielo... — contesto Emmett dejando la fase incompleta haciendo que lo demás pensaran el final.

— ¿Le dijiste algo? — pregunto confuso.

—No — dijo Emmett serio — Solo me pregunto si ella era mi amiga y le dije que si — finalizo Emmett la conversación por su parte.

— ¿Tienes pensado decirle la verdad en algún momento? — pregunto Edward queriendo continuar la conversación.

—Pues no, ni lo tengo pensado ni creo que lo piense... ella está bien como esta — dijo Emmett molesto por la dirección que tomaba la conversación.

—Ella...

—Edward, ya está. Termino la conversación — dijo Emmett mirando seriamente a su hermano

— ¿Termina cuando tu quieres? — pregunto Edward molesto.

—Sí, porque no voy a estropearle al a noche a Jasper — le aseguro.

Edward acepto las palabras de Emmett ya que él tampoco quería estropearle la noche a su hermano menor. Continuaron cenando tranquilamente hablando de temas relevantes.

—Papá, Bella y yo hemos pensado que como este fin de semana he estado un poco ausente por el juicio en un par de semanas volveremos y espero poder estar más contigo — dijo el joven mirando su padre.

—Me parece una idea maravillosa — dijo el rubio mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Todo continuo bien, incluso rieron juntos de algún que otro comentario y cuando la cena termino todos se despidieron de Alice y Jasper que se marchaban a su casa, Edward y Rosalie fueron a buscar a la pequeña a casa de Tanya y los demás se marcharon para la mansión.

—Mereció la pena, Jasper toca y canta realmente bien, siempre supe que lo conseguiría — dijo Emmett con una sonrisa cogiendo la mano de su novia — ¿Te sientes mejor?, ¿Qué paso antes en el auditorio? — pregunto el grandote y tanto Carlisle como Esme prestaron atención.

—Mucho humo y demasiado olor a tabaco... sabes que no me gusta — dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y el mareo de después? — pregunto confundido.

—Supongo que todo tiene que ver... — dijo Bella con un suspiro y Emmett asintió creyéndose lo que su novia le decía.

Cuando llegaron a la casa lo chicos se fueron a su habitación, poco después llegaron Rosalie y Edward con la pequeña que venía dormida la dejaron en su cama, se despidieron de Esme y Carlisle y se fueron cada uno a su habitación.

Las luces de la casa no tardaron en apagarse indicando que ya todos están dormidos.

Cuando se está ocupado o preocupado el tiempo parece ir mucho más rápido que de costumbre, al menos así lo sentían Bella y Emmett.

El grandote, después del éxito del juicio que llevaba tiempo preparando, se convirtió en uno de los más importantes abogados del buffete y todos los clientes lo querían para que los representara en sus juicios. Se había hecho una gran fama que comenzaba a crecer poco a poco.

Por otro lado Bella seguía tratando de ocultar su embarazo, pero con un vientre que comenzaba a crecer poco a poco pronto llegaría el momento en que no podría seguir escondiéndolo y tendría que decirle a Emmett lo que pasaba.

Pero por ahora había algo más que mantenía la mente de los dos ocupada. Ahora solo pensaban en el viaje que estaba por hacer a Forks para visitar a su familia y pasar tiempo con ellos. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que no los veían y Bella estaba desesperada por ver a su madre y hermanas.

— Estoy ansiosa y feliz— comentó la castaña abrazada a su novio mientras esperaban en la sala de embarques

— Lo puedo sentir. Tu corazón late a mil por horas— el grandote solo se rio por eso y luego la besó en el tope de su cabeza.

Pasaron el viaje entre conversaciones y casi desesperación por llegar. Bella se moría de ganas por ver a su madre, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad, pero su mente solo pensaba que se debía a las hormonas del embarazo "Pasajeros abróchense los cinturones el avión está a punto de aterrizar" tras esas palabras las ansias llegaron más fuertes y cuando el avión aterrizo y tuvieron sus maletas en mano salieron a buscar un taxi con ganas para llegar cuanto antes a casa. El avión se había adelantada a la hora prevista así que les darían una sorpresa.

Cuando el taxi llego a su destino ambos bajaron cogieron la pequeña maleta que llevaban para pasar allí el fin de semana, pagaron al conductor y subieron las escaleras del poche ansiosos. Antes de que picaran a la puerta Alice abrió con una gran sonrisa y abrazo con fuerza a su hermana haciendo que esta se separara de

Emmett. El grandullón sonrió y miro a la entrada de la casa donde su hermano más pequeño esperaba con ansias tratando de ser más paciente que su novia.

—Me alegra de verte hermano — dijo Emmett cuando llego donde Jasper.

—Nosotros también nos alegramos hijo — dijo Carlisle apareciendo por detrás.

—Mi niña — dijo Esme saliendo abrazar a Bella que continuaba con Alice.

Los chicos entraron en la casa y Emmett miro en toda dirección buscando a Edward o a la niña pero no lo encontró.

—Alma a estado con fiebre estos días y hoy tenía bastante y no le bajaba, Rose fue a llevarla para que Edward la revise — dijo Carlisle esperando la reacción de si hijo.

—Bien — dijo simplemente y espero a que las chicas entraran para cerrar el mismo la puerta, cuando así fue el mostro una sonrisa a Bella y caminaron hasta el salón.

Estuvieron hablando de cómo les iba en el trabajo Bella les dijo con ilusión que en dos semanas tenía una representación con las niñas de su academia y que están todas muy ilusionadas y Emmett explico que tras el juicio de hace un mes ahora siempre requerían sus servicios y que estaba mucho más ocupado.

Todos hablaron un poco de lo suyo y se mostraban felices y tranquilos las cosas parecían ir bien y eso los relajaba a todos.

—Ya estamos en casa — se escucho la voz de Rosalie y poco después apareció por la puerta junto con Edward que venía cargando a la niña — Bella — dijo Rose con una sonrisa acercándose a su hermana para abrazarla.

—Voy a llevar a la niña a su casa — dijo Edward subiendo las escaleras sin pararse a saludar.

—Hola Emmett — saludo Rosalie cuando se separo de su hermana. Este asintió en forma de saludo y Rose se quedo allí sentado con ellos. El mediano de lo Cullen bajo al poco rato y se sentó junto a su padre.

— ¿Cómo está? — pregunto el patriarca de la familia.

—Le inyecte suero para hidratarla y algo para bajar la fiebre, al parecer funciono y bajo, por eso nos volvimos para casa, espero que siga así — dijo Edward con un suspiro. Adoraba poder atender a niños y podemos ayudarlos cuando se sentían mal, pero cuando se trataba de su pequeña se le hacía muy difícil.

—Bueno estaremos pendientes de ella — dijo Esme con una sonrisa — Y ahora que estamos todos me voy a la cocina a preparar algo para comer — habló mientras se ponía en pie. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward la acompañaron para ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

Carlisle se quedo hablando con su hijo y ahora nuera de cosas relevantes hasta que el moreno recibió una llamada, miro con disculpa a los dos presentes y salió para recibirla.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto Carlisle cuando se quedaron solos. Bella lo miro con atención y sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Estoy bien — dijo tranquilamente.

—Por lo que veo mi hijo no lo sabe todavía... — afirmo Carlisle. Bella negó con un suspiro mientras se miraba las manos — Deberías decirle antes de que se entere por su cuenta — le aconsejo el rubio.

—Ya lo sé... pero es difícil... — habló Bella mirando a Carlisle.

—Intenta hacerlo ahora, estamos todos en casa para apoyarte — le dijo, pero calló al ver que su hijo entraba de nuevo.

—Iré a ver si arriba necesitan ayuda — dijo Carlisle saliendo dejando a Emmett y a Bella solos en el salón.

—Nos han dejado solos... — dijo Emmett abrazando a su novia.

—Necesito hablar contigo... — menciono Bella mirando a Emmett con seriedad.

— ¿Qué pasa?, No me asustes — dijo Emmett con el ceño fruncido. Bella se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta su bolso para coger lo que necesitaba para hablar con Emmett, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se acerco a él y se lo entrego — ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto Emmett confuso mirando a su novia. Bella solo pudo bajar la mirada y dejar que el grandote lo viera por sí solo.

Emmett miro con atención el sobre y después de ver que se trataba de una clínica lo abrió preocupado pensando que algo malo había en Bella, pero cuando fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que lo que había dentro de ese sobre eran unas ecografías.

—Bella... — la llamo confuso, preocupado y sin entender nada — Me lo puedes explicar... — le pidió.

—Creo que está claro... estoy embarazada Emmett — dijo Bella levantando la mirada para ver a su novio.

Este cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y se puso en pie para pasearse por toda la sala de un lado para otro como si estuviera enjaulado tratando de pensar con claridad algo que no conseguía.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Pregunto Emmett mirando a Bella casi desde la otra punta de la sala — Bueno da igual — dijo el chico acercándose y ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo que da igual? — pregunto Bella completamente confundida.

—Mi familia son muy reconocidos y conocen grandes médicos que nos pueden solucionar este problema en menos de 48h — declaro Emmett cogiendo las manos de su novia.

— ¿Solucionar el problema? — pregunto Bella y el afirmo — Yo no quiero solucionarlo... quiero tenerlo — le dijo seria y segura de sus palabras.

— ¡Te has vuelto loca! — Grito Emmett poniéndose en pie — ¡Nosotros no podemos tener nada ahora, en que piensas! — grito desesperado.

Esos gritos alertaron a todos los que se encontraban en el segundo piso que se miraron confusos entre ellos y bajaron a ver qué sucedía entre la pareja. Carlisle suspiro antes de bajar las escaleras pues sabía de antemano que pasaba en la sala de su casa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Rosalie mirando a ambos.

— ¡Nada que a ti te importe, son cosas nuestras! — grito el grandote mirando únicamente a Bella.

—A mi no me grites — grito Rosalie haciendo que Emmett se girara para verla — Y cuando gritas a mi hermana ya estás haciendo que me importe el tema — le dijo con una mirada amenazante.

Bella y Emmett se miraron entrecortadamente y Rosalie continuaba con su mirada puesta en ambos esperado una respuesta.

Edward por su parte vio algo encima la mesita junto a los sofás y se acerco para ver de qué se trataba, cogió los papeles llamando la atención de Bella que estaba junto a ellos.

— ¿Son tuyas? — habló Edward llamando la atención de toda la familia. Emmett solo suspiro al ver que si su hermano los veía sería imposible hacer que todo esto estallara — Si, son tuyas — se auto—contesto Edward con un suspiro. Todos se acercaron a Edward para ver lo que era, todos menos Carlisle que se quedo mirado a la pareja.

—Esto no puede estar pasando... — dijo Emmett con otro suspiro volviendo a pasear por la habitación.

— ¿Estás embarazada? — pregunto Alice con una sonrisa mirando a Bella, que solo en ese momento aparto la mirada de su novio para dirigirla al resto de la familia, Bella asintió avergonzada lo que hizo que Alice pegara un grito de alegría — ¡Voy a ser tía! — grito con ilusión.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Emmett acercándose de nuevo — No, nadie dijo que eso fuera a nacer — dijo serio.

— ¿Vas abortar? — pregunto Esme mirando a su hija de manera confusa.

—No, ya te dije Emmett que yo si quiero tener a este bebe — dijo sería. El grandullón suspiro unas cuentas veces más mientras continuaba paseándose. En un momento se paro mirado una foto de Alma y se giro para que su mirada se encontrara con la de Bella, aunque toda la familia lo miraba expectante.

—No estoy dispuesto a volver a perder a nadie, no lo soportaría, no de nuevo — y sin decir más salió de la casa.

— ¿Dónde vas? — pregunto Carlisle saliendo tras su hijo.

—A pensar — menciono con el rostro serio, sin darse cuenta de que esas dos palabras significaban mucho para su padre pues fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

—No, piensa en tu habitación — habló muy preocupado Carlisle.

—Necesito que me dé el aire y pensar — volvió a decir Emmett tensándose.

—Carlisle... deja que salga... — dijo Bella asomándose a la puerta.

—Dejando que se vaya te arriesgas a criar a tu bebe tu sola — dijo Edward apareciendo igual junto al resto.

— ¿Bella? — Dijo Emmett llamando la atención de todos — ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a ir y no voy a volver? — pregunto mirando únicamente a su novia.

—Yo confió en ti, sé que no me dejarías sola — habló ella dejando a todo el mundo en silencio.

Emmett asintió tras el comentario y con cuidado pero algo brusco se soltó del brazo de su padre y se metió en el garaje cogiendo su moto que hacía tiempo que había visto en el lugar y sabía que su padre la conservaba.

 _ **Bomba! ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Qué pensáis que hará Emmett?**_


	18. Chapter 18

— ¿Por qué dejas que se vaya? — pregunto Rosalie mirando a su hermana, ella pensaba igual que Edward.

—Confió en él, sé que no me va a dejar sola — dijo Bella mirando desde la puerta como la moto en la que iba su novio desaparecía.

Todos entraron en la casa y cuando volvieron a estar en la sala todos comenzaron a avasallar a Bella con un montón de preguntas. ¿Cuánto hacía que lo sabía?, ¿De cuánto estaba?, ¿Si estaba bien el bebe?, ¿Como lo estaba llevando ella?, ¿Que le había dicho el médico?

Por otro lado, Emmett al principio comenzó a conducir sin dirección pero después encontró junto el lugar donde necesitaba ir y puso dirección para allí.

Cuando llego aparco la moto en la entrada y camino hasta el porche de la casa que tenía frente a él y pico al timbre. La puerta no tardo en abrirse dejando ver a su prima Irina confusa porque su primo estuviera allí.

— ¿Está Carmen? — pregunto Emmett antes de que la chica ni siquiera lo saludara.

—Hola primo, si está en la cocina con mi padre y los abuelos — dijo Irina confusa.

—Bien — dijo entrando sin decir más y camino hasta la cocina de casa sus tíos hacía muchos años que no entraba en ese lugar, mucho antes de marcharse.

— ¡Emmett! — Grito la abuela al verlo entrar por la puerta de la cocina — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto confundida.

—Necesito hablar... — dijo mirando sus manos — Y pensé en ti — acabo la frase levantando la mirada para ver a su tía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto preocupada pues para que Emmett viniera hablar con ella, buscándola él significaba algo grande — Emmett, ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto Carmen desesperándose al ver como a Emmett le comenzaban a caer unas lagrimas.

Abuelo y tío del chico también se preocuparon y se acercaron para tratar de hacerlo hablar.

— ¿Está bien tu padre? — pregunto su abuela ansiosa a lo que Emmett asintió.

— ¿Edward y Jasper? — Pregunto ahora Eleazar confuso tratando de buscar una solución, Emmett volvió a asentir informando de que ambos estaban bien.

—Entonces que, ¿Está bien Bella? — Pregunto su abuelo mirando cada reacción del joven comprobando que ahora sus sollozos fueron mayores — ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella? — Pregunto al darse cuenta de que ese era el punto.

—Está embarazada — dijo mirando sus manos. Los cuatro mayores se miraron entre ellos y entendieron que estuviera así, entendían que tuviera miedo a esta nueva situación.

—Emmett... mírame — habló su abuelo haciendo que el chico lo mirara — No todas las mujeres embarazadas tienen la mala suerte de Gisella, estoy seguro de que Bella va a estar bien — dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su nieto.

—Tengo miedo... mucho miedo — dijo cerrando los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Cariño — pronunció Carmen llamando la atención de su sobrino — Mi hija a estado embarazada y tengo una nieta preciosa y tu prima está bien... Bella también lo estará, no puedes vivir con miedo, teniendo novia sabes que eso podía pasar — le dijo.

Emmett suspira dejando que su abuela y su tía lo abrazaran como hacía años que no se dejaba abrazar por nadie que no fuera Bella, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba.

Mientras en la mansión el ambiente esta tenso y nervioso. Carlisle se pasea ansioso por la sala mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana esperando a que su hijo vuelva. Esme envuelve entre sus brazos a su hija tratando de calmarla ya que se ve apenada por la reacción que ha tenido Emmett, Alice junto a su madre acaricia a su hermana mayor tratando de darle ánimo.

Rosalie hace un rato que se ha subido a ver como se encontraba la pequeña y se había quedado con ella para hacerle compañía. Y mientras tanto Edward y Jasper se mantienen en silencio mirando cada movimiento desesperado de su padre y como se encuentra Bella. El pequeño de los hermanos Cullen desea confiar en que su cuñada tiene razón y Emmett va a volver, por otra banda Edward no tiene esa esperanza y lo único que hace es crear más rencor y odio viendo como ha dejado a la familia de nuevo.

—Subiré a ver a la niña — dijo Bella levantándose de sofá y caminando hacía la escalera.

—Te acompaño, así la reviso — menciono Edward siguiéndola hasta la segunda planta. Cuando entraron en la habitación Rosalie estaba recostada en la cama mirada los dibujos con la pequeña.

— ¿Ya llego? — pregunto la rubia mirando a su hermana, pero la sonrisa de Edward le indico que no, que estaban esperando en vano.

—No, pero seguro ya no tarda — dijo Bella con un suspiro acercándose a la cama.

—Eres tan inocente Bella — dijo Edward con un suspiro todavía sin moverse de la puerta.

—Y tu siempre lo das todo por echo — dijo ella mirándolo casi con odio.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando escucharon las quejas de la pequeña y se acomodaron los tres junto a ella. Al mismo tiempo en el salón Carlisle se acerco a su mujer aprovechando que no estaba Bella.

—No va a volver... — dijo con un suspiro mirando a su mujer.

—Bella cree que si — dijo Alice mirando a Carlisle.

—Esto ha superado a mi hermano... no creo que lo volvamos a ver... — dijo Jasper con un suspiro. En ese momento la puerta se escucho y por ella apareció un Emmett con los ojos rojos acompañado de su abuelo y sus tíos.

—Estás aquí — dijo Carlisle poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa. Esme cogió la mano de Alice sonriendo de la misma manera así como Jasper.

—Te he dicho que iba a volver — dijo Emmett mirando su padre.

—Tenía mis dudas, la verdad — dijo acercándose a su hijo para abrazarlo.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? — pregunto al ver que no estaba en la sala.

—En la habitación de Alma — dijo Alice mirando a su cuñado.

— ¿Pueden subir a buscarla? — pregunto el chico suspirando.

—No... Mejor subes tu — dijo su abuelo al oído mientras caminaba para sentarse en los sillones junto a su mujer, Carmen y Eleazar.

Emmett suspiro en un par de ocasiones y luego comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que recordaba como de la niña, pico dos veces y abrió la puerta entrando en el cuarto.

Edward lo miro atentamente, sorprendido por que estuviera de vuelta, pero a la vez contento, estaba afrontando algo en si vida. Rosalie lo superviso con la mirada, casi amenazándolo. Bella simplemente sonrió al verlo, ella sabía que volvería.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — pregunto lentamente al darse cuenta de que la pequeña estaba dormida. La castaña de las hermana Swan asintió y se levanto lentamente para ir hacía la puerta donde le esperaba su novio, cuando salió por ella cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—La verdad que no sé por dónde empezar... — dijo él con un suspiro pasando las manos por su cabeza — Lo siento... sé que no he actuado bien... pero realmente es una idea que hace que me muera de miedo... — manifestó con un suspiro.

—Pero no tienes que tenerlo... porque todo va a estar bien — dijo Bella acariciando las mejillas de su novio.

—Esas palabras solo hacen que sienta más miedo... con ella también estaba todo bien y mira como acabo... que me digas que todo está bien no hace que mi miedo desaparezca — dijo Emmett mirando a su novia a los ojos.

—No tiene porque pasar lo mismo... — dijo ella con una sonrisa — Yo se que vamos a ser unos grandes padres... los dos juntos — le dijo ella.

—Estoy seguro de que serás una gran madre... yo ya tuve mi oportunidad y si quieres saber cómo me fue pregúntale a Edward... — dijo Emmett con una medio sonrisa.

—Te fue penoso... horrible y te tiene que dar vergüenza... — dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación.

—Escuchar conversaciones es de mala educación — dijo Emmett mirando a su hermano.

—Bella de verdad no es por ti... pero me daría vergüenza, criar a este hijo que vas a tener y no haber sido capaz de decirle a tu hija que eres su padre... — dijo Edward mirando de manera desafiante a Emmett.

—Esa niña ya te dije que no me necesita a mí — dijo Emmett con un suspiro.

—Esa niña necesita saber la verdad... y te voy a dar un consejo... yo se lo diría cuanto antes... porque luego jamás te lo perdonara — le aseguro Edward.

—Emmett, Edward — llamo la atención Jasper apareciendo por las escaleras — No creo que sea ni el momento, ni mucho menos el lugar — dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Alma.

Edward suspiro entrando de nuevo en la habitación, mientras que Emmett cogió a Bella de la mano y se la llevo a la habitación para que le explicara con lujo de detalles todo lo que el médico le había dicho.

Ella empezó a explicarle que el médico por el momento le había dicho que todo estaba bien, tanto ella como el bebe, también le informo de que estaba de dos meses y que se había enterado poco antes de la última vez que estuvieron en Forks. Y cuando acabo toda su explicación levanto su camiseta para enseñarle la pequeña tripita que ya se le notaba.

Estuvieron en la habitación ambos solos por un buen rato, Emmett continuaba teniendo miedo y la angustia por el tema no desaparecía de su pecho, pero apoyaría a Bella si ella quería eso.

Después de un rato los dos decidieron bajar al salón pues la chica de pelo castaño tuvo que recordarle a su novio que estaban allí para pasar tiempo con todos. Bajaron lentamente las escaleras y allí seguían todos; sus abuelos, sus tíos, Carlisle, Esme y los hermanos de cada uno, ahora se encontraban todos.

— ¿Cómo quedo la cosa? — pregunto Alice mirando a su hermana mayor.

—Serás tía — dijo Bella con una sonrisa y su hermana se levanto corriendo para abrazarla, así como poco a poco fueron haciendo todos, menos Edward. Carlisle por su parte se quedo el último y cuando se acerco a su hijo.

—Quiero que seas responsable esta vez — le dijo serio mirándolo a los ojos — Me da igual las tonterías que tu cabeza forme, vas a cumplir con lo que te toca, si eres padre, eres padre... no te vuelvas a comportar como un niñato hijo, pero las consecuencias de tus actos las padecen luego a bebe que abandonas... — termino sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Emmett no contesto solo se quedo mirando a su padre con seriedad.

—Tranquilo Carlisle — dijo Bella apretando la mano de su novio que parecía estar en Shock.

Estuvieron todos hablando por un buen rato, la situación fue amena y tranquila sin ningún sobre salto ni pelea por parte de hermanos. Cuando se hizo la hora de la cena, Esme subió a la cocina junto a su cuñada y su suegra para preparar la cena aprovechando que todos se quedarían.

Durante la cena, Carlisle se ofreció a hacerle revisión a Bella para evaluar por el mismo como estaba la chica y quedaron en que al día siguiente en la tarde se pasaría por la consulta y la revisaría.

Al acabar recogieron todos, los invitados se marcharon, Alice y Jasper se marcharon a su casa informando que mañana no podrían venir a primera hora porque tenían que resolver unos asuntos, pero que a media mañana estarían aquí.

Cuando la pareja se marcho poco a poco todos se fueron acostando, Rosalie y Edward quedaron en turnarse por la noche para ver como seguía la pequeña.

Para cuando Emmett volvió a despertar a la mañana siguiente se encontró solo en su habitación. Bella no estaba durmiendo a su lado y toda la casa estaba en completo silencio, nada se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se levantó con pereza y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al baño para poder orinar y luego ducharse.

Una vez estuvo listo salió del cuarto para ir a buscar a su amada y saber que había ocurrido con el resto de la familia. Fue así como se encontró con su amada y con

Esme en la cocina terminando de desayunar.

— Buen día— las saludó y se acercó a ellas— Me dejaste solito— le susurró a Bella en el oído y luego la besó en los labios para sentarse después en su puesto. Ella solo sonrió

— ¿Cómo dormiste, Emmett?— preguntó la castaña mujer

— Bien, gracias Esme— le sonrió

— Me alegro. Bueno hija, me voy a comprar los víveres y las medicinas de Alma ¿Estás segura que podrás quedarte con ella?— inquirió

— Si, mamá, tu tranquila. Cualquier cosa que pase te llamo, pero créeme que no me complicaré al cuidarla— le respondió su hija y ella asintió. Emmett solo las miraba la una a la otra de forma alternada escuchando lo que decían.

Esme salió de la cocina después de despedirse de los dos y pronto escucharon el motor del auto rugir y las llantas rechinando contra el asfalto. Habían quedado solos.

— ¿Y los demás?— inquirió el grandote

— Edward y Carlisle tuvieron que ir al hospital porque había una emergencia, al parecer un accidente con varios heridos, Rosalie está en Port Ángeles haciendo unos trámites y Esme… Bueno, a ella la acabas de ver salir— él asintió y siguió con su desayuno— Y Alma está durmiendo en su cuarto. Anoche no lo pasó muy bien y está cansada.

Volvió a asentir y siguió con lo suyo. Bella, por su parte, lo miraba atentamente esperando una reacción por lo de la pequeña, pero nada ocurrió.

Bella suspiro al por la reacción de su novio y continuo con el desayuno. Cuando termino le dijo a Emmett que estaría en la habitación que tenía que ducharse y aparte no se sentía muy bien del estomago con las nauseas.

El chico asintió sin decir nada y continuo desayunando al terminar recogió sus cosas y camino hasta la sala para ponerse el televisor y ver al mientras esperaba a Bella. Pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo ya que al rato escucho unos pasos por las escaleras, al principio pensó que se trataba de Bella, pero una suave voz que apenas se escuchaba en un susurro le advirtió de que no era así.

— ¿Mami... Papi? — pregunto la pequeña. Emmett se giro para encontrarla en la puerta de la sala, se podía notar como temblaba con pequeños espasmos... y Emmett quedo paralizado al ver su siempre linda cara con sus mejillas sonrojadas ahora se encontraba pálida y con grandes ojeras.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto Emmett.

— ¿Y mi papi? — pregunto la pequeña con los ojos aguados con las lagrimas apunto de subir.

—Salió a una emergencia, pero está la tía Bella — dijo Emmett observando a la pequeña con lastima.

—Tengo mucho frio — habló dejando escapar las primeras lagrimas. Poco a poco la pequeña se fue acercando a Emmett con su mantita en la mano y se subió al sofá acomodándose en el regazo del grandote. Él al principio no supo cómo reaccionar pero después acomodo a la pequeña y la acuno lentamente a la vez que con la mantita la arropaba un poco más. Por primera vez se sentía a gusto teniendo a la pequeña cerca, sintiendo ese calor junto a su piel y sin darse cuenta sonrió al mirar que la pequeña se sentía cómoda en sus brazos — ¿Sabes alguna nana? — pregunto la pequeña escondiendo la cabeza junto al pecho del que realmente era su padre, pero ella no sabía.

Emmett comenzó a tararear la melodía de la canción favorita de Gisella, la pequeña sonrió al escuchar que si sabía algo para cantarle y con esa ligera sonrisa en sus labios se fue quedado dormida poco a poco. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron del todo y su respiración se volvió acompasada, Emmett acarició el cabello de la pequeña, estaba todo alborotado y despeinado, pero eso no hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios, tenerla cerca provocaba demasiados sentimientos en él. Pero por primera vez desde que decidió marcharse sentía que debía dar un paso con esa niña, su intención no era contarle que él era su padre biológico, pero no rehuirla cada vez que podía.

Bella había bajado apenas hace unos minutos cuando la pequeña ya se había quedado dormida, pero ver esa escena le hizo detenerse en el lumbral de la sala esperando para dejar un poco de espacio a su pareja. Cuando lo considero adecuando camino a paso decidido hasta llegar frente a su novio, este levanto la vista chocando con la mirada de su novia.

—Te ves muy tierno... — susurro ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Bajo buscando a Edward y Rosalie, no se encuentra bien... y tenía mucho frio — dijo Emmett.

—Subámosla a su cama y le pongo el termómetro — Emmett se levanto siguiendo a su novia de que camino hasta la habitación de la pequeña y cuando entraron la recostó en su cama tapándola bien para el frio — Si tiene fiebre no es bueno que la abriguemos tanto — dijo Bella cogiendo el termómetro a la vez que se lo ponía a la pequeña. Ambos quedaron esperando, Emmett miraba con dulzura a la pequeña mientras acariciaba su cabello, y Bella miraba con una sonrisa a su novio, finalmente había conseguido abrir su corazón a la niña, ese era el primer paso.

El termómetro comenzó a sonar y ambos pudieron comprobar que la pequeña volvía a tener la temperatura demasiado alta.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — pregunto Emmett preocupado mirando a Bella.

— ¿Cualquiera diría que vienes de una familia de médicos? — Dijo ella sonriendo — Pero la verdad que yo tampoco sé... tal vez llamar a Edward — dijo Bella pensando que medicamente era el único que podría ayudarles en ese momento sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era pediatra.

—Llámalo — dijo Emmett con un suspiro.

—Por qué no lo llamas tu y yo voy poniendo paños húmedos a Alma — dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Emmett suspiro pero asintió saliendo de la habitación para coger el teléfono y llamar a su hermano. Espero dos todos y el mediano de los Cullen cogió el teléfono.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunto Edward confuso al ver que el teléfono era de casa.

—Emmett... Alma está con casi 39.5ºC de fiebre y Bella y yo no sabemos qué hacer... — dijo directamente.

— ¿Y Esme y Rosalie no están? — pregunto confuso.

—No — conteste secamente Emmett.

—Dile a Bella que vaya poniendo paños húmedos y que no la abrigue mucho, ahora voy para casa... — dijo Edward cortando la llamada. Emmett saco el teléfono de la oreja y entro de nuevo a la habitación.

—Que le pongas paños y no le abrigues mucho, ya viene de camino — explico Emmett.

Durante todo el tiempo que esperaron a que llegara el mediano de los hermanos Cullen se dedicaron a hacer lo que este les había indicado al pie de la letra.

La pequeña se debatía en sueños y no quería que la tocaran, pero tampoco podían dejarla como estaba. Además que los dos estaban preocupados porque la fiebre parecía no querer ceder y ya estaban comenzando a desesperarse. El ruido del motor de Edward los alivió un poco.

Emmett fue quien bajó a abrirle la puerta y su hermano lo pasó sin siquiera detenerse a preguntarle cómo estaba o saludarlo. Se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a seguirlo hasta que los dos estuvieron en el cuarto de la pequeña Alma.

Edward se sentó a su lado en la cama y comenzó a revisarla. La niña se despertó en cuanto sintió que le comenzaba a quitar la camiseta para poder auscultarla y medirle la temperatura, pero ella no quería que la tocara y se removía inquieta. Bella tuvo que ayudarle a calmarla.

Emmett miraba todo a lo lejos, desde el marco de la puerta. No quería interrumpir a su hermano y mucho menos ser un estorbo en este momento cuando más necesitaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarle a la pequeña a que se sintiera mejor.

Después de unos minutos comentó el cuadro estaba comenzando a pasar, pero Alma siempre había sido de los niños que por una infección pequeña sufrían de altas temperaturas y podían llegar a sentirse muy mal.

— Voy a inyectarle un antipirético— comentó comenzando a preparar el medicamento— ¿Puedes ayudarme, Bella?

— Ehm… Claro— le respondió mirando hacia Emmett. Él suspiró al ver que su hermano no lo había considerado y hasta hacía como si no estuviera en el lugar.

Bella intento inmovilizar el pequeño brazo de la niña mientras Edward intentaba ponerle una vía para pasarle el antipirético, la niña se quejo y resistió en varías ocasiones pero la pobre estaba tan débil que pudieron conseguirlo rápido.

Emmett se sentía impotente mirando todo pero sin hacer nada y esa sensación no pudo más con él y salió de la habitación hacía el porche cogiendo un cigarrillo y relajarse un poco.

Después de llevar un rato en la puerta vio como dos coches se acercaban por el camino que llevaba a la casa y en poco tiempo pudo reconocer que se trataban de Esme y Rosalie. Ambas bajaron del coche y se acercaron a él queriendo saber que había pasado, el les explico que la pequeña se había puesto mal y todo lo que había pasado después y entraron en la casa a la misma vez que Bella salía y abrazaba a su novio desde la espalda. Emmett sonrió al sentirla cerca, pero tenía un sentimiento de vació que no era como el que había sentido años atrás.

 **HOLA!**

 **Os traigo nuevo capitulo, ya nos estamos acercando al final... espero que os guste y me deis vuestra sincera opinión. BESOS**


	19. Chapter 19

Si a Emmett le hubiesen dicho que después de su última visita a Forks se iba a sentir tan vacío y como si algo le faltara, quizás no habría ido o tal vez se hubiese quedado, pero nada le había hecho presagiar que ese sentimiento lo seguiría día y noche sin descanso.

Desde ese día que habían llegado que una sensación como de un agujero estaba puesta en su pecho y a veces llegaba hasta a nublar su mente con pensamientos sin sentido.

Había hablado con Bella de su sentimiento y ella había tratado de darle una explicación, pero Emmett se negaba a aceptarla. Ella le había dicho que lo que le pasaba era por la ausencia de la pequeña, pero a él no le hacía sentido ¿Cómo se iba a sentir así si había vivido tantos años de la misma forma? No, eso no podía ser lo que le pasaba.

 _— Emmett, te estoy llamando hace rato— la voz de su jefe lo trajo de regreso a la realidad y casi cae de la silla reclinable donde se encontraba.  
_

 _— Señor Vulturi, cuanto lo siento— se disculpó colocándose de pie para saludarlo.  
_

 _— ¿Se puede saber que te tiene en las nubes, muchacho?— inquirió el hombre sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio del grandote.  
_

 _— Si tan solo lo supiera, señor— le respondió con pésame— Pero no se preocupe, ya pasará ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?  
_

 _— Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante— respondió el hombre de avanzada edad, completamente serio— Desde hace un tiempo que en el buffet tenemos la idea de abrir uno en la ciudad de Port Ángeles. Tenemos muchos clientes de esa parte del país y queremos hacer que los procesos sean mucho más expeditos.  
_

 _— ¿Y dónde quepo yo, señor?— se acomodó mejor en la silla y se soltó el botón de su chaqueta para estar más cómodo  
_

 _— Pues, bueno, es de conocimiento público que tú te criaste en esa zona y ¿Qué mejor que tener a un gran abogado como tú en ese lugar y que además conoce el sector tan bien?  
_

 _— Déjeme ver si entendí bien… Lo que usted quiere es que yo me vaya a Port Ángeles y me haga cargo del nuevo buffet que abrirán allá ¿O me equivoco?— trató de aclarar Emmett y el hombre asintió. No podía estarle ofreciendo tamaño puesto.  
_

 _— Eso es exactamente lo que te ofrezco, chico. Tu estarías a cargo de ese buffet y todo su staff ¡Claro, si es que quieres!_

— _Es una gran oferta, señor — dijo Emmett sorprendido y emocionado a la vez._

— _¿Eso significa que aceptas? — pregunto con una sonrisa el señor Vulturi mirando al joven. Emmett lo pensó por un momento, ahora esas decisiones no dependían solo de él, ahora también debía hablarlas con Bella._

— _¿Me dejaría que mañana le diera mi contestación? — pregunto Emmett mirando con atención a su jefe._

— _Claro, esperare ansioso tu respuesta de mañana — dijo con tranquilidad a la vez que se levantaba para marcharse._

En cuanto Emmett llego esa noche a su casa a la hora de la cena le conto a Bella la propuesta que le habían hecho en el trabajo y ella acepto encantada. La academia de baile podría dirigirla desde Port Ángeles así como las empresas de sus abuelos.

De esa propuesta habían pasado ya cerca de dos meses y Bella y Emmett ya tenían todas las maletas, objetos de valor que quisieran llevarse y todo lo necesario para mudarse. Bella había dejando al mando de la academia a una de sus compañeras, a parte con el embarazo tampoco podía practicar clases, porque Emmett le había pedido que no se esforzara. Por otro lado las empresas las continuaría dirigiendo desde su nueva casa la cual ya tenían comprada.

De todo este tema, no habían querido contarle nada a nadie, pero ambos estaban deseosos de poder darles la sorpresa.

El viaje en avión se les hizo muy largo, sus pertenencias no llegarían hasta dentro de dos días así que habían decidido que pasarían el fin de semana en Forks con todos y así les darían la noticia y dejarían que se sorprendieran porque no les esperaban.

Pidieron un taxi y cuando llegaron a la mansión, pagaron al conductor y ambos subieron las escaleras del porche. Emmett agarraba de la mano a Bella ya que su barriga de cinco meses era bastante notaría y el grandote temía que algo le pasara. Cuando llegaron a la puerta picaron, pero nadie contesto al timbre así que volvieron hacerlo de nuevo y aunque tardo finalmente la puerta se abrió y tuvieron frente a ellos a un Edward más despeinado que de costumbre, en pantalones cortos sin camiseta y con los ojos cerrados, por lo que supieron que lo habían despertado.

El chico de pelo cobrizo cuando vio de quien se trataba frunció el ceño confuso.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — pregunto bostezando.

—Hacer una visita... — contesto Bella con un suspiro.

—Nadie me ha dicho que venías... — dijo Edward arrancando la cabeza tratando de recordar si alguien le había dicho algo.

—Era sorpresa... — dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco — ¿Nos vas a dejar pasar? — pregunto mirando a su hermano.

—Estoy solo... — menciono Edward pensando que así su hermano no querría entrar.

— ¿Y los demás? — pregunto Bella entrando en la casa y sacando el abrigo.

—Tú madre, Rosalie y Alice se fueron con Alma al centro comercial a ver una película, mi padre tiene guardia y Jasper... Jasper creo que tenía ensayo con el grupo — dijo confuso.

Todos se encaminaron al salón y una vez allí Edward se intereso por el embarazo de Bella preguntándole como se sentía y que había dicho el médico en la revisión.

— ¿Cómo lo lleváis? — pregunto Edward mirando a su hermano por primera vez en toda la conversación.

— ¿Cómo llevamos el que? — pregunto Bella confusa.

—El tema, la situación... todo eso — dijo sin apartar la mirada de Emmett. Bella sintió que la pregunta no iba destinada a ella y se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que su novio contestara. Pero el timbre interrumpió el silencio que se había formado. Bella fue quien se levanto para ir abrir la puerta ya que ninguno de los dos hermanos hizo amago de levantarse — ¿Y...?, ¿Contestaras a la pregunta? — pregunto Edward serio.

—Todavía intento hacerme a la situación, pensar que nada va a pasar... pero me está siendo difícil — contesto Emmett bajando la mirada a sus manos.

— ¡Hermano! — grito Jasper entrando por la puerta del salón. Emmett levanto la vista y después de suspirar se levanto para saludarlo con un abrazo y una sonrisa — ¿Cómo venís sin decir nada? — pregunto saludando también a Edward.

—Era sorpresa... — respondió Emmett mostrando una sonrisa a su hermano.

—Pues me gustan las sorpresas así, tenía ganas de verte — dijo Jasper sentándose entre sus hermanos — Edward, podrías cambiarte... — dijo el pequeño al ver a su hermano todavía solo con el pantalón corto del pijama.

Bella dejo a los tres hermanos en el salón y subió a la cocina para coger un poco de agua y así dejar que hablaran.

— ¿Cuando tienes la próxima revisión? — pregunto Edward desde el lumbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—En un par de semanas — dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo — ¿Cómo esta Alma? No pregunte antes por ella — pregunto Bella dejando el vaso en el mármol.

— Mucho mejor que la última vez que estuvisteis aquí — dijo Edward con una sonrisa — Voy a ducharme y vestirme — dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Bella bajo de nuevo a la sala y se quedo con Jasper y Emmett hasta que el resto de la familia fue llegando. Alma se alegro mucho al ver a el que ella creía amigo de su madre del cielo en la casa, ella no lograba entender por que... pero lo había echando de menos.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme fueron los que más se alegraron al ver a sus hijos pues lo echaban mucho de menos.

Cuando ya se acercaba la hora de la comida, entre todos fueron preparando las cosas para luego sentarse todos juntos a comer.

—Tenemos una cosa que decir — hablo Emmett haciendo callar a todos en ese instante, provocando que todos lo miraran con atención — El otro día me reuní con mi jefe... tenía algo importante que comentarme...

— ¿Te han despedido?, ¿Y cómo piensas mantener al bebe?, ¿Que vas hacer ahora, vivir de mi hermana? — pregunto Rosalie molesta.

— ¿Me dejas terminar? — Pregunto Emmett igual de molesto notando como Bella le mandaba una mirada a su hermana — Gracias, me dijo que iban abrir una nueva sucursal y quería que yo fuera el director, quien la manejara y evidentemente que me trasladara al lugar donde se abría — explico Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Os vais muy lejos? — inquirió Alice preocupada.

—Nos venimos a vivir a Port Ángeles — dijo Bella con una sonrisa mirando a Alice que fue la primera junto a Esme y Carlisle en pegar un salto de alegría y abrazarlos con fuerza.

—No sabes la alegría que me da teneros aquí al lado — dijo Esme abrazando ahora a Emmett con ilusión.

—A nosotros también nos alegro la noticia — dijo Emmett abrazando a Bella por la espalda.

— ¿Y que pasara con tu trabajo Bella, y con las empresas? — pregunto Rose con el ceño fruncido.

—Seguiré manejando ambas cosas desde aquí y buscare trabajo de profesora de baile aquí... aunque ya después de dar a luz — aseguro Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward no dijo nada en ningún momento respecto a la noticia que acababan de recibir, no estaba seguro si se alegraba de que su hermano estuviera cerca o le fastidiaba que lo estuviera y no quisiera decirle nada a la niña.

La comida continúo pasando sin contratiempos, Bella y Emmett acordaron con Carlisle que él sería su nuevo ginecólogo así que llamarían al médico en Florida para que pasara el informe.

—Emmett... — habló la pequeña Alma y todos la miraron con atención — Porqué tienes una foto dándote un beso con mi mamá Gisella — pregunta la pequeña haciendo que todos aguanten la respiración. Emmett se quedo mirado a toda la familia sin saber que decir, hacer o cómo reaccionar, esperando que alguien actuara o le ayudara.

— ¿A qué foto te refieres? — pregunto Jasper viendo que Edward no iba a mencionar palabra y que Emmett tampoco estaba preparado para ello.

La pequeña se levando de la mesa y subió las escaleras todos en la mesa se miraron de nuevo entre ellos esperando a que la niña bajara de nuevo. Cuando así fue está le paso la foto a Jasper que la contemplo con pesadez, la foto era del mismo día que la que tenía la pequeña en su habitación, pero esta no tenía justificación aparte de que salían besándose también se encontraban en la cama y tapados por lo que Jasper entendió que estaban desnudos.

— ¿Tu me la puedes explicar tío Jasper? — pregunto la niña de una manera muy madura para su edad.

— ¿Cuando encontraste está foto pequeña? — pregunto Carlisle que estaba sentado junto a Jasper y había visto la foto.

—Hace unas semanas... — dijo la pequeña mirando el suelo. Alma había entrado en la etapa del "¿Por qué?" todo lo cuestionaba y lo preguntaba, era de esperar que una foto con tal significado quisiera saber de donde procedía — ¿Me lo van a explicar? — pregunto de nuevo mirando sus manos para luego dirigirla de nuevo a su familia. Jasper y Carlisle se miraron entre ellos y poco después pusieron su mirada fija en Emmett pero no fueron los únicos ya que todos lo miraban.

—Realmente creo que eso solo hay dos personas que deben explicártelo — menciono Carlisle mirando a Emmett y a Edward — Sera mejor que salgamos todos para dejarlos hablar... — dijo y todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos menos los dos hermanos, cuando estuvieron fuera del comedor todos se acercaron con curiosidad a la puerta, una cosa era darles intimidad y otra no enterarse de que pasaba en ese momento.

— ¿Me explicaran? — pregunto la pequeña Alma mirando a ambos hombres que se habían quedado con ella. Edward reacciono primero y cogió la foto que antes su hermano y padre habían mirado.

—Emmett... — susurro Edward pasándole la foto al grandote, este miro a su hermano a los ojos y estiro es brazo mirando la foto con atención. En ese instante si hizo el silencio tanto Edward como Emmett quedaron mudos. El mediano de los hermanos Cullen miraba intercaladamente a su hermano y a Alma mientras que él mayor miraba la foto pensando en cómo podía explicarlo y dejando que sus pensamientos bailaran sin terminar de tener un sentido.

—La verdad que no sé qué decir... — menciono Emmett mirando a la pequeña por primera vez.

—Yo solo quiero saber por qué os dais besitos... — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Tu sabes que son tus abuelos? — pregunto Emmett tratando de saber cómo hablar del tema con la niña.

— ¿Novios? — pregunto la pequeña no muy convencida. Emmett asintió con media sonrisa.

—Pues yo y tu mama Gisella también éramos novios — dijo el grandote con un suspiro — Y no soy un amigo de la familia, soy el hermano de Edward y Jasper y tu abuelo es mi papa — dijo Emmett mirando a Edward tratando de que este lo ayudara pero no lo hizo, el mediano de quería que lo hiciera solo, era su deber. Miraba con atención a su hermano, viendo cada movimiento, cada gesto que esté hacía tratando de descifrar si realmente diría la verdad o mentiría a Alma.

—No te entiendo... — habló la pequeña confusa por toda la situación.

Emmett suspiro de nuevo.

— ¿Y mi papá Edward también fue su novio? — pregunto la pequeña sin entender.

—No cariño, yo no fui novio de tu mamá — habló Edward con semblante serio.

—No lo entiendo, porque si tu no fuiste novio de mi mama, no puedes ser mi papa — dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño.

—La cuestión princesa es que yo no soy tu papá — dijo Edward con un suspiro.

— ¿No? — pregunto Alma confusa.

—Lo soy yo — menciono Emmett con un nuevo suspiro.

—Pero tú nunca has estado conmigo — dijo Alma tratando de entender lo que le decían, pero realmente se sentía muy perdida.

Edward miro a Emmett esperando que dijera algo, porque le correspondía a él explicarle a la pequeña porque nunca había estado con ella.

Emmett estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer. Busco en su hermano ese apoyo, pero en el fondo sabía que esto era algo que tenía que hacer él y que había estado aplazando demasiado en el tiempo. La pequeña Alma se merecía una respuesta y el único que debía dársela era su padre, su verdadero padre.

Emmett se agachó a la altura de la niña y la miró directamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de su madre y que podían decirte todo con una sola mirada, pero también te lo podían ocultar con la misma facilidad.

Suspiró audiblemente mientras buscaba las palabras precisas para explicarle a la niña el porqué de su ausencia, pero estaba seguro que de todas maneras podía resultar ser confuso para ella.

— Alma, quiero que me digas algo. — La niña lo miraba con completa atención— ¿Tú has estado muy triste alguna vez?— la niña asintió aun confundida. No sabía que tenía que ver todo eso con su mamá Gisella y su tío Emmett ¿O debía decirle papá?— ¿Y qué haces cuando lo estás?

— Lloro y busco a mi papi o a mi mami para que me abracen— le respondió

— ¿y eso te hace sentir mejor?— ella volvió a asentir— Bien… Pues esa es tu forma de sentirte bien. Para mi es alejarme un poco de lo que me hace daño, de lo que me pone triste. Cuando tu mami Gisella se fue al cielo yo estaba muy triste y no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía muy mal y solo deseaba poder estar solo para llorar. Es por eso que no había podido estar contigo, pequeña, necesitaba poder estar solo para poder sufrir y luego sentirme bien.

— ¿Y por eso no estabas?— Emmett asintió— Pero… ¿Ya no te irás?

— No, ya no me iré. La pena pasó y ya no me voy más— le medio sonrió

— Esta bien— respondió la niña con la misma sonrisa de su padre— Pero tengo otra duda, papi— miró a Edward y este se agachó a su altura— ¿Ya no te puedo decir papi nunca más?

— Eso solo si tú no quieres, pequeña. Puedes llamarnos de la forma en que quieras— le respondió con otra sonrisa

— Entonces… Creo que serás mi papi Edward y tú serás mi papá Emmett— aclaró mirándolos alternadamente

Emmett había notado la diferencia que había hecho la niña. El solo era su papá, mientras que su hermano era su papi. Obviamente era lo máximo que podía conseguir por el momento y no la culpaba. Tampoco era como que mereciera más.

— ¿Puedo abrazarlos?— preguntó y los dos asintieron, para luego sentir el cuerpecito de la niña chocando contra el suyo. Podían sentir el calorcito saliendo de ella.

Cuando el abrazo se disolvió Emmett miro a su hermano por un momento y a la pequeña que continuaba abrazando al cobrizo.

—Salgo un momento, enseguida vuelvo — dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta que al abrirla, casi cayeron todos los familiares.

— ¿Dónde vas? — Pregunto Rosalie — Le has prometido no irte — le recordó seria.

—No me voy, solo necesito un cigarrillo — contesto el grandote y sin más salió de la casa y se sentó en las escaleras del porche.

Poco a poco toda la familia fue entrando de nuevo en la sala, todos observaron con atención a la pequeña y a Edward, tratando de comprender como les había sentado a ambos que se supiera la verdad.

—Tía Bella... — habló la pequeña Alma llamando la atención te toda la familia — Entonces... ¿mi primo es mi hermanito? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Bella confusa miro a los demás sin tener claro que debía decir en ese momento. Carlisle puso una mano en su hombro y se acerco a su pequeña nieta con una sonrisa.

—Si princesa, ese bebe será tu hermano, porque ambos tendrán el mismo papá — dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa cogiéndola entre sus brazos.

— ¿Y podré ayudaros a elegir su nombre? — pregunto la pequeña de nuevo mirando a Bella.

—Claro que si preciosa — dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Ven pequeña, que vamos a ir a por helado a la cocina — dijo Alice. Alma fue corriendo donde ella y la cogió de la mano para ir a por lo que había dicho.

—No ha ido mal — habló Esme colocando una mano en el hombro de Edward.

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí os dejo nuevo capitulo, queda poco para el final, espero que os guste y vuestras opiniones. BESOS**


	20. Chapter 20

Habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que Emmett y Bella habían vuelto, desde que se sabía toda la verdad, dos semanas y parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Hoy Bella tenía revisión con Carlisle, y eso la tenía nerviosa.

— _Isabella Swan, ya puede pasar — se escucharon las palabras de la secretaria de Carlisle por toda la sala de espera lo que hizo que tanto Bella como Emmett se pusieran en pie para pasar a la consulta. Caminaron lentamente y al entrar ambos sonrieron al ver al rubio._

— _Hola Bella, hola hijo — dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa al verlos entrar — Sentaros — dijo abriendo en el ordenador el archivo de su nuera — ¿Cómo has estado Bella? — pregunto el médico de manera profesional. Bella miro sus manos por un momento y luego miro a Emmett que la revisaba con el ceño fruncido al no escuchar la respuesta que siempre le daba a él._

— _¿Bella? — pregunto Emmett preocupado. Carlisle levanto la mirada del ordenador para mirar a la chica y se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba._

— _Emmett... no dejarías solos un momento... — dijo Carlisle sin apartar la mirada de Bella. Emmett miro sorprendido a su padre mientras negaba._

— _No sueñes... ¿Qué pasa Bella? — pregunto Emmett._

— _Llevo unos días muy mareada... pero no me duele nada, ni tengo contracciones ni nada... solo me siente muy mareada, con mucho dolor de cabeza, un dolor constante que no desaparece... — dijo con un suspiro._

— _¿Cómo no me lo has dicho antes? — pregunto Carlisle serio mirando a la chica._

— _¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? — interrogo Emmett de la misma manera._

— _Porque no es importante... creo — dijo con un suspiro._

— _Pediremos una analítica y llamare alguna enfermera para que te tome la tensión... — informo Carlisle llamando por el telefonillo a su secretaria._

— _¿Qué puede ser papa?, ¿Es grave?, ¿Va a pasar algo? — pregunto Emmett entrando en desesperación._

— _Tranquilo Emmett — dijo Bella cogiendo su mano._

— _¿Cómo que tranquilo Emmett? En que pensabas cuando me ocultaste algo como esto... — grito Emmett desesperado._

— _Hijo, cálmate, todavía no sabemos qué pasa — menciono Carlisle tratando de calmar a su hijo — Ahora cuando la enfermera te realice la extracción, haremos la ecografía para ver a mi nieto — dijo Carlisle._

 _Emmett se paseaba por la consulta como un león enjaulado mientras que Carlisle ayudo a Bella a recostarse en la camilla._

 _Cuando la enfermera entro en la consulta se acerco a Bella y coloco su brazo para que se sintiera cómoda para la extracción._

— _Emmett, salgamos fuera mientras hacen la extracción — dijo Carlisle cogiendo a su hijo por el hombro._

— _No me voy a mover papa — dijo serio._

— _Salgamos, así Bella estará más tranquila — respondió el rubio cogiendo su hombro y ambos salieron. Cuando estuvieron fuera ambos se apoyaron a la pared, Bella era la última paciente que Carlisle tenía ese día por lo que no había nadie en la sala de espera, únicamente estaba la secretaría que miraba curiosa a padre e hijo — Tienes que calmarte... así solo pones más nerviosa a Bella — le aconsejo Carlisle._

— _No puedo calmarme papa... no son nervios lo que tengo, lo que tengo se llama miedo y tengo mucho miedo — dijo Emmett mirando seriamente a su padre._

— _Todo estará..._

— _No sigas, eso ya me lo dijiste una vez... y no acabo bien — dijo Emmett con un suspiro._

— _Doctor... — llamo la enfermera llamando la atención de ambos. Que al ver la cara de la enfermera se preocuparon más._

— _¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Carlisle con seriedad, la enfermera le paso los informes y Carlisle los miro con seriedad, preocupándose con el dato — Manda la analítica analizar con urgencia y quiero que le vuelva a mirar la presión, llama también a algún pediatra — dijo serio._

— _¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Emmett ya que no entendió nada._

— _Bella tiene la tensión muy alta... demasiado — dijo con semblante sereno entrando de nuevo en la consulta._

— _¿Qué pasa Carlisle? — pregunto Bella preocupada no tanto al ver la cara de su suegro como cuando vio la de su novio._

— _¿Qué te parece si por el momento vemos a mi nieto? — pregunto el rubio intentando que la chica no se pusiera nerviosa con la noticia._

— _Vale... ¿Pero qué pasa? — pregunto de nuevo._

— _Cuando la enfermera te miro la presión la noto alta, así que ahora cuando acabemos la eco la volverá a revisar — dijo Carlisle tratando de calmar a Bella al ver que se había puesto más nerviosa con la situación._

— _Hermano, ¿Cuando acabas tu turno? — pregunto Eleazar entrando en la consulta sin llamar a la puerta. Cuando vio a su sobrino apoyado en la mesa con las manos en la cabeza, a Bella con los ojos cerrados en la camilla y la mirada que le mostro Carlisle al verlo entrar no pudo evitar preocuparse._

— _Voy a ver a mi nieto, ¿Quieres tener ese privilegio? — pregunto el rubio tratando de calmar el ambiente que se encontraba realmente tenso. Eleazar entendió la mirada de su hermano y se acerco mostrando una sonrisa a Bella y asintiendo._

 _Carlisle le coloco el gel a Bella y poco después paso el ecografo mirando con atención el estado en el que se encontraba el bebe, si las cosas se torcían quería estar seguro de que podía actuar. Eleazar miro con atención la pantalla y luego miro a su sobrino._

— _¿No vienes a ver a tu hijo? — pregunto confuso._

— _No — dijo Emmett sin levantar la mirada._

— _Emmett, ven... por favor — susurro Bella haciendo que el chico levantara la cabeza mirando a la chica. Estaba dolido con ella por no decirle que se había estado sintiendo mal, pero no quería dejarla sola. Se levanto de la silla lentamente y se acerco para cogerle la mano._

 _En silencio Carlisle reviso al milímetro todo y Eleazar confuso por lo que pasaba reviso con el mismo cuidado, pero no encontraron nada fuera de lo común._

 _La puerta de la consulta de abrió de nuevo y por ella apareció la enfermera. Con la mirada le indico a Carlisle que había hecho lo que le había pedido._

— _El bebe se ve bien, parece que tiene buen peso para el tiempo que tiene — informo Carlisle con tranquilidad._

— _Carlota, por favor mide de nuevo la presión — dijo Carlisle retirando el gel del vientre de Bella._

— _¿Carlisle? — Llamo Bella al novio de su madre, ginecólogo y suegro — Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa... ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto dejando que algunas lagrimas cayeran. Emmett apretó la mano de su novia y miro a su tío y su padre, todos pudieron ver y sentir el miedo que tenía el chico en ese momento._

— _Tranquilos, ahora volvemos — dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y Eleazar salió junto a él._

— _¿Papá? — pregunto Edward al ver el semblante con el que salía. Tanya a su lado miro de la misma manera._

— _¿Qué pasa Carlisle? — pregunto Eleazar con el ceño fruncido._

— _Seguramente tenga que provocarle el parto a Bella... — dijo con un suspiro._

— _¿Por qué? — pregunto Tanya frunciendo el ceño._

— _Tiene la tensión a 160/110 mmHg — dijo mirando a los tres._

— _Eso es muy alta... — dijo Edward pensativo._

— _No puedo arriesgarme a que a Bella le pase algo, así como tampoco a que le pase al bebe — dijo serio con un suspiro._

— _Lo mejor será que todos nos preparemos para el parto... — dijo Tanya rápidamente._

— _No, hoy no creo que sea... primero hay que administrar medicamentos y prepararla a ella mentalmente así como a Emmett para todo — dijo Carlisle serio — Ahora daré orden para que esté preparada para mañana — anunció Carlisle._

— _Llamo a Carmen para que hable con ellos... — ofreció Eleazar._

 _Mientras tanto en la mansión Rosalie, Alice y Esme estaban sentadas en la sala hablando de diferentes temas ya que todavía era pronto para preparar la cena. Jasper jugaba en el suelo con la pequeña que no paraba de reír con las tonterías que su tío le hacía._

— _Qué raro que Carlisle no esté ya aquí... — dijo Esme mirando el reloj._

— _¿A qué hora acababa la guardia? — pregunto Alice. Jasper presto atención a la conversación._

— _A las 18h — informo Esme y los tres adultos que la acompañaban miraron el reloj al instante comprobando que hacía más de una hora que tendría que estar en casa._

— _No te preocupes mamá, seguro que se quedo esperando a Edward... — trato Rosalie de quitarle importancia para que su madre no continuara preocupándose._

— _Me hubiera avisado... — respondió Esme pensativa._

 _Los cuatro quedaron en silencio y lo único que se escucho en toda la casa fueron los gritos de la pequeña. En ese instante la puerta de la calle se abrió y todos miraron esperando a Carlisle, pero extrañados por qué no entrara por el garaje, aun así se preocuparon al ver entrar a Edward junto con Eleazar y no ver a Carlisle por ningún lado._

— _¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Jasper levantándose del suelo para acercarse a su hermano y tío. Ambos recién llegados se quedaron mirándose mutuamente tratando de encontrar las palabras._

— _Que... pasa — exigió Esme colocándose más nerviosa._

— _Mi padre tuvo una urgencia y tendrá que quedarse hasta mañana allí — informo Edward con delicadeza._

— _¿Qué urgencia? — pregunto Rosalie confusa._

— _Tiene que provocarle el parto a la última paciente que recibió hoy... — continuo Eleazar sabiendo que entenderían._

— _No puede ser... la ultima paciente era... — Esme se quedo callada al entender lo que sucedía — ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué le tiene que provocar el parto a mi niña? — pregunto ahora histérica. Rosalie y Alice miraron a su madre preocupadas._

— _Como sabías hoy tenía revisión... cuando miraron su tensión comprobaron que la tenía muy alta... y eso no es bueno ni para ella, ni para el bebe... — dijo Edward serio._

— _¿Y como está ella? — pregunto Alice preocupada por su hermana._

— _Nerviosa por la situación... pero mi padre, Carmen y Tanya están con ella — les dijo Edward._

— _¿Y Emmett? — pregunto Jasper haciendo que todos lo miraran con atención._

— _Creo que el está más nervioso y tiene más miedo que Bella... — continuo Edward serio._

— _¿Pero esta con ella? — pregunto Rosalie._

— _No se ha separado de ella en ningún momento — les informo Eleazar._

— _¿Y vosotros porque estáis aquí? — pregunto ahora Alice_

— _Venimos a informar... Edward se vuelve ahora para el hospital, Tanya no puede atender al bebe porque tiene que irse a casa, así que Edward será quien asista al bebe en el nacimiento y yo venía acompañarlo para informaros — dijo Eleazar._

— _Tengo que ir para el hospital — finalizo Esme la conversación saliendo a coger la chaqueta._

— _Vamos contigo mamá — dijeron Alice y Rosalie de inmediato._

— _Y yo — salió Jasper tras ellas cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos._

— _Dame, la llevare con la niñera, no quiero que esté en el hospital — dijo Edward cargando él a la pequeña._

 _Todos pusieron rumbo al hospital y al llegar allí bajaron del coche que conducía Jasper y entraron siguiendo a Eleazar que les guio hasta la habitación donde habían trasladado a Bella._

 _Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación picaron dos veces y poco después entraron. Bella se encontraba recostada en la camilla, todos se calmaron al ver que no tenía mala cara y lo único que les indicaba que pasaba algo era la vía que tenía conectada al brazo. Emmett no parecía estar tan bien, el temor, miedo y pánico de lo que estaba pasando se le podía notar en la cara._

— _Hola — dijo Carmen al ver que nadie decía nada._

— _¿Cómo estás cariño? — pregunto Esme acercándose a la cama. Alice y Rose dieron unos pasos hacia delante para enterarse igual de lo que pasaba mientras que Jasper se acerco a su hermano y coloco una mano en su hombro._

— _Estoy bien mamá... solo un poco nerviosa — contesto Bella mirando de reojo a Carlisle. Esme hizo lo mismo y se quedo mirando a su marido preguntándole con la mirada._

— _Está bien... — aseguro Carlisle._

— _Bien no puede estar si le vas a provocar el parto — dijo Rosalie exaltada._

— _Está bien, se lo provocamos porque la presión arterial es demasiada alta y con esa presión no es conveniente continuar el embarazo porque pueden tener problemas ella y el bebe — informo Carlisle._

— _Eso significa que en menos de 48h seré tía — dijo Alice con una sonrisa tratando de calmar el ambiente que se podía sentir muy tenso._

 _Jasper después de mostrarle una sonrisa a Bella camino a paso lento hasta sentarse en el sofá donde se encontraba su hermano. Al principio estuvo en silencio tratando de encontrar las palabras para hablar con él._

— _¿Cómo estás? — pregunto de manera calmada y baja para que nadie los escuchara, aunque sabía que más de uno estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba._

— _No creo que sea necesario contestarte... — murmuro Emmett sin levantar la mirada hacía su hermano, pero si miro hacía la cama donde estaba Bella que lo miraba de manera interrogante._

— _Todo va a estar bien, hermano — le dijo Jasper apoyando su mano en el hombro._

— _Saldré a que me dé el aire — habló Emmett colocándose en pie mirando a Bella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, está asintió con una sonrisa y él salió a paso rápido de la habitación._

— _¿Cómo lo lleva? — pregunto Esme mirando a su marido y a su hija._

— _Mejor sin comentarios — dijo Carlisle con un suspiro. En ese momento todos mantuvieron el silencio tratando de comprender los sentimientos de Emmett en estos instantes._

 _Poco después entro una enfermera para revisar las constantes de Bella, lo cual los resultados solo consiguieron alarmar a Carlisle al ver que la presión continuaba alta tras administrarle medicamentos. El doctor salió de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de todos y en los pasillos se encontró a Edward llegando._

— _¿Qué pasa? — pregunto el chico de pelo cobrizo mirando a su padre._

— _Pese a los medicamentos continuos con la presión por las nubes... — murmuro Carlisle con un suspiro mirando a la familia dentro de la habitación._

— _Tienes que empezar a pasarle el medicamento para provocarle el parto papa, si la presión sube puede ser fatal para los dos — dijo Edward serio._

— _Sophie — llamo Carlisle a la enfermera que poco antes había entrado para ver a Bella — Prepara una bolsa para administrarle oxitócina por vía intravenosa, cuando lo tengas me avisas que separare las membranas para agilizar el proceso — hablo de manera seria._

— _Como diga doctor — dijo marchando a la sala de medicamentos para preparar lo que le había dicho._

— _Me asegurare de tenerlo todo preparado para atender al bebe — dijo Edward saliendo de manera rápida para preparar todo en la sala de parto, a su vez Carlisle respiro hondo dos veces antes de entrar de nuevo en la habitación._

— _¿Qué pasa Carlisle? — pregunto Bella seria._

— _Vamos a comenzar a pasarte medicamentos para inducirte al trabajo de parto — dijo el doctor serio mirando a todos que lo miraban con atención._

— _¿Por qué? — pregunto Alice confusa._

— _Continua con la tensión muy alta pese al medicamento que le he administrado, si continua así no sería bueno ni para ella ni para el bebe — dijo serio mirando a todos._

— _¿Y Emmett? — pregunto Bella preocupada._

— _No lo sé supongo que fuera — dije confuso._

— _Ves a buscarlo, por favor — dijo dejando escapar una lagrima._

— _Claro, pero tu tranquila — le dijo acariciando su mano para que no se preocupara. Carlisle salió por la puerta después de pedirle con la mirada a su mujer que mantuviera a Bella tranquila. Jasper, Eleazar y Carmen salieron tras Carlisle para salir a buscar al chico._

— _¡Papa! — Escucho Carlisle a su hijo Edward y se giro para verlo — ¿Dónde vas? Ya está todo listo — informo Edward._

— _Voy a buscar a tu hermano — dijo mientras continuaba su paso. Edward se quedo mirando como su familia desaparecía por la puerta de salida buscando al chico y el suspiro siguiéndolos._

 _Una vez en la puerta miraron en dos las direcciones hasta que lo encontraron sentando en un muro con un cigarrillo en la mano, a paso lento caminaron hasta el lugar._

 _Emmett tenía la miraba baja y nos los vio acercarse hasta que su padre coloco una mano en su hombro. El chico levanto la mirada para verlos a todos con atención._

— _¿Cómo estás? — pregunto Eleazar sentándose junto a su sobrino._

— _No tengo una respuesta clara para decirte — contesto con un suspiro._

— _Se que no quieres escucharlo, pero todo va a estar bien — dijo Carmen acercándose a su sobrino acariciando su mejilla por la que resbalaba una lagrima en ese momento._

— _Se que estáis seguros de que todo va a estar bien... pero yo no puedo evitar tener miedo solo de pensar que algo pase, que algo se tuerza... — dijo con un suspiro._

— _Hijo... — hablo Carlisle obligando a Emmett a mirarlo a los ojos — Mereces ser feliz, junto a nosotros, Alma y junto a Bella y ese bebe que ambos están a punto de tener — le dijo Carlisle serio._

— _Vamos para dentro hermano, Bella te necesita — dijo Jasper abrazando a su hermano para darle apoyo de nuevo. Cuando Emmett se levanto del muro se encontró con Edward que lo miraba seriamente — Vamos entrando nosotros, no tardéis — dijo Jasper adelantándose con el resto mientras Edward y Emmett que quedaban mirándose mutuamente._

— _A lo mejor lo que yo te diga no te interesa, pero tienes que calmarte y tranquilizarte... estas haciendo que Bella aparte de preocuparse por el bebe este preocupada por ti y por tu comportamiento... — dijo serio._

— _Tengo mucho miedo Edward, mucho, y trato de que Bella no lo note, pero no puedo evitarlo... temo lo que pueda pasar — dijo Emmett siendo sincero con su hermano._

— _Trata de ser positivo... de pensar que verte mal solo pone más nerviosa a Bella — menciono Edward serio — Vamos dentro — dijo comenzando a caminar._

— _Edward... — lo llamo Emmett haciendo que se girara — Gracias — Edward sonrió ante la palabra de su hermano y colocando un brazo alrededor de su hombro como hacía años que no hacía comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación donde Bella se encontraba. Al llegar Emmett respiro un par de veces y entro haciendo que todos lo miraran con atención._

— _Emmett... — susurro Bella estirando la mano para que el chico se acercara a ella._

— _¿Qué pasa? — pregunto preocupado._

— _Familia, ¿Pueden salir un momento? —pregunto Carlisle mirando a todos que fueron salieron poco a poco hasta dejar a la pareja sola acompañados por Carlisle._

— _¿Qué pasa papá? — pregunto Emmett desesperado._

— _Voy a comenzar a pasarle el medicamento a Bella para provocar el parto — dijo sin apartar la mirada de su hijo — Pero antes tengo que separar las membranas para que todo vaya evolucionando bien — informo ahora a los dos. Bella asintió a sus palabras pues ya se lo había explicado antes, en cambio Emmett lo miro con el ceño fruncido sin tener muy claro lo que le estaba diciendo — ¿Te vas a quedar? — pregunto Carlisle mirando a su hijo._

— _Claro, por supuesto — dijo serio mirando a su novia._

 _Mientras Carlisle atendía a Bella junto la enfermera que encontró para colocarle la nueva vía por la que le pasarían el medicamento para el parto la familia esperaba fuera ansiosa._

— _¿Donde dejaste a Alma? — pregunto Rosalie mirando a Edward._

— _Al final el deje con Tanya — contesto con un suspiro._

— _¿Va a estar bien mi hermana? — pregunto Alice mirando a Edward y Eleazar que eran los que entendían un poco más del tema._

— _Esperemos todo que si — dijo Eleazar con un suspiro._

 _Todos fuera esperaron ansiosos y nerviosos por lo que podría estar pasando dentro, poco después vieron aparecer a la enfermera que había entrado y después a Carlisle que camino a paso lento hasta toda la familia._

— _¿Todo bien? — pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido. Carlisle asintió tratando de tranquilizar a la familia._

— _¿Por qué no van para casa?, hasta mañana no será el gran día — dijo Carlisle dando un beso a su mujer._

— _No me voy a separar de mi hija — dijo Esme entrando en el lugar seguidas de Rosalie y Alice. Todos se quedaron mirándolas entrar en la habitación._

— _¿Cómo está mi sobrino? — pregunto Eleazar._

— _Bueno... tiene miedo... pero se mantiene bastante tranquilo — dijo Carlisle con un suspiro._

— _Espera a que Bella comience con las contracciones... — dijo Edward._

— _Jasper intenta convencer a Alice para iros para casa — propuso Carlisle._

— _No lo voy a intentar porque yo no me quiero ir — dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Carlisle suspiro y todos volvieron a entrar en la habitación menos Edward que se fue a trabajar, pero pidió que en cuento lo necesitaran lo llamaran de inmediato._

 _Al entrar las cuatro mujeres hablaban con tranquilidad mientras Emmett continuaba sentado junto a Bella. Jasper se acerco a su lado, tratando de hablar con él._

— _Familia, creo que es importante que dejemos descansar a Bella, tiene que coger fuerzas para mañana y estando aquí todos no le dejamos — dijo Carlisle tratando de nuevo que todos se marcharan para dejar descansar a Bella._

De eso habían pasado ya veinte horas y en este momento Bella se encontraba en la sala de partos, acompañada por Emmett que agarraba su mano con fuerza queriendo demostrarle que estaba con ella y que no la iba a dejar sola pasara lo que pasara.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo el**_ ** _penúltimo capitulo espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis._**


	21. Chapter 21

Edward también se encontraba en la sala esperando el momento para poder atender al bebe, pero también tratando de analizar en todo momento lo que estaba pasando. Carlisle se encargaba de su trabajo. Trataba de traer al mundo a su nieto, sin que ninguna desgracia cayera sobre su familia de nuevo.

—Bella, cuando te diga quiero que empujes con fuerza, ya queda poco — le pidió Carlisle — Tu puedes — trato de darle ánimos.

Llevaban en esa sala de partos cerca de una hora, aunque Bella había estado teniendo contracciones desde hacía ya aproximadamente quince horas.

—No puedo más... — susurro Bella con voz cortada. Se había quedado sin fuerzas para empujar, sin fuerzas para poder traer a este mundo a su pequeño.

—Si puedes cuñada, venga que ya estás casi al final — habló Edward tratando de animar a Bella.

Carlisle ordeno unos medicamentos a la enfermera para tratar de ayudar a Bella, mientras continuaba dándole ánimos para que continuara.

—Bella queda muy poquito para que tengas a tu pequeño entre tus brazos, solo necesito un par de empujones más — pidió el rubio.

—Venga cariño, que ya casi termina todo — le susurro Emmett al oído dando ánimos.

—Ahora Bella — grito Carlisle y Bella como reflejo agarro con fuerza la mano de Emmett buscando un apoyo para poder empujar con más fuerza — Muy bien preciosa, ya tengo la cabeza, un poco más — insistió Carlisle. Bella empujo con más fuerza, toda la que pudo hasta que finalmente el bebe salió. Carlisle se lo paso rápidamente a Edward para que lo atendiera al ver que no lloraba, mientras que el rubio se encargo de Bella, pero su corazón se detuvo al ver que comenzaba una hemorragia.

De un momento a otro parecía que todo se había vuelto un completo caos y la historia volvía a repetirse. Carlisle tratando de salvar a Bella y mandando a que sacaran a Emmett del lugar, Emmett preguntado desesperado que era lo que pasaba y tratando de evitar que lo sacaran de ahí y Edward actuando con rapidez para poder salvar a su pequeño sobrino que no lloraba y aun no respiraba por su cuenta.

Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Emmett antes de que cerraran la puerta de la sala de partos fue un leve llanto que apenas se escuchó. Al menos sabía que su bebé estaba vivo.

Una vez llegaron a la sala de espera, toda la familia se abalanzó sobre él grandote para preguntar cómo estaba todo, pero él no era capaz siquiera de mover los músculos de su cara para poder emitir un sonido que sonara cuerdo o que tuviera algún sentido.

Al ver que no conseguirían nada con él, Jasper decidió ir a donde una enfermera para que le explicara lo que pasaba y ella solo le dio un poco de información, al menos la que manejaba.

Pasaban y pasaban los minutos en los que nadie les daba información sobre Bella o el bebé, del que al menos sabían que había sido un varoncito. Estaban desesperados por saber algo y Emmett ni siquiera les hablaba, estaba en completo shock.

A la media hora por fin salió Edward y estaba mucho más tranquilo que cuando su hermano lo vio en la sala de partos. Él se acercó a todos y comenzó a relatarles lo que había pasado con el bebé. Al principio había tenido unos cuantos problemas respiratorios y habían tenido que ayudarle con oxígeno, pero ahora estaba mucho mejor y solo lo tendrían en incubadora por precaución. Además había resultado ser un poco flojo y solo lloraba cuando estaba incómodo.

Edward comprobó que aunque todos quedaban tranquilos con saber que el bebe estaba bien, nadie parecía satisfecho con la noticia, pues continuaban preocupados por Bella. El mediano de los hermanos Cullen se acerco a su abuelo y a su tío que estaban sentados juntos y los miro con atención.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? — pregunto serio Edward revisando a su hermano.

—Desde que lo echaron de la sala de partos y ver ese estado no calma mucho a Esme y las chicas que están igual de preocupadas — contesto Anthony.

—Emmett... sobrino, pensaron como quieren que se llame el pequeño — pregunto Carmen tratando de distraer a Emmett. Pero este no contesto, ni siquiera movió su posición.

— ¡Cómo odio esperar! — grito Alice desesperada por la situación.

En ese momento las puertas de metal se abrieron y por ellas apareció Carlisle, todos lo miraron tratando de encontrar en su rostro el estado de Bella, pero no sacaron ninguna deducción, solo que el doctor se veía cansado, no cansado era poco, estaba agotado.

Emmett se puso en pie y se acerco vacilante a su padre con miedo a que le fuera a decir, la familia quedo atrás pero siendo consciente de que escucharían todo.

Emmett miraba a su padre con temor, angustia y desesperación. Esperaba una respuesta por parte de su padre, pero no estaba seguro si quería escucharla.

—Bella... — susurro mirando a su hijo quien sin querer escuchar dio unos pasos atrás con intención de salir huyendo, Carlisle cogió de la mano a su hijo — Está bien, Bella está estable — dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—

Emmett dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, pero ahora eran de alegría. Se dejo caer en el suelo junto cuando perdió toda la tensión que había estado soportando.

Esme daba casi saltos de alegría y cuando su marido se acerco a ella dejo que la abrazara con fuerza. Jasper abrazaba a Alice alegres de que este viaje no terminara como el de Gisella. Rosalie miro a su hermana y su madre, se alegraba por su hermana de una manera que no podía expresarse, con la mirada busco a Edward necesitaba su apoyo, ese que ambos se daban desde hace unas semanas, pero aunque lo busco no lo encontró y eso la tenso. En ese momento noto unos brazos que la envolvían y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Edward.

—Todo ha salido bien — dijo con una sonrisa. Se separo del abrazo para que nadie lo notara, no querían que nadie supiera nada.

—Mi hermana está bien — dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo verla? — pregunto Emmett poniéndose en pie mirando a su padre.

—Tendrás que esperar a que la lleven a una habitación — dijo Carlisle mirando únicamente a su hijo — Y Emmett... Bella está bien, pero débil después de todo lo pasado, no es bueno alterarla, ni preocuparla, tenemos que ser muy cuidadoso con las palabras que utilicemos... sobretodo referente al bebe — menciono Carlisle ahora mirando a toda la sala.

—Vale, no te preocupes — dijo con un suspiro — Voy a salir, necesito que me dé el aire — expreso Emmett caminando hacia la salida.

El tiempo hasta que lo dejaron ingresar a ver a su amada se le hizo eterno al joven, pero cuando por fin lo permitieron estaba desesperado por verla. Por ahora solo podían a pasar a verla él y su madre, así que el resto decidió irse a la casa después de ver al pequeño.

Bella estaba agitada y apenas se movía lo suficiente como para acomodarse en la camilla. Pero la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Había sido madre y estaba feliz, aunque preocupada porque aún no veía a su bebé.

Emmett trató de calmarla diciéndole que todo estaba bien y la llegada de Edward para confirmar lo que el grandote le decía la había dejado aún más tranquila. Sabía de los problemas que había tenido al nacer, pero el cobrizo le aseguró que ahora estaba bien y que solo estaba en incubadora por precaución.

Pronto la nueva madre se quedó dormida con las caricias de su novio y de su madre, por lo que decidieron dejarla tranquila. Esme se marchó a la casa, pero prometió volver temprano para acompañarlos y para traerle ropa y sus útiles de aseo al grandote, quien le agradeció.

Emmett se acomodó en el sofá que había en el lugar y poco a poco se quedó dormido. Estaba agotado mentalmente y necesitaba descansar.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en llegar fue Esme, quien se encontró a su hija despierta y desayunando y a Emmett aun dormido en el sillón. Se acercó con una sonrisa a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y para preguntarle cómo había dormido.

Cuando le respondía llegó la enfermera para tomarle las constantes y ver cómo había pasado la noche.

— Parece que el papá estaba realmente cansado— comentó la chica con una sonrisa y Bella asintió

— Parece que si porque nada lo despierta.

— Buen día a todos— exclamó Carlisle ingresando en el cuarto y haciendo que su hijo se despertara un poco asustado. Todos rieron por el sobresalto del grandote.

—Buenos días papá— dijo Bella con una sonrisa mirando a Emmett.

— ¿Hace mucho que estás despierta? Debiste avisarme... — dijo el grandote incorporándose pero todavía medio dormido.

—Necesitas descansar... — dijo Bella con un suspiro.

—Ni que yo hubiera traído al mundo un bebe — contesto poniéndose en pie para darle un tierno beso.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? — pregunto Carlisle revisando las constantes que acababa de revisar la enfermera.

—Bien... un poco incomoda y continuo algo cansada... pero estoy bien — contesto Bella con una sonrisa.

—Todo eso es normal, en unos días te sentirás recuperada del todo — le animo Carlisle.

—Carlisle... — pronunció Bella las palabras y él ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir, pero por el momento no estaba en su mano — ¿Puedo ver a mi bebe? — pregunto ella mirando sus manos.

—No soy yo quien atiende a tu bebe — dijo él con un suspiro — Edward es su pediatra — le dijo.

— ¿Y dónde está Edward? — pregunto ansiosa.

— ¿Hola? — pregunto Edward al escuchar su nombre.

Este entro por la puerta de la habitación seguido de Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y la pequeña Alma que venía en los brazos de Rose. La enfermera miro a toda la familia y salió de la habitación. Carlisle les pidió nada de jaleo ni alboroto, que Bella todavía debía descansar.

—Hola tía Bella, hola papá — dijo la pequeña Alma. Cuando Rose el dejo en el suelo se acerco a darle un beso a Emmett y luego le pidió que la subiera en la cama para saludar a Bella.

Todos pensaron que ese hecho sirviera para distraer a Bella sobre el bebe y aunque por media hora sirvió gracias a las constantes preguntas y discursos de la pequeña Alma, Bella miro a su cuñado con desesperación.

—Iré a ver como se encuentra, yo hoy tengo libro y Tanya es la encargada — informo Edward saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto Alice con una sonrisa abrazando a su hermana.

—Bien — contesto feliz, Alice siempre transmitía ese sentimiento.

—Tía Bella, yo también quiero conocer a mi hermano/primo — dijo Alma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos fueron hablando de cosas salteadas, Rose, Bella, Alice y Esme hablan de todo lo que debían preparar para el pequeño de la casa y Alma se quedo con ellas.

Carlisle había salido de la habitación, hoy no tenía guardias pues había estado el día anterior trabajando cuando no le tocaba, pero salió con Edward para ver como se encontraba su pequeño nieto, el cual todavía no tenía nombre.

Jasper por su parte se acerco a su hermano y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

—Tienes una mala cara... parece que fuiste tú el que dio a luz ayer — dijo el pequeño de lo Cullen con una sonrisa.

—Estoy muerto... emocional y físicamente — contesto el chico con un suspiro.

—Deberías ir a casa a descansar ahora que Bella y el bebe están bien... darte una ducha y relajarte un poco... — le ofreció el chico.

Emmett negó. No quería marcharse hasta saber que tanto Bella como su hijo iban a estar bien o hasta que lo viera en los brazos de su madre.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió poco después y por ella entró Carlisle con una enorme sonrisa. El rubio venía seguido por Edward con un bulto en los brazos, un bulto celeste que apenas se movía.

— Alguien quiere conocer a sus padres— le sonrió a Bella y con paso calmado se acercó a la cama.

Bella se acomodó mejor con la ayuda de sus hermanas y de Esme hasta que estuvo en una posición cómoda. Emmett, por su parte, se acercó hasta ella y se colocó a su lado.

Edward se acercó hasta ellos y colocó al bebé profundamente dormido en los brazos de su madre. Tanto Bella como Emmett quedaron embobados de inmediato y no despegaban la mirada del pequeño.

— Yo también quiero verlo— exigió la pequeña

Se encaramó en la cama hasta que estuvo al lado de su padre y pudo ver mejor al bebé que su tía Bella tenía en los brazos. Era pequeño, muy pequeño, y estaba arrugadito pero era lindo.

— ¿Él es mi hermanito?— preguntó mirando a su papá

— Si, él es— le respondió Emmett

— Es muy pequeño— se acercó más al bebé— Hola, yo soy Alma y soy tu hermana mayor— se acercó a su frente y dejó un pequeño beso

Ese gesto los enterneció a todos y Alice no pudo evitar tomar una foto de esa hermosa imagen. Ver a su hermana, Emmett, Alma y el bebé juntos era algo que nunca pensaron ocurriría.

— ¿Pensaron él nombre qué le pondrán? — pregunto Carlisle mirando la escena igual de fascinado que el resto.

—Sí, Alma diles a todos como se llama tu hermanito — dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

—Se llamara Tony, como mi papi — dijo la pequeña dando saltitos de felicidad en la cama, por lo que tuvieron que bajarla para que no incomodara al bebe o a Bella.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Edward confuso por las palabras de la pequeña.

—Sí... no te agradecí nunca por todo lo que has hecho por mí... cuando yo mismo no me esforcé en hacerlo... Alma propuso el nombre y no me pareció mal y a Bella tampoco — contesto Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward suspiro un par de veces y a paso lento se acerco hasta su hermano para luego abrazarlo como hacía años que no hacía.

—De nada, pero no tienes porque darlas — dijo Edward al oído de su hermano. Se separo de él cogiendo a Alma en sus brazos dándole un abrazo — Y gracias — dijo refiriéndose al nombre del bebe.

—Tendremos un nuevo medico en la familia — dijo Carlisle con ilusión.

—Papá por favor, Anthony estudiara lo que quiera... — dijo Emmett serio.

—No te preocupes abuelito, yo seré medico como tu — dijo Alma con una gran sonrisa. Todos rieron por el comentario de la pequeña. Rieron todos juntos, felices como hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban.

 **Bueno, aquí termina la cosa... En su momento no escribí epilogo del fanfic pero si os apetece lo podría escribir. Espero que os guste y saber todas vuestra opinión final.**

Sandra


End file.
